Tabula Rasa
by Valentina LaFontaine
Summary: "This bond—our bond, shall never be torn asunder by anyone. Mortal or god, you should never forget what I am to you and what you are to me. Promise me?" He was rarely this affectionate in the company of others. He felt the same dread she felt. Sigyn/Loki
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story I've putting put up on Tumblr. So I figured, why not here too. **

**Enjoy. **

**-Val**

**Tabula Rasa means "blank slate" in Latin. It is the epistemological theory that individuals are born without built in mental content and that their knowledge comes from experience and perception. So, if you apply it to the nature vs. nurture argument, this would be the nurture stance. **

* * *

><p>Sigyn had been in S.H.I.E.L.D custody for nearly two weeks. Her hair, dry from using the cheap shampoo they supplied stuck to the back of her neck. The cool air coming from the fan that blew occasionally in her direction relaxed her for only a few moments before the air blew around the room.<p>

The Midgardian pants they supplied were bagging in the back and sagged in the front. Occasionally it would stick to her sweating skin and chaffed the skin along her outer thighs. The moisture of her back and neck pressed against the leather was becoming distracting, but it took away from the feeling of her feet roasting in her boots from the May heat. She wondered why the doctor didn't open a window.

Two weeks already. She couldn't get the thought of her mind. She's wasted two weeks of her life.

She had been through tests, needles, injections—which didn't affect her. Puzzles, mazes, observations and now they wanted her to express her feelings. She learned a perfectly good gesture of how she was feeling using only her middle finger. It was something she had learned from the Avenger, Hawkeye. She called him by his given name Clint Barton. He was the only nice one that she could think of at the moment. He didn't ask her a load of personal questions or insult her. The evil eyes she normally received from the staff had never gazed upon her by him. He talked to her as if she were an old friend.

She just noticed the "mental doctor" had looked up from his scribbling and had been staring at her for what seemed like forever. She stared back at him. Her hand was under her chin and her eyes never left his.

It was a game she used to play in her homeland with the other animals. If you stared hard enough the animal would either back down or charge. They rarely ever charged at her. Perhaps it wasn't worth their time. She had begun to practice on the Vanir, Aesir and more recently mortals.

Mortals are the ones who look away quickly. They would do anything to avoid having someone possibly looking through their souls, but the mental doctor was persistent. He didn't look away and only stared harder. Sigyn wasn't going to back down either. She was just buying her time. He would soon give in.

"Is this how you assert your dominance?" He asked. His eyes never wavered. Neither did she.

"Is that what you mortals call it?" She asked. She tried not to move or she would feel her sticky sweat leave the leather. It was becoming more uncomfortable by the second.

"It's nature. Everyone asserts their dominance." He placed the tip of his pen to his mouth. She hated when he did that. She couldn't explain why.

Now that she was thinking about it, she never did get his name. He had told her when they first met two weeks ago, but she purposefully forgot because she was sure she'd never see him again. His name was in black letters against a gold plate on his desk, but if she looked away he would take that as giving up. Her pride wouldn't allow such a thing.

"That may be so, but why is there a negativity when I assert my dominance?" She leaned forward with her elbows on her knees and her legs spread as though she could leap at him and grab his throat at any second. "Is it because I'm a bad person?"

"I don't believe in bad people." He said. Sigyn could read his tone and he didn't mean it. She could read it in his pupils. It was written clear as day. "I do believe in people who have been led astray and need to be set on the right path."

"What path is that?" She practically laughed. "_Your_ path? After everything you've done to me and my husband, you have enough nerve to look at me in the eye and say that we should follow you." Her fist clenched tight enough for her nails to break the skin on her palm. She could hear the crackle of fire. The soothing candles grew and melted the wax.

"When my father had to force his kingdom over to that manipulator Odin, I was forced into the Aesir ways. I was told to lose everything from my culture, dress, the way I wear my hair and my whole purpose of life was to be a servant to a man. I watched my mother drag in my dead brother's body from the battlefield after they massacred him. Do not dare tell me-"

Her fist slammed so hard on the table beside her the glass shattered into pieces and the table bent inward. Sigyn inhaled and exhaled slowly to gather her composure and sunk into her seat.

When her emotions were uncontrollable, her magic became dangerous. She normally was a composed woman, but sometimes the rage and resentment she had for the Aesir and the pet mortals Thor choose to protect crept out of the cracks.

_Deep breaths. Breathe, woman, breathe._

When she was learning to maintain her magic, her mother had once left a book of dark magic out on her bed. She turned to a page that looked fairly new despite the worn binding and cover. The page had probably been skipped over as many times as her mother read. It was a spell to that would cause immediate cardiac arrest. She shouldn't have learned that spell.

Her mother had periods of madness ever since Sigyn could remember. She normally took to the refuge of her home in Vanaheim, but she was forced to stay in Asgard for therapy that Frigga recommended. She had heard Sif making a playful joke about her mother. Sigyn didn't remember much about what happened, but when she came to, her hand clutched Sif's chest. She could feel the other female's heart beating in the palm of her hand. Sif's eyes had widened and her breath stopped. She had no idea how she beat the warrior. Her only conclusion was she took her by surprise.

Her training to be a goddess was almost put into jeopardy because of her spontaneous reaction. She didn't want to kill Sif. She didn't even want to hurt her. She only wanted her to stop her ill talk about her mother.

Sigyn looked up to see the S.H.I.E.L.D guards with their batons and electric tasers at the ready. Sigyn wasn't going to fight them. She wanted to go back to her cell anyway.

The mental doctor waved his hand away and the guards left the room. "An outburst of emotion." He remarked. "Obviously there are some deep issues that have been troubling you for some time."

"Everyone has some issue they're hiding. What's yours doctor?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

She noticed his eyes leaving hers and traveling down her body. She hoped she was being paranoid, but he had done it on several occasions over the past two weeks. She didn't know what to think of what he was doing to her mentally.

Sigyn was a beautiful woman. She was at average Vanaheim height at about five foot six. She was considered short if she was an Aesir woman. Her hair was a dark auburn and hung down her back in soft curls. She had light blue eyes and a pointed face. She was in her late teens or early twenties in Midgard years if she had to guess, but she looked as if she were still in her mid adolescents. She was slim, but with a tone of muscle. By most accounts, the young goddess was beautiful.

She broke contact to look at the clock. "Can I leave?"

"We still have five minutes."

"You're going to tell me the secrets of your realm in five minutes?"

"No." He said. "I just have a few questions regarding your husband."

Sigyn sighed and raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"Do you feel any empathy for the mortals he's hurt? Don't you feel anything for all the lives wasted?"

Sigyn thought for a moment. She looked up and examined the mental doctor's face. He was practically emotionless, but armed with his pen in anticipation."No." She said. "My husband has desired a kingdom of his own. He was meant to rule. Odin was blind by his love and favoritism for Thor to see it." She paused to see if he was listening. The mental doctor said nothing and let her continue. "You mortals are such hypocrites. I have visited Midgard before your own grandmother was born. You have destroyed and conquered lands, killed innocent women and children, raped them, forced them to give birth to your wretched half breed children and did you feel one ounce of empathy? You make the survivors believe they are lesser than yourself, give them crumbs and expect them to be good girls and boys and make them polish your shoes and clean after you."

The mental doctor was unmoved, but Sigyn continued. "Is this land even _yours_?" She asked. "No. You kicked the natives off the land, conquered them, ignore them and hope one day the last one will die and you won't be bothered with the guilt anymore. Your whole life is built on this, but when the tables are turned we're the freaks of nature."

"So, that's why you hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D database? To prove how hypocritical mortals are?"

"No. I took the game piece that has been used for thousands of years and put it to play. Your mortal computers are easy to learn if you bothered to try."

"I see." He scribbled on his page.

"Are we done here?" She asked.

"Yes, we're done." The mental doctor sighed.

She got a look at his nameplate on the table that read. "Dr. G Larrson." She held her wrists up for the guards. She was cuffed and the guards took her away back to her cell.

* * *

><p>She was told not to eat or drink anything. They were prepping her for another experiment. They didn't have to spell it out for her. She wasn't the idiot that they took her as. An idiot wouldn't have figured out the encrypted codes to S.H.I.E.L.D's systems. An idiot would be completely clueless to the terrain, she wasn't. She mapped everything out for Loki's army. They underestimated her intelligence greatly.<p>

The guards surrounded the nurses and checked her vital signs, nodded to each other, scribbled it on their charts and continued on their way. She was bored waiting for this experiment to take place. She paced around her energy beam cell, cracking her knuckles and watching the other prisoners and guards walk by.

She wished they at least gave her a book to occupy herself, but they didn't want her learning anymore about their world that she could use against them. The growling in her stomach kept her from sleeping for more than a few minutes.

"Sigyn," She heard someone say. She turned her head to see Clint Barton standing by her cell. "You looked bored, I thought I'd say hi."

It was nice of him. If it had been any other day, she would've stood by the edge of the cell and made small talk with him for awhile until he was needed back among the other Avengers. However, the grim feeling in her stomach kept her from wanting to engage in any kind of communication.

"What are they planning?" She asked, standing from the corner of her bed and walked straight toward him.

He hesitated before shrugging his shoulders. "Don't worry about it." He said. "I'm sure it's just another formality."

"When will I be freed?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Is that confidential?"

"No, I don't even know myself. That's why I can't tell you."

Sigyn pursed her lips and leaned against the corner where she could see him. She hesitated on asking anyone favors. She felt like she owed them afterward. No matter what she couldn't refuse them anything after such an extreme favor, but she had no other choice.

"I need to ask you a favor, Clint." She said.

He frowned, but didn't say anything. He leaned closer to the cell and made sure no one else was listening to their conversation.

"I would like to see my husband before the experiment."

Clint scratched the back of his neck. "Erm, I don't know-"

"I have a bad feeling about this all morning. I promise we won't start any trouble."

"You're married to the god of lies." He stated with a flat look on his face. "He lies."

"I cannot control what Loki does, he's his own person." She said. "But you have my word I will not start any trouble."

"I'll have to get clearance for him, give me a few moments, okay? I can't promise anything."

"Thank you." Sigyn said giving him a small smile. "Your effort is enough." He nodded and walked away with quick strides.

She made her way back to her bed. She waited patiently with her hands within each other and her head down. She wasn't sure how long she had been waiting, but she heard heavy footsteps and Clint's voice say, "Sigyn."

She looked up. She must've fallen asleep waiting. Her eyes were heavy and her vision had blurred. She rubbed her eyes and walked to the door of her cell. Loki was in handcuffs and surrounded by guards. He smiled at her as the guards pushed her in her cell. His hands were still cuffed, but it didn't matter.

"They gave you five minutes then it's time." Clint said.

Sigyn nodded and placed her hands on each side of her face. Her finger felt bare without their wedding ring. She stood on her toes to kiss him. The stubble on his chin scratched her cheek.

"How are you?" He asked when they had parted.

"I've been better." She said. "But I've been worse. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Me too." He said. "This isn't anything we're used to."

"I know." She rested her body against his.

"You have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"This bond—our bond, shall never be torn asunder by anyone. Mortal or god, you should never forget what I am to you and what you are to me. Promise me?" He was rarely this affectionate in the company of others. Maybe he had no other choice or he probably felt the same dread she felt.

"I promise, my love." She pulled him in another kiss.

"Five minutes are up." Clint said solemnly.

Loki was grabbed and pulled out of her cell. He didn't take his eyes off of her and was led away. Sigyn refused to cry. It would solve anything. It rarely ever did. She rarely ever cried, but she had a sinking feeling she would never see him again. She had never felt so helpless in her entire life.

* * *

><p>She was led down a long hallway in cuffs that left bruises along her wrists. The longer she walked the more the smell of disinfectant stung her nostrils and eyes. She blinked away tears and saw the guards approaching her to a bright room where everyone was dressed in white uniforms and had their faces covered. Sigyn's heart began to beat out of control. Her first instinct was to run. Run as fast as she could, but she kept walking. She couldn't escape with her hands linked together, but she could try.<p>

She was at least twenty yards to the entrance. Then she heard Loki's voice exclaim.

"Get your hands off of me, filthy mortals!"

She stopped in her tracks and slammed her elbow into the stomach of the guard to the left of her and tried to take off in the other direction. She heard their heavy footsteps coming after her. She pulled on her cuffs trying to break them. She strained and struggled. Sweat fell down her back and arms as she moved and then a heavy pressure hit her head. Sigyn fell forward. She braced herself for the pain. Her head bounced off of the hard floor.

Darkness.

Her feet were dragging and she could taste iron. Was she bleeding?

Darkness.

Her wrists were bound and metal was sticking to her head. A person in white held a large needle that she carried with two hands. It stuck the tip deep into her arm. The warmth of the liquid rushed through her veins and turned her body cold. She tried to fight, but her arm felt so heavy. She struggled to stay awake.

Darkness.

She opened her eyes to see the white light brightening and then the figure of a woman with black hair spread out with the wind. Over her shoulder she could see her brother in law, Thor, Clint Barton and a man with dark hair staring down at them. She begged with her eyes at them.

_Let me go. This is cruelty._

Clint Barton quickly walked away and out of her sight. Thor's bottom lip curled up and then he joined behind Barton. The man with the dark hair stared at her with a fierce hawk look.

The woman's figure came closer to her. Her warm hand touched Sigyn's cheek and she made eye contact. She knew those violet eyes from anywhere. It was Karnilla, the Norn Queen.

Sigyn could feel he strength draining and her body couldn't control it's own temperature.

"Hello, pretty." She smiled. Her white canine teeth seemed sharper than usual. "This won't hurt a bit."

Karnilla's eyes turned white as she mumbled an incantation that she couldn't hear over the blood rushing through her ears. Her whole body broke out in another coat of sweat and her head felt as if it would explode from impact. Her ears were ringing so loud she thought she would go deaf and her teeth grinded into each other. She couldn't hold in the pain. She screamed so loud her whole body revolted against her. And then there was darkness.

* * *

><p>She opened her eyes to see she was in a white hospital room. Her head was pounding and she could feel her nose was bruised and sore. Her entire body was either tingling, bruised or destroyed with pain. She lifted her arm slowly to rub her sore head. She didn't know what landed her here.<p>

What _had _happened? She strained to think, but it was a misty memory, almost like a dream. She backtracked to the small details she would know, such as her name, her parents, where she was born, and her date of birth. She felt a twinge of panic and her heart banged against her chest.

She had no memory of anything. The cardiac monitor was beeping louder in her ear and the soreness of the IV in her arm was all she could feel. She looked around the room. Her room was clean, practically untouched.

She had to assess the situation. There was nothing she could do, no one by her bed or visiting her. She was completely alone. Then an idea came to her. Hospitals put identification bands on their patients. Maybe it would explain something. She checked her arm and read the dark courier ink.

"LEMON, MARGOT. DOB: MARCH 15, 1985."

"Margot Lemon?" She said out loud. She didn't like the name, but it was _her _name. She was Margot Lemon, born on the Ides of March. She could've cried. She had never been more relieved in her life. Her joy was disturbed when a nurse came in and smiled at her.

"Well, hello, sleepyhead."

"Uh, hi." Margot said, taking the warm greeting with disdain. "Uh, what happened to me?"

"You were in an accident." She said. "You hit your head pretty hard. The doctor said you might experience some amnesia."

"What?" Margot asked. She rubbed her head and winced in pain. "I mean-yeah, I suppose. I don't remember a damn thing."

_That was a stupid comment. _

"That's to be expected. The doctor should be here soon."

"Erm, yeah."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Uh, nothing. Thank you."

"Are you sure?" The nurse asked.

"Yes," She snapped. "I'm fine." The nurse shot Margot a hurt look and left in a hurry. She felt horrible for being so cross with her. She had only just found out her own name and she was already twenty-seven. She reminded herself to smile and speak softly to the nurse next time she saw her.

* * *

><p>The doctor explained everything the nurse had. Dr. Notz was a short, thin man with thick eyebrows and heavy black eyelashes. He looked like he had placed eyeliner under his eye so carefully. They were beautiful. She was jealous of them. She wanted thick eyelashes, but that was an assumption. She didn't know what was real or what she wanted anymore.<p>

Dr. Notz went over her chart and spoke to her in a soft voice. "Well, Ms. Lemon, you were in an accident."

"We established that." She said. She needed another painkiller. Her migraine had doubled since his arrival.

"You are in good condition and your head seems to be healing nicely."

"What about my memory?"

He hesitated. "You are suffering from a severe case of retrograde amnesia. Which means any memories you have created prior to the accident is lost."

_Well can you find them? I would really like them back._

"Mm." She said. "Will I get them back?"

Dr. Notz shook his head. "There's a chance you can regain some memories back, but it is unlikely." Dr. Notz smiled. "But you can make new memories." His optimism was sickening.

"Mm. I appreciate this, doctor, but I would like to be alone."

Dr. Notz nodded and left quickly. Margot leaned back in her bed and tried to think of something that would cheer her up. It was silly to think about. What did she enjoy? She couldn't remember. She turned on the television and the first image on the screen was a commercial about Viagra. She forgot what sex felt like. Did she even like it and if she did, whom would she like to have sex with? She thought about trying it with a man and working her way through the possibilities. Hospitals gave her odd thoughts. It was another memory she learned.

After taking another painkiller and a ten-hour nap, she was hungry. She rung her buzzer and the nurse brought in broccoli, chicken and macaroni and cheese with applesauce for dessert. It tasted like wood, but she didn't complain. She popped another painkiller in her mouth and took another nap.

When she woke up, her legs were antsy. She couldn't sit still. She needed to go for a walk. The confined space in the hospital was giving her an even bigger migraine and her thoughts were drifting from one subject to the other.

She stood up from the bed and realized the gown she was still wearing. The ones that leave your bottom exposed to the air and anyone passing by could get an eye view. She hated the damn thing. It was convenient when she needed to use the restroom, but not on a hospital stroll. She wasn't ashamed of her nakedness. It was a hospital. They had seen worse. But she didn't want the other head cases (as she called them) to know what her bare backside looked like under the pale hospital lights.

She wrapped her blanket around her like a toga and walked around the hospital. It was comforting to Margot to see the other head cases walking about as she was. Since she was starting anew she might as well find someone with the similar problem to talk to.

A young boy with a bandage on his head held the hand of his father. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled and waved at him and continued on her aimless journey. She ran into a woman with long white hair tied down her back in a beautiful braid. She was a handsome woman except for the tubes in her nose.

"Hello." She said to the woman. The woman jumped slightly and smiled at Margot. She must be a lonely woman. She was probably used to being ignored or shove aside and as a result, whenever someone did notice her, she was surprised. But she looked happy to have the short exchange of human contact.

She finally passed by a man with black hair down to his shoulders walking to the elevator. He had a pack of cigarettes in his hand and one hanging out of his mouth.

"Hello." She said to him. He looked at her nodded his head and turned his head back to her. She caught a long glance at him and they stared at each other for a moment. For a second, she thought she knew him. The feeling must've been mutual. He gazed at her for a long time before he stepped on the elevator. She wanted to follow him. Why did she feel such a connection to him? She _had _to follow him. She went with her instinct and entered the elevator.

"What floor?" He asked.

"Uh-" She hesitated and watched the button by the number 1 light up."The first floor."

He pressed the button to close the door and glanced at her again. She held the blanket around her tighter and tried to watch the floor, but she could feel his stare on her. It felt like a ray of sunshine.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

_Yes? No? Maybe? I'm a head case, I don't know._

She looked up and shook her head. "Not to my knowledge, but I'm with the other head cases. I don't remember anything."

"I suppose we're in the same boat." He said. She looked in his eyes and saw the bright green iris. There was something she liked about the evergreen color, possibly even loved. She could stare at them all day. Maybe when she left the hospital she would ask him for a drink and they could—

_Don't think about that. You're restarting your life and you're going to have sex with a stranger. What a great way to start your life._

"You seem pretty collected for a head case." Margot commented.

"I adapt well, I guess." He shrugged. "There's nothing anyone can do about it. We might as well get used to it."

"You don't mind if I call you a head case, do you?" She asked suddenly, fearing she had offended him because of how quiet he was. The elevator dinged and they both stepped off at the same time and walked outside through the automatic doors. She was more or less following him. She wanted to stay by his side. "I call myself a head case too. It's because something is wrong with your head-"

"I got it the first time." He smirked and lit his cigarette. "It's very clever." He took a drag and exhaled smoke. "And to answer your question, I don't mind at all." He sat down on a bench farthest from the door and held the pack up to her. "Do you want one? I stole it off of a nurse. The lighter too."

She chuckled and took one. He lit it for her and she smiled at him. "I'm Margot. At least that's what it says on my tag." She sat close to him on the bench.

"It says I'm Serrure Rey. Date of birth is April 1st 1981." He said holding out his hand.

She shook it. "It's nice to meet you, Serrure."

He winked at her. "Likewise, Margot."


	2. Chapter 2

Margot collected the things they found on her after the accident. She couldn't find any trace of blood on the clothes they supplied her. New ones must've replaced the bloody clothes or perhaps she had them in her car. She wasn't sure. Black leggings and a long black and red flannel shirt with black boots. She ran water through her hair, brushed it out and threw it into a messy ponytail. She checked through her leather purse and found the address and keys of her apartment. They were conveniently placed together in her front pocket. She didn't question the strangeness, figuring one of the nurses did it or it was a new apartment.

She didn't know the roads and it was too late in the evening to attempt such a feat. She was going to have to get a taxi. She was too tired to figure out the New York streets by morning. She would have to find a new job anyway. She had doubted she had a career.

"Margie." She heard Serrure whisper. She turned her head to see him standing by her door. The way Margie rolled off his lips was fantastic. It was much better than her name.

"Hey." She said, slinging her purse on her shoulder.

"Where are you heading to?"

"I found my apartment keys and address-"

"Together in the same pocket?" Margot raised an eyebrow. "Is that a formality?"

"I do not know."

The two didn't ponder it. Margot wanted to leave as soon as possible, but she didn't want to leave Serrure. She held her purse tightly and Serrure cleared his throat. "So," Margot said. "Are you busy?"

"Tonight?" he asked. "No. I think I'm free."

"Do you want to get a drink?" she asked him. The corner of his lips curled and he nodded. "I would like that."

They walked out of her room together and they stepped on the elevator. When the doors had shut Serrure's fingers brushed along hers so gently she had mistaken it for her clothing. She felt his fingers wrap around the tip of hers. She looked up at him and smiled.

She realize didn't care if she had met him nearly twenty-four hours ago. Everything about the two was so natural. Neither one had to try.

_Mr. Rey, you're going to get some action tonight._

They stopped on the second floor. A woman with large blonde hair and heavy black and green make up stepped on the elevator. She was beautiful and the black and green short dress made her appeal even more stunning.

"Going up?" She asked.

"Down." Serrure replied.

"Oh. Well, I'll just stay for the ride." She smiled and stood on the opposite side of the elevator. "I'm Amy."

"Margot." She said.

"Serrure."

Amy nodded and placed her hands in front of her. "Are you coming from the fourth floor?" She asked.

Margot nodded. "We're head cases. That's how we met."

"That's cute." Amy said with a warm smile. The elevator dinged and the automatic doors opened. Margot waved goodbye to Amy and she waved back. She hoped she would see the woman again. She appeared to be nice.

The two of them shared a taxi. The sat next to each other, didn't say a word except for an occasional observation of some particular art structure or an odd person walking down the street. Her hand never left his.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked as they pulled to her apartment. Margot reached into her purse, pulled out her wallet, which was stuffed with hundreds, fifties, twenties and several fives and ones. She gave the taxi driver the sum and a tip. Serrure stepped out of the car and opened the door for her.

Serrure shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Sure."

"Are you coming here just to sleep with me?" He paused for a moment. His features were stoic. She was a head case. She didn't remember anything. She might as well start her clean slate with honesty.

"No." He said. "I enjoy the company. Why do you ask?"

Margot smiled and tighten her grip on his hand. "It was just a question. I'm prepared for anything."

10 Years Later

"Mrs. Rey?" The cashier said in a long drawled voice as he held up the freshly written check. Margot stared back at him with a hint of dread on her face. She was holding the hand of her little girl, Helena. Her father's features were strong. She had his dark hair and light green eyes. The whites of her eyes were red and her nose was running after being tripped by Victor, her eight year old brother a few minutes earlier. Margot looked away as the cashier said the sentence she didn't want to hear.

"Your check has bounced."

Margot removed a curly auburn strand of hair from her face as she watched the scrutinized faces of the line of people behind her. She bit her bottom lip and nodded slowly as the cashier handed her back the written check. She crumpled it up and shoved it in her pocket.

"Oh." She said. She could feel tears burning in her eyes as she looked at her long line of name brand groceries on the conveyer belt and reached into her purse to pull out her worn dollar store wallet. "I'll pay by cash." The cashier nodded and leaned onto the counter as she pulled the groceries one by one back into the shopping cart.

Her daughter watched as the bananas, lettuce, meats, cheese and twenty-four pack of toilet paper went back into the cart to be re-stocked. "Victor." Margot said to the boy with auburn hair and dark eyes.

"Yes, mummy?" He asked.

"May you please go back and grab two rolls of toilet paper?"

"Yes, mummy." He said, running back to the aisle containing toilet paper, and other cleaning supplies. He carried the two under each arm and marched toward her. She ignored the whispers and eye rolls of the customers behind her. The cashier quickly rang up the name brand cereal, milk, microwaveable rice, toilet paper and lemonade on sale for 99 cents.

"Your total is $20.91, do you have a bonus card."

Margot reached into her wallet and pulled out her card and prayed that by some miracle the price would lower. She watched as the computer screen reduced her price by ninety cents. Her heart dropped.

"$20.01." The cashier said, smacking his gum.

"I have a penny, mummy." Victor said, eagerly holding up a brown and worn penny from his pocket. Margot's eyes watered as she hesitantly picked up the coin and handed it to the cashier along with her emergency twenty-dollar bill.

"Have a good day." The cashier said, throwing her groceries into thin plastic bags. She didn't say anything back as she took her groceries in one hand and pushed the buggy carrying the youngest child, Noah. He was thirteen months old.

Margot kept her head down as she walked outside and the cold New York air chilled her spine. She stopped to adjust the second hand jackets around her children in the front of the store. When they were properly bundled, they walked to the car. She placed Noah in first into his car seat and fastened Victor and Helena into one seatbelt. She hoped the two of them wouldn't start picking with the other about personal space and one child touching the other.

She was silent as she pulled out and quickly pulled out of the parking space. The back of her throat swelled and her hot tears were burning her eyes. She used her remaining strength to turn the steering wheel when it stuck. It wasn't a long journey, but it felt longer than usual. She had to feed her children with microwaveable rice. It was humiliating. She had failed them as a mother.

There were times when she thought of giving her children up to foster care. They deserved a family who could feed them rather than a mother who didn't work and a father who worked so much he was rarely around. She knew she couldn't do it. She wouldn't have the stomach. They all needed each other.

They lived in a rundown ranch house that was now without heat. Their home had grass with trash in it and an old couch they were hoping someone would pick up. Serrure never had the time to clean up the yard so the children could play freely without having to worry about stepping on shards of glass or dead rats.

Their neighborhood was in between two trailer parks all of them were a good mile or two away from both. She drove through the neighborhood quickly to avoid the toothless rednecks or the thieves. She carried a can of pepper spray and a club just in case.

She pulled into the driveway and parked. Margot closed her eyes and took in several deep breaths before exiting the car. Victor unclasped the seatbelt and both Helena and Victor jumped out of the car. Margot grabbed the groceries and picked up Noah in her arms.

"Mummy?" Victor asked as they walked into the house. Margot didn't look at him in fear she would drop everything and cry.

"Yes, dear?" Margot said in a heavy voice when she walked inside. The smell of moldy carpet, spilled beer and moldy cigarettes hit her in the face. The odor wasn't their fault. She didn't have a carpet cleaner and it came with the cheap home. It's been a couple of years, since they've moved in and the smell still hadn't gone away.

"Are you sad?" Victor looked up at her with so much innocence in his eyes. She knelt to his level and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Yes." She admitted, pushing back tears. "But everything is going to be fine." She let her fingers glide through his auburn locks and kissed his forehead. She placed the groceries on the counter and began preparing dinner.

She took the cold water from the tap, emptied it into the large black pot and placed it on the stove to heat. She wanted a glass of wine and a cigarette badly. She wanted it bad enough to consider lying to the kids and tell them she was going for a walk so she could smoke in the car.

She rarely ever smoked. The large carton Serrure had bought several months ago barely had a dent into it. The two adults only did so when they desperately needed a something to calm the growing in their stomachs or a stress reliever every couple of months.

Helena stacked several blocks with Noah. He stared at each block stacking on top of the other and growing bigger. When it was large enough to his liking he pushed it over and laughed. Helena sighed and looked up at her. "Its cold, mummy."

"I know. Keep your coat on please and watch Noah."

She took a few scoops of rice, threw it in water and watched it warm and expand in the pot. Victor stayed by the window waiting for his daddy as usual. She filled the rice into a bowl and called the children. They sat around a worn round table in silence. She fed Noah with a plastic yellow spoon with bite marks when Helena was teething. Noah kept his mouth open for more food and Helena and Victor ate their food without question.

They ate in silence until the sharp turn of the door opened and heavy footsteps dragged inside. Margot closed her eyes and sighed. She loved Serrure, but his return from an unsuccessful attempt at finding a job was bittersweet. If she had the heart, she would kick him out until he could support them.

"Daddy!" Helena squealed as she ran from the table to greet him. Victor walked behind her. They came back moments later with their dark haired pale father holding Helena in one arm and holding Victor's hand in the other.

"Any luck?" Margot asked already smelling the scent of alcohol off of him and knowing the answer would be a no. She glanced at him patronizingly and fed Noah another spoonful of rice. He didn't say anything to her. It wasn't worth another fight.

"Daddy, what am I getting for Christmas?" Helena asked with her arms around his neck.

"What are you getting?" He asked. His cheery voice was a contradiction to the exhausted drained look on his features. "Well, I have to pick the best for my little princess. What do you want?"

"I want a dolly." She said. "And a new coat."

"I'll see what I can do." He said kissing her cheek. He looked down at Victor and shook his hand to grab his attention. The boy's blue eyes turned up. "And what do you want, Victor?"

Victor narrowed his eyes at him and he shrugged. "Can I go to bed?" He asked Margot. She nodded her head and opened her arms to give him a hug and a kiss goodnight. Victor gave his father a brief hug around his waist before walking back to the dark bedrooms.

"It's time for bed, Helena." She said.

Helena shook her head. "No. I want to talk to daddy."

"Listen to your mother." He said, kissing her again and smiled. "I'll be in there shortly to say goodnight."

"Okay, daddy. I love you." She blew a raspberry into his cheek before he placed her on the floor. She waddled to Margot and gave her a kiss and a hug goodnight. Margot waited until they were out of earshot before glaring up at her husband.

"Let me guess, Serrure," She began as she gave Noah his bottle filled with water. "You did not find a job."

"No one is hiring." He said. "I'm trying, Margot."

"Bullshit." She was pushing back more tears as she picked up Noah and stormed past him. The children were already in their beds. The dirty, worn blankets with old cigarette burns covered only their bodies. Serrure followed behind her with another fake smile of happiness on his face as he kissed Helena goodnight.

The two of them talked in whispers to each other. Margot couldn't listen as he promised her a lavish Christmas like he did last year. She saw from the corner of her eye Victor turn his back to the spectacle and curled him tightly within the blankets. She wanted to hold him and let him cry and vent, but she was too angry to provide her own son comfort.

Serrure spent last Christmas locked in his own mind crying because he couldn't give them any gift. His jobs were to put food on the table and keep the roof over their heads. Margot had to penny pinch for an entire year to get them some decent gifts. It wasn't much, but it was enough for them. She put both of their names on the gift. Victor was getting old enough to notice certain things. She didn't remember how much she had seen before the accident, but she had already seen a lot in her ten years. There were plenty of things she didn't want her children to see, but they've seen as much as she does.

Her stomach grumbled as she headed back to their bedroom. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and tried to repress her hunger and the hot tears that burned. Serrure followed behind and closed the door.

"I'm a failure." He said. "I know you could do better. I know you could want someone else." He began. Every night he would say the same thing. It was almost a routine. "If you want to leave that's fine."

_If you keep suggesting it, I might take you up on that offer._

Margot retained her self-control, but she couldn't any longer. "Stop! Do not start this pity me parade bullshit!" She exclaimed. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to walk into the food market and have your check bounce in front of everyone? Can you even imagine looking at our children's faces as they get the same cheap food over and over again! I can't feed my children on rice and cereal for the rest of their lives!"

"Do you think I am an idiot, Margot-"

"Yes! I do! I think you're also spending whatever money we have left on your self-loathing instead of putting it to where it properly belongs."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I can smell, idiot! I can smell the alcohol. Your wife and children are starving and wearing thin clothing to protect us from the cold and all you can do is drink yourself into oblivion."

"I am not drunk!"

"Maybe not, but it smells like you're on your way. You won't be drunk till Christmas. Let's not have a repeat of last year. You promise them—- you promise them so much. Victor knows you're lying."

"Margie-"

"He is eight years old. He isn't stupid!"

"I know he's not!"

"Well, it's good to know you're not oblivious! I'm surprise you remember anything anymore you drunk sod-"

Serrure clenched his jaw and his fist tightened. He was losing his patience. If he were a different man he would've slapped her to keep her from her constant ranting. He'd rather hurt himself than to hurt her. A couple of times he broke a few fingers punching a wall.

"Shut your mouth." He warned. "I do what I can for my family."

"If this continues we won't be your family any longer."

"What will you do? Who will you stay with?"

"I will do what I have to." Margot said. "Is that what you want? I'm sure you would love to see your wife to be a lot lizard."**

"You wouldn't." He said. His tone was growing darker

"We'll see about that." She said, sitting on the mattress. She felt her eyes water and she burst into tears. Serrure's anger couldn't last and he wrapped his arms around her and soothed her curls.

"I'm sorry, Margie." He said. "I'll do what I have to. I hate seeing you like this. You're so thin and you're already small. I love you, flower. I'll get us money, I swear it." He waited until her tears had calmed before lighting a cigarette and exhaling smoke. "This should help the hunger." He said taking another drag and handing the rest to her. She smoked silently, but mind was active. She treaded lightly on her words.

"The last of our emergency money is gone." She said dryly. Serrure didn't say anything. He stared into the dirty concrete ground and nodded.

"I'll get up early tomorrow. I'll get us some money."

"By doing what, magic tricks again?" Margot mocked as she placed the cigarette between her lips.

He gave her a hard look. He had already formulated a plan. He needed a few hours and a couple of thousand and more would be his. "I'll do what I have to. I am not going to watch my daughter cry like last year."

"She was crying because you were crying too."

"Please…" He said quietly.

"It's the truth."

"I don't need truth now. I need-"

"A drink?"

He didn't say anything. He lay on the mattress and placed his hands on his stomach. He looked at her as she finished her cigarette and lay beside her. His hand grazed her arm and he cupped her face. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you, but I will not sleep with you." She said.

"Margot, be reasonable." Sex wasn't on his mind at the moment, but it would be a free stress reliever.

"First of all, you haven't earned the right and second, we can't afford another mouth to feed."

"I'll pull out." He smirked and kissed along her neck.

"Noah is a perfect example of how effective that method is." She said, rolling her eyes. She sighed.

"He's still not speaking yet. He barely walks too."

"He'll get there." He said.

"And what if he doesn't-"

"He'll get there." He said solemnly. Margot sighed and rolled over on her side. She kissed the corner of his mouth and checked the drawer for any condoms. There wasn't anything in there except for a few empty boxes and broken sunglasses.

"It's not worth the risk." She said with a weak smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Serrure's name was finally called next. He had been waiting next to a couple of teenage boys in line. He was forty-one, but he still looked like he was in his twenties. It was a blessing and a curse. He still received long looks from girls in the pub or walking down the street. The curse was older ladies walking down the street who suspected he was a very young father gave him strange looks and he was carded at some places when buying cigarettes or liquor. He couldn't explain it. Good genetics more than likely.

He stood up and walked in the office of the army recruiter. He was a young man, younger than him most ikely and had broad shoulders and deep serious eyes. His brows furrowed as he looked at Serrure's enlistment information and then back up to him. He frowned deeper and cleared his throat.

"Are you Serrure Rey?" he asked, stuttering on his first name.

"Yes, sir," He said.

"_You_ are forty-one?"

"Yes," He said. "I get that a lot."

"Hm." The soldier hummed. "Well, I'm Lieutenant Marshall."

"Pleasure to meet you, sir." He said, remembering to sit up straight.

"So, you're interested in listing for the armed services?"

"Yes, sir."

"You seem to be in good health for your age and you look exceptionally young." He examined is papers and looked up at Serrure. "Before you sign the final papers I need to know the reason why you enlisted. If you're looking to do some good for your country or are you doing it purely for the money?"

Serrure swallowed quickly. He planned to go on a patriotic, borderline xenophobic and racist banter, but it wasn't in him. He hadn't said the Pledge of Allegiance since he took Margot to a Yankees game several years ago. He didn't buy into it. He might as well tell the truth or it would be evident he was faking.

"I need the money." He said. "I have a wife and three kids to feed. I need the 40K so they can live comfortably."

Lt. Marshall looked at him with seriousness and stacked his paper, placing them to the side. "I see, how old are your children?"

"My sons are eight and thirteen months and my daughter is three."

"I see." He said. "Well if you enlist you have to make sure you're one hundred percent dedicated to this. You have to understand, this is an eight year commitment. And with your children being so young, they won't see you that often while you're in training and you can't take them with you."

Serrure pursed his lips and he nodded in understanding. Lt. Marshall continued. "You can serve two years, but for the next six years you'll be on call if you're needed. And you love your children very much, I can tell. But this isn't a job you can quit when you have the cash in hand."

"If I did decide to enlist anyway, when would I get the money?" He asked.

"Four to six weeks."

"Shit."

"But this is more than money, Mr. Rey." He said. "How well could your wife handle three children without you?"

"Not well at all." It wasn't as if he was much of help to begin with.

"Do you have any family members who would be willing to help while you're gone?"

"We have a family friend, but no close relatives, sir."

"I see." He stroked his chin. "Well, because of your circumstances and age we cannot let you in."

Serrure's head dropped and he ran his hands through his hair. Lt. Marshall cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Mr. Rey."

"Could you please reconsider?" Serrure asked. He didn't want to beg. "I'm probably more fit than the kids you're recruiting-"

"Mr. Rey, I know this is hard for you and if it were up to me, I would be willing to give you a shot, but it is the law. There's nothing I can do."

Serrure exhaled heavily and nodded. He stood up and so did Lt. Marshall. The two men shook hands and Serrure walked out of the enlistment office. He walked down the street with his hands in his coat pocket. He had to get some money soon. At least he could try. Their rent was due and the power was likely to be turned off at any moment if he couldn't get the money to the landlord.

He was formulating a plan. He couldn't decide whether he had the time to pull a hustle at the pool hall or try a Three Monte hustle. He could normally make a few more dollars off of the drunken college kids at the pool hall. The Three Monte was only effective if he had a day to himself to get a crowd going.

He was in luck. The early morning frat boy drunks were getting their beers in preparation for them living back home before Christmas vacation began. He walked in, ordered a beer, took a pool stick from the wrack and had his own table set up. He was a natural at pool, he couldn't explain why.

The frat boys watched him. It meant they were interested. He pretended to struggle to get one pool ball into the hole. The frat boys laughed and walked up to him. "Hey, my man." One with wavy brown hair said. Serrure looked up and raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"You're pretty good."

_You ain't seen nothing yet._

"Oh yeah? You want to play?" He asked.

The frat boys laughed. "Sure, old man." The tallest one said approaching the table.

"Are you willing to place some money on it?" Serrure asked. "One hundred a piece." Serrure reached into his pocket and pulled out five twenties and placed it on the table. The last frat boy wearing a baseball cap placed one hundred down, so did the curly haired one and the tallest. He loved the rich college kids with money to throw around. They were always the most gullible.

"Let's play, gentlemen." Serrure smirked.

Early that morning, Serrure left. Margot prepared a quick breakfast of leftover oats that became cereal and prepared Victor for school. Victor ate quickly and she walked him down the street for the bus. When he left, she blew him a kiss goodbye, and continued on with her day. Helena was letting off some extra energy by running around the house and playing with her toys.

"Helena!" She called as she held Noah in her arms. "Stop leaving your toys in the middle of the hallway!"

"Sorry, mummy!" She called as she slid a toy car down the long hallway. Noah began to fuss as his stomach grumbled.

"Hurry up for break-" Margot slipped on a toy car and fell forward. She was able to catch herself on the nearby wall, but Noah's head came crashing into the wall with a thump. He screamed loudly and she immediately inspected his injury.

"I'm so sorry, love." She apologized to Noah. She saw his fair skin begin to discolor into a red tinge. She pressed lightly on the area and he screamed louder. She soothed his black hair and rocked him back and forth. Helena came running toward her. Her eyes were watering and she touched Noah's bare foot.

"I'm sorry, mummy-" She began.

The stress of their lack of money, Noah's wellbeing and his screaming became overwhelming. She grabbed Helena by her wrist and shook her. "I told you not to leave your toys in the damn hallway! How many times do I have to tell you to do something before you fucking listen! Are you trying to kill us?"

Helena's watery eyes overflowed with tears. She cried into her hands and said over and over again how sorry she was. Margot's heart softened and she ran her fingers through Helena's hair. "I'm sorry." She said. Tears began to fall from her eyes too. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you." Helena wrapped her arms around Margot's neck. She rubbed Helena's back and forced herself to remain strong.

"We have to make sure that Noah is okay, alright?" She said softly. "We're going to the hospital, just to make sure, okay? It's not your fault, Helena. I promise you. I'm not mad at you. Mummy is just stressed, but I need you to be a big girl and make sure Noah stays awake and calm, okay?" Helena nodded. Margot kissed her cheek. "I love you. I love you so much."

Helena looked up at her and wiped the tears from her face with her sweater sleeve. "I love you too mommy."

Margot was happy that there was nothing wrong with Noah, but the hospital visit meant more money would be taken out of her pocket. She needed money. She needed money for food, the bills and something for the children on Christmas. Victor began to question if he was a burden. She could see it in his eyes. Helena was slowly becoming more conscious that they didn't have enough money for damn near anything. It would only be a short time before Noah would become aware. She needed money fast. There was only one person to turn to and that was a friend her and Serrure had met several year ago at a concert. He was supposedly rich and worked for the government.

She quickly checked her make-up twice in the mirror and dropped her coverall foundation in her purse. Noah had fallen asleep in his car seat and Helena was bouncing her feet and watching the glitter one her shoes sparkle as it hit the light.

She looked at Amy's beautiful home and then turned to Helena. "I want you to treat Ms. Amy with respect and make sure Noah stays out of trouble, okay?"

"Where are you going, mummy?" She asked.

"I have to pick something up." She said and stepped out of the car to pick Noah up. He wiggled in his sleep and eventually curled into his arms. She could've talked to Amy. She seemed to have enough money, but it was harder to ask someone you spoke to nearly everyday for a favor rather than someone you ran into once a week. Perhaps it was opposite with some people, but she could stand losing a distant friend rather than her only close friend.

She had met Amy in the hospital elevator when she was a simple head case. They reconnected at a bar and they talked ever since. In all her years and the many times she volunteered to take the children for the evening, she had never any trace of Amy's husband. She didn't question it. She assumed she had her reason and she didn't pry.

The dropped the children at her friend Amy's home. Amy lived in the nicer part of town. She had the dream, a husband with a stable job, and a dog. Sometimes Margot fancied the life without having children suffering around her. They deserved much better than her, but she couldn't live without them.

Amy's hair was pulled up into a bun and she wore a black and green tracksuit. It looked expensive. She smiled at Margot and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi." She said. She picked up Noah and kissed his nose. He wrinkled his nose and wiggled. "Aw," She cooed. "He looks more like Serrure everyday." She leaned down and kissed. "And so does Helena. Victor is the one who closely resembles you."

"You tell me this every time you see them."

"I can't help it. They're so adorable I could eat them up." She smiled. Margot nodded her head. "I appreciate this." Margot said.

"It's not a problem." Amy said taking Helena by the hand. She smiled down at the little girl and Margot's little one smiled back. "Do you want to do crafts?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Can I make something for my mummy and daddy for Christmas?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Don't tell him."

"Oh, I won't." She said. Amy kissed Margot on the cheek one final time and Margot quickly left. She wanted to get her begging over with.

She had called Telly back at the house and was suppose to meet him in his car on Normal Street just before town outside of the Pleasantville trailer homes. His car was the new Cadillac and stood out like a sore thumb among the rusted 1975 Impala's and '86 Monte Carlo's. She stepped out of the car and walked toward him. He was a decent looking man. He had pale skin, black hair that was slicked back, but a crooked nose and beady eyes.

He motioned her to come into the car. She took a heavy breath and sat in the passengers seat. She sat up straight and her eyes were kept forward. He looked at her and said in a gentle voice that could give the dead chills.

"Do you need some money?" he asked. "What happened?"

Margot shrugged her shoulders. "Serrure has been out of work for weeks."

"That's what happens when you steal from the company and tell your boss to fuck off."

"I admit that wasn't a bright move-"

"A bright move? It was idiotic."

There was a reason why she didn't like talking to Telly. He had this awful habit of making her angry. He made her feel ten times worse than when she presented her problem. She sighed and finally got to the point. "May I please borrow some money?"

"Do you plan on paying this money back?" He asked.

She hesitated. "I-I don't know if we can, but I need a thousand, maybe two."

"Two thousand, hm?" Telly asked. Margot nodded. He stared at her for a minute and took out his checkbook. On the emblem was the sign of a bird—possibly a phoenix in mid flight. She smiled and sighed with relief.

"Thank you." She said.

"Not a problem." He smiled holding the check out to her. She went to reach for it when he pulled back. She went to reach for it again, assuming it was a mistake when he pulled farther.

"Wait, " He said. "I'll give you the money, but you have to do something for me."

Her heart dropped into her stomach. Her eyes averted away from him. She wasn't a prostitute. She wasn't a whore. She wasn't going to put herself down to a lower level than what she was worth. She was worth more, but what choice did she have? His arm was wrapped around her shoulders. His hand fell against her chest and squeezed her right breast so hard it hurt. She kept her eyes forward.

How could she get out of this? If she tried to leave he would take it for himself. She had no way of escaping. The windows were too thick to throw her body and her car was too far. She hoped the doors were unlocked.

Click.

_Damn._

"We can do this easily. You need the money and I have the time."

_You disgusting, rapist pig._

She hated new cars. You couldn't pull on the lock to get out. She could run to the back of the car, but that would give him easier access. Why did she do this? She could cry, but she wasn't going to let him see her break.

"You wouldn't want your cubs to starve, would you, mama bear?" He began to pinch her nipple through the material. Her teeth dug into the inside of her cheek to keep herself from crying out. His hand traveled up down her body to rest on her knee and slithered to her inner thigh. "Or I could take you in myself. And say you were soliciting a government officer and you were found to have drugs on you."

She didn't look up at him. Then he could see her worry. She could feel him smiling at her. It was amusing—she was amusing. He picked up her limp hand to rest at the front of his trousers. She could feel his member was fully erect underneath the khaki material. He got off to this. "Now be nice and don't use your teeth."

~x~

She had never been assaulted before. Serrure constantly groped her when they were alone or if the kids weren't looking he'd give her romp a friendly pinch, but it was never without her consent. He was never rough with her unless she asked him to be and that was rare. He still had handcuffs from when they were first married. They only used it three times. The fourth time was by the children themselves. Victor used them when he played cops and robbers with Helena. It was embarrassing. Nonetheless, she had never been violated by anyone.

She cashed the two thousand dollars and threw it in her purse. The bank teller noticed she looked shaken and she eyed the stained on her black sweater. She looked at the woman and dared her to say anything. She would've grabbed her throat. She quickly left and sat in her car for an hour. Between thinking and gargling water to get the taste out of her mouth, she decided it was best to move. She stopped by a convenience store, pocketed the mouthwash and picked up a pack of smokes.

She next went to a McDonald's bathroom to freshen up. She avoided the mirrors. She didn't want to see her own reflection. She let the mouthwash gargle in her mouth for a bit before spitting it out into the sink. When she was finished she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her hair was untidy and she looked different—filthier.

She walked into the stall and stuck her fingers down her throat until she vomited. She did so a couple of times before placing more mouthwash in her mouth. Her whole body was shaking and her blood ran ice cold. She grabbed the rim of the sink and stared into the water running down the drain. She took off her sweater and tried to wash out the white stain. She got it out for the most part and looked up into the mirror again.

_Whore. _

She ran to the stall again and stuck her fingers down her throat and threw up the little contents in her stomach.

~x~

Serrure counted his money five or six times. The drunken frat boys were growing more and more frustrated and even went to the ATM several times to get more money. They even brought in a friend who was supposedly the best on their campus. He was tragically beaten as well.

They all lost miserably. He had a thousand in cash. He had just enough to pay the rent and electric and gas so they could have someplace warm to sleep for Christmas, but there was one problem. He didn't make enough to buy the children something nice. He was too proud to give them dollar store toys. There was no thought placed into it. It would break in a few days anyway. His pride wouldn't let him do it. Serrure felt into the right pocket that was heavy.

He had purchased a gun months ago after their home was broken into. He only had four bullets for the six round revolver chamber. He kept it close to him while he was at home. He wasn't going to let a redneck or thug break into his home even if he had to kill them. He never let the weapon leave the home until now.

Christmas was coming in less than a week and he had to lie low from the pool hustling or he would be reported to the police and all his money would be taken. He was making his way back to the house when he saw the toy store his children would press their noses on the glass of the window and beg to go inside. The man who ran the store was an old fashioned man and didn't think to get a camera yet. He looked into the window and saw a stuffed doll that resembled his Helena staring back at him along with a toy truck and baby dolls on sale. If his children wanted toys, he was going to give it to them. It was nearing midnight and the owner was long gone. He checked to see if anyone was walking by in the dark.

Perhaps it was the beers he had been drinking throughout the course of the night, but he thought if he could just break in for a quick moment and grab the toys and leave, he could be a good father for once. It would be quick. He waited till he was sure no one was near. He pulled out the gun, clicked the safety off and exhaled through his mouth before breaking the window the butt of the gun.

The alarm rang and he quickly grabbed the doll, truck and several fantasy books and tucked it under his arm and took off running as quickly as he could down the street. He didn't know how long he had ran, but he didn't stop running until he could see the sign of his neighborhood, Plum Branch. A thick coat of sweat covered his body as he peered over his shoulder to see if anyone was after him. He caught his breath before he walked into the house.

By the time he was home Margot was asleep. He shoved the toys in the corner under dirty clothes. He took off his shoes and slipped into bed with her.

She instinctively would have wrapped her arm around him and mumbled. "I love you." But tonight she was curled in a tight little ball. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she mumbled in her sleep. He brushed a curl behind her ear and kissed her temple.

He felt guilty suddenly. Ever since he could remember (which wasn't that far), he had gotten his money the old fashioned way through hard work. Now he was a criminal. He only took comfort that they didn't know who it was. How could they? There was no camera, no witnesses, just broken glass and a shitty alarm. He was comforted by that fact, but he couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. Every house noise he panicked and assumed it the police were knocking on his door. The sun began to shine through the drapes when he decided it was ridiculous to worry and he fell asleep as his shoulder muscles relaxed.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you to all those who have reviewed and I hope you will continue to do so in the future. _

_I want to hear from everyone I can. _

_I think this belongs in the Avengers category though. So if this story disappears from the Thor section, go to the Avengers_

_And now here's the next installment. _

_-Val_

* * *

><p>It was Christmas morning, but nothing in the air rang true to Christmas. From their bedroom, the sounds of Helena's feet running across the hall as if her life depended on it and felt her weight cave in the mattress as she jumped on their bed. Serrure was the first to wake up because of her bouncing. Margot slowly woke up and wrapped the blankets around her even tighter. She wished Helena would stop bothering her. She only wanted a few more hours of sleep. She could hear Noah babbling from his cot, but she didn't hear Victor moving at all. Normally Victor was with Helena, jumping up and down and begging her and Serrure to get up. Helena shook Serrure harder.<p>

He groaned. "Hm?"

"Do I have presents, daddy?" She asked. Margot had bought all three of them presents, but she wasn't sure what Serrure bought them—if he did at all. Margot had read in the paper about a break in at the toy store, but she never thought Serrure would get that desperate. He was a man with a lot of pride, but he wouldn't. Would he?

"Yes, you do." Serrure said. Margot frowned. She didn't know he had presents. Margot felt a pressure on her thigh and jumped to see Helena pushing down on her.

"Mummy, do I have presents?"

"Yes." She said, taking Helena's hand off her thigh and kissing it. She didn't have the energy to move. She could've slept all day if she had the opportunity. "But wait till Victor is up, okay?"

"Victor has been up. He doesn't want to get out of bed. Can I open the presents without him? Please, daddy." She said tugging on his arms.

"Do as your mother says. You can wait a few minutes, can't you?" Helena sighed and folded her arms. Serrure tickled her sides and she rolled into a heap on the bed. "Do not frown." He said. "Come on smile." Helena laughed and kicked.

Margot sorely stepped out of bed and walked to children's room. Noah had pulled himself up using the crib to hold him up. His pacifier was in his mouth and he watched the two of them while making sharp breathing noises through his nose.

"Victor, honey?" Margot said, sitting on the edge of the bed and smoothing his auburn hair. "What's wrong? Don't you want to open your presents?"

"No." He said.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Well, there's a couple here for you."

"So?"

"So, it would be nice if you would open them with us."

Victor turned around, but he didn't look in her direction. "What's wrong, sweetie? Tell mom what's wrong." she asked, laying on his shoulder and blinking up at him.

"I hate everything." He said in a soft voice. "I hate daddy, I hate the kids at school. I hate everything."

Margot frowned and shook her head. Why did he hate Serrure? He couldn't hate him. She wondered if he heard it. She hoped he didn't. It would devastate him. "Don't say that." Margot snapped at him. "Do not ever say that about your father. He loves you."

"It doesn't mean I have to like him." He was right, but it was an awful thing to think about.

"But you don't hate him. He does his best for you and your brother and sister. What makes you feel this way?"

"Daddy makes so many promises and he doesn't keep them," Victor said with a sniffle. "I don't like him when he drinks too." He wiped tears away from his face. "He ruins everything."

Margot lifted him into her arms and kissed his cheek. "Daddy does the best he can. I think daddy's problem is he doesn't like himself, he doesn't like his life."

"So, he doesn't like me, Helena or Noah?"

Noah turned his head to hear his name being called. After several moments he turned back around and to look around the room. Margot shook her head. "No, dear. He loves all of you, but he doesn't like not having a job or not having enough money to feed you. He just wishes things were different. I think sometimes he doesn't like himself because of it." She wanted to add that she didn't like herself for the same reason. She had a bitter taste in her mouth. It tasted like Telly. She shoved aside the thought and tried to concentrate on her son. "He loves you so much. He would die for you-"

"But he has enough money to drink? He doesn't love me that much."

Margot didn't say anything. She stroked his hair. "Come, dear. I bought you plenty of things for Christmas. It would be nice if you just opened them. Then we'll leave you alone."

"Is it something from the poor people's store?" He asked referring to the dollar store. She hated when he called it that.

Margot frowned, but she didn't say anything. Victor continued. "That's what the kids keep saying. They make fun of me because I'm poor and I don't have the things they have."

"You don't pay them any mind. It's no one else's business how much money they have. We have enough money and we're rich in love."

"Whatever." He said, turning his back to her again.

"Victor, please," Margot said in a stern voice. She rubbed her temples and exhaled heavily through her nose. She was losing her patience. "Can you please just look at your presents. Please, for me?"

Victor didn't move for several moments before crawling out of bed and dragging his feet to his parent's room. Margot picked up Noah and kissed his cheek. When she entered the room, she could Serrure avoiding all eye contact and looked pale as held Helena on his lap. His green eyes watered, but he pushed them back. He had heard them. Margot touched his cheek.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded slowly and forced himself to smile. It was a weak grin and she didn't believe for a moment that his heart wasn't breaking. It was his damn pride.

She sat Noah up and pulled out the presents to give to them. Each were wrapped in blue and green tissue paper and tied together with shoestring. The children each opened the tissue paper carefully and tugged on the shoestring. Margot collected the tissue paper that fell to the floor and folded it neatly. They would be perfect to use for next year.

Helena's face lit up as she saw the black and white checkered jacket, black beret and black gloves in her lap. "Mummy!" She squealed. "Thank you, mummy!" She ran into Margot's arms and gave her a kiss and a tight hug

Victor frowned weakened as he saw the black sports jacket and pleather gloves and a black and red-checkered lumberjack flap hat. She had remembered he saw one in an outlet mall with Amy and wanted one ever since. "It looks cool." He said. He walked toward her and hugged her. She kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." Margot said as she played with Helena's curls. She twisted and released a strand of hair as she laid her head on Margot's lap.

"Thank you." He said kissing his mother on the cheek. Noah stared at his package and drooled on the tissue paper.

"Ew!" Helena gasped. "Mummy, Noah drooled on his present."

Noah looked up at Margot and back down at it. He sucked on his pacifier. Margot laughed and helped him open the package. He stared at the Tigger jacket and matching gloves. Winnie the Pooh was his favorite book. He pulled it out of the small pile of books and held it up to Serrure or Margot. He blinked at it and reached for the tissue paper and started playing with that.

"Noah, no." Helena corrected. "That's your present, not the paper."

"BAY!" Noah babbled loudly, and waved the tissue paper in the air. Margot shrugged.

"He's still young, the littlest details fascinate him." Serrure stood up, reached under the bed and held his presents behind his back. "Everyone close your eyes."

Helena placed both of her hands over her eyes and Victor slowly closed his. Margot held her hand over Noah's eyes. The little one panicked for a moment, looked around the room and babbled loudly. Serrure placed their present on the floor in front of them. He didn't have the time wrap them without Margot taking a look.

"Okay, open them."

Helena squealed and pulled her doll close to her. "Dolly!" She screamed. "Thank you, daddy! Thank you!" She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Mummy! Mummy! Look, look, look! I have a dolly!" She leaped around the room and hugged her doll and kissed its nose.

Victor smiled wide as he stared at the pile of books. Victor was the reader of her children. He could go into the library and spend the entire day learning about everything. There was a book about World War II, Ancient Egypt and another one on sharks. He stood up and hugged Serrure. "Thank you, dad."

Serrure hugged him back and kissed his head. "You're welcome, son."

Noah giggled and pushed the toy truck around. Margot smiled. "This is incredible. Where did you get the money for such a thing?"

"I borrowed it the money from a friend." Serrure lied.

"Which friend?"

"Don't worry about it."

"That doll is pretty expensive and so is the truck. I should know, I was looking at it."

"Don't worry about it, Margot. I bought you something too." He bought the ring months beforehand when he still had his job at the factory. He reached into his pocket and slipped the dragon ring on her middle finger. "As often as you flick that finger at me, you ought to decorate it and make it beautiful."

She looked up at him with watery eyes and pulled him into a kiss. She rested her head on his shoulder. "I feel horrible. I only got you this. I didn't have enough tissue paper to wrap it." She said, walking to the closet and placing the black trench coat in his arms.

"Do not be sorry. It's wonderful." He kissed her forehead and admired the ring on her finger. Although he seemed happier, she could tell Victor's words stung.

* * *

><p>After Serrure and Margot prepared Christmas dinner with the children, he took a walk to the bar not too far from the house. His plan was to have a few beers and come back home in time to spend some quality time with Margot before bed. It was ten o'clock at night, he had enough time to drink three beers, pay and take the twenty-minute walk back to the house and be in bed before midnight.<p>

He opened the bar doors to see the usual members of skid row with no family to celebrate Christmas with. He spotted his old bar mate Flint Marko drinking a beer. He had several of them around his table and he already looked a bit buzzed. He swayed to the music from the radio.

"Usual?" Shorty asked from the behind the bar counter. Shorty was a tall man with black hair and a slim build except for his large beer belly. Serrure nodded. Shorty opened his beer bottle and tossed it to him. Serrure took his beer and sipped it and sat across from Flint.

"What's on your mind, kid?" Flint said. Serrure frowned toward him.

"How did you know something is wrong?" he asked him, taking a sip of his beer and placing it back down on the table.

"I can see it. What's up?"

Serrure didn't like expressing his problems so openly. Perhaps it was his pride or maybe he realized not everyone cares. It is pointless to whine about something that you cannot control or do not want to fix. He shrugged his shoulders.

"My boy, I think he hates me," He finally said.

"He doesn't hate you." Flint replied shaking his head. "If he hated you, he would've burned down the house with you inside of it. He's a kid. He's just frustrated. You do the best you can with what you have."

Serrure shrugged again and gulped his beer. "Maybe he's right. He's eight years old and carries himself better than I ever could."

Flint grunted and gave a loud burp before continuing. "He'll thank you when he's old enough. He'll understand. He's at that age where he notices that he can't have all the nice things his friends has. It's not your fault. Do not take it to heart."

Serrure raised an eyebrow and leaned a bit forward. "How many times has your little girl said she hated you?"

"Never," He said. "She can barely read."

"Then when she says she hates you, we'll see how quickly you can shrug it off."

"Touché, my friend." Flint decided to change the subject. "How's the old lady?"

That was another sword in his side. Margot hadn't been herself lately. She had been more jumpy and to herself. She would spend most days staring off or sleeping. She had depressive periods before. They usually lasted a couple of days and she would be herself again in a couple of weeks or she would talk to him about it. She hadn't said a word to him about what was troubling him. He assumed it was stress at home. He had to remind himself to talk to her about it.

The strange thing was she didn't want to sleep with him at all. He'd nudge her before she went to bed or spoon with her and she would drift farther down the bed and say she had a headache. When he pressed the issue she yelled at him or took her pillow to lie on the couch. Somehow he was the bad guy and he had no idea what he did.

"She's fine." He lied. "She's a little stressed."

"Give her a day to herself. Take the kids out to the park and to the old cinema. They sell tickets for a dollar a pop. Maybe _Toy Story_ or something is playing. _Foxy Brown_ was last weeks."

"Margot would kill me if I let them see _Foxy Brown_."

"It's a hell of a movie."

Serrure grinned. He wasn't sure if he ever watched Pam Grier's movies when he was younger, but when he did as an adult he could only imagined how much he drooled at the sight. Flint laughed at the grin on his face. "To Pam Grier, what a woman."

Serrure clinked glasses with him. Flint was silent for a moment and snapped his fingers. "That's what I meant to tell you. I might have a job for you."

Serrure's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah," he said. "A buddy of mine says that this Mexican restaurant called _Matador_ is looking for some cooks and dish cleaners. You don't have to know Spanish, but if you want it, look into it."

Serrure smiled. He had worked in kitchens before. It was humiliating, but a job is a job no matter what. "Thanks, man."

"Sure."

The two clinked glasses again.

* * *

><p>Margot ran her fingers through Serrure's hair as he was drifting off to sleep. His stomach was full from dinner and the three beers he had. "Serrure?" She asked, tapping his forehead with her finger.<p>

"Hm?" He said hazily.

"I keep having these weird dreams about us."

"The strange ones?" he asked. He was all too familiar with the dreams she had. He read her dream journal. He had been having similar dreams himself. "You were wearing a strange headdress and a tunic or a robe. I cannot remember." He said shaking his head.

"Maybe it's an adverse effect from the accident."

"I don't know. Every time I sleep it gets stranger."

"You were wearing a strange helmet. You looked like a cow or a goat. I don't know." Margot replied and shook her head. "I wish I could get a good look at you, but when you turn around, I wake up."

"It's odd that we're getting them at the same time. Are the children there?"

"No. It's only you and me," She said.

"If I had the money, I'd pay someone to interpret them. Maybe they are visions from a past life?" He looked up at her. "But if it is, that means we're meant to be together."

"That is a possibility. Maybe we were nobility."

"I'd rather go back to that life." Serrure placed his hands on his stomach. He could feel the beer slosh around. "The children could live in a palace, be waited on hand and foot, and never have to worry about a thing."

"It would be nice." Margot sighed.

* * *

><p>Margot took the children to McDonald's for lunch as a treat for their good behavior and doing their chores. Helena bounced on her seat and held her coat tighter around her. Margot glanced at her and smiled.<p>

"Take off your coat, dear," Margot said. She cut strips of chicken nuggets into tiny pieces so Noah could chew it.

"I like my coat, mummy."

"I noticed." She said, not looking up from her work. Noah made a soft noise and tried to form words for what he wanted to say, but couldn't. "You haven't taken it off since you got it." Margot waited in anticipation for Noah to speak. His speech was delayed for his age. He could babble, but he hadn't formed a real word.

"But it's so pretty."

"It will get dirty faster."

Helena thought for a moment and took off her coat. She picked up her chicken nugget and dumped it into the bowl of ketchup. "Mummy? Dolly wants some food too."

"Give her a couple of French fries." Margot said feeding Noah some bits of nuggets.

"Dolly isn't real." Victor remarked.

"Yes, she is!" Helena exclaimed.

"No, she's not!"

"Yes, she is!"

The two were bickering loud enough to draw attention from the other patrons. Margot slapped the table to get their attention. "Hey! Stop it you two! We're out in public."

"Mummy!" Helena said. "Dolly is real, right?"

"If you believe she is." Margot smiled. Helena turned to Victor and stuck her tongue out at him and stole one of his chicken nuggets.

"HEY!" Victor exclaimed. "MUM! Helena stole one of my chicken nuggets." Margot sighed and took one of Helena's chicken nuggets and offered it to Victor who snatched it up and ate it in one bite.

"Hey!" She said with a frown.

"Fair is fair." Margot replied feeding Noah another piece of nuggets. Helena glared at Margot and folded her arms. Margot narrowed her eyes at her. "And wipe that glare off your face, young lady, before I wipe it off for you."

Helena's face straightened and she mumbled to herself. It sounded as if she was saying, 'I do what I want', but Margot could not be sure. "Helena, what did you say?" Margot snapped.

"Nothing." She lied.

"Unless you want fire across your lip I suggest you straighten up!"

"Yes, mummy." She said eating slowly.

When the children were finished and playing with their happy meal toys they left and walked past the toy store. "Mummy, can we go in?" Helena asked. The window had been broken and was still in the process of being fixed. Margot got a strange feeling about the place, but she couldn't pin point why. She nodded and let Helena and Victor walk inside.

A woman with red shoulder length hair stood beside a tall man with a muscular build and clean-cut brown hair. She tapped the woman on the shoulder. The woman turned and jumped back suddenly. The woman's green eyes and facial construction looked familiar, like they had met in a dream and she couldn't place her.

"Excuse me." She said anyway after a moment. The woman nodded slowly. The man turned around and gave her a long stare as well. All three exchanged looks until Noah made a noise. "Hi, I heard that someone broke in? Do they have any leads on who did it?" She couldn't understand her fascination, but she wanted to know.

"Erm, well—-I don't think they know yet," The woman said. "Whoever did it only stole a couple of toys and books. Nothing special."

"Oh. Well, thanks." Margot said with a concerned look on her face. Serrure gave the children toys and books. She figured it was just a coincidence. She kissed Noah on the cheek as he pointed to the toy store. She went forward to walk into the store when the man spoke.

"Ma'am, what's your name?"

She turned around. She paused, reluctant to give them her name. "Margot." She said. The woman was taking a sip of coffee and nearly choked on the hot liquid. "Have a good one." She said, frowning at the choking woman and turned around again.

"I'm Clint." He said. She turned around again and forced a smile. "Clint Barton and this is Natasha Romanova."

"Nice to meet you." Margot said with a nod. She turned around and then faced them again. "I'm sorry, but you two look familiar. Have we met before?"

"No!" They both said quickly. Margot raised an eyebrow. That was not a sure enough sign. Where could she have seen them? Perhaps in passing? The woman known, as Natasha did not look like a mother, so definitely it wasn't Lamaze classes.

"I mean, er, no." Natasha spoke in a soft voice. "No, we haven't."

"Are you sure?" Margot asked.

"Yes." Clint said. "I, uh, I don't think we have."

Margot tugged on her son's hat around his head and removed his gooey hand from his mouth. "Well, nice to meet you." She went to turn around again when Helena tugged on her dress. "Mummy! Can I get another doll?"

"You already have a doll, daddy bought you one."

"But mummy-"

"Helena, stop that. You can look, but not have. Do you understand? It goes for Victor and Noah as well."

"Yes, mummy." Helena said. She noticed the two staring at her daughter. Margot stepped in front of their view and narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure we haven't met?" she asked again.

"No." Clint said with a smile.

"Have you met my husband? Maybe you're friends of his."

"I doubt that." Clint said holding back a smirk. "What's his name?"

"Serrure." She said. "Sound familiar?"

"Nope." Natasha replied, shaking her head. "It doesn't ring a bell."

"Oh well," Margot said stepping inside. When she was out of ear shot Clint took Natasha by the arm and dragged her off.

"Keep walking." He said to her. The two walked quickly and in calm and hushed voices although the matter meant much more than that. "Did you see her?"

"Yes. I was staring right at her." Natasha said taking another sip of coffee. "It's Sigyn, isn't it?"

"Yep. And Serrure has to be Loki. There's no doubt about it. They have children now, could they be a threat?" Clint dodged another group of people.

"It's Loki and Sigyn, they're always a threat. Do you think Loki had anything to do with that toy store?" Natasha asked, throwing her near cold coffee into the garbage can and sticking her hands in her pockets. "The little girl was holding a doll that resembled the one that was stolen."

"It's just a doll."

"They're a threat. Maybe it's a doll today and something else tomorrow. You never can predict anything with him."

"We did everything we could to keep them in line. We have agents watching them, they're clean."

"And so we keep them in poverty?" Natasha shook her head. "Poverty makes people more desperate to do the wrong thing."

"Even if they do the wrong thing, they'll never know how far their place goes in what they had done. We kept it hush for a decade, how could they suddenly know?"

"Stranger things have happened. I'd hate to see something happen to those children."

"Telly was supposed to set themselves up as a uncle or a family friend. Which was it? I cannot remember."

"A family friend. He's been giving them money a couple weeks ago before Christmas."

"How do you know that?"

"A check has been cashed and withdrawn from one of S.H.I.E.L.D's accounts."

"Run a check on Telly and make sure he's doing his job properly. We don't need to give them a reason to remember anything. I'll keep an eye on them myself."

Natasha stopped and touched Clint's shoulder. "Be careful. They're dangerous even if they do not realize it yet." Clint took her hand in his and smiled. He kissed her knuckles and winked. "I will be."

* * *

><p>Margot was drifting off to sleep when she felt her husband's hand drift along her arm and his lips kissed the back of her neck. They hadn't been together in nearly three weeks. She had been counting. Serrure was getting restless. He was patient with her, but he was a grown man who wanted his wife. She was grateful he still found her attractive after pregnancy and childbirth gave her more of a stomach that she was losing slowly. She had heard horror stories of husbands who cheated on their wives with younger, childless women with perfect bodies, but not her Serrure.<p>

Before Telly, they had an excellent sex life. And why shouldn't they? They were still young, they were married and if the children were asleep, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Sometimes she felt like she hadn't changed much from a teenager and it seemed to get better with age. They were happy.

"I have a headache." She said, rolling on her side. Serrure sighed and placed his palms to his forehead.

"What's wrong?" he asked her the same question every night for three weeks and she gave him the same answer.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit."

"It's not bullshit!" She exclaimed.

"What's wrong then? What am I doing wrong?"

Margot sighed and picked up her pillow and a spare blanket. "I'm sleeping on the couch." She mumbled. Serrure jumped up and stood in front of the door.

"No, we're going to talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Margot, you can tell me anything." He assured her. "You can tell me absolutely anything in the world and I wouldn't love you one bit less."

_That's a lie. _She thought. _If you only knew, you wouldn't want me. I'm damaged goods._

"I'll keep that in mind when something is actually wrong."

"You haven't been yourself! You're driving me crazy, you know that?" He said. "Something is obviously wrong, but you're not telling me anything. Just let me know and I can—" He paused. "Are you sleeping with someone else?"

"No." she sighed. "I'm not. Really, I'm not. When would I have the time?"

"I was just bouncing off theories."

"Lord," Margot sighed. "I am not sleeping with anyone else, and nothing is wrong. I just haven't been in the mood. Forgive me if my drive a little low."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You're not pregnant again, are you?"

"No." She said. "I've had my period."

"Some women have their periods and can be pregnant."

"Since when are you an expert in the female anatomy?"

"I read it in some magazine at the doctor's office." Serrure said. "I don't know what we would do if you were. I cannot feed another mouth—"

"I am not pregnant!" She exclaimed. She tried to get him to move away from the door. He placed both hands on her shoulder. She suddenly felt claustrophobic and trapped with him. His touch felt like acid through her t-shirt and she could only think about how he could hurt her if she didn't break free.

"Stop! Don't touch me!" she exclaimed. She ripped herself from him and covered her face with her hands and began to cry. Serrure frowned in confusion.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Margot couldn't hear him over her sobs. She hadn't cried since the incident. Now she couldn't stop. She found the bed and curled into a ball. She hugged the pillow tightly and let the snot and salty tears fall at will. Serrure didn't know what he did or how to comfort her. He was afraid to touch her. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight." He said, walking toward the door. He looked back at her. He had never seen her so broken. What if she couldn't take it and finally snapped? "I'm sorry." He whispered before leaving and closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Victor was off at school, Helena was busy coloring with Noah, and Serrure left early for his first day of work in a somber mood. Margot couldn't come up with a lie to explain her irrational behavior, so she didn't at all. She continued with the day as if nothing happened. She made breakfast, cleaned up, prepared the children for the day and now she was washing the dishes. She thought she had done a good job covering up her sadness and discomfort. She was concerned about him as well. She wanted him to be happy, she loved him, but she wasn't brave enough to pretend it didn't happen.<p>

_It wasn't a real rape._ She tried to rationalize. _He didn't really rape me. _She knew that was a lie. He threatened her and forced her head down on him. He groped her, and forced her to make him shudder and moan. The thought made her angry—

No, she was enraged.

She had a moment to think of what she could do to Telly. She wasn't sure exactly what he did for a living or what account the money came from, but she couldn't let him break her. She wasn't a prostitute at his disposal to suck him off and dump his come down her throat. She had to gain control. He was on a power trip and he needed to be brought down. She never planned something so meticulous before, it scared her, but also gave her strength.

She thought of killing him, taking his information and have access to his accounts. Murdering him sounded perfect. She could easily shoot him. Serrure had a gun, but it purchased legally, and the police could track bullets to guns very easily. She thought of stabbing him. She smirked at the thought. She'd leaned forward to suck him off, castrate him and then proceed to stab him to death.

The plan seemed flawless except he was stronger than her. What if he was able to disarm her and use the knife against her? Also the blood would be all over her clothes and body. Where would she dispose of the clothes without leaving behind a trace? She couldn't just walk into a cleaner with blood stained clothing and she couldn't wash them in the house. What if Serrure saw? What if Telly screamed and someone called the police? There wouldn't be enough time to get away.

Poison came to mind. She knew a list of poisons that she could create in her own kitchen. Cyanide was easy to make. She could grab apples, peaches, and apricots from the food market, feed it to her children and collect the seeds. All she would have to do is grind the seeds, heat them, add a few extra touches of chemical and she would have cyanide, but where to cook the cyanide? He smoked frequently. She could smell it on his fingers and clothing. She could inject it into a pack of cigarettes and place it on him. If he inhaled it, it would be hard to trace once he was dead.

Once again another flawless plan was thwarted by another fine detail. She would have to explain to Serrure why she was making cyanide in the kitchen and she didn't feel comfortable making it in the reach of her children. Also, how could she place it in his cigarettes without his knowledge?

If he was an agent for the government, killing him wasn't an option. A disappearance would attract headlines and his buddies would be on the look out for his killer. She would be in custody in a matter of days. Serrure couldn't take care of small children by himself and most likely her children would end up in foster care. She had no other family members and Serrure didn't have any as well.

What could she do?

"Mummy," Helena said. Margot came back to Earth and looked at the little girl. She realized she had been washing the same dish for well over fifteen minutes. "Noah is throwing crayons. I tried to tell him to stop, but he's not listening!" She watched as Noah threw a crayon across the room and chuckled as it bounced off the wall, leaving a blue mark on the white walls.

"Noah!" She exclaimed. He blinked up at her and rocked on his bum. Margot took his hand slapped it hard enough to leave a small sting. "No. No. No." She said. "You do not mess up this wall."

He pointed to the blue mark. "Yes," Margot nodded. "No, no."

"Mummy!" Helena said again. Her curly head was poking in the window and pointed outside. "There's a man at the door."

"Who could that be?" She asked before looking out the window herself. There was a man who was wearing a nice shirt and dress pants standing in front of their door. He looked out of place in front of the sketchy house outside of town.

Margot opened the door half way to get a good look at him. It was Clint, the man she had met in front of the toy store.

"Hello." He said. "Do you remember me?"

"Yes." She said narrowing her eyes. "What do you want? How did you find out where I lived?" She immediately drilled him. He held his hands out in surrender.

"I-uh-I was in the neighborhood."

"That doesn't explain how you knew where I lived."

"Alright, you caught me." He said. "I saw you driving around last night and I may or may not have followed you a bit. Your car sounded like it was going to break down and I was wondering—" She knew he was lying through his teeth and she had enough of it.

"The car is fine, thank you." Margot said, pushing the door to close it when it hit something hard. Clint winced in pain as his foot stopped it.

"What do you want?" Margot asked. She saw Helena and Noah growing curious. "Children, go back." She said.

"I don't mean to be a threat, Ms.—"

"Margot, just Margot."

"Margot." He said. "May I please look at your car? I would hate for something to happen to it while your children were inside." He placed his hands together and blinked up at her with sincere blue eyes. He had a point, she was scared that the car would break down and kill her children no matter what precautions she took to protect them, but she couldn't afford a mechanic. If he was willing to do it for free, why not? She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Fine. My husband was going to fix it, but he's so busy. Hang on." She said slamming the door and returning with her coat and the tools needed.

"It's an old car, but it gets us around." She said, marching outside and ahead of him and placing the tools by the wheels. She put on her coat one arm at a time and buttoned it.

"Are you going to watch?" Clint asked. She nodded and watched him as he worked. She didn't know much about cars, but she would be damned if she would let him ruin her only car. She was good at memorization. She could at least remember everything he did. Clint lifted the hood and smirked at her before he got to work.


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm really happy you all are enjoying this. :) _

_Please continue to review. It inspires me to keep going. Thank you to all those who have reviewed and I hope you continue to do so. _

_-Val_

* * *

><p>The job made money. That was the most important thing. He would cut vegetables, dice onions, and toss them in the pan, waited until they were well done, added some spices and tossed them in a wrap. Once he understood the basics the job was relatively simple. But what made it worth it all were the friends and associates he made in one day.<p>

Erin was the first one he met. He knew Flint Marko because they frequented the same bar. He was a pasty man with messy dark black hair and a frazzled appearance like he had seen a ghost at every minute of the day. He was twenty-one and had a three year old son. When Serrure first met him, he thought he was seventeen.

The other was named Cruise. He was a thick looking man in his thirties with red curly hair and spoke with a slight Scottish accent. According to him, his family immigrated here and tried to make themselves more American. He wouldn't tell Serrure his real name. Cruise was a nickname he earned in the Marines before he was discharged. He was head of the cooking staff and always had some funky 70's music as they worked. Serrure didn't mind it made the job more joyful.

"What are you doing later, my man?" Cruise asked, slapping Serrure on the back.

"Nothing." He said. "What did you have in mind?"

"Some of the guys were going to meet Flint at The Flamingo Bar for a pint. If you want to join, feel free."

"Sure," Serrure said. "Let me get washed up back home and I'll meet you there."

"We're all men here." Erin added as he cleaned up his workspace. "We don't care if you smell like ass."

"I do," Serrure said. "Besides, if I don't I do not know when the water will be hot again."

"Oh, I see," Cruise said. "I'm lucky I never had kids."

"Shut up," Erin snapped. "No one cares. Half of my paycheck goes to my kid."

"Do you mind?" Serrure asked.

"Yes." Erin said.

Serrure didn't say anything. He was grateful he was old enough to take on that responsibility. He wasn't sure how he acted when he was Erin's age, but if all men were the same, he wouldn't have been too happy about it either.

"Well, your son appreciates it." Serrure replied, trying to look at the positives. Some days he wanted

"Good for him." Erin said as he worked on cleaning the rest of the dishes.

Cruise shot him a disapproving glance before nodding to Serrure. "Don't mind him much, man. Sometimes he gets a little cranky."

"Mm." Serrure hummed. "I'm going on a quick smoke break."

"I'll join ya." Cruise said.

"Sure, leave all the work to me." Erin complained, but the two ignored him.

* * *

><p>"It was nothing, really. My old man used to work at a shop and I used to watch him." Clint said, wiping his hands on a dirty rag as he followed Margot inside. He watched her bottom sway from side to side. He knew what she once was and he understood what she was now, but for a mother of three, she had a fit little body. There was a little more in the romp that came with children, but he liked it.<p>

"I can feel your eyes burning through my knickers." She remarked as she entered the house. Helena was still playing with Noah. She took her time to build the blocks up only to have Noah knock it down and giggled loudly. Margot smiled and turned around to look at Clint. She placed her hands together and smiled.

"Thank you, Clint." She said. "Would you like something to drink?"

"What do you have?"

Margot thought for a moment. "Milk, water, lemonade, and orange juice, but I wouldn't drink the orange juice. I don't know how good it is."

"Thank you for the fair warning," He said. "I would've chosen it."

"Well, if you didn't fix my car and continued to follow me, I would've." She smiled politely.

"I'll have water, please."

"Coming right up." She said. Clint placed his hands in his pockets and smiled as Helena continued to scold Noah for knocking down the blocks.

"No, Noah! I'm trying to make a city for Dolly!"

He spoke nonsense, but he waited until she had some of the blocks up and knocked it over again. This time Clint couldn't help, but laugh with the giggling toddler. He was the spit and image of his father. Helena moved the blocks to the other side of the room. Noah crawled toward her and waited for her tower to be almost finished when he knocked it over again.

"Why don't you play a different game?" Margot suggested and handed Clint a glass of water and offered him a seat in the dining area. Despite how poor they were she managed to make the home warm and inviting. He didn't know how she did it, but it was incredible. He wasn't raised rich either and to this day he wondered how his mother was able to disguise their money troubles under the blanket of beautiful paintings and clean floral wallpaper.

Margot closed the door to dining room and the living room, but kept it open to give her a look on the children. "What do you do, Clint?" She asked reaching into her breast coat pocket and pulling a cigarette out from the pack. He pointed to it and she slid him the pack. "Besides following married women and fix their cars?"

He chuckled. "Well, I work with weapons."

"Weapons?" She asked. Her eyebrows were raised. "What type of weapons?"

He bit his lip and took a moment to exhale smoke. Margot checked through the ajar door and turned back to look at him.

"Throwing knives, bow and arrow, guns, anything I can get my hands on."

"And you are an expert?"

"In many ways, yes." He said. "What were you before you became a mother?"

Margot shrugged. "I don't know. I know what I _wanted_ to be."

"Well, what as it."

"No, it's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not."

Margot exhaled heavily. "I wanted to be a Broadway actress," She shrugged. "I'm too old now and according to the some directors, I wasn't that good. I almost had a part in Cat on a Hot Tin Roof, but I was pregnant with Victor by then."

"That's a shame."

Margot shrugged. "Helena said she wants to be an actress. Maybe I was meant to give birth to the star of stage and screen." She mused and let her cigarette linger in the corner of her mouth.

"I don't think it's a silly dream at all."

"No?"

"No, my mom wanted to be an actress."

"Really?" She said cocking her head to the side. "What happened to her?"

"She—" Clint hesitated and thought for a moment. Was it wise to tell Sigyn, the goddess of Constancy and the wife of a god of mischief his woes of his childhood? He swallowed his pride and took the leap of faith. "She died in a car accident along with my dad."

"Oh." She said, blinking at him blankly. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "It was years ago. It's not too fresh in my mind."

She was quiet for several moments. She took one long drag from her cigarette before clearing her throat."I don't have any parents either." She said. "They died a long time ago."

"I know." He mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. I meant I know how that feels."

Margot narrowed her eyes again, but nodded. "Yes, it's not a wonderful feeling. It feels like I am an orphan."

"You are." Clint smiled weakly at her and she half smiled back. "No matter how old you are, when you lose your parents you'll always feel like an orphan." Margot looked up at him and they stared at each other for several moments.

"Are you sure I haven't seen you before?" She asked.

Clint shook his head. "No." He had a wide and beautiful smile to Margot. He had impeccable teeth and dark green eyes. It was the eyes that made her fall for Serrure. She noticed she was staring at them and cleared her throat. She crushed her cigarette and stood up.

"Would you like some coffee? I was going to make a pot. Serrure likes it when he comes home."

"Coffee sounds good." He said, finishing his water in a couple of gulps.

"Was the redhead your girlfriend? Natasha or Natalia?" Margot asked as she poured the water from the tap into the pot.

"Natasha and I suppose you could say she is. On and off."

"Ah, nothing stable, I see."

"Work puts a real damper on a relationship."

Margot nodded in agreement. There was a brief period of time after Helena was born when Serrure had a night job. She was up during the day with Victor and the new baby and he would be asleep or roaming around the house getting prepared for work. In that six-month period, they only had sex at least twice a month. Serrure called it a "half-assed quickie" with disdain. It was usually during the time when the children napped or Victor was busy playing by himself and Helena was distracted. They would lie in bed with the covers up to their chins, Margot's nightgown was pulled partly and Serrure would lie next to her. He would hold her hips and moan into her neck and she would exhale into the pillows. When he was finished, it was off to work or back to bed.

Those were horrible months.

"I've been there, plenty of times." She said, taking out the coffee mugs from the cabinet. "How do you take it?"

"Well, I don't know." Clint rambled. "Movies, music, ice cream and work usually numb the monotony-"

"I meant the coffee." Margot flatly stated.

"Oh," Clint said chuckling at his own blunder. "Black, please."

"Black it is." She said. "Masturbation helps too."

"What?" Clint asked nearly choking on the smoke from his cigarette.

"Masturbation helps the loneliness for a few minutes. When my husband and I had Helena, we didn't have sex at all. I noticed how long his showers were. I prefer baths and dim lights."

Clint had to hold his breath to keep himself from groaning. The mental image of the god of mischief attending to himself in a shower seemed to have tattooed itself to his cornea. He nodded and kept the cigarette in his mouth.

"It might be too much information on your part, but why not?" She asked as she poured the coffee into the mugs. She placed his mug in front of him and for hers she slipped two cubes of sugar, a little cream and stirred it with a plastic spoon.

"Thank you." He said.

"Mm," she smiled at him. "I'm sorry I keep asking you this, but I feel like we have met before, but I'm not sure where we could have. I can't wrap my mind around it. Sometimes, I see people and I don't know who they are even if I have seen them before the accident. I feel like an old soul who has seen too much or knows too much, but I can't remember any of it."

Clint sipped his coffee. "I can't say I know the feeling, but I think something will come up and you'll regain some memory." He prayed she wouldn't.

"It's so frustrating to feel like a name or a face is on the tip of your tongue, but you can't get the words out. It drives me and Serrure crazy."

"I hope something works out." It was the only words of advice he could offer her. The weight of watching her memories strip from her bit by bit made him want to vomit.

It wasn't right. He was the only member of S.H.I.E.L.D or member of the Avengers who could talk about it openly. All of them would rather drop the issue. They knew it was wrong. It was cruel and unusual punishment. If the people knew and actually believed him, the government and United Nations would trip over themselves to convict Fury and the Avengers with a crime against humanity. He thought of trying to gain some publicity about it, but it had been ten years ago, and he had no proof that it even happened. He had no choice, but to ignore it. It haunted him everyday for ten years. He was much younger then, what could he have done?

Margot moved her head to match his eyes. "Are you there?" She asked. "You kind of zoned out."

"Yeah, I did. Sorry." Clint laughed and took a large sip of his coffee.

The doorbell rang and Helena's bare feet clapped on the floor. "I got it!" she said as she tried to reach for the top lock. Margot smiled, stood up from her seat and picked up the little girl so she could turn the lock. Margot opened the door to see Amy smiling and brought Victor inside.

"Thank you." Margot said, embracing her friend in a one-arm hug. "I hope he wasn't too much of a problem."

"Oh, it's fine." Amy smiled. She waved goodbye and quickly left.

Margot kissed Victor and lifted his chin up so their identical eyes could meet. "How was school?"

"It was okay." Victor shrugged. "We went on a nature walk around the school."

"Good. Did you have fun?"

"It was alright."

"It was just alright?" Margot asked cocking her head to the side.

Margot placed Helena on the floor. Helena grabbed Victor by the arm. "Can you play with me? Noah isn't playing fair?"

"Do I have to dress up?" Victor sighed.

"But who else can be the daddy?"

"I don't feel like it."

"Please!" Helena said blinking up at him. Victor rolled his eyes and dropped his backpack.

"Fine. But if Noah drools on me again, I'm leaving."

"Fine. Okay, you're daddy and I am mummy."

"Then who is Noah?"

"He's just Noah."

"He can't be just Noah."

"Yes, he can!"

"No, he can't!"

Margot laughed and closed the door. "I'll let them settle it." She said before resting back down again. "It's nice to have company other than the children."

"You make good company." Clint said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Serrure rushed to the house in a quick strut, showered and brought out his clothes from the days when he had places to dress up to. He had a white dress shirt and a nice pair of black jeans. It would've been an oddity to walk in with his work shoes and slipped on his nice boots that he found under some old clothes around a stack of magazines he completed. Margot was feeding Noah his dinner while Victor finished his homework and Helena was in the bath.<p>

He was ready and nearly out the door when he heard Margot say, "Can you help Helena with her hair? She got shampoo in her eye and she refuses to do it."

Serrure cursed under his breath. "I can't." he said, turning to face her. Margot looked up from Noah's dinner bowl and noticed his dressy appearance. "Where are you going?"

"A drink with the guys. I'll be back before twelve."

"But, Serrure—"

"I know, I know. I promise I'll stay in tomorrow night." He said, rushing into the dinning room, kissing her quickly and kissing the top of Noah's head. His sticky hands went to reach out for his father, but Serrure slipped from his grip.

"Can you at least help with Helena's hair?" Margot asked again. Except this time her voice lacked the honey sweetness and it became more of a demand.

"Margot-"

Margot shot up from her seat. "I need your help now! The guys can wait!" Serrure's lips pursed together while he thought. He didn't need to push an already stressed Margot by leaving anyway. He hoped it would only take a few minutes. He exhaled sharply through his flared nostrils and threw his coat on the chair and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>It took nearly a half an hour to convince Helena to wash her hair. It would've been easier if she hadn't squirmed so much. He rushed over to the bar and caught up with the rest of the lot just in time to get a few brews in.<p>

The bar Cruise had suggested to him was much better than the cheap pubs he entered. The men were dressed neatly, talking amongst each other on polished round oak tables and smoked expensive cigars. Serrure felt embarrassed that he grabbed his cheap Paul Mall cigarettes to smoke in front of the. The finely dressed women held pink cigarettes in between their finely manicured fingers and exhale smoke through painted red lips. They stood in groups or sat with their respective partners, laughing and gambling. A rendition of 'Down With The Sickness' played in a jazzy beat by Richard Cheese was on the loudspeakers and the football game was shown on large screen televisions. Flint and the guys had started another card game in the corner of the bar. He looked over his shoulder and motioned Serrure over.

"Sit down, we just started." Flint said pulling out the chair they had been saving for him and he patted it.

"What are we playing?" he asked hoping no one would notice the large wet spot on his jeans when Helena squirmed..

"We _were _playing poker, but Erin here was a sore sport, so we're playing gin." Flint dealt the cards between Erin and Cruise. "What kept you?"

"My daughter didn't want her hair to be washed."

"The old lady made you stay for a bit, didn't she?" Erin asked.

Serrure was too proud to admit that his wife cornered him into helping with his daughter's hair. He shook his head, but his hesitation showed through his lies.

"Ha!" Erin said pointing a finger at him and laughing. Serrure lit a cigarette and blew the smoke over the table "Don't feel too awful. Our wives do the same."

Cruise had a Black & Mild at the corner of his mouth, reached into his breast pocket and passed one to him "Bought this for you." Serrure nodded toward him and held it up to the light.

"Thanks, man. Nice oak tip." Serrure said, pointing toward the mouth of the cigar.

"Yeah, we're trying to blend in." Flint said. "Cruise said you had a nice idea of dressing up, so we went along with it."

"Yeah," Erin added. "We didn't want to be the only hillbillies here." He pointed to Serrure's cigarette. "So for god's sake snub out that Paul Mall and light the Black & Mild."

Serrure looked at the cigarette, snubbed it out in the ashtray and lit the cigar. It was a satisfying vanilla flavored and much smoother than the rubbish cigarette.

"Thanks for giving me tips on class, Erin." He replied ironically. The guys laughed and took their cards. Serrure slapped his hand on the table. "I'll buy drinks, a round on me. Beers, everyone?" He asked.

Everyone at the table nodded except for Erin. "May I have an appletini?"

Cruise looked up from his cards and Flint gave him a warning look. Serrure raised an eyebrow and leaned toward the young kid.

"Is that your final answer?" he asked.

Erin shrugged. "You're right, beer is fine." Serrure nodded, smacked him playfully on the head and bought the rounds and gave them each one.

They played a few rounds of gin. He didn't have plans on staying for as long as he did, but he was having too much fun to even consider leaving. He looked at the clock and it was already half past twelve. He tried to think of an exit plan to excuse himself, but after a long day and several months of turmoil, he wanted a night to himself.

He stood up to get another round of beers when a man to the far side of the table surrounded by women was looking at him across the room. He tried not to stare back. Most of these men were hardened gangsters or men with other forms of income into their banks. He didn't want to start trouble, so he ignored the probing stares and sat back down at his table. Flint noticed their staring at him and he hit Serrure in the rib with his elbow.

"That's Norman Osborn." Flint said.

"Who's Norman Osborn?" He asked as if he didn't already know. He was well aware of who he was. Sometimes playing ignorant kept him under the radar.

Erin rolled his eyes. "Have you been living under a rock?"

"Three kids and a nagging wife can do that to you." Flint laughed.

The other men drank their beers and nodded in agreement. Serrure shook his head at the mention of his wife. "She doesn't nag." He said, when his eyes turned back to Norman Osborn whispering to another man in a suit, but keeping his eyes directly on Serrure.

He had no reason to be nervous. He didn't do anything wrong to any of them. His normal hustle was to frat boys or dumb suburban kids who watched too many rap videos with a false belief that they could out smart the best con. Some of the buddies he used to hustle with were cocky and didn't observe their prey. They simply went in for the kill. Loki examined everything about them. The Yankee baseball caps, their Abercrombie shirts, Docker khaki's, Nike shoes and Banana Republic accessories made them especially vulnerable to his game. This is why he predicted white suburbia was doomed because of their consumerism. He hoped if he fell into some money, his children would be smarter than the average teenager.

Osborn Industries was a large wealthy company. If it was technological, Osborn had its silver colored font name attached on the back, but however it was rumored that Osborn was well known in the underground for his dealings with the mobs and crime overflow. What would he want with Serrure? The most he could offer Osborn was a good magic trick.

One of Osborn's associates spoke to the bartender. Just as the new game proceeded and Cruise bitched about his wife's recent weight gain, a glass of Scotch was placed in front of Serrure. "I didn't order this." He said pushing the scotch away back to the bartender.

"It's courtesy of Mr. Osborn, sir." The bartender said, pushing the scotch closer to him. Serrure frowned and lifted his glass. He smelled the sweet scotch and looked toward Osborn. The man nodded and lifted his identical glass of scotch. The two men kept their eyes on each other and devoured their drink in one gulp. Serrure ignored the burn down his throat and into his stomach. The taste of scotch hadn't touched the tip of his tongue in years, but the leather aftertaste lingered like he remembered it did. Osborn reclined back in his chair motioned him to sit at his table. Serrure didn't believe the businessman could ever want anything from Serrure. Regardless, he excused himself and took swift calm steps toward Osborn's table. The man in the suit pulled a chair for him to sit in.

"You looked bored. I'd assumed the livelier company would be better." Osborn snickered. His sharp teeth were visible between his lips.

Serrure examined Osborn. He was the typical rich New Yorker. He wore Manhattan's finest tailored suits, and a neat haircut. There wasn't a single hair out of place on his finely combed gel hair. The cigar in his hand was a rare Cuban stogie. It was the best and hard to import in the country. There wasn't a hint of stubble on his long chin. He was the ideal of perfect. Serrure could almost bet he had an expensive Italian leather wallet (carrying nothing less than one thousand dollars in cash) in his coat pocket next to his silver polished zippo lighter. He had seen big shots like these before and he was not scared, but maybe he should be. Osborn had cold blue eyes that tried to penetrate Serrure's soul and discover every hidden black secret. The other man had a different game. His green eyes never left Osborn, not for a moment.

"I'm never bored," Serrure said. His voice was smooth and he was examined every word before he spoke. "But I do appreciate good scotch. Thank you, Mr. Osborn."

"A man such as you needs scotch to keep the spirits high. You shouldn't drink cheap dishwater beer. It's bad for the soul."

Serrure smiled politely and leaned back in his chair, but he was far from comfortable. He wouldn't let his guard down. His shoulders were sore from his muscles tensing and Serrure glanced around the table for last minute weapons he could use.

"What's your name?" Osborn inquired.

"Serrure." He answered. Osborn snapped his fingers and another glass of scotch was delivered to their table in a matter of seconds.

"Serrure? That's it? Do you have a last name?"

"I dislike my last name. So I only have my first name."

"Is that so? Like Cher or Madonna?"

"Yes." Serrure said. Osborn exhaled a loud and hoarse laugh. Serrure laughed along with him and took another small swig of scotch.

"Very clever." He said. "Serrure," He began. "Tell me about yourself. You look like a man who is filled with stories."

"I'm just a husband and a father, working and providing for his family."

"How many children do you have?"

"Three." He answered. "Two boys and a girl."

"Ah." He said. "I am a father myself. I have a son."

"You were a smart man to stop at one."

The two men exchanged a laugh. "Why didn't you?" Serrure gave him a smirk and Osborn laughed. "I see. The process was too much fun?"

"I couldn't resist. I do not regret them." Serrure rolled his wrist and listened to the ice cubes clink against the grass. He had no plans on getting drunk. He wanted to wait for the scotch to settle before he took another sip.

Osborn took another gulp of scotch and started another string of questions. Serrure had prepared his story in his head. "Did you go to school?"

"Harvard."

"Did you graduate top of your class?"

"I graduated." Serrure talked smoothly into the ripples in the scotch.

"Harvard? Why not Yale?"

"Yale has a 'thing' that I do not wish to be involved in." Serrure grinned suggestively and Osborn nodded. "What did you do after Harvard?"

"I started my own business?"

"And your business is working for minimum wage like a slave?"

"I had a successful business for a while." He hadn't figured out what the business was, but the more he talked, he could better hash it out. "But a few wrong business deals and you have to ship your wife and kids around. This is only a momentary slip up."

"My father was a broken businessman." Osborn sighed. "He was a brilliant man, but a pathetic alcoholic who wallowed in his own self-loathing."

"Sounds like my father," Serrure said. "Besides the success and brilliance."

"Your father wasn't a man of knowledge?" Osborn asked. His tone was almost sympathetic. Almost.

"No. He was a man of harsh criticisms, favoritism, lust and booze." Serrure said with a roll of his eyes. There was anger within him, real anger. His fist clench and his heart rate skyrocketed up. His eye twitched and suddenly he saw himself looking at two men. One had raised scars, red eyes and blue skin. The other was a healthy looking older man with white hair. Then it was gone. Serrure glanced back at Osborn. Something flickered in his eyes. It could be sympathy, pity or past memories coming back to haunt him from beyond their buried years. As quickly as it came it was gone.

"That just breaks my heart." His voice was stoic and dark. He devoured his last gulp of scotch. The man in the suit sat another glass in front of him.

Serrure shrugged. "It doesn't break mine, he's dead."

"Good riddance?"

"It feels better than the taste of good scotch." Serrure finished his scotch and sucked what was left off an ice cube.

"You have quite a story on you." Osborn nodded and leaned forward. "You've entertained me. We had the equivalent of a six-month relationship in less than ten minutes. We know each other's schools, pasts, fathers, and children. All we need is to have a devils three way and we would be blood brothers."

"How curious. It's as if we met somewhere before."

"Indeed."

Osborn finished his new glass of scotch. A smirk appeared on Osborn's face. "I have one more question. Forgive me if I'm pestering you."

"It is of no inconvenience to me, Mrs. Osborn."

Osborn snickered and he smiled again. "Alright, alright." The smile was suddenly gone and it faded into a look that would've been emotionless if it hadn't been for those eyes that became as dark as black water. "Did you con me?" he asked.

Serrure examined his eyes again. He could lie and say he wouldn't do that, but that would be obvious. He knew when he was caught, but that didn't mean it would be the end of him.

"Yes."

Osborn stared at him for several moments. He glanced to the man in the suit and Serrure began to panic. He looked to the glass on the table. He could at least hit the big man and take off in a run before they could catch up with him. He had to think fast. Osborn's look was sadistic and terrifying, Serrure stood his ground and prepared to take off. Before Serrure leapt up to attack, a smile appeared on Osborn's face. "Good to know you haven't lost the old charm." He laughed wickedly, slamming his hand on the table. The men in suits chuckled amongst themselves and Serrure cocked his head to the side.

"What?" Serrure frowned in confusion. Old charm? Had they met before? What was going on?

"Nothing at all, Serrure." He said dapping his eyes with his knuckle before reaching into his pocket and removing a silver metal case and pulled out his card. It was a crisp card. The ones that are placed carefully on the front of the desks at the lawyer's offices he used to clean at one point. It was stained with watermarks to give it authenticity.

_Shit, that card is perfect._

"If you ever need anything, this is where to reach me." Osborn said, reaching into his other pocket, opening his wallet and pulled a couple hundred dollars out on the table and gave him an assuring nod.

Serrure stared at the card between his fingers. This was power within his hands.

The perfect ninety-degree angles and watermarks was a surge of force that could create and destroy. He would hold onto this card, especially when he needed it. He was becoming someone important. He slipped the card into his pocket.

* * *

><p>Victor was resting on the couch, sipping juice and reading one of the books he got for Christmas. He had already completed Black Beauty, Matilda, and Charlie in the Chocolate Factory. He had just opened The Chronicles of Narnia and read quietly. Margot was cutting food and preparing dinner. Helena and Noah were in her playhouse. Noah's laughter could be heard from inside the tiny kitchen.<p>

Serrure helped her cut vegetables for the baked zucchini. Having money meant better food that he could actually digest. Margot snapped the dried noodles into the boiling pot and tossed a little salt into the water. Serrure looked over his shoulder and nodded toward Victor.

"I missed the days when I was his hero."

"You still are his hero." Margot placed a hand on his arm. "He worships you, but he's understanding that you're not made of steel." She smacked him in the chest lightly. "You're sturdy, but you're flesh and bone."

"I don't know." He sighed. Margot nodded towards him as Victor turned another page.

"Go on. I got dinner. You need to spend some time with our children. They won't be this small and cute forever." Serrure placed down the knife, washed his hands and walked into the living room. Noah poked his head out of the window and babbled to Serrure. He smiled back at his little boy and sat on the edge of the couch where Victor's feet were.

"Chronicles of Narnia, hm?" he asked. "I heard it was a good book."

"It is." Victor said, turning another page. Serrure pursed his lips and tried again. He couldn't have been so distant from his son that he couldn't relate to him anymore.

"A little preachy for my taste."

"Mm." Victor retorted.

"Do you want to put your book down for a moment?" he asked him.

"No."

"Not even for a moment?"

"No. I just want to read."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I still remember the spots where you're ticklish."

"I'm not ticklish." Victor said, looking up from his book.

"Are you sure?" Serrure asked, plucking the book from his hands and tickling the little boy. Victor laughed and kicked a little. "I think you are ticklish." Victor's face turned red and he leapt up to wrestle Serrure.

"I got daddy too!" Helena squealed and jumped on Serrure's back.

"Traitor!" Serrure said, tickling Helena. Noah waddled to the commotion and grabbed Serrure around by the leg. Serrure looked down and shook his head. "Et tu, Noah?"

Margot laughed for the first time in what seemed like ages. She watched the four of them play and laugh together. She was taken away from them by the phone ringing. She wiped her hands on the towel and answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Rey," She heard a familiar voice say. She would remember that voice for the rest of her life. Her smile faded instantly and she stared straight ahead.

"How did you get this number?"

"That's not important. Is my money being placed to good use?" She didn't say anything and he continued. "I could give you more. Why don't we meet—"

Margot did the natural thing for her to do and hung up the phone. Her chest tightened and she felt dizzy. She walked a few feet to sit down in the chair of the dining room. She stared into her hands.

Serrure walked into the dining room holding Noah on one arm while Helena and Victor held tightly on his heels. Their bodies were dragging on the floor. He brushed his hands across her cheek. Instinctively, she swatted at his hand and dodged him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied.

"Who was on the phone?" he asked.

He was taunting her. He knew she was hurting, why else would he call her at a busy time of the day. What if he called and Serrure answered? What if Helena or Victor answered the phone? Her heart was beating so fast and she was becoming incredibly anxious by the second. She saw a tiny hand wave in her face. Helena cocked her head to the side.

"Mummy, who was one the phone?"

"Oh, they had the wrong number." She said kissing her hand.

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?" Serrure asked as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. Noah ate Cheerio's from his baby bowl and watched Helena and Victor play on the playground. It was his first day off in nearly three months since he started working at <em>Matador<em>. It was a needed break after several long days over a hot stove.

Margot's thoughts hadn't changed from the last time she met with Telly. And now he was calling her phone and haunting her purposefully. She needed a way to control him somehow, some way. Killing him couldn't be an option, but he wasn't a man who scared easily or if at all.

"I am thinking about how happy I am." Margot lied looking up at him and forced a smile. Noah wiggled in his buggy and whined to be let out.

"I think Noah wants to get out and join his siblings now." Margot stood up and placed Noah on the ground. She blew a raspberry into his cheek and he waddled to the slide. He wandered around for a bit until he realized he was too small to get anywhere without the help of his parents.

"Where do you want to go, Noah?" She asked. Noah looked around and pointed to the swings Helena was on. "Alright, baby."

Margot picked up Noah and placed him in the baby swing next to Helena and pushed him lightly. Victor played with the other children on the slides and merry-go-rounds and seemed to have forgotten about the rest of his family. Margot didn't want to disturb him. He was having fun. Noah's mouth widened as he swung and kicked his legs. Helena laughed and turned her head.

"Daddy! Push me." Serrure sat up from the bench and sorely walked to the swings and pushed her. Helena giggled.

"Higher, daddy!"

"Higher? Alright then." He said, pushing her a little harder and sending her laughed and held onto the chains tightly and swung her legs. "Daddy!"

"Yes?"

"Can we get ice cream?"

Margot stepped in and pushed Noah lightly. "No, sweetie. We can't have ice cream. You'll spoil your dinner." She said. Helena's bottom lip poked out and she blinked at Serrure.

"Daddy?" She said slowly. Serrure shrugged his shoulders and turned to Margot. "It's just ice cream."

"Serrure." She said with scolding eyes.

"Come now. It's only ice cream." He stopped the swing and kissed Helena on the forehead. "Which flavor do you want?"

"Rocky road!" She exclaimed. "No! I want uhm, strawberry. No, chocolate."

"Only one."

"Hm, chocolate!" She smiled.

"Chocolate it shall be," He said. He whistled over to Victor "What type of ice cream would you like?"

"Peanut butter." He called back and continued to play with the other children. He removed the hat from Noah's head to grab his attention. He turned immediately and reached for it, clenching and unclenching his hand. "What type of ice cream do you want?" he asked him.

"Say 'nilla." Margot said, stopping the swing. She held his hand and kissed it. "Come on, Noah. You can do it." Noah stared at his mother and looked at his hat before reaching for it again. Margot sighed, took the hat from Serrure and placed the hat back on his head.

She began to push him again and wrapped an arm around Serrure's waist. "I just want him to talk. What if something is wrong with him?"

"Nothing is wrong with our son. He just doesn't have anything to say yet." Serrure rationalized. He was more concerned than she was, but he was better at internalizing his concern.

"Sweetheart, he's over a year now. Victor was talking by now and we couldn't shut up Helena."

"He'll talk when he's ready. Maybe it's not meant for him to talk right now."

"I wish he would so I know he's okay."

"We'll take him to the doctor." Serrure said, placing his chin on top of her head and stroking her arm. "We can take him to see a doctor tomorrow after Victor is dropped off at school and we'll leave Helena with Amy."

Margot nodded her head and felt Serrure's hands drift further down her arm and lightly cup her breast. She jumped and pulled her hand away from her. Serrure's jaw tightened, but he didn't say anything. How long had it been since they've been intimate? She wished she could explain to him or at least let go of the foul memory to be with him. She missed his touch. She promised by the end of the week she would try, just for him. There was too much pressure for her to be a loving wife. He was getting frustrated. She couldn't blame him. He didn't know what was wrong. She was going to try for him.

* * *

><p>"Guess what, mummy?" Helena said as she jumped into bed. Margot raised an eyebrow and tucked her in and brought Dolly to her.<p>

"What, my darling?"

"It's my birthday soon!"

Margot stomach dropped. She looked at the calendar to see the twenty-fourth circled in big red ink. How could she have been so careless as to forget her own daughter's birthday? Margot smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is. In two weeks."

"What did you get me?"

"I can't tell you." She said, kissing her forehead.

"I'll act surprised."

"Then it's not a real surprise." Margot chuckled.

"Oh, mummy, please." She cooed.

"Do not worry, you'll have a decent enough surprise." She said. "Kisses?" Helena wrapped her arms around Margot's neck and kissed her. "I love you so much, princess." Margot sighed. She meant it. Her children and her husband were her motivation to keep going. She would be lost without the weight of them on her shoulders.

"I love you too, mummy." She smiled. Noah was already asleep with his diaper pressed against the crib bars and his pacifier in her mouth. She smiled and adjusted his blanket around him. Victor was still up and blinking in the dim light. His eyes were getting heavier, but he was fighting sleep. Margot kneeled by his side and soothed his hair.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't sleep." He said.

She moved his body so she could lie next to him. "Do you want me to stay here till you fall sleep?" She asked. He nodded. "Want me to tell you a story?" He nodded again.

"Yes?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, tuck in, love." She said. She cleared her throat and soothed his hair. "There once was a kingdom, very far away. In fact, the kingdom was not of this Earth or even in this realm. It was so far, not even the strongest and biggest spaceship could reach it and in that land there was a prince."

"What was the prince's name?" he asked.

"Erm," she thought for a moment. "Prince Loki, god of mischief."

"Is he the bad guy, mummy?" Helena asked as she turned around to hear the story.

"Oh, no. Not in this one. There's nothing wrong with being cunning, my sweeties. Someone needs to be sly while the others are brave. Anyway, Prince Loki was walking in the rose garden when he spotted a beautiful princess. She had long black ringlet hair that reached her waist. Her name was Lady Sigyn."

"What are ringlets, mummy?" Helena asked.

"Curls, my sweet. You have curls."

"Oh." She sighed. "She sounds beautiful." Helena cooed.

"She was, but not to the people of Prince Loki's kingdom. You see, they value men with large muscles and a warrior mentality. Also they wanted women with blonde hair, blue eyes and are seen rather than heard. Lady Sigyn wasn't quiet or blonde. Most the citizens ignored her and called her crazy for practicing magic, but not Prince Loki. He liked her because she wasn't like her sisters and the other women of his kingdom. So, when it came time for him to pick a wife he wanted her."

"And they lived happily ever after?" Helena asked.

"Not yet." She smiled. Victor placed a finger to his lips and motioned to Helena to be quiet. She stuck her tongue out at him, but both continued to listen. "Lady Sigyn was already promised to the warrior Theoric."

"Oh no." Helena said, with a trembling bottom lip.

"Oh yes, but that didn't scare Prince Loki. He would meet Lady Sigyn every night in the rose garden. They would talk and watch the stars and he would teach her some of the magic he learned."

"And they fell in love?" Helena interrupted.

"Be quiet, Helena." Victor snapped.

"You be quiet, Victor." She snapped back.

"Be quiet, both of you. Do not wake up, Noah. Yes, Helena they do fall in love. Prince Loki promised that she wouldn't have to marry Theoric, the man she didn't love."

"Did they fight?" Victor asked. His eyes were growing heavy.

Margot shook her head. "No. Prince Loki wasn't as built as Theoric. He would lose the battle miserably, so he decided to trick Theoric. It was custom for the bride to pick whom she wanted to marry. So, the two suitors both brought her gifts. Prince Loki knew what would attract Lady Sigyn to him. He advised to Theoric that she loved jewels, and fine clothes. Theoric bought her every single piece of jewel and cloth he could get his hands on. When it was time for her to pick her suitor, Theoric bowed on one knee and professed his love for her beauty and he showed her the fine jewels and cloth to perfect her beauty. She was impressed. And then she turned to Loki. He had nothing in his hands to give her."

Both of the children gasped and stared at Margot motionless. She smiled at them. "But what he did offer her was more than fine jewels. He told her he respected her abilities, and her beauty was captivating, but her intelligence and her mind made her more attractive. He could offer her all the finest jewels and cloths, but what he wanted to give her was what she craved for years. That was respect. And she chose him."

"How romantic." Helena sighed.

"Yes, and later she became the goddess of constancy in his kingdom."

"What does constancy mean?" Victor yawned.

"It means loyalty and faithfulness."

"Oh."

"What happened to them afterward?" Helena asked.

"They had three beautiful children, the brave warriors, Prince Vali and Narvi and the beautiful and intelligent, Princess Hela. The end."

Victor was nearing closer to sleep, but Helena was wide-awake. She tucked Victor into bed and kissed him on the forehead.

"Mummy, I'm not sleepy. Tell me some more stories."

"What do you want to know?"

"Did Prince Loki go on any adventures?"

"Plenty of them."

"Tell me one."

Margot placed herself next to Helena and curled a finger around one of her dark locks.

"Well, there is the time he travelled into the land of the frost giants in search of frost giant king."

"Tell me that one, mummy."

Margot smiled and thought for a moment. "One more story and then bedtime." She was happy to share these stories. It felt almost as if they were apart of her. She couldn't explain why and she wouldn't bother to think about it— not tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you so much everyone for your encouraging words. _

_I really appreciate it. Please continue to review. _

_-Val_

_EDIT: I added barriers on the transitions throughout the story, for whatever reason they did not show up the first time. My apologies. _

* * *

><p>Serrure stopped at the bar once Noah's appointment was over. The doctor was a nice woman, seemed to genuinely like kids and Noah liked her enough to not hide into his mother's chest to avoid eye contact. According to her, Noah was just fine. He was probably just a late bloomer, and usually they turn out to be the most talkative ones.<p>

He was comforted by that fact. He loved his son dearly. It would only be a matter of time before he could hear him say, 'Dada.' With that good news it was a wonder why he was at the bar wasting more money and growing increasingly intoxicated.

It was Margot.

After the children had been put to bed, he slipped into bed and tried to fall asleep. Margot shook his shoulder gently to check to see if he was sleeping. He wasn't. He hadn't been able to sleep properly with his manhood dying for a release. It's been months and just when he thought things were back to normal. When he could be wrapped in her embrace and their passion couldn't be taken away by anything. Not their screaming children, their financial issues, it would be their time to be intimate and close. She was tense, but he thought he could loosen her up.

When he was midway she began to cry and tell him to stop. He did, but he couldn't understand her sudden burst of tears. He tried to talk to her, but she didn't want to be near him.

His paranoia began to set in. What made her so sensitive? Did someone hurt her? Why wasn't she telling him? Was she sleeping with someone else? And if so, who could it be?

"_Daddy! A man came to see mummy. He fixed her car." _ He had heard Helena say this, but he didn't take it seriously. It was someone she met in town. She told him about it. She wouldn't sleep with him, not with the children around. Would she?

As he was thinking and drowning his cluttering thoughts into an empty Lionshead bear bottle, he didn't see the large figure in the window. The man was blonde, broad shoulder and had large muscles, which could be seen, under his jacket. He was an intimidating figure, but his blue eyes bore sadness. The man peered into the window of the bar.

"Loki." He said out loud in his deep voice. Thor had to remind himself he was no longer the brother he once knew. He was a mortal. His name was Serrure Rey. It didn't matter. He would always be his mischievous little brother.

Thor had put off this day for several years. He had tried to make contact with his brother or check on him, but despite his bravery and brawn, he didn't have the guts to look at his brother in the eye knowing what he did.

Loki had changed. His hair was longer. It rested on his back. His eyes were weary and his face showed lines of a troubled life. He had several tattoos, the kind the mortals had. One was on his arm, but he couldn't make out what it was. Another on his back on his left shoulder blade and one was a snake on his neck. He watched him take another swig from his beer and he bought another one.

Thor sucked in his breath and walked into the bar. The other drinkers did not pay him any notice, not even his brother.

He sat down beside him at the bar counter. Serrure barely looked up from staring into his lap. Thor cleared his throat and said. "I would like a beer."

Shorty looked at him and said in a bored tone. "Which one?"

"I'll have what he's drinking." Thor replied. Serrure glanced at him for a moment before taking a double take. Serrure knew this man, but from where? Damn, déjà vu. He would've explored it more if he wasn't already close to being drunk and his mind wasn't so busy.

Thor had a better look into the tattoo on his left shoulder blade. They looked like black flames engulfing his entire left side. The tattoo on his arm was one of a rune symbol on the inside of his arm. He didn't stop staring until his beer was placed in front of him and he heard Serrure move.

_Flut. Flut. Click._

A cloud of smoke blew from Loki's partially opened mouth and crept from his nose. Thor took a gulp from his beer and cleared his throat again. He didn't know what to say? How could he begin?

"Nice night." Thor nodded.

"Yep." Serrure said placing the cigarette to the side of his mouth. Thor tried again.

"I think it will remain nice for a while."

"Mm."

Serrure didn't want to be bothered. He liked getting drunk and remaining closely to himself. He was locked in his own head. Serrure finished another beer and Thor said. "I'll pay for the rest of his."

Serrure glanced at him, flicked the ash from his cigarette and frowned. "What's the catch?"

"Catch? There's no catch at all."

"Look," Serrure blew smoke in his direction. "If you're looking for some company, I don't fly that way."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I mean, if that's your thing, fine, but it's not mine."

"I think you misunderstood—"

"I don't care who you fuck, but do not expect me to spread my cheeks for a couple of beers."

"Lok—uh, I wasn't looking for that. I was—" He hesitated. "Never mind."

"What? You were doing, what?"

"Nothing. I apologize." Thor said, standing up. His brother's life was pathetic. No matter where his bloodline lay, he would always be a son of Odin in his mind. And one of royal blood shouldn't have to drink cheap beer in a mortal tavern. What had he done?

"Hey, man," Serrure said. "Don't pay attention to me, I'm a little bit drunk."

Thor sat down. "You looked upset. I thought it would cheer you up." He wasn't a well-trained liar. He wished he had that ability.

"It's nothing." Serrure said with a shrug. "I was just thinking, you know?" Serrure had been dying to explain his problem to someone. If he asked Flint Marko, it would turn into a big joke. He didn't know the man. He probably would never see him again. "I haven't had sex in a coupe of months." He confessed. "I'm married too. She won't do it. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with her."

_Sigyn? He was still married to her._ It made Thor smile a bit.

Thor nodded and took another sip of beer as he listened. "I mean, when I try she cries and kicks me out. If I don't try, she cries and then she kicks me out. She loves me one minute, she hates me the next. She wants me, and then she snubs me. She acts like she wants to spend the rest of her life with it and then me she's preparing the divorce papers. That's the summary of my life right now. I wish she'd make up her fucking mind already. I can't do this flip flop bipolar shit anymore." He snubbed out his cigarette and continued in his rant.

"I mean I work all damn day, I want to spend time with my kids, have dinner, have sex with her and go to sleep. I get it. She's exhausted. But how is this marriage going to thrive if there's no intimacy. It's like working in a job and getting along, but not doing shit. You know? Sometimes I just want to cut my losses and just leave. She had another man around my kids. It's pretty shady if you ask me."

Thor's mind was trying to keep up with the mortal slang he was using. It made his brain turn. What made him happy was to hear Sigyn bore him three children. He had heard the two mention an attempt to try before Loki's descent into madness, but it never happened. He wanted to meet them—he wanted to be a part of their lives. When he realized he was trailing off into his thoughts he returned back to his brother ranting.

"And then she pushes me off of her and begins to sob hysterically. I'm really trying to be understanding and sympathetic, but it's hard, it's really fucking hard when said person won't give you a goddamn hint, you know?" He took another drag and his shoulders relaxed. That felt great.

"That seems to be quite a predicament." Thor nodded.

"No shit." Serrure was quiet for a moment before he looked up. "What would you do, man?"

Thor pressed his lips together in thought. "I do not know. It is a incredibly complicated situation. Perhaps you should investigate?"

"Investigate, eh?" Serrure nodded. He didn't mind playing Sherlock Holmes, but with his job and the lack of free time there was no way he could do it on his own, unless he called in a favor. He still had Osborn's card in his pocket. He reminded himself to call him early the next morning. "That's a good idea."

Thor nodded. "I don't think your wife would ever commit an infidelity against you."

"Me neither, but if she's not telling me what's wrong I have to find out on my own." Serrure replied. "What's your name again? I don't think I caught it."

"Tho—erm—Donald Blake." Thor said holding out his hand. Serrure shook it.

"Serrure Rey." He said.

Thor smiled and ordered another beer. "Another, friend?" He asked. Serrure didn't need to be asked twice.

He could barely walk when he was finished. His head was pressed on the bar counter. Thor wasn't close to being drunk. Midgardian alcohol had barely any effect on him. His brother was a mortal now. He didn't want to risk leaving his brother exposed to being mugged or hurt in his condition. Thor put all the beers on the credit card he had received from S.H.I.E.L.D and shook Serrure's shoulder.

"Can you walk?" He asked. Serrure picked up his head and attempted to get off the stool. He stumbled and fell flat on his bottom.

"Shit." He cursed and then laughed. Thor picked him up with one hand and held him upright. Serrure stumbled to try and walk, but couldn't.

"How far is your home from this tavern?" he asked.

"Down the street and to the left." Serrure motioned with his hands. Thor helped him walk out the bar. Serrure stopped for a moment and leaned over.

"Are you alright?" Thor asked. Serrure' stomach turned and he began to heave. For a moment the feeling passed.

"Yeah, I'm fi—" Before he could get the words out he threw up into the gutter. Thor patted his back.

"Get it out. Go on." He nodded. When he was sure he was finished, Serrure wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket.

"I feel better." He said. He tried to walk and stumbled onto the ground. Thor laughed and picked up his brother, throwing him over his shoulder and walking down the street. It was just like old times. When Loki celebrated his passage into manhood in the Aesir tradition of proving himself worthy in combat, his younger brother drunk so much mead he was vomiting in the gardens and dancing with every maiden he could get his hands on. Thor had to carry him back to his room.

"You're strong." Serrure commented and chuckled to himself. When they arrived at him home, he placed Serrrure on the ground and reached into his pocket to fish out his keys. He tried to place the key inside the hole, but kept constantly dropping them. Thor took the keys and unlocked it for him. Serrure slapped his shoulder. "Good for you." He slurred and walked inside. "She's going to know I'm wasted." He said. "I'll sleep on the couch."

Thor helped his brother to the couch and helped him take off his boots. He wrapped the blanket around him. Serrure smirked. "Thanks, man."

"It is nothing, really."

"Seriously, thank you." He said.

"Your welcome." Thor turned at the sound of footsteps. The hall light was turned on and Margot folded her arms.

"What's going on in here?" She asked.

Sigyn was still gorgeous. She wore a short black robe around her and her hair was still wild and curly. She was still just as beautiful as she was when she first came to Asgard from Vanaheim. Thor wanted to hug her, but he kept himself contained.

"I beg your pardon, Mrs. Rey," Thor said, careful not to call her Sigyn. "But your husband couldn't walk himself back from the tavern. I assisted him."

"Are you drunk, Serrure?" she asked.

"A little." He said.

Margot looked up at Thor and nodded. "Thank you." She said. "I'm Margot."

"Donald Blake."

She gave him the same look Serrure did. Like they had met before in a dream. She turned her attention to Serrure. "Do you need anything?"

She waited for several seconds when she heard him snoring gently. Margot shook her head. "He's out like a light. Thank you again, Donald."

Thor nodded. It was time for him to leave his family. He swallowed his emotions and walked toward the door. "Goodnight, Margot." He said, taking her hand in his and kissing it. From the light from the hall he could see her blush.

"Goodnight, Donald." She said trying to repress a smile as he walked away. She closed the door behind him. He heard the click of the lock and walked away slowly; memorizing every detail about the horrible conditions he placed his brother into. He looked into the window and waited for the light to disappear. He turned his jacket collar up to the approaching wind, but didn't move.

"Goodnight, brother." He said, hoping he could hear him. It was too late to change the past now. He forced his feet to move and walked down the empty dark street.

* * *

><p>Serrure opened his eyes to see Helena holding a red bowl in her hands and spinning a red spoon into it. The clinking of the spoon hitting the bowl was annoying him. His head was spinning and his brain was pounding.<p>

"Are you okay, daddy?" she asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "Hey, stop that."

"Stop what?" She asked.

"Stop hitting the spoon against the bowl."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Victor and I are making pancakes."

"Why are you making pancakes?"

"To surprise, mummy."

"That's sweet. Can you do that in the other room though? It's hurting my head."

"Okay." She said walking into the kitchen. Serrure groaned and rubbed his forehead. Combined with his hangover he had a backache from the couch. He remained lazy for several minutes until he called in a hoarse voice.

"Helena, baby," he said. He waited for Helena to stick her head out the kitchen. She had pancake batter in her hair.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Can you get me some water?"

"Okay, daddy." She said. She shuffled around the kitchen and held a glass of water in both hands. Serrure took it and sipped it before getting up and moving into the kitchen. Victor was making bacon by standing on a chair to see over the stove.

"Dad?" Victor said. "Can you help us?"

Serrure nodded slowly. "Sure, let me make a phone call." He said, taking Osborn's card out of his pocket. It was still as smooth as the day Osborn handed it to him. He dialed the number and dragged the phone out into the hall so Victor and Helena couldn't hear him. An assistant was the first to answer.

"Osborn Tech. Industries, this is Stacy how may I help you?" she said in a monotone voice.

"I need to speak to Mr. Osborn."

"Name?"

"Serrure."

"He's about to enter a meeting, I will see if he'll answer."

He was put on hold and forced to listen to jazz music. He leaned against the wall and checked on the kids. Helena picked up Fruity Pebbles cereal and held it up to Victor.

"Can we put fruity pebbles in mummy's pancakes."

"Mummy likes her pancakes without anything in it."

Helena looked into the cereal box, reached in and shoved a handful in her mouth before placing it back on the counter. Osborn answered.

"Well, if it isn't Serrure." He said. "I thought you would never call."

"Osborn, I have a favor to ask of you." Serrure said, checking in on his kids again. Osborn was quiet for several seconds before responding.

"I'm listening."

* * *

><p>Clint drove to the house on the edge of town. He hadn't seen Sigyn in awhile and she had been on his thoughts lately. He pulled into the driveway, picked up the coffee holder carrying two cups of steaming black coffee and knocked on the door. His job was to watch over the two of them for any suspicious activity, but he mostly enjoyed Margot's company. He didn't have many friends, and it seemed that they both were pretty lonely. The least he could is offer her some company and some coffee he purchased before he left.<p>

Margot opened the door. Her nose and face was spotted with colors of red and blues. Her faded and worn Ramones shirt was also covered in colors and her bare legs were poking out from under it.

"Hello." She smiled and leaned on the door. "Did you forget something?"

"Uhm, no, I just—" Her pale legs that were thin, but toned distracted him from getting out the words. She snapped her fingers and he focused on the red paint above her right eye. "I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd say hello."

Margot smiled at him and pushed the door open for him. "Well, come in. Is one of those coffee's for me?"

"Yeah it is, if you want it." He said. Her smile was wider and she welcomed him inside. She took the coffee, sipped it and pulled a chair out for him in the living room. She sat on the floor with a thick sheet of paper in front of her. A little girl was held in the arms of a taller, older woman who kissed her cheek. In the little girl's hand there was a golden light peaking from between her fingers. He peaked over her creation and frowned.

"What's that for?"

"My daughter's birthday is in a few days. I am painting something for her."

"Oh, that's sweet." He smiled.

She nodded. "It's my favorite picture of her. She was two years old and we were catching fireflies. She was so happy to get one she ran into my arms and Serrure snapped the picture." She smiled and finished on the grass and lights surrounding them. Clint smiled.

"She looks a lot like him." He commented.

"His eyes and hair." She smiled. "She looked exactly like him when she was born. Especially when she frowns or if she's thinking." She said picking up another picture and sliding one to him.

Clint hated when couples did this. Why would he want to look at their child doing everyday things? He had seen enough of their children during get-togethers, he didn't need to see any more of them. It was worse when him and Bobbi were married. They were constantly asked when a little Bobbi or Clint would be born. It wasn't as if he was put off to the idea of hearing the pitter-patter of little feet. They never had the time.

Despite this he didn't mind seeing Margot's pictures. Perhaps it was morbid curiosity that led him to want to know if the god and goddess could raise a decent family, despite what their file said. He held the picture up to see the Loki he knew as the menacing, bitter, angry god of mischief smiling with tears in his eyes as he held his daughter for the first time. Helena had just opened her eyes and stared up at her father. It was surreal to see his enemy, cradling a baby to his chest with nothing, but love in his eyes. He frowned and chuckled as he noticed he was dressed like a greaser from the fifties. In the corner he could see Margot's hair curled up with a bandana.

"I know." Margot said. "We went to a 50's theme party and while everything was getting good, my water broke. If you look closely you can see Victor's hair greased back. He's sitting on the bed. It took a lot of bargain shopping to find a faux leather jacket in his size.

"Any more little ones on the way?" he asked, sliding the photo back.

"Lord, no." Margot said shaking her head. "I had three, which is good enough. I'm not ruining what's left of my figure." She laughed and grabbed her coffee, taking a sip before placing it back down. "Are you hungry? We have some left over take out."

"No, thank you." He said, leaning back in his chair. "Do you mean if I smoke?"

"Are they non menthol?"

"Yeah."

"Are you planning on letting me bum one?"

"If you want."

"Then yes, you may."

He took one, lit it and handed the lighter and pack to her. "Where are the children?"

"They're with their father. It's his day off and he wanted to take them to a movie."

"Money is better then?" he asked.

"Well, it's not worse." She dipped her paintbrush in water before dipping it into the dark green paint. "But it's horrible to keep the kids bored and locked up in the house and he barely gets to spend enough time with them as it is."

"He's a good dad then?"

"Yes." She nodded. "He was scared witless when he found out I was pregnant with

Victor, but so was I. When he saw his son for the first time, he just understood. Everything clicked. And we were always told that we would be the couple to never have kids." Clint liked listening to her talk. She had a calming voice like dripping honey. It was all knowing and conscious.

"Do you have any children?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not any to my knowledge. I would like to in the future, but my job is time consuming."

"Maybe you should. When you're ready, of course."

"It's finding the right woman, that's all."

"Well, at least you're not like some men who just want babies to prove their virility." She said, rolling her eyes.

She placed the paintbrush back in the water, blew on it and smiled. "Done, finally."

She said. She walked back to her room and came back moments after, washing her hands.

"It looks good." He admired. "I think she'll like it. I didn't know you could paint."

"I've loved it for years. I wish I could paint more often."

"Where did you learn?"

Margot's face hardened for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't remember." Clint felt a lunge in his stomach. He wasn't directly responsible, but he didn't do anything to stop it. They claimed it was for the greater good, but if that were true. He wouldn't feel guilty. Clint cleared his throat and decided to change the subject and pointed to her shirt.

"So you're a Ramones fan?" he asked.

She chuckled. "It's Serrure's."

_I never thought Loki to be a fan of mortal music. Especially punk._

"Ah, so not a fan?"

"I didn't say that. I like them very much."

"What about the Clash?"

She nodded. "I enjoy them. I Fought The Law is one of my favorite songs."

_Of course it would. If only you and Loki knew._

"Sonic Youth?"

"Yep."

"I never took you two for punks."

"We're strange misfits." She chuckled, hoping he would get the reference.

"Aha, I see what you did there." Clint laughed. She smiled until she heard the phone ring. She snubbed out her cigarette and went to answer it. "Yes?" she asked.

"Well, hello there." It was Telly's voice. Her face paled and she closed her eyes.

Clint's concern was raised. Her voice lowered and she shook her head. "I'm busy." She said.

"Oh come on, Margie." Her first clenched when she used Serrure's nickname. It solely belonged to him. "I just want to talk to you. I want to apologize for my behavior, but you've been avoiding me."

"No shit. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"That's not a nice tone, Margie. Now, I would like to meet you in town like before."

"No."

"Yes. I promise, I won't do anything bad."

Margot ground her jaw. She thought of a weapon she could use. She couldn't use the gun. The pigs could trace bullets. She reminded herself to snatch a knife from the kitchen. She sighed.

"Fine. I'll be there in an hour."

"Thirty minutes. I'll be counting."

She hung up the phone and sighed. She didn't say anything except walk back to the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Clint was nervous. Was Loki coming to kill him unarmed? He exhaled heavily and forced himself to relax, but he had no option, but to panic. He searched around the house for any weapons. There were children's toys scattered on the floor and paint brushes. If he was lucky maybe he could chuck it and hit Loki in the eye. He relaxed his arm, but kept his eyes steady.

To his relief she came back wearing black pants, a red tank top and a black jacket. She shoved on a pair of boots and looked up at Clint. "Did you get here by car?" Her voice lacked the honey warmth and the coldness he once knew had returned.

"Yes." He said, his knife throwing hand hadd lost its tension.

"Can I get a ride?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait for you?" he asked.

"No." she said. She placed Chap Stick on her lips and stared straight forward. Her shoulders were stiff and her brow furrowed. She scanned the street and she tapped her fingers against the car window. She wrapped her coat around her tighter until she saw something or someone.

"Thank you." She said, attempting to get out of the car.

"Wait." He said, as her body was half way out the door. She poked her head back in. "Do you want me to go with you?" he asked her.

She felt the knife in her pocket and shook her head. The more who were involved, the more would know. And it was none of Clint's concern.

"No." she said. "Thank you, Clint." She tapped the side of the car, closed the door and walked down the street. A man on the other end of the street was holding a coffee and a cigarette. She was walking closer to him. Clint squinted and said out loud. "Telly?"

The two men made eye contact. Telly's jaw stiffened, but he didn't say anything. Clint thought to wait and see what he was going to do with Margot, but against his gut instinct he drove the other way.

* * *

><p>Clint did a few rounds of boxing and some archery course training for a few hours before he heard his cell phone ring. He shot one final arrow before reaching into his sweat pants pocket and picking up his phone. The message contact said "Bobbi."<p>

_Shit._

He hoped it wasn't her harping at him to pick up his things from their old home. He still hadn't had a chance to do that. Bobbi Morse was his ex wife. They had been engaged for nearly two years before they decided to tie the knot. They were married for only five before he ruined it. He could admit he made some serious mistakes. Their jobs took them away from each other and with his love for Natasha still not properly solved, he had made a few transgressions. That Christmas morning, she shoved him out the door and threw divorce papers at him. They had been finalized almost a year ago.

He opened the text message.

"Are you still in HQ? Need a ride after Zumba. Thanks."

He hesitated to answer. She had already seen him obviously, so he couldn't lie and say he was back at home already. He sighed, and responded back slowly. If he responded right away, she would think he was too eager.

"Still here. What time does Zumba end?"

It was about five minutes before he heard his phone go off again.

"8:30. Thanks." she said.

He didn't respond. Instead he looked at the clock. It was about six thirty already. He had to wait around for another two hours. He could punch something. He thought another few rounds in the boxing arena would work off that extra steam.

He wasn't mad at her or at him picking her up from Zumba. He was mad that he ever let her go. He let his own emotions cross the line into infidelity. It was his fault they divorced and he never was truly over her. He thought he never would be. He had imagined their lives together the moment he saw her at boot camp. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

There were some nights when he wouldn't have any female company and he would think about her. He still kept their wedding photo by his bed. He went a few rounds with a couple of other agents before Agent Coulson walked up to the ring.

"Barton," He said to grab his attention.

Clint was in the zone. He centered on his opponent and gave him a right, left and a uppercut before his partner gave up. He laughed helped him up and turned his head to look at Coulson. The man had a stressful job and he was getting older rapidly.

"What's going on?" He said, removing his mouth guard and his gloves.

"Director Fury wants to speak with you." Coulson looked at him. It was serious. Fury rarely spoke to any of them alone unless a troubling matter was at hand.

"About what?" Clint asked, taking a long gulp of water.

"Just go." Coulson shrugged. "He didn't tell me."

Clint sighed. Talking to Director Fury was like hearing your first and middle name being called by your mom. You're not sure if what you did was wrong, but you feel almost obligated to give yourself a scare. It was only eight o'clock. He still had time. Clint gathered his things, stuffed them in his bag and walked to Director Fury's office.

Victoria Hand was clicking away on her computer in front of his office. Clint guessed she was typing up another report. It was mainly her job to be Director Fury's errand girl. She was paid well and the only detail she complained about the job was the extensive details her bowels went through when she drank the coffee. According to him, she was a nice looking woman. She wore glasses and had long black with red streaks in the front. She was slim, but well built. Unlike the other men, he didn't underestimate her. He saw her spar in the boxing ring with the other guys. She was a spitfire.

She looked up from her computer and nodded. "Hola, Barton." She said. "I can't talk right now. Captain America broke a thug's arm so now I have to do a report." She spoke bitterly, but that seemed to be Victoria's attitude towards just about everything.

"So? It happens." Clint said, stopping for a moment to lean on her desk.

"Capt. broke this guy's arm and _he's _making a claim against Mr. Stars and Stripes." She shook her head and popped her gum. "Can you believe that shit? It's like breaking an entry and making a claim against the family because you stubbed your damn toe."

"Mm," Clint said, taking a peppermint from her bowl and popping it in his mouth. "Tough world."

"You're not the one filling out the paper work." She sighed. She ran her fingers through her hair and stared at the peppermint wrapper in his hand. "Can you manage to rub that on your body?" She asked.

Clint raised his eyebrows. "Why? What did you have in mind, Hand?"

"You're smelling pretty ripe and it's making my eyes water." She picked up a bottle of perfume and sprayed him lightly. Clint coughed and waved the air away.

"Sweet, now I smell like you." He said, winking at her. She rolled her eyes and continued to type.

"Get lost, Barton. You better hurry. Fury seemed pretty pissed and if you get your spanking over with in time, you can still take your ex wife back to her place."

"How did you know about that?"

"I know everything."

"What's it like?"

"Almost always disappointing." She shooed him away before clicking on her computer again. Clint took in a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard Fury's sharp voice say, "Enter." Clint pushed the door open and there stood Nick Fury. He was standing with his arms folded and his shoulders hunched like the Hulk. His good eye was centered on him and his jaw tight.

"You rang?"

"Sit."

"Why?"

"Sit. We need to talk."

Clint sighed, threw his bag on the floor and took a seat. "If you're breaking up with me, I want to let you know I will always love you."

"I wanted to hear it from the source," Fury began. He was still standing and made Clint very uncomfortable. "Is It true?"

"Is what true? Yes, I do love you Nick—"

"Cut the bullshit, you know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

"My sources have told me you went into the home of Sigyn and Loki Laufeyson. You were spotted driving her around."

"Yes, I was in her home." Fury glared at him, but Barton continued. "Hear me out, Natasha and I ran into her on the street. Her and Loki didn't seem to be doing well financially. I kind of followed her home and offered to help her fix her car. We had some coffee afterward and then I left. I didn't tell her about S.H.I.E.L.D or anything. "

"Well, if that was it why were you seen there again today."

"I wanted to check up on her. You know, make sure she didn't suffer from the old beaten housewife symptom."

"And?"

"She isn't. Loki seems to treat her and the kids well."

"Kids?"

"Yep, they have three. Cute kids too."

"Well, it's so nice to know that they're breeding," Fury said grimly. "But my concern right now is you."

"I gave her a ride into town. She was seeing Telly for some odd reason—"

"Telly is the one to check up on them. Think of him as their guardian and you should stay out of it."

"Why Telly? Something is not right with him. I get this feeling—"

"Barton, stay the hell out of this. It's none of your concern."

"I can't stay out of it. The poor woman lives in a shack and has to drive a rusted vehicle. You gave them shitty conditions and now you're saying I can't have a cup of coffee with her to cheer her up? She seems lonely."

"I don't care, you need to keep your nose out of this. If they get pushed too far, the card house topples."

Clint waved his hand. "Oh, please. Having a little coffee is not—"

"A cup of coffee turns into a lot of things with you, Barton." Clint couldn't help, but smile. "It happened with Agent Morse, Agent Romanov and it will probably happen with Sigyn if you are not careful. The god of mischief would not be happy to find his wife is sharing their bedroom with a mortal."

"It's not going to go that far, I promise you."

"Stay away from her Barton. This is beyond your expertise."

"I'm just having coffee with her. She invited me to her kid's birthday party."

"Jesus—"

"Well, it's not a birthday party, more of a get together. Do little girls still play with Barbies? Or are they more sophisticated and play with mini law firm offices and Blackberry's?

"Forget about the party. Stay away from them. Do you understand me?" Fury's glare was terrifying and Clint had to give in. He shrugged.

"Fine. Whatever. But if they snap because of the lack of good company, don't you dare blame me. Can I go now? I have to pick up Bobbi and take her home."

"You're dismissed."

Clint stood up, grabbed his bag and left. He thought of what Fury told him. The tragedy was if it was forbidden, it made him want to do it more.

Clint watched from afar as the ladies finished their Zumba class. Bobbi was in the front row, shaking her beautiful round bottom to the instructor's direction. He missed that little round backside of hers. He couldn't count on all his fingers and toes what he missed about her. She was wearing tight leggings, a sports bra and her hair was tied up in a ponytail and stuck to her perspiring back.

She saw him from the corner of her eye, but looked away. He was almost disappointed until it was time to finish. She stretched her legs, her back, her neck and her shoulders. It was a sight that would make a monk sin.

When she was finished she chugged her bottle of water, picked up her jacket and ran back to see him. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and smiled. "Hey, Clint."

"Hey Bobbi," He reached to kiss her cheek, but she dodged his lips. She threw on her jacket and checked her watch.

"Sorry, my car is in the shop. "

"Oh. It's no problem."

"I would've asked Tony or Steve, but—"

"It's fine." Clint said. The thought of her being with another man in her desirable state made his blood boil.

They made their way to the car in silence. The tension was so thick he could've drowned. He opened his car for her and they closed the door. He was given clearance to leave and when they were down the street she finally said. "So, when are you going to get your boxes out of my house?"

"_Our_ house. I helped buy it. You were the one who kicked me out."

"Lord, can we not start this?" she said. "I was in such a good mood. It's over, Clint."

"I know. And I accept that." He was lying to himself. "But I will get my stuff, sorry it's taking up so much room."

"I barely notice it's there anymore. I'm never home."

"Then why bother to bring it up?"

"It was a conversation starter!"

"A bad one."

"I beg to differ."

They were silent for several moments before Bobbi sighed. "How are things with the little home wrecker, Natasha?"

"Not good."

"Oh?" She seemed surprised, but not heartbroken. "That's not good."

"It's fine. It's not meant to be. We're friendly."

"Mm." She said. "Friendly, right."

"Stop it."

"What am I doing?" Bobbi insisted turning on the radio and leaning her head toward the window. "I'm just asking about your life."

"My life is wonderful. How is yours?"

"Fine."

"Are you seeing anymore of Steve Rodgers?" Clint asked, taking his eyes off the road to stare at her.

"We are friends." She said. "That's it. It's your guilty conscious that is allowing you to think that way."

"I—erm—hm." It was all he could say. He pulled up to their old house. He parked the car and she stepped out. She sighed and stepped back in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh with you. Fury has been up my ass lately and things haven't been going well."

"He's been crawling up mine too. He's been paranoid lately."

"I get this feeling that something big is coming, but I don't know when. It always happens when you least expect it to."

"You can say that again." Clint said. He poked her cheek to make her smile. He loved her dimples. "Don't worry about it. I'll pick up those boxes tomorrow."

"Hey, do you want to come in and talk for a bit. I'm going to get a shower first." Bobbi said. Clint shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, do you want me to come back? I'm off tomorrow."

"So am I, but I see no point on you driving so long just to come back, if you catch my drift." She said, playing with the string on her jacket before looking up at him and grinning.

"I see." Clint said. "Well, I have no plans. Sure, why not?" He took his keys out the car and followed her inside.

* * *

><p>When Margot approached him he didn't look at him. She didn't look at him in the eye. She waited. He was waiting too. He stared at the car until it had disappeared around the corner. "Come here." He said, grabbing her and shoving her into his car by her head. Margot knew better than to step into someone's car, but his forceful hands gave her no choice. She wished she brought Serrure's gun. He didn't say anything as he took her for a drive. They drove for miles on end, as it seemed. The knife in her pocket was held close to her chest They didn't stop until they reached an abandoned atrium. She followed behind him with her arms folded and her eyes straight ahead.<p>

"I was going to apologize for my treatment last time. That was a little brash."

"A little brash? I beg to differ." She spat sarcastically.

The back of his hand collided with her nose. She saw stars for a brief moment and held her hand to her nose. She had to react quickly or she would die. She pulled the knife from her jacket and went in for the kill. Telly laughed, until the sharp metal scratched along his cheek. He wasn't laughing anymore.

He dodged another aim with the knife and punched her the stomach and slapped it out of her hands. She lunged over and felt his large fist collided with her face again. She fell to the dirty floor. Her head was spinning and her nose was dripping blood into her mouth and along her face. He dragged her by the hair to an old pole.

"You stupid bitch!" He screamed at her. Her sense came back to her and she fought from his grip. She'd rather have a bald patch than to lose her life. She strained against him and scratched at his hands. He grabbed her wrist and felt a cold slap of metal wrap around her.

"You couldn't keep your mouth shut, could you?" He said as he grabbed the other flailing hand and slapped a handcuff on her. She saw her hands handcuffed and she fought violently. She pulled on the pole as hard as her strength would allow.

"Do not even try it." She heard as her head slammed on the ground twice.

Her head was spinning and she felt blood fall from her forehead, but she was still fighting. She tried to move her arms from around the old pole. She pulled and tugged as his hands ripped off her boots and her pants. She kicked and screamed as his hungry hands pulled her knickers down and shoved them in her mouth. In the corner of her eye, she saw something bright and then it disappeared into the darkness.

She couldn't hear anything except her own muffled screams through the black material. "You stupid bitch." He mumbled under his breath. He forced her legs open and she felt her bottom practically ripped open. She tugged on the pole as hard as she could in a panic. Her wrist were bruising and bleeding as she pulled, but she didn't care. Angry tears streamed from her eyes and mixed with the blood falling from her forehead and her nose.

The pain was incredible. His large body was pressed along hers, crushing her. His hands clutched at her against her will. She hated him. She was begging that someone would hear her and stop this. She was growing desperate and tired. A rush of warmth fell down her legs. She could feel it practically pool from under her.

After minutes that seemed to last for hours she gave up fighting and only prayed he would be done soon. She couldn't take another moment, but she rested her cheek on the floor and waited. He slipped out of her for a moment and reached between her legs and shoved into her again. She only made a small noise of retaliation before waiting and waiting. She was exhausted, losing blood and her strength was nearly gone.

His shudder and the heat of his seed along her thigh was the only signal he was finally finished. He stood up and relieved himself near her foot. He was laughing— laughing at her. She tried to cry. She thought if she could cry she would feel better, but she couldn't. She felt her wrist become free and the touch of paper slip into her hands.

"Get up." He said, digging the heel of his boot into her ribs. "Get up!" he said again, pulling her to her feet by her tank top. She stood to her feet. She ignored her bleeding body and slipped on her pants. She was numb and stoic. She grabbed her shoes and staggered to away as Telly drove off. She tried to walk home, but suddenly she felt her head grow hot and her hearing was silenced. She couldn't walk anymore. She had to rest for a minute. She tried to force herself to continue and then she fell.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey." Serrure said as they entered through the door. He helped Noah out of his coat while Helena and Victor slipped theirs off.<p>

"Mummy?" Victor called.

"Mummy!" Helena said running to Serrure and Margot's room. "Mummy?" She walked to each room and called her before coming back. "I don't see her daddy."

"Maybe she went shopping." Serrure rationalized, but he didn't have a good feeling about it. He turned to Noah and said. "Where do you think Mama is?" Noah blinked between everyone and stuck his hand in his mouth.

"It's getting dark." Victor pointed out.

"I know. Go get ready for bed." He said. He waited hours for her to come through the door. He put the children to bed, cleaned the dishes, mopped the floors and rearranged the refrigerator and cabinets. Anything to keep himself busy and not thinking about what could've happen to his wife or where she was. He could call the police, but he could only file a missing person's report in twenty-four hours. He was filing the books away by alphabetical order when he heard the phone ring. He ran to it and answered.

"Mr. Rey?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes?" He answered.

"We need you to come to Manhattan General, it's about your wife."

He closed his eyes and bit him bottom lip to keep his self from screaming.

"What happened?"

"We think it will be better if you came here."

"Fine. I'll be there." He didn't hear what else he said. He hung up the phone and with shaking fingers he called Amy.

"Hello?" She said.

"Amy?"

"Serrure? Sweetie, it's one in the morning." She answered. She yawned into the phone and he heard the covers rustle.

"Can you watch the kids? I'll drop them off. I don't care. I'll pay you. I need to see my wife."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"So how do you know—"

"Can you or can you not?"

"I can. I'll be there soon."


	7. Chapter 7

_I should thank you all individually and I have to get better at that, but please know that I appreciate every single review, favorite and alert. It really is the fuel to my writing._

_Thank you all so very much. _

_-Val _

* * *

><p>Bobbi hopped out of bed and sauntered naked to their bathroom. Clint leaned up on the pillows and casually scrolled through his mobile phone. He had a weird feeling that he couldn't explain. It had everything to do with Margot. What was Telly doing there? He had no right to be there. For whatever reason he obviously made Margot uncomfortable. Something about her had changed drastically.<p>

"Bobbi," He called to her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She said, stepping out of the bathroom with a robe wrapped around her. She lay beside him and turned her body to look down at him. Clint practiced over and over in his mind how he would phrase what he had to tell her. He wanted to avoid an argument until the afterglow wore off. "If a woman was uncomfortable with a man, what would be the reason? Say if she was cold, stoic and was robotic, what would that tell you?"

"What did you do?" Bobbi narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's not with me! It's about a friend—"

"Margot?" she asked. Clint looked at her and she nodded her head. "Yes, we all know."

"How did you—"

"Victoria Hand, we've gotten pretty close recently. She fills me in on all the gossip I miss. Are you sleeping with her?"

"No!"

"I mean if you're willing to sleep with Natasha, I'd say that qualifies to sleeping with anything."

"What?" Clint said. "No, I haven't slept with her! She's married!"

"_You_ were married, that didn't stop you from sleeping with everyone."

"Bobbi, enough. This isn't about me. My concerns are sincere. She asked me to give her a ride and I gave her one. I didn't know she was going to meet Telly and when she did she seemed uneasy."

Bobbi raised a blonde eyebrow. "Uneasy? Was she showing any signs of terror?"

"No, she seemed emotionless. She stared ahead like she was thinking, but I don't know." Bobbi placed a finger to her chin.

"Did she ever give you any clues or signs?"

"Nope."

"Did she seem upset?"

Clint shrugged. "Not really. She's not the type of show her emotions or says what she's thinking. It's confusing."

"Well, there are many reasons why I can think she would act that way. Some of the money from an account that was supposed to have been given to Loki and Sigyn to start their new life has been withdrawn a couple of months ago. Maybe she knows about the account and she's trying to intimidate him."

"Telly is a military man. Did four tours of duty and wanted to go back and do some more. He isn't intimidated easily and especially by a little woman who weighs only half of him."

Bobbi shrugged. "Maybe he's the one causing her harm. Telly is very sketchy. I can have Victoria look up his history. Of course, I'll have to pay her and give her my new Victoria Secret magazine."

"Oh?" Clint asked. "She wants to pick out underwear?"

Bobbi looked at him in disbelief. "Yes. That's what she wants it for."

* * *

><p>Serrure nearly got into an accident as he sped to the hospital. He was fighting to clear his mind and stop his hands from shaking. He entered the hospital and followed the directions of the front desk nurse and walked to his wife's room where he saw the doctor come out. She was a short woman with her brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She must've been in her thirties and looked fairly attractive. However if she was mature in her profession, she looked disturbed.<p>

"Are you Mrs. Rey's husband?" She asked in a soft voice. "I'm Dr. Louis."

"What happened?" He was breathless.

She hesitated. "Perhaps we should sit down—"

"Tell me straight, right now."

Dr. Louis nodded and stuffed her hands in her pocket. "Your wife has been assaulted about several hours ago. She was found on the street when the ambulance was called. She has a slight concussion, a broken nose, and a large gash in her forehead that required some stitches. Judging by the bruises and cuts on her wrist she was more than likely beaten and tied up." Serrure was in a state of shock. He could barely stand and had to lean on the wall for support. Dr. Louis took him by the arm and she led him to where he could sit down. She placed a hand on his shoulder and waited until he was pulling out of his shock.

"There's more Mr. Rey," She hesitated and cleared her throat. "There were rectal injuries as well as injuries sustained to the labia minoria and the hymen. The rectal teas she sustained required some stitching the other vaginal tears will heal on their own with time."

"What the hell does that mean?" He said after a moment. He knew what it meant, but he didn't want to believe it. He wanted it to be an honest misunderstanding. He'd rather it be something else, but not rape. It would ruin her mentally and emotionally forever.

"In other words she was raped and sodomized." Serrure's heart dropped into his stomach and his hands gripped his hair and he stood up. He paced in circles unsure of what he was hearing. This had to be a bad dream. What would he do? How would he explain this to the children? How would she be afterward?

"Who did it?" He asked in a deep voice, looking up into the doctor's face. Tears were bubbling above his eyes and his voice was shaking. He was ready to take what little money he had, buy a few more bullets and kill whoever he was.

"We do not know. We asked if she would mind if we searched for evidence and she refused—"

"No. No. Can't you do it anyway?"

"We cannot, not without her consent."

"Why wouldn't she?"

Dr. Louis shrugged her shoulders heavily and shook her head. "We're not sure. She hasn't said why." Serrure's pacing picked up and his hands were clumped with hair. "There is seminal fluid on her thighs and her pants. If she chooses to press charges-"

"If she _chooses_? She's not in her right mind, of course she wants to!"

"That is not your decision to make, Mr. Rey—"

"Bullshit." Serrure was stammering over his words. "She doesn't know what she's talking about. I want to know who this bastard is."

"I understand, Mr. Rey. Maybe you can talk to her and help her understand. But I want to ask you not to upset her. She's not mentally stable and she's on a high dosage of painkillers.

"I still want to see her."

She nodded and motioned him toward the other room. Margot was on the hospital bed. She had a bruise around her eye and a larger one around her nose. Her lip bottom was split and there was a short scar on her pale forehead. Bandages covered her wrist and she rested on her back. She was horribly beaten. He had never seen her in such a state before. She looked so frail and broken. He was frozen in his spot and his arm dropped to his side.

"Margie?" She turned quickly to the sound of her name and nearly jumped off the bed. It was her Serrure calling her that. It felt amazing to hear it from him.

"Hello." She croaked. She attempted to smile, but it made everything hurt. She could barely move without wincing, but she tried to maintain some normality. "How are you, baby?"

Serrure shook his head. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? He couldn't pretend nothing had happened. The elephant in the room was clear as day written on her face and he could not ignore it. He placed a hand on the side of her face and kissed her forehead right under her scar.

"How are you feeling, love?"

"I've been better." She said. "Do I look too horrible?" She was trying to forget what happened. She only remembered blurry pixels anyway, but she knew it had happened. That was torture that painkillers could not numb.

Serrure eyes blurred and he remembered hearing her say it before. It was not in a hospital room. They were dressed in celebration robes. They were standing on a hill overlooking a plot of land surrounded by nature. He looked into her eyes, her hair was pulled up and she took his hand. She asked him if she looked horrible.

"You're beautiful." He said to her on top of the hill and he said it to her on the hospital bed. Where did that come from? Was it from a dream? No, it felt real.

She smiled at him. She could see in his eyes he was hurting like she was. Her pain was from the memories, the shame, the injuries and how vulnerable she felt. She had never hated being a woman. Never. Until the moment where Telly forced her down into the floor of the atrium and forced himself on her. She hated that if she were a man the bastard would not have tried. Every piece of her that was feminine seemed to be a curse. Her long hair, make up, tighter clothing, her breast—she wished she were Serrure or Clint. At that moment it seemed to make sense. It was absurd to think she needed to be a man. There were plenty of tough women. She just wasn't as tough as she thought she was. That would have to change.

"I let it happen." She said, turning away from Serrure. "I should've fought harder."

"Don't think like that." Serrure said, running his fingers lightly down her cheek. "Do not think like that, Margie. You did what you could do."

"That was not enough." She said darker. "I-I should've done more."

"There is nothing you could've done." He said. "You've fought the hardest fight you could. You are not responsible. Do you hear me?" Margot turned to look at him. "Do not let his actions make you blame yourself."

She nodded her head, but she didn't believe him. She refused to be the victim. She already was twice, his sick game had to end and it would end with her. Who knew how many times he'd done it. He was used to fighting obviously and he expected her to try and fight. She would have to get him off guard next time. But how could she get him under her control? How could she make him the victim of his own sadistic web?

Serrure kissed her hand and stayed by her side in silence. Sigyn turned her head and blinked out the window. There was a bird's nest right outside. The mother bird had returned and began to feed her little babies. "Where are the children?"

"Amy is taking care of them."

"Will they visit?"

"Sure. I let Victor stay in from school tomorrow. He would too worried anyway."

"It would've given him a distraction."

"Mm, maybe."

She needed to see them. They were her little guardian angels. She hoped that one smile or laugh from them would heal her heartache. She couldn't explain how much she loved them.

"When can I see them?"

"Whenever you want."

"How about now?"

Serrure pursed his lips. "How about early tomorrow morning, I'll pick them up."

"Don't leave, okay?" Margot said, taking his hand. "Wait until I fall asleep, please?" He nodded and stayed by her side. There was one lingering question on his mind. It gnawed at him and wouldn't let him rest.

"Margie?" he asked.

"Hm?" The painkillers were starting to take effect and her eyes felt heavy. She was going to drift to sleep in a matter of minutes.

"Who?

"Who what?" She knew was he was going to say, but she couldn't face the reality. If she told him, she would have to tell him. She wasn't a whore, but she would felt as if every conscious mind was pointing an accusing finger at her. She couldn't tell him. Not yet.

"Who was it?"

She closed her eyes and pretended to slip off to sleep. She would have to find other ways to avoid the question until she was ready.

* * *

><p>Some time later, Margot awakened to the sound of little feet running into her room. Helena held up a card she drew and Victor held flowers. Noah was in Serrure's arms and held an envelope with little bite marks at the corner. Amy followed behind the family.<p>

"Hi mummy!" Helena said jumping on the bed.

"Be careful, Helena." Serrure said. Margot sat up and tried her best to act as if nothing happened. She smiled and wrapped her arms around her daughter. She kissed her three times on each cheek. When she was finished she didn't let go she only held her tighter. Her eyes burned and salty tears fell down her cheeks and into Helena's hair.

"Mummy are you crying?" she asked.

She had been fighting to live. She thought she would never see her children again. If Telly killed her or worse, if he hurt her children, she would've gone mad. Victor hopped on the bed and hugged his mother tightly. His hands ran down her hair and he kissed her cheek. She wrapped her other arm around him and began to sob harder.

"Why are you crying mummy? Are you sad?" Helena asked.

"No, I'm so happy to see you." She looked up at Serrure and held her arms out for Noah. He held the card out for her and smiled. She laughed at the drool and bite marks on the pink envelope. "Thank you." She said placing the card on her lap before bringing him into her arms. "Come here my little boy." She clutched onto tightly and buried her face into her neck. He grabbed a piece of her hair and began to suck on it.

"I love you all so much, you know that right?" she said to them.

"Mhm." Helena said. "Open your card, mummy!"

She wiped her tears away and opened the card Noah was nibbling on. It was from Amy, but she signed everyone's name except Victor's onto it. The card was simple, it had several flowers on the front and said, "Get well, spring flower."

"Thanks." She said placing the card aside. Helena held up her card. She sat close to Margot. She unfolded the card. On the front there was a little girl with curly black hair sitting with a taller boy and a tiny little boy in a living room. All of them looked sad and the smallest boy were crying. When Margot opened it up there was a mommy and daddy stick figure hugging the children and they were smiling and happy.

"See, mummy." Helena explained. "We're sad when you and daddy aren't around."

"Oh, sweetie," She kissed her head. "I am sad when you all aren't around either. You all make me so happy."

Victor handed her the flowers. "Dad bought them for you, but I helped pick them out." The bouquet was filled with red roses, her favorite. She kissed his temple and held them close to her. "Thank you." She said Amy and Serrure.

Amy kissed her forehead. Her eyes were glassy and her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. "I'm sorry." She said as she broke into sob. "Excuse me." She left the room quickly.

"She was doing that in the car." Victor whispered.

"What happened mummy?" Helena asked. Serrure shot her a look and shook his head.

Victor chimed in. "Dad said not to ask that." Helena quickly covered her mouth.

"Sorry, mummy."

"It's quite alright, dear." She said. "I'll tell you one day."

* * *

><p>Margot was silent for much of the family visit. She listened to Helena and Victor talk and fed Noah as if nothing had happened. When they left with Amy and there was only her and Serrure she cried for hours. She didn't know why she was, but after slurping down several painkillers with her dinner she eventually fell asleep. Serrure kept his hand in hers until he too eventually fell asleep. His head leaned back over the chair and his mouth was wide-open, Hours later, he felt soft tickling under his nose. He swatted at the disturbance until it happened again. His eyes shot open to see Norman Osborn holding flowers in one hand and laughing.<p>

"I'm sorry for the rude awakening." He said with a wicked grin.

"Now is not the time, Osborn." He said bitterly. He wiped his eyes and glanced up at Osborn. "What is it?"

"She isn't telling you who the perpetrator was?"

Serrure waved his hand at him. "If you do not leave me alone, I will surely kill you."

"With what gun?" he asked.

Ever since he'd found out about the rape, he carried the gun with him everywhere he went. It was not safe, but he wanted to be prepared for the day when he needed it. Without thinking, reached into the pocket of his jacket and held the gun to Norman's forehead. The older man smirked. "I admit I went too far." He drawled.

"No shit, Sherlock." Serrure said.

"Do you think you have what it takes to squeeze that trigger? Have you ever killed a man before?"

"I don't know." Serrure shrugged. "Maybe today will be the first."

"Well, I would make certain that you would know what you're doing." Osborn replied in a flat tone. He examined his nails and turned his attention back to Serrure. He was unrelenting. "Alright, alright. I am sorry. I didn't come here to taunt you. I came here to help you."

Serrure narrowed his eyes, but then an eyebrow rose slowly. "I'm listening."

"You cannot ask me to out my sources, but I can narrow the odds for you."

"What's the catch?"

"No catch at all. I only want justice as much as you do."

"How do you know who it is?"

"I told you, I cannot burn my sources, but I can promise you it's someone you know."

Serrure lowered the gun and placed it back in his jacket pocket. "Show me."

* * *

><p>When Margot opened her eyes, her husband had left. The pain she had long repressed had come back in a large wave. She could live with the physical ache that Vicodin and Oxycotin relieved for several hours, but nothing could dull the emotional ache she felt. The first time he did this she knew he was a cold bastard, but she did not take into consideration how brutal he could be. Her desire to kill him was once strong, but now it was overwhelming. She stared out the window in hopes of coming up with an idea. To her recollection, she had never killed anyone before.<p>

She lived in a hard part of town. She had seen women walk with limps, broken noses, blackened eyes and bruises. Many of them had been raped or violated by someone—man or woman, it didn't matter. Some were angry boyfriends, others were Johns, some were their own family or friends, but she had not known one who had tried to talk to the police. What could the police do?

She had refused a rape kit, she had seen Telly once before and she had taken money from him. They might immediately discredit her as a prostitute. That would get her some jail time or if she was lucky, a heavy fine. If he did go to prison, the maximum sentence he would receive would be a year to five years. Then he would come out looking for revenge. He was a sadist and enjoyed what he did. There's no doubt he would try to hurt her or her family.

She thought perhaps she could make a bomb. She remembered some things she had read about in books about demolition. A simple gas leak in his oven could cause a spark and he would be dead in a matter of seconds. Bombs could be made out of household objects, but she didn't want to hurt anyone else in the process. Why should an innocent child have to pay for a sick man's pleasures?

She desperately wanted a cigarette or another painkiller. She tried to sit up, but her arms weakened. She watched the door waiting for Serrure to return with a cup of coffee and a warm smile. She loved him more than anything in this entire world.

What did he think of her now? He only knew of this one instance. It was a random attack as far as he was concerned, but what if she told him what she had to do for their family to survive? Would he understand? Would he leave? Would he leave and take their children away from her? He had no money for a lawyer, so a divorce was out of the question unless he came upon money soon enough.

Her heart twisted and she ducked her head into her chest. She felt vulnerable and she hated it. At his will he could make her or break her. She groaned in dismay and tugged at the IV in her arm, but she didn't have the mental or physical strength to pull it out.

Telly was a free man. He had no consequence of any pain that he caused. If he had a family they did not know whom their father, brother, uncle or cousin is.

"Fucking motherfucker." She said under her breath as she continued to stare at the faux oak door awaiting her beloved or children to walk through the door.

What if he figured it out? What if he was gone forever? She shook her head. Her imagination was getting the best of her. Painkillers had an awful affect. She wished they would give her more medication. She wanted to sleep, maybe even forever.

* * *

><p>"Do not play games, Osborn." Serrure said as he entered Osborn's office. He could feel the gun at the small of his back. It would be practically suicide to kill Norman Osborn of all people, but he didn't care anymore.<p>

Osborn Headquarters was a sight to behold. It was something that one would see in a movie. The floor was made out of black marble, and each office was wide and spacious. There was even a fountain as he entered. He felt completely underdressed in black jeans, a wife beater and a leather jacket. Even in his most formal attire he felt like a hillbilly with his long black hair and the three day old stubble.

"I do not play games, Serrure." He said. "If you only knew how far you've come to the truth, you would bow before me like a god."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

Osborn sat behind his desk, poured himself a glass of aged scotch and took a short sip. He pressed a button on his computer and turned the screen around. "I must admit, I never expected you to call me because of our history, mischief."

_God of Mischief. Why did I think that?_

"History?" Serrure questioned. "I don't understand."

"You don't remember me?" He gave a deep snicker before continuing. "All we need to do is push you a little and I think I figured out how."

He pressed another button and he saw a woman who appeared to be his wife with the man that resembled an old acquaintance coming out of a car. He squinted his eyes to see the scene further. He was rough with her, smacked her across the face and shoved her to the ground.

Serrure looked away. "Why are you showing me this? Evidence?"

"Keep watching, mischief." He said emphasizing the last word to every syllable.

Serrure forced his eyes to be glued to the screen as the monster forced himself on his wife. Her screams were unbearable. His fist tightened to the point that his knuckles were white and his face was a furious beet red. He should kill Osborn for showing him this and afterward he would kill Telly. He watched, but he felt dizzy as if he were going to vomit on Osborn's Armani suit and oak desk.

"This would be enough to put Telly away for a year or more." Osborn said looking into his scotch. "If you're lucky. You haven't researched him like I have."

"Stop." Serrure said. "I have seen enough."

"You don't want to see the rest? He rapes the shit out of her and then pisses on her." Osborn said.

"I said, stop."

"Can't you hear her screaming in agony? Writhing in pain and distress? Doesn't it make your blood boil? Don't you feel like you just want to kill someone?"

"Stop it, now." Serrure said trying to control himself.

"And then, this is the good part, my old friend, he puts a check in her hand for two thousand dollars. We had the photo enhanced and we searched the very account he withdrew it from. Doesn't that make your godly little mind just want to break?"

He was seeing Osborn's face again. It all made sense. He could only see flashes of Osborn's face, but he was standing beside a woman dressed entirely in white. She was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and seemed to be bored with their conversation, but her eyes were going back and forth between them. It had taken place in this very office. He was putting it together so quickly. Sigyn was with him and stood by his side. She remained silent, but kept her eyes on Osborn and the woman.

_Emma Frost. Yes, that was her name!_

Osborn knew he was reaching Serrure. All he needed was that extra push. Osborn smacked Serrure in the head. The sound bounced off the walls.

"Telly had been using your woman as his own personal fuck toy and you don't give a damn."

"STOP!" Serrure screamed slamming his closed fist on the desk. There was a huge dent where his fist had been. Osborn grinned widely and took a sip of scotch with a swift, but cool hand.

"This is the fun part." Osborn replied, standing up from his seat. "According to my sources, your wife had been selling herself to him for money. Twice she's done so. I suppose she had to feed your brats somehow."

Serrure stood up from his chair so fast it flew back and landed with a thud on the floor. He ran his fingers through his hair. It explained everything, the bits of extra money, the Christmas presents, and the reason why she wouldn't sleep with him for months. He paced up and down the room. This didn't feel real to him. This couldn't be real.

"Michael Telly is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. He just doesn't work for New York, he works for the world."

_S.H.I.E.L.D? Why was that so familiar?_

He was getting bits and pieces of being locked in a cell. There were many needles and injections that kept him so tired. He barely could practice his magic. He was soulless for weeks. Then they led him down a hall and there was a bright light. He thought it would blind him. He remembered the emblem and some of the faces of the scientists and doctors.

Serrure's glassy eyes gazed at Osborn. He was lying! She wouldn't do such a thing. He pulled out the gun from his back and held it out. "You're a fucking liar!" His voice cracked.

"Am I?" Osborn gestured toward himself. "After all I've done for you, why would I lie about your precious little flower? You're too clever to be lied too. Although I might question that since you were oblivious to your wife's activities."

"SHUT UP!" He screamed. "YOU DO NOT KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT HER OR ME!"

"DO I?" Osborn shouted his voice was leveled with Serrure's. "We waited patiently for you to come out of your state, but you two were too determined to remain in your safe little bubble—"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D, boy! S.H.I.E.L.D! DOES IT SOUND FAMILIAR?" Osborn slammed his glass against the wall. "Think, mischief! THINK! S.H.I.E.L.D has everything to do with this! They turned your wife into a whore! They scrambled your brains like a high tech lobotomy. They destroyed your life. And I'm the liar. We do not know how they did it, but they turned you two into sniveling little mortals like the rest of us, but I know the only way to snap you out of it."

He was starting to remember everything rapidly. His name was not Serrure and his wife's name is not Margot. The woman in his dreams had called him Loki on countless occasions. He assumed it to be only a dream, but Loki felt more like his name—it was his name. With every memory he felt himself becoming stronger and more energized. His body temperature was growing hot not out of anger, but something was happening to him. It was a phenomenon he could not explain.

Serrure grabbed Osborn by the throat, lifted him over his head and slammed him against the wall. Osborn exhaled a wicked laugh. His features extended to be demonic and malicious. Serrure was confused. He'd never lifted a fully-grown man with one hand before. Was it just anger or something more?

"YES! YOU'RE ANGRY! YOU'RE MAD! STAY MAD! It feels almost good doesn't it?"

"Do not speak such things about my wife!"

"Michael Telly is a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, I bet you didn't know that right? He's responsible for your condition."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Serrure said when a memory flashed before his eyes. He could see Telly walking around S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, making his rounds and mocking him. What was happening?

"I can see it in your eyes. You remember. This was Telly's way of getting revenge. He didn't tell S.H.I.E.L.D for reasons unknown. Maybe he wanted to extract his revenge in more ways than one."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do you? They scrambled with your brains, you and what's her new name…ah yes, Margot. They ruined your memories, gave you new identities and expected you to live a life of good, but that isn't you, is it, mischief? You wanted more than this. It's that old sense of humor within you. Even as a mortal you're a liar, a hustler and a thief."

Serrure slowly gathered old memories that he thought to be dreams. Memories of his home, of his brother, Thor, marriage to his wife, falling from through the realms, attempts to take over Midgard and the finale was him being strapped to a bed with a bright light before him. He was their guinea pig, but before he closed his eyes and assumed a mortal identity he saw the image of Karnilla hovering over him. She mumbled several words under her breath and his godly strength, his magic and everything was taken away from him. He felt weak, stranded without his armor and his weapons.

Donald Blake who had taken care of him. He was no mere mortal, he knew him. It was Thor. Of course it was. He felt so stupid, he was too blind to see it.

He dropped Osborn and dropped the gun. Osborn ran a hand to flatten his hair and adjusted his suit before he walked forward. "Serrure Rey, you had a good run, I would say-"

"Do not call me that." He said. "I remember everything—most of it. How could I be so blind? The veil was over my face for so many years, but I did not feel at ease." He said. He still felt weak and unlike himself, but he felt alive at least.

Osborn smirked and clasped a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations, you have hit rock bottom."

He turned around. His green eyes did not maintain a mortal innocence and concern. They were darker and more certain about who he was and what he had become.

"Loki." He said confidentially. "Loki, that is who I am."

* * *

><p>Loki had spent hours reading and rereading the information Osborn had given him. He watched the video footage of his wife and Telly until he vomited. He examined every detail. It was rape indefinitely, but his trust with her had been broken. Was she forced to do this and if so, why was it such a huge secret. He was angry with her. She kept this from him when he could've helped her. He spent months worrying about her, when she could've told him. It wasn't right to think that way, she was ashamed, but the thought would creep into his mind and from there he spent another several hours dwelling on it. He hadn't slept in nearly a day and his concerns became less with his children and more obsessing over Telly and the knowledge of whom he was.<p>

He had to pay indefinitely, but how? The fact remains that he still had to confront his wife about this. He planned exactly how he would do this. He wasn't going to yell or scream. He just wanted to know why she didn't tell him.

Sigyn— not Margot.

Margot was an entity. Sigyn was standing behind the veil, waiting for the right moment to come out. He drank his fourth cup of coffee and stood up from his seat and made his way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Clint had a sinking suspicion for days something wasn't right. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw Telly walk in with a bandage along his cheek. His story was he was fixing up his house when a long nail, slapped him across the face. It seemed good enough for everyone, but in the men's room, Clint saw him changing the bandage. If it was a nail, it would not have been as deep of a cut. It looked like a knife had been slashed on his cheek and he hastily tried to heal it.<p>

His only solution was to check on Margot. He had waited a couple of days. He wasn't sure if he was going to like what he saw, but he prepared himself for anything. He knocked on the door of the house and waited for a reply. He heard small footsteps rush to the door and stopped just short of it. When it opened he looked down to see a younger boy and girl staring up at him.

"Hi." Helena smiled up at him.

"Hey." He smiled back. "Uh, I was looking for your mom. Is she here?"

The boy shook his head. "No, she's at the hospital."

"You must be Victor, right?" Clint asked. The boy nodded.

"Who are you?" he asked Clint.

"I'm uh, a friend of your mom's."

"Oh. Well you can visit her."

Helena jumped up and down. "Make her a card!" She exclaimed. "I made her one. Do you want me to help you?"

"That's a great idea, I would love to."

"Don't lie to her." Victor said. "You don't have to help make her card."

"He's not lying!" Helena snapped. "Butt out, buttface."

"Shut up, stupid-head!"

"You're the one who's stupid, stupid buttface!"

The first sign of bickering Clint was ready to leave immediately. He was relieved to find a blonde woman heading to the commotion. "Stop it, both of you." She said. She looked up at Clint and their eyes met. He knew her. He'd never forget those emerald eyes and that trim body. She was still beautiful, but an ice queen nonetheless.

It was Amora the Enchantress that nearly killed him all those years ago. He believed her to be on Asgard or dead. What was she doing with them?

"Come in, children. Your mum's friend has to leave."

"Bye." Helena waved. Before he could wave back Amora had slammed the door in his face. Things have changed in the past decade, but her ice queen nature hadn't. He made his way to the car. He had to find Margot.

* * *

><p>When he reached her door she was still in a drug-induced state. She was conscious, but she wasn't mentally there. Maybe they gave her too much, but if he knew Margot, she more than likely asked for them.<p>

"Hello." She said in an airy voice. She blinked at him and reached her hand out to touch his. He wrapped his fingers around her and brought them to his lips.

"My love," He said. "When are they releasing you?"

"They want to keep me for another day or two to watch after my head. It's better to be safe than sorry." She tried to smile.

"Mm," he replied. "My love," He placed one hand over the other. He was trying to maintain some control over his anger. He couldn't imagine how she felt. "I need to ask you," He was tripping on his words to be as sensitive as he could to the subject. "I know who did this."

Margot shot up so quickly from her back she immediately regretted it and winced in pain. It left her breathless for a moment before she cleared her throat. "How did you—"

"I cannot tell you. I know this wasn't the first time. I just want to know, why didn't you tell me?"

Margot's heart was beating against her chest. Her mind was moving rapidly. He was going to take it out on her. This was her fault. She was too weak and now he hated her. She could see it in his eyes. "You're going to leave, aren't you, Serrure? You think this is all my fault, don't you?"

The name coming from her lips was like the strike of a whip against his back. It wasn't his name. He shook his head. "No, no, you're twisting my intentions—"

"Do not lie to me." She said. She couldn't control the angry tears that were coming down her cheeks. "Just go."

"Sig—Margot, please—" He said. She pushed him away as hard as her weak arms could muster.

"Leave!" She exclaimed.

Loki sighed and rubbed his temples, but he respected her wishes. He kissed her forehead and touched her cheek before leaving with a heavy heart. He had to know the truth. Everything was slowly tearing apart before him.

She hated Telly. She hated him more than she thought she ever would hate another person. It was his fault. Without thinking she began to scream and swung her already bruised arm into the table beside her. She felt the sharp pain of the glass from the vase holding her flowers, sticking into her arm, but she continued to swing her arm into the table. She heard the sound of rushed footsteps coming to her room. A nurse held her down, but she kicked and screamed with all her might. She felt a sudden burst of strength she never had before. She managed to get one nurse off of her while the other came at her with a needle. They held her down and let the needle pierce her skin.

She felt sleepy and her eyes fluttered shut. She could see the face of Clint holding a "Get Well" card and flowers. A nurse shooed him away, but he lingered for a moment and then her eyes had closed.

* * *

><p>Amy was rocking Helena in her arms and Noah was taking a nap on the blanket next to her feet. She ran her hands down the little girl's hair and kissed her forehead. When Loki had entered the children's room Amy narrowed her eyes at him. Helena wiggled from her arms and ran to him. He picked her up and kissed her nose to make her laugh.<p>

Princess Helena. She was of royal blood. She deserved more than this. He held her close and kissed the top of her head. "My daughter," he said. "My little, Helena."

"Where have you been, daddy?"

"Yes," Amy added. "Where _have_ you been? How is Margot?"

Loki ignored her question. "I'm sorry if the children were too much trouble."

"They were no trouble at all. It's always a pleasure."

Loki smirked and placed Helena down. "Can we speak privately?" He asked. Amy nodded her head and motioned Helena to stay in the other room. Loki walked with her to his bedroom and made sure the door was locked.

"Why did you name yourself Amy?" he asked. "It doesn't seem like you. You have the first letters correct—"

Amy knit her eyebrows together and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you getting at?"

Loki smirked at her. When he gained his memory back he suspected Amy from the start. When they had first met, she looked familiar, but with his new memory he now understood. "Amy isn't your real name. You aren't even mortal."

"Serrure-"

"Do not call me that any longer. I think you know very well who I am, Amora."

She clapped her hands and her mask disappeared. She shook her blonde locks and crossed her arms. The black and green mortal dresses and tracksuits were gone and her headdress and clothes had appeared. Her smile was unmistakable.

"I am glad I am not playing baby sitter any longer as lovely as your children are." She replied. "But I am even more thrilled the subconscious mind can never forget." She paused and looked up at Loki. "And Sigyn? Does she have her memory too?"

Loki thought for a moment and shook his head. "No. Osborn said something a fewhours ago, we had to hit rock bottom before we could regain what we have lost. He didn't say it in so many words, I added the particular touch, but it had me thinking, Sigyn will have to be at her absolute lowest and she'll begin to realize who she is."

"She could lose her mind in the process." Amora frowned. "But she was raped, brutally at that. I would think her mind would've snapped by now."

"Because she's much stronger than me." Loki said. "Mentally that is."

Amora smiled to herself and bit her lip. Loki spotted this out of the corner of his eye. "Are you alright? You seem rather giddy."

She looked up and forced the smile away from her face. "Of course I am. I am just happy to have you back.

"I'm sure you want a reward—" Amora shook her head.

"I didn't do it for a reward." She said heavily. "But I am happy to see you're back."

* * *

><p>Margot was placed under supervision. The doctors and nurses feared after her self-harming episode would lead her to be a danger to herself and others. She had fractured her wrist and had to wear a cast, but she left a large dent in the side table. She was staring up at the ceiling. She lost her Serrure. She had a reason to live, but she wasn't suicidal. She was just angry.<p>

To calm her nerves, the nurses offered her a Xanax or two. She fell asleep for several hours and she woke up. She was calm, but she lurch in her stomach and the twist of her heart could not be settled. She hoped they offered Xanax and anti-depressants in a doggy bag along with her medication.

* * *

><p>When it was time to be released, Margot didn't call Serrure. He was going to ask questions when she'd rather be left alone to brood over what she was going to do to Telly and not why she hid it from him. She called Clint and waited for him to answer.<p>

"Hello?" he said into the receiver. There was noise in the background and caused a static.

"Hi, Clint. It's me, Margot. Can you pick me up from the hospital?"

"Uh-"

"If it's a problem, I can take the bus or a taxi." She said cutting him off entirely.

"It's fine." He said, "Is everything okay?"

"No." she said. "But I just need a ride."

* * *

><p>It was a painfully silent car ride. Her arms were brought tightly in and her hands clutched her purse holding all her prescription medications. Clint's guilt grew as he saw her open one bottle and take one pill to open a bottle and pop in another. In her mind, it helped her think clearly and focus on her revenge. She was going to get Telly—he wasn't going to get away with everything.<p>

"Maybe you should slow down." He said, nodding to the pills.

"I'm in pain." She pulled her hair from its bun and let her hair sit on her shoulders and down her back. "Can you leave me at peace?"

"I should've gone with you." Clint said. He gripped the leather of the steering wheel so tightly it hurt. "I should've listened to my gut instinct."

Margot's glassy eyes came upon Clint. She shrugged her shoulders and replied. "He would've done it anyway. It was only a matter of time. This is not your fault. It's mine. I should've killed him when I had the chance. How could I be so stupid? Now I lost my husband. I don't know what to do anymore."

Clint pursed his lips and touched her hand. "It'll be okay."

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't. Who's to say?" she asked. "I made a mistake, I admit it, but I don't know what I would do."

Clint sighed. "You've been through a traumatizing event, you're not thinking clearly and you need time to rest." He pulled into the driveway of her home and shifted the car into park.

"Can you help me inside?" She asked, sorely walking out of the car and limping toward the door. Clint wrapped an arm around her and helped her toward the door. She looked up at him and brought her arm tighter around him.

He opened the front door and helped her inside the house. It felt like a long walk into their home and it made the skin around her stitches itch. She waited to hear her children moving about, but no such thing came. They were completely alone.

"Do you want me to make you some coffee?" Clint asked.

"Yes, please." Margot said before leaning back on the pillows. She kept her eyes to the floor and fiddled with the multicolored hems of her shirt. Time seemed to fly by as she indulged in her murderous fantasies. She wanted to slam an ax into Telly's head and make him suffer. Clint touched her shoulder after a minute or two and held the mug of freshly brewed coffee in his other hand.

Had time really gone that fast or was she too far gone to understand the difference anymore? She slowly took the mug and sipped it. The strong dark liquid widened her eyes and awakened her senses, but it was useless in the effort to clear her mind from the fog the painkillers called.

She spoke in a soft whisper. "Serrure said he loved me on our wedding day."

Clint couldn't hear her and leaned forward so his ear was close to her lips. She repeated what she had said. "Why hadn't he told you before?"

"Pride." She answered. "It was his pride. He didn't want to be rejected. I did the same. I reckon it slipped out after the pastor dressed as Elvis read our vows. He said it differently when Victor was born. Holding your child in your arms for the first time is like holding your breath until you can't bear it anymore and finally letting go. You're grateful you can breathe and the panic has been forgotten. You're changed in a way."

"I can imagine."

"He's the only man I ever loved." She began again, taking another sip of coffee. "He's smart," Clint raised his eyebrows. It wasn't one of skepticism, but he knew Loki wasn't just smart, but he was in fact a genius. "He has a unique sense of humor, but he's hilarious, caring, and a really good lay."

He chuckled. He couldn't picture Loki making an evening romantic, with the lights dimmed with candles and romantic smooth jazz playing in the background as he made love. Inevitably, his mind went to what she would be like in bed. Was she selfish? Was she cold? Was she an expert and use every motion in her hips? He could've slapped himself for thinking this way about her after all she had been through. These were thoughts he had delayed for months—perhaps years. He forced himself to listen again.

"He's the only man I ever could possibly love and he's the father of my three wonderful children."

Clint didn't know how to respond to her rambling about Loki. His arm was wrapped around her and he nodded and replied with a simple, "Yes." "Uh-huh." "I see." "Really?" And finally, "Imagine that." He tried to stay awake and alert, but the never-ending minutes became increasingly unbearable.

It had been an hour and a half and he wondered if she was talking to him or was she talking to herself. He hadn't responded to her in over a quarter of an hour and he was growing increasingly anxious.

He suddenly heard the door open and a little girl's voice was speaking. "Please don't put me down, daddy. I want to be carried."

"I can't carry you and Noah forever. Be a big girl for me, will you?"

"Okay." She said before being placed on the floor. Victor was the first to spot Margot and ran at her with open arms. Helena soon followed and ran to her. Noah turned to see the commotion and wiggled to be placed down before toddling to her too. Margot kissed each of them and nuzzled close to them.

"My precious angels." She said.

Clint spotted Loki and his eyes immediately darted away. Clint tried to keep them away from Loki's. He knew if he looked at him there would be some memory that they met. It was inevitable, but he hoped he would find a way out of it.

Margot forced a smile on her face and kept her eyes tightly around her children. Tears had fallen down her cheeks and she squeezed them to her.

"Mummy! I missed you." Helena said.

"I missed you too, loves. I missed all of you." Margot's voice was as soft as a whisper.

She looked over their heads to see Serrure, standing up right and his eyes immediately glanced to Clint. Clint could feel the cold green-eyed gaze and turned to its call. Their eyes met and Loki recognized him instantly.

_Oh you. I remember you. Hawkeye, the archer._

Clint could tell Loki knew. The way his lips were upturned and his shoulders tightened as if he were ready for a fight. Clint tried to remain calm and not to jump to conclusions. Loki wasn't going to fight him. He still had to act oblivious, but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun.

"Serrure." Margot said softly. "It's good to see you."

He smiled at her and brought his hand under her chin. "It's good to see you too, flower." He turned to Clint and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was looking down at him and Clint nodded to him.

"And you are?" Loki asked.

Clint narrowed his eyes and smiled warmly extending his hand. "Clint Barton." He said.

"Serrure." He said looking at Clint's hand as if it were covered in dirt before shaking his hand for a moment.

"Well, I think I should be going." Clint said. He touched Margot's shoulder one last time before he walked slowly towards the door.

"You know the way out." Serrure said.

Clint looked over his shoulder for a moment and quickly walked to the door.

Helena waved goodbye to him. "Bye, bye." She said. Clint smiled at her and waved back. Loki gave him a hard look and that was his cue to leave. He reminded himself to visit her in the near future to check up on her. He looked at her to steal one more look at her and then left.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you so much for the reviews! _

_-Val_

* * *

><p><em><em>Clint had Victoria on the phone as he walked through the aisles of the toy store. This would've been easier if he had been born a girl.

"Right, so what would I get a little girl?" he asked her.

Victoria had been eating chips or something relatively hard and smacked into the phone. "I don't know. I liked baseball cards."

"The kid doesn't seem to like that type of stuff." Clint replied picking up a stuffed dragon before shaking his head and placing it back down.

"Who are you buying this for again?" She asked. He heard the ruffling of the bags of chips and her crunching into it.

"A friend's kid."

"Which friend?"

"Are you going to interrogate me or are you going to help me?" Clint asked as he looked at some fairy Barbie's before placing them back down again.

"How old is she?"

"She's turning four."

"Get her anything."

"I can't just get her anything."

"Yes, you can."

"No, I can't." From the corner of his eye he spotted another employee of the toy store, pestering him if he needed any help. He shook his head before the woman could ask another question and waited for a response.

"Does she like dolls?"

"I guess. They're not a rich family. She doesn't have a lot of things."

"I don't know what to tell you." She thought for a moment. "Get her a little toy game. That usually does the trick."

He passed by a section with toy games. There was the typical Twister, Connect Four and Checkers, but he saw monsters representing bowling pins and a little girl having fun about to toss the bowling ball at them. It was called, "Monster Bowling." He picked it up, examined it and tucked it under his arm.

"That works. Thanks." He said.

"Sure." Victoria said with a mouthful of chips. "Oh. Your ex told me you wanted some information on the T-Dog."

"The who?" he asked.

"The T-Man." She said again. He stared blankly until she sighed. "Telly! Telly, dude! I was trying to speak in code."

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Yes and there's something you might want to look at. It took some digging, but I'm hacking into your personal computer and placing the document inside."

"Thanks."

"Bobbi wouldn't tell me why you wanted it, but I made a couple hundred dollars and a new Victoria Secret magazine."

"Uh, enjoy." Clint said and hung up.

He kept asking her the same question and she would give him no answer. She wished the answer would be relatively simple. Her physical wounds were healing, but she still felt the same. She was jumpy, moody and she began taking Advil PM's to help her sleep at night. She would rarely go out of the house past sunset. She would huddle her children close to her and was wary of every corner, alleyway and man that would walk by. Everyone was the enemy. A wine cooler every so often became a whole bottle of wine every couple of days and the carton of cigarettes was nearly gone.

On top of her insomnia her plan for revenge was formulating in her head. She needed to know everything there was about Telly. She couldn't explain why, but she was very adept at computers. She would drop Victor off at school and spend hours in the library with Noah and Helena. Sometimes they would become restless and she'd take them out for a walk or let them play on the playground for a while.

She found out a lot about him in the long periods of the library. He was born to Agatha and Daniel Telly in 1954, he graduated West Point at the top of his class, he did a tour in Kuwait and served some time overseas and he has been working for S.H.I.E.L.D for nearly ten years. S.H.I.E.L.D sounded familiar to her. She didn't know where she had heard it. She reminded herself to look up S.H.I.E.L.D on her next trip.

He has been married twice to the same woman named Rue McGowan. He has two children both are teenagers and live with their mother in Washington state. He even mentored several girls and boys who were in the military. He has no history of violence or even so much as a parking ticket in ten years. There's no dirt on him.

She didn't believe it. Everyone had a secret—something they wanted to hide. His brutality wasn't new to him. He enjoyed it. Got off on it. He liked watching her suffer, crying and struggling. The more she struggled, the more he enjoyed it. She was growing angrier. She tried to focus on something happier. Helena's fourth birthday was tomorrow. She had to prepare the cake while Amy took the children out to play.

"Mummy?" Helena said suddenly. Margot jumped from her seat on the bench and grabbed her chest.

"Helena," Margot said attempting to keep her voice calm. "What did we talk about?"

Helena's smiled turned and she looked up at Margot. "Sorry, mummy."

"It's fine. What is it?"

"Are you going to make me my cake?" she asked.

"Of course, baby." She said kissing her temple. "I wouldn't give up a chance to make your favorite cake."

"With chocolate on the inside and outside?"

Margot smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, my darling." Helena gave her a warm smile and wrapped her arms around Margot's waist. Margot kissed her head and rocked her gently. Her eyes stung with tears again. It happened often.

Margot began mixing the cake with the mixer and stared out the window. She didn't know why, she had begun a habit of staring out windows and into the distance. She heard her husband walk in, but she ignored him. She barely spoke more than a sentence at a time. Loki sighed and stared at the back of her head.

"Is that Helena's cake?" he asked.

"Yes." Margot replied.

"It looks great."

"It's just goo." Margot replied, holding the bowl of cake mix out for him to see. "There's nothing great about it yet."

"I was—" Loki exhaled through his nose heavily and threw his hands up. "Forget it. Forget it." He was getting frustrated with her. He was trying to help her and she was being incredibly difficult. It was hard for him to maintain the same patience he had when he took her home. She was driving him mad.

"Fine."

He paced in a circle trying to control his frustration that was melting into anger. He kicked the chair across the room and it hit the wall with a bang. Margot spun around and scoffed at him.

"You are so stupid!" She screamed rushing to pick up the chair. "What are you doing?" Loki slammed his fist into the dry wall, making large dents. She picked up an egg and tossed it at the back of his head. The yolk streamed down his back and stuck to his hair. He turned around and dropped the mess on the floor.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"If I did it's your fault!" He screamed at her. She was hurt by his words and he didn't mean them. She folded her arms.

"What did I do to you?" she snapped at him.

"You do not talk to me, Margot! Do vows not mean anything to you, is that it?"

"Right, I'm the bad guy. It's all my fault." Margot said turning her back to him and pouring the mixture into two round pans. "Go on and leave if you want to so badly."

"Who said anything about leaving?" Loki snapped. "I'm saying you're not making this easy, you cannot be honest with me for one moment? I've been asking you for weeks, why didn't you tell me someone was hurting you? I'm your husband, did you think I would think of you in any other—"

While Loki continued to speak Margot had been placing the cake into the hot oven. The heat from the oven reminded her of Telly's own body heat pressed against her. Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She slammed the oven shut, keeping him quiet nearly immediately.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DROP IT?" Margot screamed. Her voice cracked and she forced back angry tears from falling down her face. She wiped them away quickly with her sleeve with her shaking fists. "You are so selfish!"

"You have the nerve to say that I'm selfish?" Loki snapped. He was standing above her. "I work too many hours, get paid too little for you and the children and you have enough nerve to say that I'm selfish!"

Margot turned the other way when she felt a hard tug on her wrist. She felt the grasp of another clamped on her person. She reacted by turning around quickly. Her hand flew in the air and collided with something hard. A loud clap echoed throughout the room. A red mark appeared on Loki's cheek where her hand had been. Margot's stinging hand clasped over her open mouth. Her eyes turned down.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I didn't mean to—"

Loki had already turned to leave. His anger was boiling by now and he'd rather walk away than to say anything else to hurt her. Margot opened her mouth to protest him leaving, but no words came out. Now he was going to leave. She had pushed him far enough away there was no turning back. She slumped to the floor and sat there for a few moments as she heard him find his jacket and slam the door. The car had pulled out of the driveway and sped off.

"You're so stupid, Margot." She said to herself.

She managed to gather the strength to pick herself off the floor and began icing the cake slowly. Her thoughts had begun to carry away again. It was the usual murderous thoughts combined with her anxiety over her distant husband. She barely heard the knock at the door. She jumped from her zone. Was it time for the children to come back already? She wasn't prepared.

She wiped her hands and went to answer the door thinking of ways to stall them for a few moments. She opened it to see Clint holding several balloons and a large gift tucked under his arm. She opened the door and forced herself to smile. It probably came out crooked.

"What's all this?" she asked pointing to the balloons. Clint chuckled.

"Well, hello to you too." He replied. "Can I come in?"

Margot stepped out of the way for him to enter and closed the door behind him. She sighed and walked forward behind him. "Hello. Now what's all this for?"

"You said it was Helena's birthday. Am I too late?"

"No. Too early."

"Better than too late." He held his gifts and the balloons out. "I bought this for her." Margot couldn't help, but smile.

"You're too kind." She said placing them with Helena's two other gifts, one from Serrure and the other from her. "Thank you." She smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. Can I help with anything?" he asked.

"No. I'm just icing the cake." She said returning back to spreading the icing. Clint smiled and relaxed in the chair when he saw holes in the wall. He pointed to it and said.

"Do you know you have—"

"Yes."

"I can fix that—"

"It's fine. Thank you. I can do it." She said sternly. He wasn't going to press the issue. When she finished the cake and wrote "Happy Birthday, Helena" with green icing, she sat back into the chair next to Clint. She stared into her lap for several moments before bursting into tears. Clint was shocked by the sudden outburst of emotions. She didn't know why she was crying. Was it Serrure? Was it her apathy for the past weeks? Perhaps it was her hatred for Telly? Maybe it was a combination of all three? Clint was silent for as he wrapped a arm around her.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Ssh, it's fine."

"He hates me." The words slipped out of her mouth as she sobbed. "He hates me and I love him." She sniffled. Clint let his arm wrap tighter around her. "I can't tell him, I can't tell him anything. I-I do not have the words." She was starting to stammer.

Clint's hands began to travel up and down her back slowly in small circles. "It's fine. Let it out. If you hold it in, you're only going to hurt yourself further." He let her sob for a few moments. "I—uh—I know what it's like to hold a secret out of fear because of losing the one you loved. It was my own damn fault, but you are not at fault. Do not let anyone make you feel that way." He leaned close to her ear. "If you need any help at all to find him, let me know."

She looked up at him and sniffled. "Do you mean it?"

Clint nodded. He was a man of justice. He remembered the days when he used to hate for the criminal to be killed in action, now he wasn't so sure. Maybe the world was better off without them.

"I mean it." He said. She rested her head on his shoulders and his chin rested against the top of her head. He remembered at one point in time Bobbi used to do the same. Natasha wasn't as affectionate. He missed that about his ex wife. In reaction, he kissed her head. She felt his lips touch her crown and a surge of warmth went through her. It was the same feeling she felt with Serrure. She lifted her head. Her eyes were still glassy with tears. There was a long pause and their faces were so close. He was mesmerized. He didn't want to break the contact and neither did she. It was a good feeling to feel yet again.

The two were so entranced she didn't hear the door open or the sound of her children rushing into the living room. Margot broke the contact quickly and wiped her eyes.

"Show time." Clint said with a heavy sigh. He missed her already. Margot moved quickly to light the candles. She could hear Amy and Serrure's voice exchanged in whispers over Helena's excited shrills.

"Is this for me?" she asked. She seemed surprised. Margot held the cake and motioned for Clint to enter first. It took him a moment to walk into the room and face the woman he once knew as the Enchantress and the misguided god of mischief. They gave him disapproving looks, but turned to see Helena jumping up and down. Noah was in his father's arms and Victor waited in anticipation to begin singing. Margot walked in with the cake and they sang Happy Birthday to her, but Clint could feel Loki's eyes glaring hot heat in the back of his skull.

Margot was thrilled that Helena liked her presents. Her father had bought her several changes of clothes for her dolls and Margot had purchased some new clothing for her and her portrait. There were a couple of dresses, shirts and pants. She had played with Clint's game the entire night with Victor. Even Noah managed to play a game or two. She hoped they were unaware of the evil eyes Loki had been giving Clint the entire night. Even Amy barely exchanged words with him. It was a relief when he decided to leave.

She was naked and standing in front of the misty bathroom mirror. Her long wet hair stuck to her pale skin and her eyes tried to turn away, but she couldn't. She hadn't really looked at herself in years. She was always skinny, no matter how much she ate. When she discovered she was pregnant with Victor her doctor had been worried she was too thin to hold him. Her breasts were practically nonexistent at the time and her figure felt more like the body of a thirteen year old than an adult woman. When she would go to the bars, she was carded several times. Once someone had asked if Serrure was her older brother.

Motherhood left her some baggage in her rear and breasts she could use a brassiere to support. She had lost a lot of weight since her attack. She hadn't been eating properly and if she did, she vomited it back up. She didn't have the pouch she heard mothers were cursed with, but she had a small stomach. Serrure barely seemed to notice, but after she had the children he enjoyed groping her chest more.

She hadn't been touched in months. It felt like years. Clint's gentle kiss on her head made her emotions turn. She had given up desire, but this made her feel again. She felt wanted, and loved. She was someone amongst the living. She gained control.

Margot leaned back against the wall and spread her legs. She let her fingers roll over shoulders and down her chest. Her body felt hot and her pulse began to increase. She was scared to let her fingers go any further, but she didn't want to stop. Her fingers were at her hipbone. Did she dare go any further? She had to. If she let Telly remain in control she would surely die within a year. It was life or death.

She let her fingers glide into her garden. The warmth of a light ray of sunshine sped through her veins as she travelled deeper. The gentle and sway of her fingers was a light breeze. She felt herself coming towards her freedom. She was closer and closer. Her breaths were becoming shorter and her knees buckled. The dark shadow that had been placed on her back had been lifted.

She chose life.

Loki barely spoke to her. They came out in mumbles or he didn't speak to her at all. Now his questions were piling up. He had been jealous with his Sigyn in the past, but their distance fed his paranoia. He tried to keep himself level headed, he wasn't thinking clearly, but the little voice in the back of his head was a constant reminder.

He finally caught her alone. She was smoking a cigarette and staring out the window as she had done most days recently.

"Margot?" he said. She turned her head. Her blue eyes glanced away before she looked up again.

"Yes?" she said.

"We need to talk."

Every person hated those words. No one wanted to hear them. Why would anyone utter them? She closed her eyes and prepared for the speech where Serrure would apologize and say it's not working out between them. She had been dreading this moment, but she nodded.

He sat beside her and gathered his thoughts. The sun shined down on her. She looked like a messenger from Valhalla in her peach Vanir clothing. "Why did you invite him here?"

"He wanted to wish her a happy birthday. It was innocent." Then she was reminded of that kiss on the head. She couldn't look at him in the eye. It meant nothing to her—did it?

He narrowed his eyes at her and scratched the back of his head. "Well, regardless, I wanted to apologize for how I acted."

She nodded. "I'm sorry too. Everything has gone to hell in a hand basket." She had taken special care of herself. She brushed her hair, began changing her clothes daily and she even started to stomach food again. She looked at her freshly polished toenails she decorated black and red. Loki cupped her cheek and smiled.

"You look nice today."

Margot smiled and pressed her forehead into his warm neck like a newborn's skin to the flesh of his parent. She felt warm again. She was coming alive. She felt more secure with his arm cradling him closer to him. She felt young. Had they done this before when they were children? In her mind she pictured a younger version of Serrure in his mid adolescents lying with her in the grass.

"Do I own your heart?" They were her words, but spoken out of a young girl's mouth. It felt so surreal.

Loki's eyes widened. "Yes." He said remembering that day as if it were, but a moment ago. "The right side."

Margot felt out of her body. She could see everything in front of her. Her Serrure glancing at her with beautiful eyes and squeezed her hand. "Why not the left?"

"The right side's purpose is to breathe." Loki whispered into her ear and stroking her hair. "You are my purpose to breathe. If you were to die, I would die."

"You cannot mean that." Margot felt tears fall down her cheeks and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"My reputation is that of a liar, but I will never lie to you. Never doubt what I tell you, my Lady—" He paused to stop himself from telling her. She opened her eyes and glanced up at him. She clutched onto his clothes.

"Am I cursed?" she asked. Was she ready to hear the truth? She probably thought he was insane. Perhaps he was insane. He had to wait just a little longer. The shock would be too much to take.

"No." He said shaking his head. "Ease your mind, my love."

Margot nodded, but her mind was far from eased. She needed to put her plan into action. It had been weeks and she could imagine how eased Telly must feel. She was going to make him suffer. That was a promise. She couldn't kill him as easily as she thought and he had enough money to throw around. He was worth more to her alive than dead. She needed a little blackmail.

Clint heard his cell phone ringing on the bedside table. He groaned and lifted his head up. He was in Bobbi's bed and his hangover was causing his vision to blur and his head to pound. He remembered vaguely meeting Bobbi at the bar to discuss some plans to sell their old home when her proposition of having one Jell-O shot led to several more. He had lost count by the tenth and he had no idea how he got back home. Bobbi groaned.

"Make it stop." She said.

He picked up his phone and grumbled into it. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Margot." His head shot up too fast and he winced as the pain hit him at once.

"Shit, ow, fuck—"

"What?" He heard her say.

"Nothing, I, uh, what's going on?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to meet up and talk?"

"Now?" He said looking at his old digital clock that read twelve, thirty in the afternoon.

"Well, yes, if that's perfectly okay with you." She rationalized. "Serrure is at work and the children are with Amy at the zoo."

"She's like your servant, huh?" Clint said, with a snort.

"What?" Margot asked again.

"Nothing, I'm still a little—yeah, I'll be there soon, doll."

"Bye then." She said before hanging up. Clint groaned and turned on his back. The whites of Bobbi's eyes were red with dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was wild and frizzy and her body swayed.

"Doll? Who is this doll?"

Clint sighed and placed his hands on his forehead. "I'm not in the mood, Bobbi."

"Who is she?" she asked again.

"She's a friend. I call everyone doll." Clint rationalized as he searched for his pants in the piles of clothes.

"The only women you call doll are the ones you have hard on for."

"You're crude." He said, throwing on his undershirt. Bobbi grumbled and turned her back to him. He was too hung over to argue with her and if he tried, he would never win. She would never admit she was jealous. He never would admit he was jealous too.

"I'll see you later, Bobbi." He said as he finished dressing himself. She ignored him or she fell back to sleep.

Margot's pale zombie silhouette was replaced. The hallow shell had been filled with someone who wasn't her normal self, but someone much different. She wasn't crying and she looked less pale, but her blue eyes were constantly moving and observing everything. They were focused like a cat, but cunning. Clint picked her up and took her to his apartment. He considered that the goddess who had once lifted Steve Rodgers from his throat an slammed him into the ground shouldn't know where he lived. He felt as if he was in high school and purposefully befriended the weird kid so when he finally snapped, he wouldn't be the one shot in a school shooting.

He pulled into the driveway of his house and parked the car. He nodded to the small house and said. "This is my humble abode." He said.

Margot nodded.

"It was built in the seventies, but it works out okay for me. My ex wife has a bigger home."

"You were married?" Margot asked, looking at him.

"Yep. Five years of my life. It was bigger because we planned to have children later, but that never happened." He shrugged, stepping out of the car. Margot soon followed. She stuck her hand in the pockets of her gray jeans and followed him from behind. He stuck the keys into his door and turned off the alarm. Margot caught a glimpse of the code as he placed it in.

1195.

She would remember it for later, she decided.

He clasped his hands together. "So," He said. "Would you like something to drink?"

She memorized every detail of the apartment. He had leather a black leather sofa, and two leather chairs adjacent to each other. There were a couple of pictures on the wall. One of a woman in a bikini carrying a boom box and holding an ice cream cone on the right wall next to a lamp and the other above the sofa was a painting with several colors meshed together. His television screen was the largest she had seen with several video game systems hooked up at the bottom. She turned back to him and shook her head.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Clint nodded and cleared his throat. "Right, so you said you needed a computer?"

"Yes. I can't afford one at this point and time."

"I assume you do not have Internet either?" he asked.

Margot nodded and glanced away. It made her ashamed how poor she was. Clint leaned close to her. "Do not tell anyone what I am giving you." He left the room for a few moments. Margot settled her bag from her back and onto the floor before sitting in one of the chairs. He returned with a small computer under his arm and a small device.

"This is my spare computer. The hard drive has been whipped clean. Return it when you're finished." She took the computer. It was a lightweight and thin computer, but perfect. He handed her a device next. "This will catch any Wi-Fi and give you full Internet access. You cannot tell anyone you have this or my ass is grass, do you understand?" he asked. She nodded and turned the device over to see "Stark Industries" written on the back. She placed the computer and the device in her bag and gave him a short smile.

"Thank you." She said. She stepped closer to him. They stood at each other for several moments before she wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't explain why she wanted to do it, but she leaned close to him, grabbing onto his chin and kissing him briefly. He stated back at her puzzled. He wanted to pick her up and kiss her even more, but he stood his ground. Margot picked up her bag.

"I should be getting back." She said as if nothing happened. Her outside was stoic, but she felt different on the inside. She was addicted to this feeling—the feeling of worth.

"Uh," he said. "Right—uh, make yourself comfortable. I'm going to get something to drink."

Margot blinked at and sat down in her chair waiting. Clint rushed to his refrigerator and opened the top of a beer and gulped it down quickly. It wasn't strong enough. Loki was going to kill him. Fury would hang him if he knew he had kissed Loki's wife and gave her government property. His job was as good as gone, so the question remained why he was still entranced by her. Were all Asgardian women this way?

Margot could see she was startled. She was nervous herself. She had seen Telly every so often for the past ten years when he forced himself on her. Clint had been around her and except for the small kiss on the head he hadn't tried anything with her. She expected this behavior from Serrure. He only offered friendship. She was confused.

"Are you ready to leave?" Margot asked.

Clint burped and grabbed his keys. "Let's go." He said and

Loki had been playing cards for over an hour, but he was barely paying attention to what he had been doing. Flint Marko smacked him in the shoulder. "Yo, Serrure." He said.

Loki raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"It's your turn."

"Oh." Loki looked at his cards and then sighed and placed them on the table. "Here, you win. I'm going to get another beer."

"Oi," Cruise said. "What's gotten into you?"

"Yeah, you've been like a ghost lately, man." Erin said, taking a sip of beer. "Is it still trouble with the, old lady?" he asked.

Loki shook his head. "It is nothing any of you could comprehend." He finished his beer and threw on his jacket. "I'll see you at work." Marko frowned, but nodded. Loki shoved his hands in his pocket and lifted his head to see a tall man with blonde hair to his shoulders and big blue eyes. The towering figure was someone he once knew before he was forced into his mortal form.

Thor, his brother, his former friend and confidant was face to face with him. He had been swindled behind his false name, but now he remembered. He remembered how his brother watched as Karnilla changed his existence. Loki stopped in his tracks. Thor smiled, but before he could utter a word, Loki's fist collided with the side of Thor's face. Thor was taken by surprise and stepped back grabbing his face. He was still mortal and barely did any damage to the god.

As Thor gained his balance Loki tackled him to the ground, pressing all his body weight onto him and shoving his fist into the thicker man's body. A small crowd began to gather and watch the two men fight. Thor didn't want to hurt him. He was a mortal and a child compared to his normal durability, but Loki was hitting him as if his life depended on it. Thor grabbed Loki around the waist and tossed him lightly off of him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Loki exclaimed. His fists were shaking and his pale knuckles had turned red.

"I will not harm you, brother." Thor said catching his breath.

"Well, you did this to me and your sister by marriage, how could you?"

"You—you remember?" he asked.

"You stupid oaf, of course I remember!"

"Brother, you don't understand, it wasn't my—"

"I will kill you, Thor. Don't you realize what you've done?" Loki went to charge at him again when he felt Cruise and Marko's hands grab him to pull him back. Shorty pointed to Thor from behind the bar. "You, get out of here!"

Loki was practically dragging Marko and the other men towards Thor when he finally took his cue to leave before he would have to defend himself against his own brother. When Thor had disappeared around the corner, Loki shoved his arms free and pulled his jacket around him tighter.

"I'm leaving, Shorty." Loki said. Marko grabbed his coat and followed behind his friend.

"What happened, man?" Marko asked. "Who was that guy?"

"It's nothing you can understand, Marko." Loki said speed walking back to his home.

"All jokes aside if you need help you can tell me, you know, man?" Marko finally caught up to him, but was struggling to keep up with his pace. "I have a pack a day cigarette habit can you slow down?"

Loki slowed down just a bit. "It is nothing, Marko. I promise you, it's nothing you should ever get involved in."

"Well, if you do need help. If you do want me to help you pound the shit out of someone, just let me know, okay?"

Loki stopped for a moment and Marko almost bumped into him. "I'll consider it." He replied. "Now stop following me."

"What are you drawing?" Loki asked as he looked over the newspaper to see Helena drawing on a piece of scratch paper.

"Prince Loki." She answered.

He froze for a moment and closed the paper. "Really?" he asked looking over her shoulder. She frowned up at him and covered the picture with her arm.

"Daddy, no! Not till I'm done."

"Sorry." He said, putting his nose back into the paper, but continued to look over her shoulder. "May I ask who is that with him?"

"Princess Sigyn." She said. "She's beautiful, isn't she, daddy?"

A small smile formed on his face. He could remember the first time he saw her as a grown woman. All that hair flying free in the wind and her boldness, it was attractive. She meant everything to him. She was the only person who saw him as more than just Thor's little brother. She was his first and only real friend. He wondered what stories Margot had told them. Perhaps she did remember.

"Is she a princess like Belle and Ariel are princesses?" She asked.

"Yes, but in a different kingdom. A much bigger kingdom."

"But she's nice, right, daddy?"

"Yes, she is."

"And Prince Loki loves her?"

"Yes."

"And he would die for her like the Beast did for Belle?"

He felt his heart warmed and a hand came to his forehead. "Yes." He said. His daughter was incredibly smart.

"And they'll live happily ever after, right, daddy? And they'll have babies?"

"Yes."

Helena gave a satisfied nod, stood up and handed him the drawing. The stick figures were dressed in Asgardian robes with smiles on their faces. There were three tinier stick figures standing beside them, wearing similar color robes. He could spot Helena because she was the biggest and wore a blue bow in her hair.

"You can keep it, daddy." Helena said before sitting down and scribbling onto the paper. Victor stirred in his sleep with the book still on his face.

He couldn't look away from the picture. He didn't want to let his wife go—his real wife, Sigyn. She was_his,_ not to own, but to love. He said his vows in front of the AllFather, Odin, he married her, he remarried her and now they had children. Why in the name of Odin would he want to lose her now? It wasn't fair to keep her in the dark of her identity no matter what the reasoning was. He would tell her tonight.

Margot had gone to bed early. She had been up late the previous night researching information on Telly and still came up with nothing she could properly blackmail him on. She had found out he had invested in a computer company and he made some visits to foreign countries as a vacation. She couldn't find another name he went under and the trail had gone cold. After hours of searching and had finally given up.

She had another dream that matched the mysteriousness of her other past dreams. She was naked under wine colored cloth. She had a pipe in her hand and brought the end to her lips. She blew smoke out of her nose. She was in a small cottage with a beautiful emerald colored dress strewn on the floor. The bed was barely a foot off the floor. The house was relatively simple, but it felt familiar to her. She turned her head to see Serrure lying next to her. He reached over to pluck the pipe from her hand and he took a long drag.

She felt lethargic and lazy and her dream state eyes. Serrure's eyes were half closed as she placed her head on his shoulder. She ran her hand down his pale chest and mouthed. "Loki," she said. Why did she call him that? She wanted to shake herself awake, but she couldn't. "Eira seems to like you." She said smiling against his mouth.

Loki nodded. "That's wonderful. Father wants the next wedding to be in Asgard."

"Your mother's choice of a wedding gown is heavy." She replied. She let the words come naturally out of her mouth. "If I slip a foot or shift my weight I could fall and break my neck.

"Mother and Father aren't thrilled with the idea of a Vanir wedding." He shrugged.

"And that bothers you?"

"Not in the slightest. You're my wife, and it's our wedding. The wedding in Asgard is to keep the peace."

"Mm," she said. "We wouldn't want to start another war between the Aesir and Vanir over a wedding location."

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. "It would be worth it for you, Sigyn."

Sigyn. The name felt so familiar to her. She had told the children stories about Sigyn and Loki, but the name felt as if it were hers. It was as if part of her had been awakened and she felt closer to finding herself. She had been lost for too long. She opened her eyes slowly. Serrure was still up, but reading the paper.

"Serrure?" She said. He looked up from his paper and closed it. He kissed her forehead and ran his thumb down her cheek.

"Am I keeping you up?"

"No, not at all."

"Then go back to sleep."

"Not yet. I have to ask you something." He nodded and waited for her to continue. She bit down on her bottom lip and hesitated. "I think the stories I tell the children are coming to life. I cannot understand why, but I feel as if they're apart of me. As if I am Sigyn in an odd way and you're Loki, but I shouldn't feel entirely that way, you know? I am not—I'm not royalty of any kind and to my knowledge, I never wanted to be. I don't understand why this is happening. I sound crazy, but it's true." She paused for a moment to look at him. "That's it." She added.

"But they are not simply fairy tales, my flower." He said, taking her hand in his. "The stories you have told our children for years is truth. Flower, you _are_ princess Sigyn."

Margot stared at him skeptically and examined his face. "Have you been drinking?"

He shook his head. Now was a good time to tell her. She deserved to know the truth. "I haven't touched a drop today. You are the daughter of Kolgrim and Eira of Vanaheim. You are the sister of Nanna, Frea, Verdandi, Snorta and Ingvar. Don't you remember?"

It was too familiar with her as if she experienced it in another life. That's why it scared her. "Did one of your friends tamper with your cigarettes then? I think you need to sleep this off, dear-" Margot urged attempting to push him into bed.

"Listen to me," Loki said sitting up again.

Margot sat at the edge of the bed and decided to hear him. She had to. Have her dreams been telling her something she was too blind to see all this time?

"Remember, Sigyn. Remember who you were. What was the last thing you remember?"

"On the night of the accident?"

"Yes. Don't you remember a bright light, and voices all around you? Your hands were bound to a metal chair, wasn't it? I had the same dream for years, it happened." The scene was familiar to her. She remembered seeing Serrure putting up more of a fight. They had to subdue him with enough morphine to give a drug addict's heart pounding against their boney chests.

She nodded her head and let him continue. "And the moments beforehand?" he asked.

She blinked into the distance and forced her scattered mind to collect. It was harder than it appeared. She was silent for several moments. "I thought I was never going to see you again, I remember that." She said.

"You spoke to me in a weird language, but I could understand you." She said frowning. He spoke to her in in the native language of the Vanir. "You said, our bond was more powerful than anything and no mortal or god could separate us." She looked up at him with watery eyes. "These weren't dreams?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I remember everything. I am Prince Loki of Asgard, adopted son of Odin and Frigga, but a Jotun by birth."

"It can't be-"

"Yes, it is." He nodded. "What else do you remember?"

"I remember maybe a little bit of Vanaheim and a little of Asgard it comes in and out." She said. "It was the first time we met, you let me wear your helmet, I believe. I had dreams about that. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I do."

"And you turned my hair green!" She said. "I remember that much!"

"It suited you." He smiled. "But that was after you placed dye in my tea. My teeth were black for a week."

"It suited you." She parroted with a small smile. "It was about time your mischief came back on you." She didn't remember a lot, but she could take her dreams and use the subconscious memory to find some truth. She knew she wasn't crazy now. The dreams meant something to her, but she couldn't understand how she became Margot. She still felt close to whom she was, but it was like wisps of smoke.

She kissed him. He was Loki. She was Sigyn. What should she call him from now on? Loki or Serrure? Regardless, he was still her husband and she loved him. There was something he needed to know as well.

"I didn't tell you because I was selfish." She blurted. "I was selfish and I was scared. I didn't know how to tell you. I had this delusion you would walk away." She felt weak, like the woman who was desperate for a man in the romantic novels she read.

Loki nodded with satisfaction and pulled her into a kiss. His forehead was gently pressed to hers. "Thank you." He said. "That's all I wanted to know."

She pulled him into a longer kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was hesitant on placing his hands on her hips. He felt her muscles tense and her knees come together. He stopped and cupped her face.

"When you're ready." He said kissing her nose.

Loki's fist clenched as he thought about Telly. What to do with him? Their thoughts had been connected. Margot was thinking the same thing.

"Will you help me?" Margot asked. She ran her fingers down his chest. "We can't kill him."

"Damn right we can't, he works for S.H.I.E.L.D." He said stroking his chin as he thought. He turned to see Margot frowned. It was another familiar name she had once known. "S.H.I.E.L.D is a government organization so if we wanted to kill him, we couldn't get away with it for long."

Margot sighed. "Well, he has a lot of money, that's evident. He had enough to toss around at me." Loki's jaw tightened at the thought. "We'll have to find a way to control him."

Loki raised his eyebrows and thought of the information Osborn had given him. There was the video he captured. Loki smirked. "Ah, yes. I have something that might help."

Margot clicked on Clint's computer and tapped into Michael Telly's computer. She had found some documents on S.H.I.E.L.D, but nothing about her and Loki. She did find some files on a woman named Emma Frost and a recruit named Jessica Drew, but after several minutes of scanning the information she grew bored. She tapped into some of his other files and found that he had an identity under another name, John Crane. When she looked into more of this 'John Crane' she found he made some purchases on his credit card in Thailand. He withdrew over five thousand dollars over a ten day stay and his recent purchases were to a brothel infamous for it's underground of girls to be offered. Their ages ranged from seven to eighteen.

She couldn't find what ages of the girls he purchased, but she could only assume if his brutality extended to her, then more than likely he had practiced on those poor girls. She nudged Loki from his sleep. He opened his eyes.

"You might want to look at this." She said.

He sat up, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at the clock. "It's three in the morning. I have work."

"You might not have to worry about that job any longer." She said with a crooked smile. "Looks like our subject has something else to explain for." She pushed the computer for him to see. He read the information twice before smirking.

"S.H.I.E.L.D would love to see this." He said. "We're going to need some weapons."

"Does Flint Marko have a stun gun? I would love one." Margot said stroking her chin. "Inform him tomorrow at work, I want to plan this thoroughly."

Loki would never forget what she looked like as she thought about this. Something in her demeanor had changed. He wasn't sure if he liked it yet. She was dangerous. How the Asgardians had underestimated her.

Margot threw what she could into her knapsack and zipped it up. She threw her hair back into a ponytail and adjusted the sweater on her black and white polka dot dress. She needed to look her best and her most vulnerable. Loki threw his beaten leather jacket on his shoulders and glanced at her staring at him in the mirror. His hair had grown almost past his shoulders. Margot had normally kept his hair shorter, but he didn't find a reason why he should cut it. He didn't know why she hadn't asked him to cut it in awhile. Maybe he would consider it.

"I like your hair long." She said. "Why did you keep it shorter?"

"It was much to maintain between battles and ceremonies." He smiled at her. She ran her fingers down the scruff on his cheek. She faintly remembered him returning from battle with his face unshaven over the past couple of days. She liked the rough brush of stubble against her cheeks.

"Keep this, will you?" She asked.

"I will not promise anything." He said. "I do not want to be taken for a vagabond."

Margot chuckled and touched his wrist. She was nervous. What if Telly was armed? He was a member of S.H.I.E.L.D. If something went horribly wrong, they could be killed.

"Be careful." She said before kissing him deeply.

"You're the distraction. You must be careful." He said against her lips before kissing her again. "I'll be fine."

Amora knocked on the door and opened it slowly. She nodded toward them. "The children are asleep."

"Thank you, Amora." Margot said with a smile and a wink. "Evening, give the kids a kiss for me."

Amora nodded and half smiled back. She turned quickly before she could let them see her cheeks were bright red.

Margot pushed her hands into her long jacket pockets and paced around. What if he didn't come? He should be suspicious by now, if he was smart. But as Loki pointed out several times, he was a cocky bastard and to him, she was a buffoon and wouldn't dare challenge him.

She turned her gaze to Loki and he nodded his head. She reached into her pocket, retrieved her cigarettes and lit one. Loki had a growing distaste for her smoking habit, but then again ever since they arrived to Midgard he hated it. Serrure didn't mind it. It was hard to separate the two sometimes. She would go through large amounts of packs when she was tapping into S.H.I.E.L.D's database. When she smoked, he smoked at least half of that.

"Margot," she heard Telly's voice say. Her heart skipped a beat or two and her head turned quickly. "I thought I was on the permanent shit list."

"I need money." She said flatly. She kept her eyes focused on him. Not a single one of his movements left unnoticed. Her blood was racing and her nerves were on edge. He was oblivious to the danger he was facing. He victimized her, now it was his turn and she couldn't wait.

"I am sorry for giving you a few boo-boo's." He replied and smiled down at her. It was a nasty smirk, but there was no expression was on Margot's face. "This time will only be a blowjob. Is that okay?"

"I need the money."

"Yes, but is it okay?" He asked through gritted teeth. "Answer me, yes or no."

She narrowed her eyes at him. He lit the cigarette he had behind his ear and shook his head. "Does your husband know how retarded you are? Your poor children." He laughed and nodded toward the alleyway ahead. "Follow me."

She pulled the Taser from her pocket and prepared herself. He was still talking at her with his back turned. "No teeth this time or I'll kick your brains in."

"No problem." She said, waiting for him to disappear in the alleyway. She was ready. She shoved the Taser into his back. He instinctively threw his hands up in pain and shock. The more he resisted the harder she shoved it into his back. He turned around and she shoved the another jolt into him until he fell. When she was sure he had enough she waited for any movement by any witnesses.

Loki had stepped out of the car and turned him over with the heel of his boot. He was paralyzed, but to her surprise he wasn't unconscious. Loki pointed to the bat in the dumpster.

"Hand me that. Quickly."

Margot tossed it to him and Loki slammed it down on Telly's face. His eyes closed and he lay still as if he were dead. She looked over him and glanced up at Loki. "Did you kill him?" She sounded disappointed.

"I wish I had." He said, giving her the bat. Margot ran a cloth over the bat to wipe it from any fingerprints and tossed it into the alleyway.. "He's only unconscious."

"Good." She sighed with relief and checked his pockets. She pulled his checks, cards, money and drivers license, handcuffs, badge and gun and threw them in her bag. "It would be a shame to kill him before the fun has just begun." She tossed him the handcuffs.

Loki cuffed him and threw him in the trunk of the car.


	9. Chapter 9

_I apologize for not updating soon enough. I didn't realize how many people followed it! I'm happy though. _

_Thank you! _

_-Val_

* * *

><p>The atrium seemed smaller than it once had been to Margot. She could still hear her own screams echoing off the dusty weak walls. She began to pace faster. Her boots were digging into the dirty ground and her footsteps echoed off the walls. She could not keep still, and Loki took notice.<p>

"You'll wake him." He said ironically.

"And do you think I care?" she asked. Her voice was dead serious. This meant everything to her.

She had changed from the dress and heels to baggy pants, boots and a ripped shirt. Her eyes were smeared with black, white and red paint. According to Loki, the Vanir did this in battle to represent the pale, bloodied and blackened faces of their fallen brothers. Loki's green eyes shined brighter with his war paint over his eyes and smeared down his face like a woman's mascara after she had cried. Loki described her make up as "positively monstrous." That was the only time she smiled since they left their home.

"We can't kill him, remember that." Loki said.

"Sure." Margot said, picking up pliers to open and close them. She smirked at them. "Of course we won't kill him, but we'll make him wish he was dead." She tossed another balled up piece of newspaper into metal barrel of fire they started. She looked at the unconscious Telly. She had no desire to see the bottom half of him again, but she ripped off his shirt and used it to keep the fire from the barrel lit. She would crumple up a piece of clothing and toss it in and watched the flames spark up again. She handcuffed his hands around the pole so his fingers were properly exposed.

He began to stir and he lifted his head up to stare around the room. Loki nodded toward him and made his way to him first. Telly stood to his feet and attempted to free himself by pulling at the handcuffs and spinning in a circle in an attempt to escape. After several seconds of this he fell on his bottom and hit his head hard on the thick pole. Loki and Margot began to laugh almost hysterically to watch him try to escape.

After another minute had passed Loki grew tired of waiting and pulled him by the dark hairs on his head. "Stand up like a man." he said. "If you I could call you that."

"What—" He could barely utter before Margot cut him off.

"I do not want to hear your voice. This is my turn. Do you understand? Nod."

He did so. Margot leaned against the pole and looked at him in the eyes. She saw fear and terror in his eyes. She was starting to enjoy it.

"I won't bore you with the details, but I know a lot about you, _John Crane_." She said. She was holding the pliers in her hand and squeezed them tightly until she could feel her knuckles turn white. He glanced up at her in fear. She nodded her head and patted his cheek hard. "Oh yes, Crane. I do know who you are and who you are not. I will keep your secret, but for a price."

"I ain't giving you shit-"

Loki's fist slammed into Telly's side. A loud cracked echoed through the room. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He hit his head against the pole again, leaving behind a large cut at the top of his forehead.

"Bring him up to his feet again." Margot said to Loki. Loki pulled him to his feet and leaned his head so he could look at him.

"It would be so easy to just break you neck or slit your throat and gut you like a pig. I cannot decide which one I want more."

Telly was breathing heavily by now. The handcuffs were digging into his flesh and his beefy wrists were bruising and bleeding just like hers did. She felt her eye twitch at the thought.

"Killing you would be too kind," Margot said, examining the pliers once again. "And until you're ready to listen to what we have to say we might need to persuade you." Loki ripped off a piece of duct tape and wrapped it around Telly's mouth. The stronger man held out Telly's right hand and Margot place the pliers under his nail. Telly screamed through the duct tape and tried to pull his arms free, but Loki was much stronger than he was and kept him pinned.

Margot found the nail, tightened her grip around it with pliers and pulled. Telly screamed through the tape. The veins in his forehead were sticking out along the veins in his neck. His eyes watered with tears and it fell down his red face.

"Did that hurt?" Margot asked in a subtle tone of voice. She picked up the index finger and slowly tuck the pliers under the nail. She ripped the next one out and briefly heard the skin and nail plate rip from the nail bed before he let out a terrifying scream. Loki's lips slightly curled, but Margot remained stoic.

"Did that hurt?" she asked again. She grabbed his middle finger and pulled that one out along with his ring and finally his pinky with a hard jerk. "I could hear that rip pretty loudly," She gloated holding up the nail for Loki to look at. Telly was speaking through the tape. She waited a moment before ripped off the tape again.

"Will you listen?"

"Ye-Ye-Ye-Yes." Telly stammered.

"I could turn you into S.H.I.E.L.D," She said, glancing at his severely bleeding fingertips of his right hand. "I could send Nick Fury the footage scavenged by Norman Osborn, I could also show him your statements on your visits to Thailand. I assume you're there not for the food, but also for the little girls that you find attractive." She leaned forward and noticed the rosary around his neck. She grabbed it and snatched it off of his neck.

"You do not need that anymore." She replied. "I see nothing godly about you."

Telly's hands shook so violently, the handcuffs around them began to hit the pole. She found it to be distracting. He whimpered into his chest and his bottom lip shook.

"Do you need a moment to collect yourself?" Margot asked. Telly shook his head.

"Good." She began to pace back and forth only turning every so often to examine the fear on his face. "I _could_ also shoot you painlessly in the back of the head and make it look like an accident. I could kill you. You had power over me. You had my silence, but no longer. You have about a couple million from the dirty deals you made as your alias John Crane, you also have a half a millon in your savings. I bet you live comfortably. I only need you to sign off on the checks so we can live comfortably as well. We shall have access to your money whenever we want it and you do not have to live with the humiliation your secrets will bring. You will also willing or not give me information on S.H.I.E.L.D every single day. I want to know everything about them. They took mine and my husband's memories, did they not?"

Telly nodded. He could barely form his own words.

"Then I want to know everything about them. We might even need your assistance in obtaining some files in the next upcoming months. You will never hurt another man, woman or child again. I will keep a careful watch on you. Do not think there's any hope of escaping. And do not even think of hurting me, my husband or our children. The consequences for this will be your own life." He gave her an furious cutting look. "You have something on your mind? You may speak, please share."

"I'm n-not giving y-y-you anything, b-b-bitch." He managed to say.

"I thought you would say that." She said. She took out her pliers and reached for his left hand. "I can do this all night. You still have ten toes."

He shook his head and Loki placed the tape back on. She stuck the pliers under his thumb and ripped it out again. He tried to hold back his cries of pain, but he couldn't. His legs gave out and he fell to his knees. He tried to squeeze his hand shut, but Loki open it again. Telly began to put up a fight and tried to kick with his legs and free himself.

"Do not even try it." Loki said pulling him by the arm and into the pole again. They heard a small pop and Telly crying in pain. Margot tucked the pliers under his nails and began ripping them out one by one. By the time she finished the left pinky his screams were become exhausted.

"Now," she said, wiping sweat away from her brow and smearing the paint. "Can we trust that you'll abide by our orders?"

Telly hesitated, but before he could speak, Margot circled him again. She took another piece of his shirt to keep the fires hot and threw it in the fire. She tossed the pliers onto the ground and turned her back for a moment to find one of the knives she had stuffed in her bag. She placed the tip of the blade into the fire and waited for it to become hot enough.

"I do not remember this, but my husband told me in Vanaheim, the rape of a woman was a serious crime. Do you know what they would do?" She picked up the tip of the knife and held it at eye level. "They would burn out your eyes and if you were lucky that would be all that they would do." She rush toward him and held his head back. Loki held his eyes open and she held the tip of the blade to his eye. His eyes tears at the heat until finally he nodded his head.

"Yes?" She said removing the tape.

"I'll do it. Whatever y-you ask of m-me. I'll do it. I-I sw-swear." He said. "Just do n-not do this."

"I'm happy you see it our way." she said. Loki hit him in the side of the head and he slumped to the floor.

Loki threw the key to the handcuffs beside him and stepped over his body. It was his responsibility now. She wondered how he would get out. She quickly wiped everything of fingerprints, gathered their things and left.

* * *

><p>They arrived back home. Margot could feel her knapsack heavy with Telly's cash, credit cards and checkbooks. She couldn't wait to begin shopping. She decided to wake up one morning and look for a better home.<p>

Loki and Margot silently walked into their shower. They scrubbed the paint off of themselves. Margot watched as the red, and black colors swirled down the drain. She felt anew. She hadn't felt this way in so long. She turned around to look at Loki. She almost forgot how sculpted he was. He looked like a god—he was a god. And she was his wife—a goddess.

When she was finished she wrung out her hair and went to lie in bed. She didn't bother with clothes and he didn't' seem to mind either. Half of her face was pressed into the pillow as he looked down at her. His hands were close to his side as if he were afraid to touch her. She sat up and placed her hand on his cheek. He was hesitant, but slowly let his hand fall on her waist. He eyed her, taking in her body, but waiting for her to jump with fright.

"Is this fine?" he asked. She nodded and pressed her lips to his. His hands slid up her waist and began to cup her breast. He gave her a look. He was asking the same question. She nodded. She was feeling anxious and nervous, but it was not unbearable. His lips trailed down her neck, sucking on her warm skin and his thumb swirling and lightly pinching her nipple. She let her own hands explore his body. It had been so long.

She forced herself not to think of Telly. He was forced into celibacy and he would never harm her again. She let her hand fall down his abdomen and wrapped around him. He shuddered into her ear. His hands rested on her pelvis bone, his long fingers teasing her entrance.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded, but for a long time she feared penetration. Her knees would come together tightly in her nightmares. She couldn't get wet at the thought for a long time. She let go. His touch was sensational. She felt a soft warm sensation go up her body and spread from every nerve. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up. His lips made their way up to hers again. He lied on his back and she straddled him. Her muscles tightened and she felt hot to the point of fainting.

"If you want to stop—" Loki said, but she shook her head. She aligned herself and pushed herself down on him. A sharp pain caused her muscles to tighten even further. She closed her eyes and forced her muscles to relax. It took her several moments to get her bearings before she pushed down on his chest and rocked her hips. Loki's hands rested on her hips and cupped her rear. When she became comfortable her pace quickened. Loki's eyes were closed and his head was held back. His nails dug into her skin.

She had sex with him enough times to know when what he was like when he was coming. His lip would purse together and he would breathe heavily through his nose. This time his mouth hung open and his muscles were quivering. Her pace was so fast the mattress springs began to creak loudly. It was oddly soothing.

Their bodies were pressed against each other and Loki ran his fingers through her hair. Margot was still quiet. She felt ore between her legs, but she felt better about sex, and her husband. She gained control over her own body. She refused to remain a victim.

"How do you feel, Margie?" he asked her.

"Freer than a bird." She smiled. He called her Margie. Her old self seemed so distant from her now. She was attached to her life although S.H.I.E.L.D's betrayal was the cause, but she felt more like her old self. The part of herself that housed Sigyn was weakening. She was alive again.

* * *

><p>Poor Sigyn. How she had been lost out of sight all those years behind a mortal façade. Loki and Margot could not be together, but Sigyn and Loki could. It was written in their destiny. How they've loved, how they've cried, how they've suffered.<p>

"Psst!" Victoria said loudly across the room of the archery training room at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. Clint had taken another arrow from his quiver and turned around to see Victoria making her way across the gym. On the other side of the room were the new S.H.I.E.L.D agents training with firearms. She stopped for a second to admire a woman with brunette hair in a ponytail before continuing towards Clint.

"Walk with me." She said motioning him forward.

"Why?" he asked.

"Did I stutter?" she said. Clint sighed and placed his bow down and motioned to Coulson he would be back in a minute. He rushed to her and the to walked together.

"Did you read what I found on Telly?" she asked.

"Yes." He said. "And there was nothing suspicious. The man is divorced has a daughter, no big deal."

"Or so you would think. Remember those business trips he was going on?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Well, he went under another name. John Crane. Apparently, John Crane has another account not linked to S.H.I.E.L.D, that seems suspicious."

"Why?"

"Because even under assumed names, everything is linked to S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury keeps a tight fist on his agents."

"Okay?"

"Hear me out," Victoria pushed past another agent before continuing. "Apparently, he's made some fishy deals over there. Everything is shrouded in secrecy. He spends five thousand a night somewhere. A brothel."

"Uh-huh."

"It gets weirder. This brothel specializes in young girls."

"How young?"

"Very young. Some are as old as eighteen, but often as young as twelve. He's been doing this for years."

"Shit, man." Clint replied. He thought to himself for a moment. "Wouldn't the United Nations know about the brothels? They keep a pretty close eye on Thai economy and business."

"Yeah, on economy. Brothels are hard to keep track of," she said looking up at him over her glasses. "He had been missing this past week? He didn't call or anything. Fury thought he had gone AWOL, but then he turns up and he's been acting weirder than usual. I think you have a right to be suspicious."

"Weird as in?"

"He's jumpy. He has suspicious injuries on his wrist and he's quieter. He prefers to do his business at home and he's been spending a lot more money."

Clint frowned. "What could he be using the money for?"

"He bought a flat in Manhattan, a new television, lots of groceries, a coffee machine and a new car. I think he bought several pairs of suits and more clothes, but he wears the same suit every day. I should know. He's starting to smell."

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know. It just seems odd. It doesn't add up."

"We should tell Fury."

Victoria shook her head. "No. Fury has been under stress with Osborn and his crew of nasty idiots, we should keep this between the two of us for a while, but something tipped you off about him. What was it?"

Clint thought for a moment. He had no doubt Telly raped Margot, but what would scare him so? He walked around with an arrogant pride less than a week ago. Something happened he had no doubt about that. Did Loki scare him? How much power did he have?

"Uh," Clint hesitated. "Nothing, hey can I have that address, please?" he asked.

Victoria shrugged. "Sure, I'll email it to you, but do not tell him I sent you and above all else do not tell Fury until the moment is right?"

"When will the moment come? Never. There's always something."

"It seems that way, but we have to take our time, okay?"

"Fine. Thanks."

"Yep." Victoria said, walking ahead of him back to her desk. Clint did a three hundred and sixty degree turn back to the gym. He did give Margot permission to do whatever she wanted to him, not that she needed it, but his hands were stained in this. He gave her government property. He could lose his job and serve some time in federal prison. He groaned at the thought. His phone vibrated against him and he held it up. It was Victoria's email. He also missed a call from an unknown number.

He dialed the number and held the phone to his ear. The phone rang several times and he was about to hang up when he heard Margot's voice whisper.

"Hello?"

"Margot?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why are you whispering?"

"It's Noah's nap time. I don't want to wake him."

"Oh. Sorry. Hey, are you busy tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet. Why?"

"Do you want to meet for lunch?"

"Sure," she said. "Lok—Serrure might be willing to stay for awhile."

He thought he heard her trip on her words. It sounded like she was about to say, Loki, but he couldn't be sure. "Oh. Alright, does twelve work?"

"Yes."

"Come over then. I'll drive."

"Alright. See you then."

"Later." Clint said hanging up the phone. If she did trip on her words, then she knew Serrure was Loki and there was a possibility she knew who she is. This wasn't a good sign. What had he done? He had been staring at his phone for over a minute when Coulson clapped Clint on the back.

"What's going on you look a little—" Coulson stopped to examine Clint. "Pale. Like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm part English. I'm always pasty." Clint tried to joke, but it was a failed attempt.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to count with mummy?" Sigyn asked, picking up Noah and placing her on her lap. She was passing time until she met up with Clint. Noah made a soft noise. She held his tiny hand in hers. She held up her fingers in front of him and counted slowly. "One, two, three, four, five." Noah looked up at her and smiled before sucking on her finger.<p>

She enjoyed their new condominium overlooking the park. The condo had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The children no longer had to wake up their parents to use the restroom if they were awakened. There were wide windows for the sun to come into and the children loved the open space and their new television.

If Sigyn could choose her favorite part of the condo, it was the bathtub. She went hours in that tub with bubbles up to her chin and candles lit all around her. Every so often Loki would join her. Every so often, Telly would creep into her thoughts. She had Telly's report, but she wasn't in the mood to read it. She had been buying new furniture, a new car and several other items for herself and her new home. Loki had breezed through it, but he was just as exhausted as she was with the new change of events.

She decided to settle down with it when she came back from her lunch with Clint. She tickled Noah lightly to get his attention again. "One," she said slowly holding up one finger. Noah stared at his hands and did the same. "Good boy." She cooed. Noah smiled in response.

She picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Say, mama." She said.

He pursed his lips and looked away. She sighed and kissed Noah's temple. "I know, baby. You'll call me mama when you're ready."

Victor and Helena were watching television with Loki in their room. It was an animated movie that Sigyn could not remember the name to. Noah heard the commotion and wiggled around. She placed him on her hip and walked into the bedroom. Victor was on one side of Loki and Helena was on the other. They shared a large bowl of popcorn.

"I'm about to leave." She said.

"Bye, mummy." Victor and Helena said in unison not looking away from the television. Sigyn ran her fingers down Loki's forehead and kissed him.

"I'll be back in a few." She said. Noah waved to Sigyn and reached his hand into the bowl and stuffing popcorn in his mouth.

Sigyn beamed at them and left.

Clint was immediately suspicious when he saw Sigyn parking her new car. It wasn't anything expensive or luxurious, but it was a good car. She seemed like a new woman. Her jeans weren't worn, faded or had holes in them. They were new, stuck well to her figure and looked almost brand new. Her sunglasses looked expensive and her hair was thick and bright. She seemed like she used shampoo and didn't water it down.

She had done something to push Telly off his high horse. If it had been over a decade ago, he would probably turn her into S.H.I.E.L.D, or chastise her for her vengeful actions, but now that he was older and lost his black and white view of the world and was proud of her in a unexplainable way. She seemed happier.

"Ready?" she said stepping out of the car. Her white shirt was hovering just above the waistline of her jeans. He couldn't get her kiss out of his head. He felt this way the first time he kissed Bobbi. It was buzzing around him like an angry bee. He wanted to kiss her again and perhaps more than that. He forced himself to think of something else before he lost blood in certain areas.

"Yes." He said. "Do you want to drive?"

"I don't like driving that much. We can take your car."

Clint smirked and unlocked his car door. He waited for her to get in and settled before taking off to a Chinese restaurant. It was his favorite. He ordered a plate of dumplings with white rice for starting off.

"I haven't heard from you in a bit." He said picking up his dumpling with chopsticks.

Sigyn struggled to pick up her rice with her chopsticks and did her best to copy Clint. He chuckled and switched his seat to sit closer to her. He adjusted her fingers. "It's a technique of the fingers." He said. He pushed her index finger down on the top chopstick and helped her grip her rice.

"Like that." He said.

She smiled at him and tried again. She lost most of the rice, but she was getting better. She chewed her food and answered his previous question. "I've been busy with the family."

"Ah," he said. "You look great. You look much better."

"I feel better."

"I bet you do." Clint said. "I'm glad to hear that."

Several dishes of sweet chicken, lo mein noodles, shrimp fried rice and chicken and broccoli arrived on their table and they could pick and eat what they choose. Sigyn ate well and every so often noticed Clint watching her. He was stunned how beautiful she was. She was living and there was a brightness about her that was indescribable.

"What is it?" She asked with a mouthful of chicken and rice.

He was wondering how she managed to take down a military trained grown man. She didn't have of her godly powers back and she didn't know any magic. She was several inches shorter than he was and definitely one hundred or more pounds lighter. He should give her more credit. Weight and height never made a difference to Natasha or Bobbi. He wondered how she did it enough to traumatize him. He pictured her with a blowtorch burning his skin off.

He shook his head. "Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"Thinking?" she asked cocking her head to the side. "Thinking about what?"

"Well, to be honest, you mostly." Clint said with a smile. She smiled back. "You seem so much better. I was worried about you. I was really worried in fact. I thought you would end up dead or worse, but you made a swell recovery."

"I'll never recover." She said with a shake of her head. "I'll never view anything the same ever again, but I think he will receive much worse in the long run."

"Well, if you need anything," He said, his hand resting on top of hers. She looked down at his hand and smiled. She felt this overwhelming amount of warmth cause her muscles to tighten and her breath shudder.

"I'll let you know." She said with a wink.

"I do have a question," He replied.

Her stomach nearly dropped. She didn't like it when others questioned her about anything that was her own business. "Uh huh?" she asked.

"Well, where did you get the money for a new car?" he asked. It was his nature to inquire. He felt her gaze upon him. Her eyes narrowed, the muscles in her shoulders tightened. "I mean, I don't want to be rude—"

"Let's not talk about that." She suggested shoving a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"Everything you have is so new. Was there a settlement in court?"

"I don't want to talk about those things."

"You can tell me," he said. "I won't—"

He felt a soft pressure on his knee. His eyes darted down under the tablecloth to see her hand reaching out from under the table. Her fingers ran in a circle. She looked into his eyes as she did so. Was she waiting for his permission? Was she waiting for a sign? He was enjoying it—too much. He felt the front of his pants grow a bit tighter.

"I said I don't want to talk about those things." She said. She liked how easily he shut up after the contact. Were men this easy to control? A simple gesture and she was in power, although they believed in their heart of hearts that they were still wearing the pants. How wrong were they?

"Fine." He said. She smiled, satisfied with his answer, but let her hand linger for a moment or two and placed both hands back on the table.

"What do you want to do now?" Clint asked Sigyn as they travelled back to his home. She thought for a moment and tapped her chin.

"Do you have any coffee?" she asked. "Maybe a beer or two."

"I do not have any beer." He said. "I ran out a few nights ago. Do you want me to make a beer run?"

"No, no." She said with a shake of her head. "Coffee is fine."

Clint tilted his head in a nod and pulled into his driveway, opened the car door for her and walked inside of his home. Sigyn was tempted to turn off the alarm using the passcode she memorized, but she refrained.

He motioned to the sofa. "Relax. Make yourself at home." Sigyn did so, taking off her shoes and tucking them under her bottom. She casually scrolled through her phone. Loki had texted her several minutes ago.

"Where are you?" he asked.

Sigyn was in the process of coming up with a decent enough answer, but could not find any. She couldn't think of a reason why she wanted to talk to him or anyone at this particular moment. She shut off her phone and smelled freshly brewed coffee. A few moments later he returned with two cups in his hand.

"Cream and sugar, just how you like it." He said handing her a spoon to stir it with. She smiled and stirred her coffee slowly. It took Loki several months to know her favorite coffee. He had been busy with other things at the time, but the gesture made her cheeks warm.

"How is Serrure?" Clint asked, taking a sip from his coffee.

"He's fine." She said. "He has a better job."

"Oh yeah?" Clint leaned forward. "What does he do?"

Sigyn was prepared for this. "They were impressed with his work skills so they promoted him to manager."

He gave her a smirk, but didn't question her any further about it. "That's good. It makes more money, why not? How are the children?"

Sigyn sighed. "Victor is fine, Helena is doing well. She's starting to learn how to read. Noah still hasn't spoken yet."

Clint nodded and swirled his mug around and stared into the black liquid. He glanced up at her and could tell she was troubled by it. He pinched the side of her cheek to get her attention. She blinked up and raised her eyebrows.

"Hey, he'll come around. I'm sure when he starts talking, you won't be able to shut him up."

"I just hope he's okay." She said. "You know, I didn't know I was pregnant with him for awhile."

"You didn't notice? How is that possible? Don't your—" He paused on the word as if it were dirty.

"Yes?" Sigyn asked.

"Don't your feminine times stop when you're knocked up?" He asked.

"Oh goodness, Clint." Sigyn said lightly shoving him on the shoulder. "You can't say period?" She leaned close to his face. "Period. Period. Period. Menstruation. Vagina. Vagina. Breasts. Breasts."

He pulled away from her and laughed. "Get out of here." He said. "I'm not scared to say period or vagina or breasts." His cheeks turned a slight red.

She laughed and gulped down half of her coffee. "Anyway, I didn't know I was pregnant with him. When you have two screaming children you have to take care of you tend to neglect yourself. I felt horrible. I didn't stop drinking or smoking when I was in my first stages."

"But when you found out—"

"—I stopped. Immediately, actually."

"And if there's no effects when he's born, he should be okay. He's a very smart kid. Looks almost exactly like Serrure."

"He does, especially when he smiles. They both have wide warm smiles."

Clint had never considered Loki's smile to be warm. He considered it to be menacing, cold and mocking. It was hard to believe their kids weren't the strange kids that tortured animals. They seemed relatively happy. Sigyn felt her phone vibrate again and saw Loki calling her. She sighed and hit the ignore button. She had been stuck in the house for several days. She wanted a minute to herself without feeling the tugs of little hands and the sounds of crying clawing at her eardrums.

"You know," Sigyn said. She leaned close to him and placed her head on his shoulder. Subconsciously his arm wrapped around her shoulders. She sipped from her coffee before continuing. "My children mean the world to me. If something happened to them I would go insane. And I'm not saying that because they're my babies, I'm saying it's because it's true. I do love them."

"I know you do."

"But that doesn't mean I like being their mother twenty four hours a day." Clint frowned, but listened to her. "Sometimes I wish I could just leave for a few days and not have to worry about a baby sitter or someone to look after. I tried to talk to Serrure about it when Helena was born a few years back. He had a fit. It was horrifying for him to think that I wouldn't want to be around my children all the time." She began to rant before she knew it. "I mean, he gets to go to work and what do I do? I sit in the house and have to be everything to them. I have to get them up for school, wash them, dress them, feed them, help them with their homework, play with them and still have the energy to sleep with my husband. What does he think I do all day? Paint my nails and wait for him to get back?"

Clint thought for a moment. "I agree with you. Motherhood is a full time job that you can't take breaks from. You need a break and no one should be monitoring your minutes when you do."

"Thank you!" Sigyn said, placing her coffee mug down on the table in front of her. "I cannot believe you actually agree."

"Well, why not? Everyone needs a moment to catch their breath before you go off on the deep end and soon one day they won't be babies anymore, that's where the fun begins."

"Mm," Sigyn sighed. "I cannot wait until they're at least fourteen and they can do everything themselves. That will be awhile. I still have thirteen years before that."

"Something will work out. You're smart."

Sigyn was silent for several moments. She was surprised that he didn't try to grope her or kiss her even. He was just listening. It felt new to her. "Tell me something more about yourself."

"Like?"

"Anything."

"Well, I was married for a while, we work in the same place. We divorced because I kept going back to Natasha, my ex girlfriend. I still have a brother out there, but I do not know where he is."

"Oh."

"I like dogs, I'm not too fond of cats."

"Do you have a horrible secret?" she asked suddenly. She didn't think hard on the question. It slipped out of her hands like wet soap in her hands.

"I do." He said quietly. His secret was the untruth's he had been telling her. He had grown to really care about her, perhaps even love her. It was something he did not want to relive. "But I don't want to talk about my secret. I'd rather keep it buried."

"If I tell you my deepest secret, will you tell me one of yours?"

Clint thought for a moment, but eventually nodded. Sigyn pressed her head into his chest and took her hand in his. "I hurt someone who hurt me. I didn't just hurt him, I humiliated him, and I destroyed his inner soul. I made him more into an animal than a man. I made him beneath me. I wanted to scoop feces with the tip of my boot and watch him devour it just to let him know that I have the power to kill him. I want him to tremble by the mere memory of me."

He knew it and he wasn't surprised. He couldn't say he blamed her. He had helped her after all. He was just as guilty, but the less information he knew the better it would be.

"The shocking part is I actually feel nothing from it. I do not feel pity or remorse for what I've done. I should feel awful for making someone as low as I was, but I felt alive when I did so. Even now I get goose bumps thinking about it. Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No." Clint said shaking his head. "Never think that. You're a wonderful person, but from now on you need to keep a mental balance. It's hard to lose yourself in your own pain. Losing your sanity in pain will hurt more. You'll be like—" He wanted to say Loki. The only time that man seemed satisfied with life was when another man was being brought down. "You'll be a woman who lives by the rules of the gun and you'll die by it. You'll have your own twisted sense of morality. You need to remain at least a little sane." He ruffled her hair and kissed her head quickly. She chuckled and tapped his cheek.

"Your turn."

"Oh, do I have to go?"

"Yes, or I'll have to kill you." Sigyn teased.

"Alright," He thought for a moment. He couldn't tell her the secret he kept from her. He cleared his throat and thought for a moment or could he?

"I regret not helping a friend." He replied. "I've lived with it for years. I could've saved a good friend of mine." Sigyn was interested and looked up at him. "I knew they were in danger, but I didn't have the balls to say something. I could've given them a hint."

"Are they dead?"

"Might as well be." He said sadly. She honestly didn't know. She faced forward and pressed her lips to his. It wasn't as intimate as the kiss she felt with Loki or as desperate, but it was comforting.

"I'm sure they know you meant no harm." She said lying with him on the sofa.

"I can only hope."

* * *

><p>Sigyn didn't realize how late it was, but she felt relaxed for the first time in a very long time. The children were already put to sleep and she couldn't hear Loki moving about. She hoped he had been asleep. She was nearly to the bedroom when she heard him move around in the bedroom. She tried to turn on her heel, but it was too late.<p>

"Do not bother to hide." He said. She slumped her shoulders and dragged her feet to their bedroom. Loki had been sitting up in the chair adjacent to the door. Sigyn vaguely remembered a time when he would sneak into her bedroom at night and cast spells around the room to make the walls change color so they'd have something to look at as the adolescents explored each other. She also remembered he never would've dreamed getting a tattoo on his neck. That was Serrure's doing.

"Sorry. I was having too much fun—"

"Are you sleeping with him?" Loki asked staring at her in the eye. She was put off by the question and stammered.

"N-No, of course not. I only sleep with you—"

He scoffed at her. "Then why were you out so late?"

"Because I never get to go out by myself and just have fun. I don't have any friends. You have your bar buddies and who do I have to talk to? Amora?"

Loki placed a hand to his temple and he ground his jaw. "If you're lying—"

"I'm not lying!" She sighed tossing her purse on the floor. "Goodness, Loki, you're getting fucking paranoid—"

"I'm not paranoid." He said calmly. "You have been spending a lot of time with him and I've noticed the way he looked at you. He has always looked at you that way even before our accident."

Sigyn frowned and cocked her head. "I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing." He said.

Sigyn exhaled through her nose. "I'm not going to feel bad any time I want some time away from the home."

"You've changed so much." Loki mumbled under his breath. "You aren't the Sigyn I used to know."

"I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment to you."

"We used to only have each other. We could tell each other whatever we wanted. We didn't have anyone else in the world and now you do not even want to spend an idle moment with me."

"Not all the time. I'm cooped up in the house." She leaned on the wall farthest away from him. "I just needed some space. All of this Sigyn shit is new to me." She said. "I don't know if I really am Sigyn. I do not know if Sigyn's personality is mine or I'm Margot. I have no clear path on which I am. I don't feel like a goddess, I feel like I'm playing a role. Do you want me to be Sigyn?"

He looked up at her and nodded. "Sigyn was my wife."

"So is Margot."

"Sigyn is the one Loki married. I didn't marry Margot a cheap imitation."

She glanced up at him. She felt a pain in her chest and looked away from him. "Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. I am also sorry that Serrure was a better husband in my opinion. Loki is a paranoid nutcase who cannot go down on a woman to save his life!"

He smirked at her. "Faking, hm?"

"Three out of four times."

"So was I, _Margie_." he barked back at her. He slammed his fist on the chair. He stormed toward her and she immediately jumped up and tensed her muscles.

"Do not come near me." She said. "I will hurt you."

"I'm not going to touch you." He said. "If you want Barton, be my guest. It wouldn't be the first time you slept with filth." He grumbled as he left the room. Sigyn's jaw dropped and she followed behind him to the kitchen.

"Is that what you think of me as some common slut?" she barked at him. "What about the time that you called out Amora's name?"

"What are you talking about?" Loki grumbled as he poured himself a glass of wine.

"It was when we were on Asgard—or Vanaheim—whatever. You called out Amora's name."

Loki thought for a moment and smirked. "Cute, it's so convenient you can remember things when you need to."

Sigyn gave up fighting with him. He was going to be arrogant as always. "Fuck you." She said. She heard him grumble the same back to her. She glanced at him from the stairs and marched toward him. She was going to prove that she was innocent about sleeping with Barton.

She shoved past him and pulled the napkins, salt and pepper shakers off the table and let them crash to the floor. Loki frowned at her.

"What do you think—" She pulled him by his shirt into a rough kiss. He fell backwards and caught himself on the table. Their noses were pressed so close he thought they would break. She pulled away and he jumped up on the table. She climbed on top and pulled him into another deep kiss. She couldn't get her clothes off quick enough for him.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sigyn read and reread Telly's reports. He referred to everyone by codenames and not their real names. That was a strike against him. Some of his language choices were ironic and some of the details were unnecessary. She couldn't fault him though. She did tell him that she wanted to know everything. He gave her some background on S.H.I.E.L.D, a map of their headquarters and some information on the agents by code. She reminded herself to tap into the S.H.I.E.L.D database to check to make sure everything checked out and he wasn't lying to her. They needed some help to go undetected. According to Loki, that was their problem the first time. They were cocky and marched into S.H.I.E.L.D computers without a sign of protection.<p>

She took a break from the report, placed it to the side and lay on her bed with her eyes closed. She could hear Helena humming to herself and Victor was in his room reading or taking a nap. Noah and Loki on the other hand were in the kitchen. Noah was toddling around watching his Father prepare himself some lunch.

"Do you want a grape?" he asked Noah. Sigyn smiled and opened her eyes just enough to watch them come up the stairs. Loki had a fruit salad and Noah was in his other arm with his head on Loki's shoulder. He was still chewing the grape Loki had given him. He placed Noah on their bed and the toddler crawled to Sigyn and wrapped his tiny arms around her. She picked him up and kissed his nose.

"How did you like your time with dada?" she asked.

Noah turned his head and pointed at Loki devouring his salad. "Dada?" he asked.

"Yes—" Sigyn paused and her mouth dropped. She stared at him and sat up. "Say it again. Say, dada."

"Dada." Noah smiled. Loki whipped his head around. There were tears in his large eyes. He picked Noah up and kissed his forehead. "Dada." Noah replied with a laugh. Sigyn began to sob into her hands. He was talking. She couldn't believe it! She knew he was smarter than everyone gave him credit for. He spoke so clear. It was as if he had been speaking to them this entire time.

Loki couldn't hear it enough. He asked him five or six times and rocked Noah in his arms. "That's my boy." He said, letting the tears roll out of his eyes and down his cheeks. "That's my son."

Helena ran into their room and jumped on the bed. "Mummy! Daddy! Did you hear the monster last night?"

Loki frowned. "What monster, Helena?"

"The monster that was screaming the kitchen. It sounded like a girl monster. Then a boy monster kept breathing hard and the girl monster said something about coming. Where was she coming to, daddy? I have to know—"

Sigyn's cheeks were bright red and she tried to hide her embarrassment. Loki gave Helena a strawberry and leaned close to her ear. "I'll help bake cookies with you if you promise to never bring up the monster."

"Cookies and cupcakes? Chocolate ones? And Noah can't have any."

"Deal." The two shook hands and Loki continued eating only to glance over at Sigyn who seemed to be in shock.

Loki was dressed in his best attire to see Osborn. He had to make an appointment with his secretary and it took days for him to see the businessman because of the countless meetings and appointments. It must've been nice to be so busy and to be paid just to show up and accept offers. Osborn opened his office door and motioned Loki inside his office. Loki smoothed the front of his jacket and walked inside, closing the door.

"Ah, it's been months and I finally get to see how the god fairs despite his circumstance."

"Hello to you too, Osborn," He said. "I realized I haven't properly thanked you for your services." He said. Thank must've been too strong of the word. It conveyed he was grateful to see the footage of his wife being raped and that wasn't the case at all. He could've lived the rest of his life without having to witness her horror and distress. Sometimes it would come up in his dreams. However, he was grateful Osborn brought him to rock bottom. Thus remembering everything that S.H.I.E.L.D had taken away from him.

Osborn seemed satisfied and poured both of them a drink. "My sources tell me that Mr. Telly hasn't been fairing too well. He has numerous injuries and some of the money from his back account had been withdrawn." He placed Loki's glass on a coaster and slid it toward him.

Loki picked up the glass lazily and sipped the scotch. It was aged well. "That's quite unfortunate for him."

Osborn looked up at him and gave a deep throaty chuckle. "Nice suit." He said with a nod. Loki looked down at it and shrugged.

"It was lying around." Loki replied taking another sip from his scotch.

"What was so urgent that you had to visit me?" he asked.

"I need a program so my computer will remain undetected. It has to be something heavy, something not easily traced."

"Ah," Osborn said clasping his hands together. "So, you want Wonderland?"

"Pardon?"

"Wonderland. It's a German program made to let you slip by any detection. This means no IUP addresses, nothing. You're practically nonexistent, but it's very expensive. Lucky for you, you have an alley." Osborn reached into his desk, pulled out a disc in a white cover and slid it toward Loki. "Return it once it's been programed. You won't regret it." He winked.

Loki held the disc and smirked down at it. This would come in handy.

"Hey," Osborn said. "I have two spare tickets to see Don Giovanni next weekend, would you and your wife be interested in accompanying me and my date?"

He hadn't been to the theater since they first arrived to Midgard. Sigyn loved the mortal theater. When they visited Midgard, they made a special trip to attend at least one theatrical production. She loved Phantom of the Opera, that was her favorite and more recently, he remembered sitting through A Streetcar Named Desire, Beauty and the Beast and Rent. She was learned every dance number, every song and would hum it consistently when he was trying to work, but Don Giovanni sounded promising. The last time he saw a production of that he had to wear a high collar and his wife wore about twenty pounds of fabric.

"I accept." He smirked. "You do not plan to cause any trouble at this theater event?"

"No," Osborn said. "It's been quiet lately, perhaps too quiet. We wouldn't want to ruin a good production, now would we?"

Loki finished his scotch and leaned back in his chair. His curled smile was still upon him.

Sigyn waited patiently. Her head was down and her hood was over her face. She shoved her hands in her pockets and waited patiently for him to return home. She wanted another cigarette, but she had smoked four already. She was anxious. She had her Taser at hand if he tried anything and she doubted he would. She finally heard the lock click and feet scuffle up the stairs. He was quiet and his guard was down. She located all his guns and kept one on her and the rest she emptied the bullets. How typical of him to leave a gun taped behind a toilet.

When he turned on the light to his bedroom he jumped in shock to see her. She rushed toward him and held her Taser. "If you speak before you're spoken to fifty thousand volts will go into you. Do I make myself clear?" she asked.

He nodded. He was a good boy. He knew the drill.

"I have some questions for you. I will not be long." She waited for him to attempt to speak, but he didn't. He was shaking and began to sweat heavily from his temple. "I need to know the list of all your agents by their real names. I want to do some research."

He nodded and she snickered. "You weak and pathetic little man." She remembered every single code name. She wanted to start off with the obvious first. "Iron Man."

"Tony Stark." He said.

"Hm," she said. "Good job. The Hulk?"

"Bruce Banner."

"Black Widow."

"Na-Natasha Romanov."

"Captain America."

"Steve Ro-Rodgers."

He was growing increasingly nervous. He shifted in his place and stuttered. "Ma-May I go to the bathroom—" He heard the familiar buzz of the volt charging up. Sigyn gave him a deep warning look and he let go of the issue.

"Donald Blake and Thor Odinson are the same person, are they not?"

"Ye-Yes."

"I see and Thor is my brother-in-law." Telly nodded. "I see," No wonder she thought she had seen him before. It was her brother. "Where can I find Thor? You know where he remains, do you not?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"He lives with Jane Foster in Hells Kitchen. I do not know the exact address, I swear. I have only heard of them speak of it once." She examined his body language. She was skeptical, but she believed he was telling the truth.

"And does he have a family?" she asked. Telly hesitated and nodded his head. "Yes, yes he does. They have a son, I believe. I don't know his name, sorry."

Sigyn's blood pressure skyrocketed and her face turned beet red, but her appearance was still stoic. All these years he was living a comfortable life with a woman he had met several years ago and yet her memory was taken away.

"You will not be punished for not knowing. I do have questions about this Hawkeye." She asked, tossing her Taser from one hand to the other. "Who is he?"

"Clint Barton."

Her heart gave a thump against her chest and her eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

"C-Clint Barton. I-I don't know much about him. We never got along, but he is—-no, sorry, was married to Bobbi Morse or Mockingbird and he had an on and off again relationship with Black Widow. I don't know whom he's with now. I'm sorry, that's all office gossip, but—"

She held her hand up and shook her head. It was coming back to her slowly. She remembered him as if they had seen each other through a mist. He talked to her in her cell. He was one of the few faces she had seen before her memories were taken.

_Clint Fucking Barton, another lying son of a bitch._

"You're lying. He wouldn't work with S.H.I.E.L.D!" She snapped at him. "He would never—He would've—I would've—"

"I swear to you, I'm not lying." Telly responded. She put away her Taser and removed the gun from the back of her pants. Her hand was shaking no matter how hard she tried to control her emotions.

"You're a goddamn liar and you will tell me the truth." She grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the floor. Her knee was on his throat and the gun was pointed at her head. "You have five fucking seconds to tell me. Five,"

"I swear, I'm telling you the truth!"

"FOUR!"

"I SWEAR IT!"

"THREE!"

"I'M NOT LYING, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME—"

"TWO!"

He was telling the truth, she didn't want to believe it and she couldn't kill Telly just yet. She smelled something sour and noticed the front of Telly's pants were wet. She stood up and looked over him in disgust. What kind of man pissed his pants when facing death?

She was confused and felt betrayed. Clint Fucking Barton was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. She had entrusted her personal information, her friendship, and her life in one man. How could she have been so careless? She had to tell Loki, but what would he do? He'd never forgive her. She believed he'd rather her sleep with Barton than to trust him emotionally.

She left Telly's home relatively quickly and entered her car about a block away before driving as fast as she could. Secrets eventually came out, but she needed time to think. She needed to understand how could she approach this without causing Loki to panic.


	10. Chapter 10

_thank you for reading and reviewing. _

_-Val_

* * *

><p>Clint had dropped his bag on Bobbi's floor and cracked his neck. He had planned to stay the weekend with her. She was caught up with business at headquarters and invited him to drink beer and wait for her. He didn't need her permission to pop open a beer and watch her television. He rarely had a chance to catch up on television shows. He only just opened a beer and sat down on the couch when his phone beeped.<p>

He thought of just ignoring it, but his instinct told him to check just to make sure. He prayed it was just a stray email, but instead his phone rang. "SECURITY BREACH."

Clint frowned and immediately clicked the green button to see the fuss. His alarm system not only needed a password, but fingerprints to match it. If it didn't match the security system would send it to his phone. The cameras he placed around his home spotted for any sign of movement. The alarm hadn't sounded. Someone must have the password. In the kitchen camera there was nothing out of the ordinary. The living room checked out okay and so did the bedroom. He reached the front door when he saw a pale face staring back at him. She must've been fiddling with the camera because he could see nearly every pore on her face.

"Margot?" he said out loud.

The cameras signal suddenly crashed and all he saw was darkness. He placed his beer down and sent Bobbi informing her he had to run back home for a moment and he would return. He rushed out of the house and into his car. He nearly sped down the highway and barely parked in the driveway. He kept a gun into the glove compartment and tucked it under his shirt in case he had to use it.

He carefully walked to the door, wrapped his hand around the doorknob and discovered it had already been unlocked. He pushed open the door slowly. The lights were still out and the smell of smoke was faint in the room. He didn't need to wait long when he heard the click of a lighter.

He wrapped his hand around the butt of the gun and said in an assured voice. "Where are you? Show yourself."

"Clint Barton," Sigyn's voice hummed. He turned on a light to see Sigyn slumped over against the wall. She had a cigarette in between her fingers and her head was down. "Clint Barton of S.H.I.E.L.D. I've spent the last several days looking at your file. I didn't want it to be true, but it was. They even had your picture. You looked dashing."

Clint's stomach tightened. Was this her plan? To lure him in, make it look like a home invasion and kill him? He didn't pull out his gun. He didn't want to hurt her. Maybe there was a way he could talk himself out of this. She didn't look at him and her voice was still— it was almost scary. He was waiting for her to come out of her state and pounce, but she didn't.

"I—" He began. There was no way to fight this. He might as well come clean. "I was only trying to protect you. I was only looking out for you. I didn't think—if you knew—"

She looked up, but kept her eyes forward. Her voice was so soft it was almost a whisper. "You lied to me."

Clint shook his head. "I didn't lie. I would never lie. I said I worked with weapons, I never said where." The words were spilling out faster than his mind could comprehend. "I thought you would be better off not knowing what truly happened. I care about you, Margot—"

"Sigyn. Call me Sigyn." She said.

"Sigyn," He corrected himself. "I care about you. I only wanted to make everything easier for you."

"I told you my secrets and you lied to me about who you were. We were friends."

"I promise you, those stay between us. I wouldn't say anything—"

"How could I have been so stupid to trust you? I should know by now that I cannot trust anyone. Trusting people was what got me—" She paused. She couldn't say the words.

"I was only thinking of you. I had the best intentions." Clint kneeled beside her. Sigyn looked at him for the first time. Her eyes were red and there were dark circles around her pale skin. She looked like the walking dead. Her lips were shaking and he wanted to kiss her. He wanted to assure her he hadn't deceived her on purpose.

"I don't believe you. I believed you for so long." She stood up and tried to walk away. Clint hurriedly grabbed her by the arms and tried to hold her still. Sigyn struggled against him and attempted to pull herself away. She was reminded instantly of Telly's hands holding her down and groping her.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" She screamed ripping herself away from him. Her whole body was shaking and she felt as if she had an elephant sitting on her chest. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pill bottle she hadn't touched since her attack. She shoved a pill in her mouth and swallowed.

"Sigyn," He said stepping forward. "I'm your friend. I hope to remain your friend. All I can tell you is I'm sorry."

"You have no idea what I've been through. You wouldn't believe it." She said. "There's no one in this world I can trust. The world is cruel isn't it? I feel so innocent."

"I—"

"Do not speak." She said. "There's nothing you can do to mend this." She pushed herself past him. She didn't look at him, but kept her eyes forward. "I do not wish to see you again. If you dare come see me or even utter a word about me, I will kill you." She opened the door and closed it quietly.

Clint sighed and dragged his hands down his face. He didn't want to say it out loud, but somehow he managed to ruin every single good relationship he was in. What could he do now except respect her wishes? He only hoped when enough time had passed he could see her again. He missed her already.

* * *

><p>When Sigyn arrived home Loki was already asleep. She went into the children's bedrooms and kissed each of them on the forehead. She returned to her bedroom. She slipped off her shoes and jacket and curled under Loki's arm. She let herself become vulnerable for one moment and embraced him tightly. He woke up just enough to tighten his grip around him.<p>

"You were right." She said softly. "You're always right."

"What?" he said groggily.

"You were right about us. We only have each other."

"Well, put Helena on the couch." He grumbled lightly in his sleep.

"Loki?" she said.

"I'm listening." He mumbled.

"I'll tell you in the morning." She said. "Just hold me close."

"Sure." He held her tightly and kissed her forehead. She would never make that mistake again.

* * *

><p>Clint had spent majority of the day lying in bed with Bobbi. She had grown bored and became restless and left to get a fruit smoothie for the two of them. He barely sipped it. He couldn't get Sigyn out of his mind. He planned to spend the rest of the afternoon lying in the exact same spot, fiddling with his cell phone and praying she would call. It was the same pain he felt when Bobbi kicked him out of the house. He closed his eyes when he heard his phone ring. He nearly leaped up to snatch it when he saw it was only Victoria.<p>

"I'm busy." He answered.

"You need to get here now. You're in big trouble." Victoria said.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not in the mood for this shit."

"Fury knows about you and Loki's woman. He knows she went to see you on several occasions."

"It's my day off, I'm not doing shit—" He paused. "Wait, how would he know?"

"There's no time to explain, you just need to get here, but stop by the Aquavit. Fury will be attending a breakfast meeting with several other officials. They want to praise you on your skills and Fury will late berate you. Hurry now. Get a shower and go."

"Fine, fine. I will thanks."

"Wait, I have to ask." She paused and whispered. "Did you bang her?"

"That's none of your business—"

"You sleep with everyone. Am I to assume that's a yes? I wouldn't blame you. She's hot. A little skinny for my tastes."

"What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?" She retorted. "I like the same things you like. I thought it was pretty obvious. Okay, now put on a nice shirt, throw on some Axe and style your hair in that usual douchebag hairstyle and impress Fury. Maybe he'll take it easy on you. By the way, was she easy?"

"I didn't sleep with her!" Clint exclaimed and forced himself out of bed. "Goodbye, Victoria."

"Goodbye, home wrecker." She said with a fit of laughter.

* * *

><p>Clint walked into Aquavit and immediately felt out of place. Classical music was playing on the stereo and the waiters were dressed in white pressed suits and wore their hair neat and not a sign of facial hair. He didn't have time to shave and felt the stubble on his chin. The men were dressed in suits that looked the same from the other and the women wore fancy dresses and had their hair curled and straightened.<p>

He hated rich bastards like this.

"Ah, Barton," he heard someone say. He turned his attention to the side square table with white cloth. He was tempted to start drawing on it. An older man with white hair motioned him forward. He walked toward the table and sat next to Fury who looked less than pleased to see him.

"You're late." Fury commented. Clint noticed he was the only black man in the room.

"Victoria told me at the last minute." Clint said. A waiter with blonde hair slicked back approached him with a false smile.

"Good afternoon, sir. Would you like to know our special?"

"No. Just get me a beer."

The waiter seemed surprised by his behavior, but kept up his fake facade. "We have several beers—"

"Surprise me." Clint said. "I'll have a garden salad. I probably won't eat it all." The waiter nodded and left immediately.

Two men were sitting across from him had already began to eat. He recognized the younger one sitting next to the white haired gentlemen. It was Richard Toss, the son of governor Douglas Toss. Richard made Clint happy that his mother named him Richard. The governor's son was womanizer and used everyone he could to get his own way. He was the youngest member to council S.H.I.E.L.D. It was a horrible idea in Clint's opinion.

"Victoria told you last minute?" Fury retorted. "I sent you an email last week."

"I don't check my emails." Clint confessed.

The silver haired man cleared his throat. "Mr. Barton," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet one of the Avengers who had been protecting our city."

"All in a day's work." Clint said as he received a glass of beer. He wanted a bottle. He sipped his beer and held out his hand. "I'm bad with names."

"William Grey." He replied shaking his hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey," he said.

Richard held his hand out. "And I'm—"

"Oh, I know who you are, Dick." Clint said with a small smile.

"Why don't we get to business?" Fury suggested. "Is that okay with you, Barton?"

"Fine with me, Fury. I figured you didn't invite me here to eat food I can barely see without a reason."

"We want to award the Avengers for their work over the past several years." Grey said. "We want to give you a medal for your achievements." The two men smiled and Fury nodded in approval.

Clint should've felt overwhelmed with joy, but he couldn't muster up the joy. He felt so cynical about S.H.I.E.L.D and even the Avengers. They had accomplished so much, but did it even matter? How much did they destroy in the process?

His garden salad was placed in front of him. The lettuce and spinach were formed like hair along cucumber eyes and a tomato nose. It was a face to him. A happy face made of barely any food. He raised his brows and nodded. "Thanks." He said, picking up his fork and stabbed into the cucumber eyes.

The three men seemed distracted by his apathy and Richard cleared his throat. "Barton, did you hear us?"

"I did, Dick. And I am happy. Believe me, I am incredibly happy." He said ironically.

They opened their mouth to say something, but they were distracted when another man approached the table.

"Osborn!" Grey said, standing up to shake his hand.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," Osborn said. "Please, sit down and enjoy your meal. I only wanted to say hello."

Fury shifted in his seat. Fury and Osborn hated each other. Clint continued to eat his salad and hoped his name would not be brought into the conversation.

"What have you been up to?" Richard asked. "Have you lost weight?"

"Only in the face." Osborn said. He turned his head and barely nodded. "Fury."

"Osborn." Fury said.

Osborn turned back around and smiled. "Are you genlemen be attending the Don Giovanni opera this evening?"

Grey chuckled. "I wouldn't miss it. The New York Times has given the show four stars out of five. I must attend. It should be phenomenal."

"That it will be. I have great seats. I am attending with my darling Emma and my new friends. They come from an old family." Osborn motioned to their direction. Clint glanced over to see a woman with blonde hair and a white dress sitting with another couple. The man had black hair and the woman had auburn. Clint took a double take to realize that the woman in teal with a silver barrette in her hair was Sigyn. He nearly dropped the lettuce from his mouth and onto his lap.

They were associating with Osborn now? He should've known it would only be a matter of time. Fury noticed Barton's stare and his glance became harsher.

"Wonderful. What's their last name?" Grey asked.

"Rey. Serrure and Margot Rey."

"Serrure Rey?" Richard inquired. "From A&W Law firm?"

"No."

"Ah, Rey from accounting at Steel?"

"No, I don't believe so." Osborn said with a shake of his head.

"I see. Why don't you sit with us?" Grey asked.

"You know," Clint said, reaching into his wallet and pulling out a couple of hundreds that he kept. "I'm going to head out. I have some Avenger's work to—" He felt Sigyn turn her head and she was staring at him. He glanced over just briefly to see Loki doing the same. Sigyn's anger and hurt bubbled to the surface of her pale blue orbs, while Loki's was just pure wretched hatred. He was holding his butter knife like a dagger and he wanted to puncture Clint's eyes out.

"Yeah, just email me about the medal." Clint shoved his wallet in his pocket and quickly left. Osborn frowned and pointed to him with his thumb.

"Strange fellow, isn't he?" he remarked with a smirk. Fury looked up at him with his good eye and the two men exchanged hard glances.

* * *

><p>"Have you lost your mind?" Fury berated Clint in his office. Clint had his head on his hands and shook his head.<p>

"I think so."

"You are not only defying my orders to stay away from her, but you also are engaging in an intimate relationship with her—"

"I told Victoria, I did not sleep with her. We kissed twice that was it. It was a friendship, it was innocent!" Clint exclaimed. His nerves weren't allowing him to have a conversation other than him spitting sarcasm and wearing out his voice with screaming.

"I don't care what you told Victoria," Fury snapped back at him. "I told _you_ to stay away from her and you defied my order."

"How would you know? Do you tap into my phone? Did you hack into my computer? Did you follow us? Is there a chip in my tooth?"

"I have my sources. You're lucky I do not fire you for this—"

Clint had enough. "Fire me! I do not care anymore. I'll find another source of income. I did what no one else was willing to do and I helped her." Fury scoffed and turned his back on Clint. "Scoff all you want, but it's true. We forced her into this mortal life and what did it do to her? It ate her up and spat her back out. She was raped, god damn it! Are you even listening?" Clint said slamming his fist on Fury's desk. "Do you even care? A woman was raped by one of your own damn agents." That caught Fury's attention. "It was fucking Michael Telly. He handcuffed her to a pole and raped her. You should've skinned Telly alive, but instead you sit at your desk and let this shit happen! I wasn't going to sit down and let this fly by my face! Did your sources tell you the intimate details?"

Clint didn't realize he was screaming so loud it had begun to draw a crowd. Victoria Hand and Pepper Potts were standing outside listening to the entire conversation. Thor and Jane Foster soon followed along with Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers.

"He ripped her open! He pissed on her and left her money for it! Did your sources happen to leave out those details? Did they? I'm talking to you, Fury—"

"I heard you!" He shouted.

Bobbi Morse and Bruce Banner were attempting to see over the crowd of heads that had gathered and Natasha had her ear pressed against the farthest corner of the door.

"I hear you, Barton! Telly will be dealt with when we have significant evidence, but we're talking about your blatant disregard for the rules."

"The rules?" Clint stammered. "Fuck the rules! The rules can go fuck themselves! This is a woman here—another being like the two of us. They're out of this world or realm, or whatever the fuck, but they're fucking living creatures. Don't they have rights? We forced them become mortals! We forced them to do this and for what? For nothing! Now they're going to be twice as rotten when they remember."

"Barton, your signature was on it!" Fury said. Both men were face-to-face and leaning forward. "You agreed to it! It was only after you had yourself a taste of Asgardian tail you decide it was wrong, but when you thought they were a threat—"

"I signed it because—" Clint did not have a rational explanation. He signed the project after Loki's first attempt to take over Midgard, but he was made to believe it was only as a last resort. "Never mind why I signed it! It was supposed to be as a last defense!"

"Things change!"

"You saw them with Osborn, who's to say they won't succeed or at least wipe out this whole organization in a Holocaust! You need to be very careful about what you do from now, Fury. You do not know who you're going to piss off!"

"You're being irrational. You developed feelings for these people and now you're out of control. If you hate it at S.H.I.E.L.D and your loyalties are to these people, then why don't you join them."

"I joined S.H.I.E.L.D because I thought you would make a difference. I wanted something different other than those crooked cops and dirty organizations like Osborn is running that hides behind generous donations. I thought we were humane. Working here has made me more cynical of this. We're doing more harm than good. It is bullshit! I'd rather join S.W.O.R.D than to work in this crooked place ever again."

Clint turned around to see all the faces staring at him. He barked at them. "What the hell are you staring at?"

They all moved out of his way in silence and he stormed off. Fury's door immediately slammed shut. The crowd began to follow Clint who started to barricade himself in an empty conference room. His hands were shaking so badly from anger he couldn't light his own cigarette or pour himself a glass of scotch.

The crowd mumbled to each other of what to say next to him without provoking him. Thor stepped forward first letting go of Jane's hand.

"Barton," He said. "Is it true? Was Sigyn—"

Clint glanced up at him. "And now you're so concerned?" he said. He clapped his hands and tossed back the glass of scotch. "Why are you so concerned now, Thor? Why you do you suddenly care about her condition? Where were you when they were starving and your brother had to work at a shitty job to put food on the table? Where were you when she needed a day to just be alone and away from the kids? But no, you spent your days with your mortal woman and now when shit has hit the fucking fan and they're flipping everyone the bird, you decie play the protective brother, get the fuck out of here. You're fake!"

"How dare you accuse the Son of Odin of being an imposter—" Thor exclaimed, but Jane touched his arm and shook her head.

Clint was so enraged he glanced his eyes over to the next possible victim. His eyes glanced to Steve who seemed more confused about the current events that had transpired. "And you Mr. Stars and Stripes, where's your sense of justice? Or are you still in the 1940's state of mind that only _white,_ Christian males have rights that should not be violated. Bitches, Jews and niggers aren't allowed in that category?"

"You know that is not what I believe, Barton. You need to calm down." Steve replied, trying to keep a calmness in the room. "We all need to calm down."

"I am perfectly fucking calm!" Clint barked.

Tony Stark was the next to step forward. "As much as I love seeing your little temper tantrum, Katniss," Clint's eyes glanced over to the billionaire. "But there's no point on taking your frustrations out on us. You signed it to and at the time you had zero objections. Technically this is your fault as much as it is ours." Clint wanted to say something, but he was right. There was as much blood on his hands as it was anyone else's, but his redemption was that he tried to offer her a hand.

"But he brings up a good point," Bobbi said in Clint's defense with a nod. "She was raped and nothing was done about it."

"Typical." Victoria scoffed. "A woman is raped and nothing is done. How bloody typical."

"How do you know Telly did such an act?" Thor asked. Jane gave him a hard glance and he looked down at her. "I am inquiring."

"I saw him." Clint said. "That's how I know."

"You saw him _do it_?" Victoria asked. "And you did absolutely nothing."

"Why would I let him do it, Victoria? Use your brain." Clint snapped. "Of course I didn't see it. If I saw it, it never would've happened. I would've put an arrow through his throat. I saw her leave with him and then a couple hours later she was found injured and raped.

"Well, why didn't you tell Director Fury?" Pepper asked. He gave her a side glance and she held up her hands in defense. "Just asking."

"She refused to have anything done about it." Clint replied. "If I did it anyway, I would be disrespecting her wishes. Her husband tried to convince her otherwise, she wouldn't even tell him who did it."

"Hm," Tony said, placing his hands behind his back. "Odd."

"How is that odd?" Victoria asked, turning her head.

"Well, a crime was committed and she didn't report it. It seems fishy." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"And how is that fishy?" Bobbi asked, stepping forward and at Stark dead center in his eyes. "You don't think she was raped?"

"I'm only saying we have to look into the possibility that it might not have happened." Tony replied. The women in the room suddenly began to mumble amongst themselves. "I'm not saying that it _didn't_ happen, but we can't hang the man before we have definite proof." he said over the mumbles that were starting to increase in volume.

"Telly was the last man that was seen with her before the rape." Pepper said. "That's not enough proof?"

"And he's been acting strange lately." Natasha added.

"So this should be brought up." Jane said. "Poor Sigyn, If we would've known—"

"Well, let's not be so quick to tie the slipknots yet, ladies." Steve said. "Innocent until proven guilty. We have to make sure we examine all the evidence we can—"

"Bullshit." Bobbi mumbled hiding behind a cough.

Bruce sighed and leaned against the wall, hoping the avoid his opinion coming up entirely.

"It's not bullshit, Ms. Morse," Steve said. "I am not implying that Telly didn't do it and I'm not implying that he did, I'm saying we have to make sure we examine all evidence first. What if she was attacked while coming back from seeing Telly? None of us were there. We do not know for a fact."

"She told me Telly did it." Clint said. Then he thought for a moment. She never implied that it was Telly. He simply inferred, but before he could correct himself Victoria motioned toward him.

"Thank you. Now let's go find the son of a bitch." She said. "I'll go get my gun."

The other women went to follow her, but Thor went to stand in front of the door. "Ladies," he said. "You heard Barton, it is not for us to decide."

"I don't care." Pepper said. "It could be someone else. What if it was one of us."

"He wouldn't dare," Natasha mumbled. "Not with me."

"Yeah," Bobbi mumbled back. "Because no one likes a fire crotch."

"Excuse me, Ms. Morse?" Natasha said turning to look at Bobbi. The other woman didn't back down. Bobbi was nose to nose with her. "If there's a problem we have here, I would like to solve it."

"I would love to solve it too, Tasha." Bobbi replied.

"We do not have to quarrel like children." Natasha crossed her arms and grit her jaw. "We can handle this verbally like women."

"Are you a little scared?" Bobbi cocked her head to the side. "Come on, if you're not scared let's go a round."

"Ladies—" Steve tried to interject.

"You of all people should know you do not intimidate me, Bobbi." Natasha's voice was eerily calm, but so was Bobbi's.

"And you do not intimidate me either. So, let's handle this."

Clint noticed Victoria looking from one woman to the other with a smile on her face. Clint couldn't help, but smile at her boldness, but he knew that a fight between the two women was not going to solve anything.

"Ladies," Tony said stepping between them. "Save this for another time we have an important matter on hand. So, he wasn't brought to justice if he did do it. Why hasn't he tried anything again?"

"Oh, he won't be interested in anyone for a long time." Clint said with a nod.

"Why are you defending him?" Natasha asked, mostly looking toward Steve and Tony. "Do you think it was okay to rape Sigyn because she's Loki's wife?"

"No, no, no," Steve said. "We were just—"

"What if that had been one of us?" Jane asked, mostly looking up at Thor. "Would that make it much worse."

"It could've easily happened to one of us." Pepper added. Victoria pursed her lips and mumbled.

"Not me."

"Ladies, chill out please." Tony replied. "It's none of our business. This is for Sigyn to decide."

"Well, why can't we at least talk about it?" Victoria added. "It's her decision, but I want to at least talk about it. Why hasn't S.H.I.E.L.D done anything about it? He has a record, you know? He hasn't gotten caught, but—"

"Oh god," Tony groaned. "Can absolutely not have this discussion?"

"We can talk about whatever we want to talk about, Stark." Bobbi added. The room began to swarm back and forth with opinions and soon the debate turned into shouts. The scotched soothed Clint's anger, but his sour mood remained. He stood up from his seat and left the room. He had to get into that opera. He wanted to make sure Osborn didn't do anything and try to bring Sigyn down with him. He could've been paranoid, but he'd rather be safe than sorry. He just needed a ticket.

He left headquarters and drove back to his apartment. He knew that Sigyn was great with computers. Maybe she was monitoring his files and reading over his emails. He suspected it was her paranoid attempt to keep her enemy closer or trying to find a weak spot to use against him. He had plenty of weak spots, but nothing that he was afraid of revealing to the world.

He opened a new document and titled it. "SIGYN-01" and began to type the words as quickly as he could.

"_Sigyn,_

_ I wanted to once again apologize for my deception toward you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you as a friend—maybe more than that." _He looked over the first couple sentences and deleted the "maybe more than that.

"_I love you as a friend and I hope to remain friends with you." _He decided not to be too personal and to go straight to business. "_The man your husband is associating with is not to be trusted. He is a man who has had his hands dirty in more than one way or another. I'd hate to see you be dragged into this. Please be careful, S.H.I.E.L.D suspects you're a threat and they might try to hurt you. I don't care if you respond to this. I just want you to be safe._

_Clint."_

He reread the document and sent it in an email to her. He hoped she would respond, but he wasn't counting on it. He distracted himself by drinking another beer and attempting to find tickets online for Don Giovanni. There was nothing. It has been sold out for weeks. There had to be a way to get inside. He had checked his folder and saw there was no reply.

He called up Victoria and was able to get tickets that someone returned last minute. She seemed in no mood to tease him and he was glad. He wasn't in the proper mood either. He fond an old tuxedo he had bought several years ago for a wedding he attended and prayed it would fit. He was nearly prepared when he checked the folder and there was no reply. He wondered if she even read it.

He sighed and continued his preparation.

* * *

><p>Sigyn had never been in a limousine before. She always wanted to drink champagne in the back of a limo with her husband. She watched the large homes pass them by and turned back to Loki. She was already tipsy and her husband barely drank a drop. He seemed distracted, but focused. She placed her hand on his knee and slid her fingers up to reach between his legs. He smirked and placed her hand down.<p>

"You need to cut back on the champagne." He grinned.

"Oh come on," she smirked. "Then you can tell all your friends at the bar you got a handjob in the back of a limo."

He gave her a slight smile. Would Sigyn say that? Or was this Margot speaking? She didn't know anymore and the thought was making her head spin. She didn't know how Sigyn would react. She hoped her old life wasn't her being an uptight twat to everyone. She hoped Sigyn at least had Margot's sense of humor. Unless Sigyn's sense of humor had been revealing itself and Margot was the dull one.

She kissed him and finished the last of her drink and placed down the glass. "I've had enough, I swear." She chuckled. "We've been to an opera before, haven't we?"

"Plenty of times." Loki remarked. "I can't count it on one hand. You used to love the theater."

Sigyn smiled bit at the thought and tried to remember her old life. She vaguely remembered seeing an old play with Loki. His back hair was slicked neatly back in its normal fashion and he turned to her and flashed her a smile. She also remembered wearing twelve pounds of fabric on her already skinny body. She hated the feeling of it, but she was too entranced by the story to care.

"I guess you're right." She said tempted to drink another glass of champagne. She took to drinking perhaps to calm her nerves, she still didn't tell Loki what Clint knew. She had seen him earlier and that was a shock. It was as if he was following her. It was the same feeling one would have if they ran into an ex lover. The two of them had never shared a bed, but she might as well have. He knew her inner most secrets and could turn that against her if he wished. Now there was the difficulty.

What to do with him now? Killing him would attract attention to them and incite S.H.I.E.L.D into their lives and home. If she did manage to get away with it, there was no doubt in her mind they would try to take her family away from her. She bit into her bottom lip and tried to distract herself by placing her hand on Loki's knee again.

"Sigyn," He said touching her hand.

"What?" She said. "Do not act as if you're not enjoying it." She said kissing against his smirk.

* * *

><p>Sigyn was starting to remember some of her old life. She remembered as a goddess the parties she would have to smile and pretend to want to be acquainted with the old warriors and other gods when she would rather be at home with Loki curled up in a good book. On Midgard, she had to pretend she had come from a rich family and be confronted by every rich family Osborn knew. She was happy when the opera began and the hand shaking and persistent prying into her personal matters had stopped. The only comfort there was is that she didn't have to pay thousands of dollars for her body after bearing children like many of the other women who had their fat sucked, their lips stuffed, the skin on their faces pulled back, their hair sewn in or their breasts implanted.<p>

She became unaware of her surroundings and leaned forward not to miss any moment of the opera. It was a compelling opera. She was fascinated with the story. The first act revolved around the main character, Don Giovanni trying to seduce the Commendatore's daughter Donna Anna. When he fails he comes upon a woman who is searching for revenge against the man who left her, which turns out to be Giovanni himself, while the servant Leporello covers for him. Giovanni escapes justice several times until the very end of the second Act when the ghost of the Commendatore (who Giovanni killed earlier in the play) invites himself to dinner with Giovanni. The Commendatore gives Giovanni one last chance to repent for his evil doing, which Giovanni refuses over and over.

Her eyes began to widen when she felt actual sympathy for Giovanni's plight. She couldn't understand why. Was it her past? Had she done something so wrong that she would sympathize with a scoundrel and a murderer like Giovanni? She searched what little she remembered and couldn't find any particular moment. Would it be something she would do? The baritone voice accused Giovanni over and over and Giovanni refused to feel an ounce of sympathy—not even for himself.

_Repent! Repent! _ She screamed over and over in her own head. _You do not know what horrors await you! Repent!_

The demons dressed in red from hell had begun to surround Giovanni and there was no escape, yet Giovanni refused to repent for anything. The Commendatore gave him one last chance, but once again he refused. In a cloud of smoke with red and orange lights used to represent Giovanni's descent into hell, he fell with the demons into hell.

His servant, Leporello was left to hide under the table after witnessing the horrors that had just unfolded. Sigyn's adrenaline was pumping and she turned to Loki who had turned pale himself. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

His eyes glanced to her and he nodded. "Yes, I am fine." He said. He didn't sound fine. She took his hand in hers and he silently squeezed it.

* * *

><p>Clint was watching them from above. He normally would've fallen asleep in an opera. He didn't understand what they were saying and the pacing was usually so slow, but from his seat squished between a boney woman and on the other side, an old man who smelled of cologne, he could see Sigyn staring at the stage entranced. He had remained anonymous in the crowd and only watched her. He had a bad feeling in his gut that something was going to happen. He just couldn't explain it.<p>

When the theater had begun to empty he followed the crowd and walked ahead, hoping he could get a glance at her or at least hope nothing mischievous was at work. She was on the arm of Loki when he saw someone walking toward them in a hurry. He looked as if he were security. He pushed past everyone to get close to Loki or Sigyn. Clint's instinct was to protect her.

He rushed after the man and before he could get close enough for them to notice, Clint grabbed him by the collar and pulled him along. The man had a particular odor about him. It was a mixture of body odor and expensive scotch. He slammed the man against an abandoned wall and got a good look at him.

He was a tall man, only an inch above Clint with dark hair. "Telly?" Clint said.

"Barton—"

Before he could speak Clint punched him in the stomach until he hunched over. He slammed the man into the wall over and over and held his head up.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm settling a score." He said through gritted teeth.

"A score?"

Telly held up his bandaged fingers and bit his bottom lip. "Yes, a score." He nodded.

"Between who?"

"Loki and Sigyn?" he asked. Telly nodded. "How did you find them here? You're going to have your cover blown, they'll fucking kill you." The other man shrugged his shoulders. The bastard didn't even have the balls to do it himself.

"S.H.I.E.L.D keeps a tight watch on all their little experiments." Telly mumbled. "Why do you think they know everything?"

Clint slammed him against the wall. "What did you use?" Telly gave him a smirk. How could he threaten someone who wasn't afraid to die anymore? He would welcome death eagerly. Clint pressed onto Telly's throat hard enough to apply pressure, but not to hurt him. Telly tried to remain calm as Clint's fingers squeezed into Telly's throat.

Telly coughed and managed to spit out a gargle of words. "Alright, alright." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a device that resembled a phone. "Every prisoner has a chip within them and every so often S.H.I.E.L.D will check up on them, to see where they are and what they've been doing."

"Christ," Clint said, taking the device. "Where is the chip?"

"You mean you don't know?" he asked. "Everyone has them. _Everyone."_

He turned over his shoulder to see Sigyn and Loki associating with other mortals, but eventually leaving. He turned back to Telly. "I hope they do kill you. If I were you, I'd find somewhere to hide."

"You do not know the full story, Barton."

"Yes, I do." Clint said heavily. "I know every single horrid detail. I am happy they ripped your bloody nails off. How does it feel to live in utter fear for your life? Not good, hm?"

"I don't think Fury would be happy to hear that." Telly hummed.

"Fury is no longer my concern." Clint said. "You can tell Fury whatever you wish. I would just hate to be you when the Laufeyson's don't need you anymore. I hope they make it sow and painful." He said, turning on his heel on his way to make it back to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters and find a way to remove the chip.

A few days later Sigyn had seen the email she had received from Barton. He warned her about what S.H.I.E.L.D planned to do. She didn't know what to say to it. She had no wish to speak to him ever again, so she stared at the email for several minutes before closing out of her email. Noah waddled toward her and held up one his toy blocks for her. He gave her a toothy grin and she took it.

"Is this for me?"

"Yeah." He said. He was speaking faster than most children she had seen. It was a relief to her. She kissed him and took the block and placed it on her desk.

"Thank you." She smiled. Noah toddled back to play with Helena and her dolls. Their phone began to ring. Victor rushed to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello, what do you want?" Victor asked. Sigyn snorted from the other side of the room and decided to do some online shopping. "He's here. Who's calling?" Victor was silent for several seconds and cocked his head. "So, you're my uncle?"

Sigyn's brow furrowed and she mouthed to Victor. "Who is it?" she asked.

Victor shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, hang on." He placed the phone down and rushed to the other room. "Hey, dad! Someone is waiting on the phone for you. A Thor or something."

Sigyn was so distracted, she didn't notice Helena walk over and pick up the phone.

"Hi." She said. "Who is this?" She was silent for a moment. "No, this Helena." Sigyn motioned for Helena to place the phone down and walked to the bedroom. Loki seemed concerned and whispered to Sigyn.

"Why would Thor call here?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Do you want to take the call or not? Helena got on the phone and you know that means he won't be able to get away for at least another hour."

Victor frowned up at them. "Who is Thor?" he asked.

"No one, go outside and play." Loki said. "I have to talk to your mum." Victor huffed and made his way down the stairs. Loki waited until the boy had made his way around the corner before Loki said. "I think he's trying to reach out. Maybe say he's sorry."

"For? What happened?" Sigyn asked. She couldn't help, but think that Clint had opened his fat mouth about them. That would explain the email. "Loki—" she began.

"I'll talk to him, see what he wants. This better be worth the time and effort."

He picked up the phone and heard Helena's voice on the other side. "And then we went to the movies and I had Skittles. Noah kept stealing them though. Did daddy steal your candy?"

"Sometimes." Thor chuckled.

"Do you have a wife or a baby?"

"Yes, I do. Both."

"What's your wife's name?"

"Jane."

"What's your baby's name?"

"Helena," Loki interrupted. "Get off the phone."

"But I'm not done talking." She whined.

"Get off the phone."

"Fine." He could hear Noah babble close to the phone. "Bye Uncle Thor." She said.

"Bye Helena. Be a good girl."

"I will." She said and hung up the phone.

Loki remained silent on the other end and so was Thor. Even from a distance, the air was thick between them. Thor cleared his throat and Loki sat down on the edge of the bed. Thor was the first to speak.

"Brother?" he said.

"Yes?"

"You have lovely children. How many do you have?"

"Three."

"Wonderful." He said. "They must make you happy."

"They are one of the few things that make me happy in this life." He said honestly.

"I'm sorry to—"

"How did you get this number?" Loki asked cutting off his foster brother. Thor sighed heavily and was silent for a few seconds.

"Jane helped me find it. I wanted to apologize, brother. But you do not know the circumstances that I had to do this."

"Do you realize that you ruined everything?" Loki asked. Sigyn placed a hand on his shoulder and ran her hand up and down his back. "Everything had been taken from me. My power, my memories, did you know I had to live in utter poverty."

"I know, brother. I was assured nothing horrible would come to you or your wife. Barton told us everything that happened and I'm sorry. I truly am. There was no other way to reach you."

"What does Barton have to do with this?" Loki asked. Sigyn felt the muscles tightened and her heart began to thump loudly.

"Barton knows a lot about what transpired over several months, brother."

"Does he?" Loki asked, looking up at Sigyn. "What does he know?"

"A lot. The poverty, the rape of your wife and I'm sure there's more. I don't want this to be the end of our relationship. You are my brother and you always will be. I only did what I thought was best at the time."

"I see." Loki said, running his hand down his cheek. His eyes never left Sigyn's. "There is plenty to discuss, brother, but I have no wish to speak with you any longer about the matter."

"Brother, please—"

"You've lived a comfortable life with that woman and now she has given you a child. Enjoy your own happiness while you still can."

"Loki, no—"

"Goodbye, brother."

He hung up the phone and covered his head with his hands. Sigyn didn't know what to say. He felt a deep sense of betrayal. She confided with him about everything. He was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and she trusted him.

"Loki—" Sigyn began. He held his hand up.

"Close the door." He said darkly.

"Loki—" She said feeling tears come down her eyes. What was he going to do? She knew that look on his face, but she'd never been at the receiving end of it before.

"Shut the damned door." He said. He kept his hands together. It was the only thing keeping him from wanting to shake her. She closed the door, but kept her distance.

"I'll ask you again, did you or did you not sleep with him?"

"Are you going to believe what I say?" She asked. "Or are you waiting for me to admit to something I did not do."

"Answer me."

"I did not! I told you I did not. The only man I've slept with over all these long years has been you." She kept getting memories of when she was a young woman and there was a younger man there to. Their relationship had drifted toward fondling and the occasional intimate genital kissing. She remembered doing the same with Loki when they were mere adolescents, but she couldn't remember treading outside the marriage.

"So why have you been telling him everything?" he asked. "What else have you told him and why couldn't you tell me this?"

"I didn't know—I didn't—I didn't know why I did. I was so stupid. I know I should not have done that and I am so sorry."

"And he's been telling everyone this."

"What?" Sigyn asked. She ran her fingers through her hair and slumped to the floor. "I don't know what to say except sorry."

"Well, now we have to undo this damage." He said. "The only way to do so is to get your memory back."

"How? It doesn't come to me when I want it to, it just happens."

"I know." He said. "We have to go right to the source of where this all started. We have to go to S.H.I.E.L.D, hopefully that will trigger something within you."

"Loki," she said wiping away her tears. "Can you forgive me? I was being stupid, but I know the truth now, I know that I can only trust you. We only have each other."

Loki gave her a hard look, but looked away. "I'll go make dinner." He said getting up to leave the room without another word being said.

* * *

><p>Clint noticed that she had read his email, but hadn't responded to it. He sighed and stared at the empty document to begin his second email. She read it obviously and at least she didn't delete it automatically. He was grateful for that.<p>

"_Sigyn,_

_I know you have no interest in speaking with me and I am not trying to pressure you into doing so, but I do know that S.H.I.E.L.D has a track on you and Loki. I am looking at the device as I type this. I am trying to figure out a way to detect it and I'm sure there's a device somewhere. I only need you to contact me and I can take it out for you. Please email me back as soon as possible._

_Clint."_

He looked it over again and then sent it to her. He hoped she would take his device, but after that what then? What would they do? Would they try to leave the realm? How could they without any powers? Was their memory the source of their power?

He rubbed his temples and leaned on his desk. He heard a knock on the door and footsteps entered. He hoped it was Bobbi it was easy to unwind with her in the room. He reminded himself to text her so they could get lunch together. They barely talked over the last couple of days.

"Great job, el blanco niño," Victoria snapped. It was just the warm and comforting person he wanted to hear from.

"Jesus Christ, Victoria, what do you want?" he groaned.

She slammed her fist on the desk and emphasized every syllable. "You might as well have set every single one of our balls on fire! You are not only fraternizing with the enemy, a very beautiful enemy, and now I can see the temptation—"

"She's pretty sexy isn't she?" Clint smiled. He had a feeling this was what Telly told Fury. He should've cared a lot. S.H.I.E.L.D was his bread and butter, but he would have enough money to last him for a while before he began to search for another job if it ever came to it.

"That's not the point, you stupid idiot!" Victoria snapped. "You men have two heads and you think with the one between your legs! I don't understand how your girlfriends deal with you! You're all idiots!"

"Is this about Sigyn by any chance?" he asked. "Because if not, I'd rather not get the ranting from Fury."

"You are so stupid! You've given her classified information and now she knows."

"What?" Clint asked.

"YES! We gave you the benefit of the doubt. We gave you some rope, a lot of rope and you hung us with it!"

"I didn't tell her anything about S.H.I.E.L.D, someone is lying."

"That's what Fury told me. He wouldn't tell me my sources."

Clint thought for a moment and began to chuckle. "Fucking, Telly. I saw him at the opera house, he was going to kill Sigyn and Loki."

"He was at the opera house?" Victoria asked. "You saw him there? Well what were you doing there?"

"Seeing the opera."

"Somehow I doubt that." She grumbled. "Go to Fury's office."

Clint sighed, closed his laptop and got up from his desk. He walked the hallways of the headquarters. He passed by to see Bobbi at her desk reading some information. He was tempted to drop in and say hi, but she looked too distracted with her work to be bothered with. He walked into Fury's office.

"Look, Fury I—"

"Take a seat."

Clint did so and began again. "Fury, I didn't tell Sigyn anything. Telly is obviously lying to cover his own ass. He tried to kill her—"

"I am well aware of who Telly is, we just don't have the proof yet. I can't remove someone unless the Council has a good reason to, but I need to know more about Sigyn. I need to know everything there is to know about her including her history."

"Director," he said. He was torn now. He swore he would never utter a word about her, but he obviously let on too much when he went on his enraged rant. "I don't know. I can't tell you much."

"Well, one thing for certain is, I have reason to believe Loki is gaining or has gained full memory of who he is. Thor told us that Karnilla only promised that her curse would work to keep their powers at bay was that they would not remember. Now, she mentioned that if they have a breaking point there is a possibility they could become aware of everything. I assume Loki has reached his."

Clint nodded. "Yeah. It's Sigyn. He loves her more than his own life, you know that, Fury."

"So what's Sigyn's?" He asked.

Clint shrugged. "I don't know."

"Yes, you do." Fury replied. "This is not only for the safety of others, but for her safety as well. Loki and Sigyn have been a pain in my ass, but I would never wish harm onto them or innocent children, but I need your help and we can help them."

Clint pursed his lips together and said in a quiet voice. "Her children. It's her children." He revisited what she had said before. "She said that if she were to lose her children, she would go insane. I've seen her with them. She loves them more than her life."

"Then we need to make sure that nothing happens to those kids." Fury said. "See if you can get in contact with her."

Clint looked up and shook his head. "So you can wipe their memories again?"

"No, not at all. We'll put them in a safe location, I promise."

"I have your word?" Clint asked.

"Yes."

The two men shook hands, but Clint still wasn't satisfied with the arrangement. He knew Sigyn and Loki. They wouldn't go peacefully, not to the hands of their former captives. They were going to put up a fight and a hard one at that.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello. I apologize for not posting this sooner. I have been busy with working on my original work and finishing school, but I wanted to finish this for some time. Thank you for taking time to read this and enjoy._

_V_

_.._

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Bobbi asked, with her arms folded. She and Clint used to spend their nights off by watching old reruns of television shows and catching up on the shows they missed throughout the month. Their favorite was called "Mayhem." It was the story based on Macbeth about a biker gang and their trials and tribulations. Clint wasn't watching the show. It seemed to be watching him.

He glanced over and shrugged. "Mm, nothing."

"Yes, there is." Bobbi said. She paused the television and turned to face him. "I've known you for over a decade, you can't hide anything from me." She punched him lightly on the shoulder and he turned to her.

"Nothing is wrong, Bobbi."

"Is it about Loki and Sigyn?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her legs. "You liked her, I get that, but you can tell me what's wrong, you know? I don't bite and I'm not going to report to Fury about it."

Clint moved in his seat and turned to her slightly. "I liked her, she's a good person. A little rough around the edges, but who isn't?"

"Mhm," she said with a nod. "Right?"

"But I have a feeling something bad is going to happen to her. She knows about mostly everything, but not all of her memories are back. I can't help, but think there's going to be a lot of blood when she reaches that breaking point."

"I see." Bobbi said. "And what are you going to do to prevent that?"

"What can I do?"

"That's for you to figure out."

"You're not helping, Bobbi." Clint sighed.

"I am being realistic. Fury can pull all the strings he can muster, but I have a feeling if Loki has his memories back, he's going to want her to reach that breaking point."

"You do?"

"Yes." She nodded. "You saw the two of them together, they were practically inseparable. If you made one bleed, the other would too. The only thing we can do is be prepared when shit hits the fan."

"And that would mean?"

"You have to choose a side. I don't care which one you pick as long as it works out for you. I know you had a big grudge against S.H.I.E.L.D and Fury, but if you're going to pick a side, there's no going back."

"If I pick S.H.I.E.L.D, she's going to kill me or at least attempt to." Clint mumbled grimly. "If she doesn't Loki will."

"And if you pick their side?"

"Then I would be betraying everything I worked for, my status, my title, my job—no one would want to work with me again."

Bobbi nodded. "So you're damned if you do, damned if you don't."

"So, what can I do?" he asked.

Bobbi thought for a moment and shrugged. "That is not for me to decide. This is your decision. Your heart is in the right place, kid, but you're not standing on stable ground. You're either going to die the hero or live as a traitor."

"Dead hero or living coward." He mumbled to himself. "You're still in my will, you know that?"

"I don't want you to die, stupid." Bobbi remarked. "But I want you to make the right decision. I could preach to you about one side or the other, but you're a big boy. You made this mess and now you're going to have to fix it."

"I don't know how."

"That's why our marriage didn't work out." She said. "You want to be on both teams. You love me, but you didn't want to be the bad guy to Natasha."

"I know and I'm sorry for that."

Bobbi shrugged. "Should've, could've, would've."

He smiled at her. "You never babied me, Bobbi. I appreciate that."

"I just like to give you a big dose of reality. Shit happens, now what are you going to do to fix it?"

That was one question he still did not know the answer to.

Sigyn decided to be honest to Loki about everything she told Barton. They still did not come to a complete understanding. Sigyn had a feeling he still thought Barton and her had progressed their relationship even further. It would be a lie if she said she hadn't thought about it.

Clint was a good-looking man with broad shoulders and strong arms, but other than aesthetics he was also easy to talk to. Clint understood that she still loved Loki, but he wasn't the person she thought he was. Recently Loki was almost unbearable to be around. He was pushy, he felt compelled to talk about the past in order to help her remember or he was accusing her consistently of sleeping with Clint. She ignored the insults and accusations. She understood that he felt betrayed, but she could not bear it any longer. She thought of contacting Clint through an email, but she barely touched her computer after a couple of days of being busy with the children.

Noah was learning new words and Helena was ready to start pre-school and in another year and Victor was having a blast reading all the time. She was happy to spend time with them, but even they could sense what was wrong. Loki barely showed her any affection except for a cold glance when he was whispering into the phone or looking up from his plate at dinnertime.

She hated to say it, but she missed Clint.

Loki had spoken to Osborn on the phone just briefly before stopping by to visit the businessman. Osborn was waiting for him, reclined back in his chair and his hands were opened in a gesture.

"Loki, Loki, Loki," He hummed. "What a pleasant surprise."

Loki sat in the chair in front of him and nodded politely. Osborn furrowed his brow and faked concern. "Not a single word, eh? Whatever could be the matter? I thought you had a fun time at the opera."

"I did, but it's my wife."

"The broad is cheating on you?" Osborn guessed. He picked up a stress ball that was in the image of a man's head and squeezed it until his eyes were pushed out of their sockets and so were parts of his brain.

"No." Loki said. "Well—no."

"Well, no? It's either yes or no? Is she fucking someone else?"

"No!" Loki snapped. "I mean, she says she isn't."

"And you're going to believe her?"

"I have no proof otherwise." Loki shrugged. "She's been talking to a member of S.H.I.E.L.D, it's obvious I'm going to have to have her memory back to the way it was and soon." Loki glanced at the scotch on the table and nodded it. "May I?"

"Help yourself." Osborn said, giving the stress ball head another squeeze. Loki poured himself a tall glass and placed the glass top back on. "You're going to need it." Osborn mumbled.

"What?"

"Finish your drink." Osborn hummed. "The fact is you're going to have to push her over the edge. I know she's your wife and you love her. I had a wife myself, heaven rest her soul, but sometimes we have to do what's best in the long term. Which means having to give up a few politically correct obligations."

Loki sipped his scotch and narrowed his eyes. "I'm afraid I do not understand."

"Finish your drink." He said with a smile. "I mean, that means you have to take off the gentlemen garb and recalibrate her noggin."

Loki was halfway done his drink and leaned forward. "Are you saying I should hit my wife?"

"If that's what it takes, why not?" Osborn asked.

"I'm not touching my wife."

"So what, it's not like she's that fragile that she cannot take a few bruises. You've seen her video—"

"I said I am not hitting my wife." Loki said through gritted teeth. His grip was so tight he felt the glass begin to break. Osborn lips curled and he shrugged.

"Sorry, I didn't know I overstepped my bounds. I have a tendency to do that. Go on and finish your drink. I have something to tell you." Loki gave Osborn a hard glance and finished his drink with a swift hand and a quick gulp. Osborn stood up from his chair to look out at the window. "If she's been talking to a S.H.I.E.L.D agent then it's about time you know something. They've been tracking you, man. Ever since your first attempt at Midgard, they have you. In other words, you have a bug in you."

"What?" Loki said.

"Take off your jacket and roll up your right sleeve to your forearm."

"What?" Loki replied.

"Do it." Osborn said darkly.

Loki took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve to his forearm. Osborn removed a device from his pocket and turned it on. A blue light ran from Loki's fingertips to his forearm. A loud beep was made from the device. "That scar." Osborn said, pointing to a faint scar that resembled a scratch on his arm. "Where is it from?"

"I thought it was from the accident—"

"Then S.H.I.E.L.D has been following you since day one."

"Then why haven't they acted?" Loki asked.

"Because, the more you fuck up the better it makes S.H.I.E.L.D look and it puts their importance level on an even higher scale. Do you think I'm paranoid? Just because you're paranoid, doesn't mean they're not after you. Now hold still." He said pressing a button and the sharp end of a device came out of the end. "This will hurt a bit." Loki watched as the sharp object opened the scar. A thick hot pain came upon Loki and he dug his teeth into his bottom lip. The sharp object was gone and replaced with tweezers that lifted the skin, twisting and working under the skin. Loki did his best to hold back a scream, and went so far as to bite onto his knuckle. Then suddenly the pain was gone. He turned to see Osborn holding a bloody chip the size of a piece of rice.

"This has been in you for about ten years." He smiled. He opened the window and tossed the chip outside and closed it. "Now all you have to do is remove your old lady's chip and you can find everything you want at S. .L.D headquarters." He said with a nod. "You're not going to find what you want a computer. They're much smarter than that. You'll need a man from the inside to help you. Call your resource." Osborn wiped the blood from the device and placed it in front of Loki.

"Here, Loki. You can keep that. I have plenty left over." He said. "Remove the chip from your old lady's arm and you'll be golden." Osborn tossed him a first aid kit from his desk drawer and placed on his jacket. "I have actual work to do. Let me know how the business with S.H.I.E.L.D goes down." He left quickly, while Loki held the small flap of skin together and tried to keep himself from bleeding on the floor.

"Where have you been?" Sigyn asked as Loki walked inside. He was bleeding through the bandage. Noah was in her arms and is eyes turned to the bandage on his arm.

"Uh oh!" he said.

"Uh oh." He said smiling at him.

"What happened?" She said placing Noah down despite his protests. Noah whined at Sigyn as she took Loki by the hand. She turned around and called Victor. "Honey, watch after Noah and Helena."

"Mum—" Victor whined.

"Do as I say." Sigyn replied, taking Loki to their bathroom and closing the door. She briefly remembered when they were immortals and she used to tend to his wounds. He was a god according to the mortals, but that did not mean he could not be injured.

"What the hell did you do?" she asked him.

Loki hesitated for a moment. "S.H.I.E.L.D has been bugging us." He said. "As in they've been tracking up for who knows how long. Osborn helped me remove it." She removed his bandages and looked at the wound.

"Oh, it's not too bad. It's just deep." She said. "I could sew this up."

Loki shook his head. "No, it should be fine, just wrap it up."

Sigyn looked up at him and nodded. She rushed to their bedroom and removed the first aid kit from under their bed and walked back into their room. She took out a piece of cotton and doused it with anti-septic.

"This will sting." She felt like she was talking to one of their children. Loki snatched his arm back instinctively. "Don't." She said grabbing his arm and placed the cotton on his wound. Loki winced and exhaled heavily. "I assume there's one in me?"

"Yes." He said.

Sigyn dressed his wounds and wrapped a tourniquet around his arm. "Well, make it quick. She said, pressing her lips to his wound like she would do to their children. Loki's lips curled into a smile.

"We'll need to have Telly lead us the way into S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, once I have that bug removed from you. I'll be gentle."

"And then what?" Sigyn asked leaning close to him. "And when I remember what do we do? Can we just go back home? Will we be welcomed?"

"Does it matter? You'll have your memories and then we'll be together."

"But we're together now. Why is it so important to have me the way I was? What if I never remember again? What would you do?"

Loki was silent for several moments attempting to come up with a proper answer for her. He didn't know what he would do if she never gained her memory back. Their marriage might as well not exist. He was smart enough to know how the mortal world worked. It would be inevitable that they would divorce or separate and she would take their children and with good reasons too. He couldn't take care of his children on his own. He wouldn't know how to if he tried.

Noah was a toddler and still needed as much attention and assistance as he could get. Helena was still a child, but Victor there was a possibility, but they hadn't had the best relationship recently. He didn't want this. Sigyn was his only outlet for many years. He didn't know anyone else. And no one else would understand. Everyone stopped loving him for his brother Thor. Sigyn was one of the few who never stopped.

He looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders. Sigyn frowned and looked away from him.

"What do you want me to say?" Loki asked placing a hand to his forehead.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Sigyn grumbled. "Let's just get this S.H.I.E.L.D thing over with."

"If you don't want to do it—" Loki screamed at her.

"I want you to shut up for once, so I'll fucking do it!" Sigyn screamed back.

"Give me your right arm!" She threw off her sweater and held out her right arm. Loki roughly grabbed it and looked for the bug. She squirmed when the device slipped under her skin and ripped out the bug.

"Damn." She cursed and examined her bleeding arm. She placed the antiseptic on her wound and dressed it. She pinched the wound and placed her head on her hand. "I don't know what to do with you sometimes." She mumbled under her breath.

"The feeling is mutual." Loki grumbled and left the room to the other room where the kids had their heads turned waiting to hear what screams would come next from behind the door. Helena quickly turned around and pretended to be watching the television, but Victor kept his eyes on Loki. He leaned down to be at eye level with him and smiled slightly at him.

"Hey, kiddo." He said.

"Hey dad. Are you okay?" His eyes went to the wound in his arm.

Loki nodded and shrugged his shoulders. "It should be fine. It's just sore. I'll have a cool scar, maybe."

Victor chuckled a bit. Loki tapped his cheek. He was feeling sentimental. If Sigyn's memory was triggered, he could lose them as well. He wrapped his arms around Victor tightly and kissed his temple.

"Dad—"

"Victor," He said. "You are my first born, and the oldest. Whatever happens to me, your mum I want you to protect your brother and sister for me. Never let anyone separate you from them, okay? I want you to be my eyes, ears, heart and fiery ward."

Victor looked up at him and nodded. "I will, dad."

"I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad." Loki hugged him tighter when he felt someone's arm wrap around him. He looked over his shoulder to see Helena's head on his shoulder. He used his other arm to wrap around her.

"Dada." Noah toddled over. Helena grabbed his hand and pulled him gently over.

Loki felt hot tears burn his eyes that wouldn't go away no matter how hard he pushed them down. One or two eventually slid down his cheek. Helena looked up and used her free hand to wipe her father's tears.

"Why are you crying, daddy?" she asked.

Loki shrugged his shoulders and kissed her forehead. "It's nothing you should be concerned with."

"Do you want me to get Dolly and you can hold her. She likes hearing why you're sad."

Loki smiled and shook his head. "No, it's fine."

"You're not dying are you?" Helena asked.

"Helena!" Victor snapped.

"Shut up, I'm just asking!"

Loki shook his head. "No, daddy's fine. I just want to let you all know how much I love you. Just in case—" He wanted to say just in case they got caught at S.H.I.E.L.D or Sigyn left, but he stopped himself. He wiped his tears with the back of his hand and shrugged. "—Just in case you didn't know."

"We know." Victor said.

Loki picked up Noah and kissed his cheek. "You know, right?"

Noah babbled behind his pacifier and Loki kissed his forehead.

"Victoria will be working the front tonight." Telly said, as he placed a shaking hand to his lips to wipe the beads of sweat that gathered. His back was pressed against the gray cement wall of S.H.I.E.L.D's headquarters. The trucks and jeeps were abandoned for the night and it was the only safe way he could sneak the two Laufeyson's into HQ without much trouble.

Telly could feel his clothes becoming soaked with sweat from the crazed look Sigyn had given him. He couldn't see the Taser. He didn't know where she placed it and the idea that it could be anywhere to hit him made his heart rate speed up.

"And?" Loki asked in a hushed voice.

"And you're going to need me to get you in and get you back out." Telly cleared his throat. He watched Sigyn as her neck rolled up as she gazed up at the ceiling. She was exposed. He wanted her to let her guard down so he could grab her by the throat and break her now mortal neck against a jeep. But that would be too quick for her. He fantasized about cutting a knife between her ribs and twisting it. Blood would pour from the thin skin barely covering her bones.

A look on his face must've given him away. He glanced over to Loki who gave him a cat like tempered stare. He wanted to kill him too, but he couldn't let them know it. He was still terrified they might decide to blow his brains out.

"You're looking for Sector Fifty-Seven." Telly began again. "I need to type in the code for you, but you can wait by the door so you can get immediate coverage."

"Why do we need to wait?" Sigyn asked.

He could've smacked her. "I need Victoria to unlock it. After ten they normally do it. Everyone needs clearance."

"Fine." Sigyn said not entirely satisfied with his answer. Loki grinded his jaw together and narrowed. He was obviously skeptical as well. Telly was developing a plan in his head, but he had to toy with them with logic. They had a lot to lose after all and so far they had been very careful.

"Is there a way for one of you to check on me while staying by Sector Fifty-Seven? It will be a long trip otherwise."

Loki folded his arms against his chest and side glanced at Sigyn. She gave him the same look back. They were speaking to each other nonverbally. They had developed a trick of their own so they could still talk while they were attending balls, dances and other royal celebrations. Somehow they knew what the other was thinking. As they became magically bound to each other, their thoughts transferred to each other. Telepathic mutual masturbation had become a pastime in their youth. It became annoying when they had let their guard down and began hearing each other's thoughts in the midst of loving making. It took months for them to master turning it off until they desired to do so.

Sigyn nodded her head slightly and Loki nodded back. "Very well, then." Loki said. "But be quick about it."

Telly nodded. He saw Sigyn take a step forward and raise her hand to his face. He instinctively jumped back from her. Sigyn's lips curled and she placed her hands behind her back.

"Point us the way."

"Go right here and go down the hall until you see Sector Fifty-Seven and turn right." Telly said, through his tense jaw.

"And what about cameras?" Loki asked. "I remember this place being heavily surveyed."

Telly was counting on it. "The security guard cannot watch all the cameras at once. Move fast, stay in the shadows and we can leave as soon as possible, plus I have installed the devices to keep the guards unsuspecting. My resource provided well."

"Good." Loki said. He was close to questioning who his source was, but they had already wasted so much time already.

"Right, let's go." Sigyn said with a nod. She grabbed Loki by the hand. She had a sour feeling about this, but she waved it off. As long as they hurried, they could not get caught.

Victoria was working late as usual. She wondered what Fury would do if it weren't for her coding, cataloging, documenting, filing, organizing, and structuring the thousands and millions of files within S.H.I.E.L.D. Tonight she was up late with her fourth cup of coffee next to her computer. She picked up the cup and pressed the hot liquid to her lips and sipped it.

This project tonight was to document and log everything she could find on Sigyn and Loki since their time on Midgard. She hoped to even find some information on them when they were in Asgard. Obviously, she had zero hits. She gathered together small bits of their lives though interviews with Sigyn and Loki, but also Thor as well.

She assumed they all grew up together and knew each other very well. Sigyn's lack of a father was from war and she had grown bitter toward the Aesir. Victoria noted that in one interview, Sigyn was relieved to find out Loki was a Jotun rather than an Aesir. She referred to Odin as the true villain and manipulator. She later went on to mumble that him and his kind were a guild of thieves, murderers, and oppressors. She was asked to elaborate, but she refused to.

Victoria took another sip from her coffee and slowly began to piece her notes together. Fury had dealt with Sigyn before, but if she were to reach her breaking point, Fury needed to be prepared how to handle her. Loki was a force deadly enough, but he's had time to linger in madness and anger, Sigyn's would be fresh. She was also prone to violent outbursts. There were only two recorded incidents of reckless and extreme violence.

Once was an incident outside of S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters. S.H.I.E.L.D had deployed an agent to spy on Loki and Sigyn by working into their inner circle through other associates who had helped Loki attempt to take over New York before. It took over two years, but he was able to gather their plans and inform S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. When Loki found out he told Sigyn. The last account they had from the cameras he had set up was Sigyn grabbing a heavy stone chessboard from the other room (her and Loki played a lot back then in their spare time) and slamming it in their agent's head over and over again. When she was finished and left the double agent's head open to bleed on her floor, she sat down on the sofa, lit her pipe and calmly smoked and talked to Loki as if nothing had happened.

The second incident was in headquarters. They had been drugging Loki and Sigyn with large doses of a serum S.H.I.E.L.D concocted to keep their powers and strength at bay. Sigyn had a bad reaction for an unexplained reason and set her entire room on fire. It left a nasty burn on Natasha a.k.a Black Widow's shoulder. With each incident, she was questioned and she claimed she hadn't remembered anything. She had said it happens every so often. Victoria's mind immediately went to Bruce Banner, except she didn't turn into a monster physically and most incidents were caused by stress.

Was she a psychopath?

Could Victoria expect to see Sigyn running after members of S.H.I.E.L.D with a chainsaw? Or maybe she'd tie them up and give them the hobbling treatment. She chuckled at her own suspicions and took another sip of coffee.

She concluded that after careful observations from her relationship with Clint is that she's a very trusting woman and naïve to the lies of others. She appeared to have a very honest relationship with Loki, what would give her a reason to question otherwise. Victoria thought for a moment.

Deceit, dishonesty and a threat upon her or the ones she loved were her triggers. Victoria quickly typed this down in her notes. Clint's betrayal was just the tip of the iceberg. Her reaction was mild compared to what would follow.

She was almost done compiling her notes when she saw Telly's footsteps echoed in the room. She looked up from her computer and narrowed her eyes at him. She couldn't kill him like she wanted to do, and until she was given orders from Fury she had to act like everything was normal. The last thing they needed was for Telly to get spooked and leave the country. They had too much on their plate to even think of chasing him to a Third World country.

"Victoria," He said with a false smile.

"What is it?" she asked. "I'm very busy. I want to actually get some sleep tonight."

"I won't keep you." Telly said. He stared down at the bandages on his fingertips. The tingling pain from his nonexistent nails surged the fury in his veins. "I need you to open Section L, Sector Fifty-Six."

"Why?" Victoria asked folding her arms. Her eyes glanced to the white wispy steam rising from the mouth of her coffee cup. She wished she could hurl it in his face. She wondered the possibilities of making it looking like an accident.

"Research for Fury." He lied.

"Uh-huh." She said. "Fine. Just don't take anything. I still have research to do as well. Who are you researching if I may ask?"

"No, you may not."

"Is it too personal? Since when were you a man with such secrets?"

"If you must know, I need research on Norman Osborn and Emma Frost. Clint Barton brought up that they were together at the Don Giovanni opera and I wanted to make sure they were well monitored."

"Right, so why would you need to go into Section L? Wouldn't you want to start with Section F or O?"

"No. I know what I'm doing." Telly's voice was firm. Victoria stared back at him. She was starting to seriously contemplate killing him with a hot cup of coffee. "Trust me on this."

"Fine." She said, tapping into the other window, typing into the code to unlock the door and opened it. "I'm leaving in about an hour and a half, if you're not out of the room you will sleep there. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." He smirked. He walked the other way and stopped before turning around. "Oh, you might want to make sure security is on their guard tonight?"

Victoria raised her eyebrows. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do?"

"Just make sure they're alert." He smirked before leaving as quickly as he could. Victoria narrowed her eyes and picked up the phone to call security.

"We went too far." Sigyn said, holding the flashlight up to the names written on each file cabinet. There were hundreds of reports on one person. They found it to be incredible how orderly these mortals were. Sigyn realized they had to with the hundreds of thousand possible enemies S.H.I.E.L.D had.

"I know," Loki called, getting frustrated. "I'm at Lizard. I do not know of him or her."

"I'm at Lady Deathstrike. She sounds cool." She opened the file to look at the picture of her with long razor fingernails that resembled talons. She had a wicked grin on her face and cold deep black eyes. "She's very sexy too." Sigyn called slipping her file back into the cabinet.

"Astounding," Loki said walking toward where Sigyn was. "Perhaps when you're back to your rightful self, we'll call her."

Sigyn strolled to their file cabinet with her fingers lazily around the flashlight. "Do not get any dirty ideas in your mind."

"I was not thinking anything."

"I know you probably better than you know yourself. I've told you countless times no threesome." Sigyn chuckled and turned back to see him pointing the flashlight at her.

"The thought never crossed my mind, but now that you mentioned it—"

"No." Sigyn replied and then spotted their file name. "Here it is. Laufeyson, Loki and Laufeyson, Sigyn." Her stomach had butterflies in them and suddenly her throat became dry. Her sweating palms gripped the cabinet handle and pulled it open. She picked up the files and exhaled heavily. This was it. Her entire life lay out before her.

"Open it." He said.

"In a moment." She wanted to remember the highlights of the past ten years when she was mortal and innocent to her own past and condition. She didn't want this new information to taint how she remembered looking back at the past. She wanted to remember that being mortal wasn't a tragedy. In fact it was far from it. She didn't consider it a blessing, but she never would've had her babies if it hadn't happen and for that she could not be completely disgusted with the idea.

It was time to let go. She couldn't delay her future any longer. She placed the flashlight in her mouth and read the file.

"_Sigyn Laufeyson (nee Kolgrimdottir), wife of Loki Laufeyson and foster sister to Thor Odinson."_ It read.

She paused from reading to look at the pictures of her. One was of her in a ball gown and a beehive hairstyle. Her eyes were heavily shadowed under make up and she was staring off to the side. The second picture was her mugshot. She had a small smirk on her face and her hair was still wet.

She remembered when they caught her once she had just stepped out of the shower. Loki had been missing, she couldn't remember where he had gone, but she had escaped their custody. Then they caught her again.

She continued to read. "_Sigyn is a very intelligent native of Vanaheim, a sister planetoid of Asgard. It is the home of the legendary Norse gods. Through consistent intelligence tests she has shown to be above average intellect, astounding memorization skills, above mortal reflexes and strength and is proficient in magic._"

She gathered as many files as she could in one arm and slumped down onto the floor. Loki sat beside her and read over her shoulder. He knew what his file said, and his was much larger than hers.

"_Sigyn has aided her husband Loki in various ways. She oversaw nearly all aspects of his plan, killed innocents and agents, but also decoded S.H.I.E.L.D's database causing the system to be recalibrated."_ She smiled at this. She didn't realize how much she had done in what seemed like her past life. She decided to get comfortable and read the rest of her profile while she was interested.

"_Psychological Profile: Sigyn Laufeyson shows signs of sadism, and suffers from a lack of empathy for her victims and other mortals other than her husband and a limited handful of close family members and friends. She claimed several times how Loki deserved a kingdom of his own for the "greater good." Dr. Larrson believes she suffers from an anti-personality disorder and possible sociopath. She isn't like her husband and doesn't suffer from narcissism. But they're both mentally incompetent. "_

Sigyn frowned and turned to Loki. "Do you think I'm a sociopath?"

"No." Loki said. "Mortal science is irrelevant."

Sigyn nodded and decided to skip over the rest of her profile and head to the operation file. She tossed through the files until she came upon OPERATION: SPOTLESS MIND. Her heart dropped at the title. It seemed so light hearted. Spotless Mind? It sounded as if S.H.I.E.L.D was going to send her brain to the spa. Her jaw gritted and she held the file out so Loki could read it too.

"Read it with me."

"_May 13th: The self proclaimed god from Asgard, Loki had attempted to claim Earth as his own by the use of an alien race known as the Chitauri. Nick Fury, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff proposed Operation Spotless Mind to hopefully convert the god Loki and any possible threat to be used as a possible alley for S.H.I.E.L.D"_

Loki snorted, but continued to read on. Sigyn stopped for a moment. Clint Barton signed off on this. He agreed to brainwash him to be used for something else. He would probably be used for the Avengers or any S.H.I.E.L.D business. Sigyn exhaled heavily through her nostrils.

She turned several pages to where she came in a few years later. "_June 9th,Loki has returned, but with a woman to help him. This woman has been identified as his wife, Sigyn. This woman's intelligence for computers and magic could be useful to S.H.I.E.L.D and it's workings is extraordinary. She catches on very fast to technology, weapons, magic etc. This makes her very dangerous to any use outside of S.H.I.E.L.D."_

Sigyn grumbled under her breath and gripped Loki's arm tightly. She scanned the rest of the information until something caught her attention. "_September 12th, Thor has informed us that OPERATION: SPOTLESS MIND, must be done as soon as possible. He wouldn't name his reasons, but he explained that it had to be done as soon as possible with the help of a Norn Queen and magical witch, Karnilla of Nornheim. He also went on to say that Loki and Sigyn's exile must be on Midgard."_

"I should've known Thor would do such a thing." He said. "But why?"

"I do not know. I don't understand why it had to be immediately. What was his rush? We obviously were being contained at that time, what made it so important?"

"He normally tries to reason with me for ages before he does anything extreme. I am his brother after all."

"Yes and it makes me wonder."

_She and Loki had been given injections of the Serum 100 to keep their powers at bay while the experiments are processed. The Serum 100 had been given to them four times a day in various methods. This had been laced in the shots been given to them to prevent disease, also in their breakfast, lunch and dinner._

_Loki had a reaction to the Serum through violent vomiting and migraines. After a week this symptoms vanished. Sigyn had a small rash on the side of her neck and missed her period but showed barely any signs of a violent reaction. We assume it's because Loki is of the realm Jotunheim and Sigyn is of Vanaheim, their reactions would differ._

_The two shall be given an even heavier dose of Serum 100 and weakened so they'll be easier to hold while we bring Karnilla from her home in Nornheim. Thor warned us to be carful of a witch named Amora who had been close friends with Loki and Sigyn. Our soldiers have been aware of the presence of a witch who might try to destroy our process."_

Sigyn couldn't take anymore and she closed the file. She closed her eyes and remembered the injections that they claimed were to keep them from spreading diseases to the other agents. She could taste the strange tingle of the food on the tip of her tongue. She refused to eat it for a day or so. By then she was so hungry, she ate everything she could without complaint.

Mentally incompetent, those words stuck out to her the most. She never considered herself mentally incompetent. She had managed to take care of her husband and children. Somehow she felt she was growing more insane by the day because of their predicament. They caused her insanity. It wasn't her doing.

She didn't feel any different. She didn't remember anything except for short bursts of memories and feelings, but it wasn't the epiphany Loki was hoping for. She felt disappointed, but now she understood why S.H.I.E.L.D had done what they had.

"Well?" Loki said.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I feel the same. I remember a bit, but I do not remember anything."

Loki's shoulders sunk and he leaned against the wall. "Damn." He replied. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "Well, I think when you read more you'll—" He was attempting to grab smoke, but it was slipping through his fingertips. It was hopeless.

Sigyn placed her head on his shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry, Loki. I'm trying, but it's not working. I'm out of ideas. Perhaps, we should get used to this."

He didn't want to accept this, but he knew he had to. It would kill him and he wouldn't be happy, but he needed Sigyn in his life and the children. It wasn't her fault or his. Maybe it would be something he would have to accept.

Loki heard the sound of whistling and lingering footsteps coming down the hallway. Loki stood up and saw Telly whistling as he strolled past their sector. "Telly?" Loki asked.

Telly smirked at him. "You might want to get going." He said before strolling off. Sigyn and Loki turned to each other and both scrambled to fit as many of the files into their knapsack as quickly as possible.

"Now hold your elbow straight and keep both eyes on the target." Clint said placing his hand on Jessica Drew's hip. She grinned and held the arm holding back the string. He used this moment to get a whiff of her the shampoo still fresh in her hair. "Very nice." He said. "Now aim and let go."

He felt his cell phone vibrate. He groaned, hoping it wasn't one of the Avengers or worse, his ex wife. Instead it was security from S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Yeah?" he asked.

Jessica's arrowed hit on the last target circle, but she was proud enough with it. She smiled and turned around to Hawkeye. "Well?" She said.

He looked up and gave her a thumb up before continuing on the phone. "Clint? It's Hank, are you still in HQ? There's something you might want to check out. Turns out someone let Loki and Sigyn into HQ and they're attempting to flee the scene. If you can get them, it would be much appreciated."

Clint's teeth grit hard. He was going to find a way to get them out of the country, so he wouldn't be forced to fix their messes and he could keep his job, and maintain a social life and friends. "Right, on my way." He said. He hung up and stuffed his phone in his pocket, but kept his arrows slung on his back and his bow in his hand.

"Jess, I've got to get going, but why don't we have dinner soon?"

"Am I forced to pay?" Jessica asked with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Ladies do not pay anything when they're around me." He winked. "Call me."

"I'll think about it." She said

He continued to stare at every curve of her hips and watched her mile long legs before leaving. He had to get the godly two out of his hair if he was going to be with her. He made a plan in his head. Sector Fifty-Six wasn't too far from the cars where they could steal a vehicle and leave. By this hour, S.H.I.E.L.D did not have anyone to chase the two of them down. He hoped they would be smart enough to dispose of the car afterward, but he couldn't count on them.

He ran to Sector Fifty-Six and hid in the shadows as he heard the two of them. He pressed his back against several boxes and removed one arrow, took aim and hit the security camera to the left of the door. He took aim as he spotted the second one from a distance. One arrow hit the wall, bounced off the other and bounced against to hit the camera.

He would have to come up with an excuse. He ran into the Sector Fifty-Six. "What are you insane?" He exclaimed. "Move!"

Sigyn rush toward him and hit him hard across the face. "You bastard!"

"What the hell—" She caught his lip with her fist. He barely had time to react. He didn't want to hurt her, she was still mortal after all. "Sigyn—"

"You helped take away my memory! You signed off on this shit! It's almost entirely your fault—"

She began to swing at him. He dodged her punches and grabbed both of her arms. "Will you stop for one moment. There's no time to explain—"

"Don't touch my wife—"

"I'm not. If you would've held her back, I wouldn't have had to." He said letting her go. She smacked him in the chest and attempted to go another round with him when Loki pulled her back.

"My apologies, I was enjoying the show."

"Look," Clint said rolling his eyes. "I—" He touched his lip to see blood coming from the corner. "Damn it. You can attempt to kill me or scratch at my face later, you have to leave now they know."

"We were attempting to leave." Loki replied.

"Then go. There should be automated cars parked out back. The code is—"

"I have your code." She said. "It works to everything. You're not very creative."

"Just go! I'll change my code later." Clint replied. "How did you get in?"

"Telly." Sigyn answered.

"I'll hunt him down." Clint replied. "Just leave and get out of the state if you can tonight or they'll hunt you down like dogs. You know too much, you're too valuable. Now go!"

Loki grabbed Sigyn's hand and squeezed so tightly his knuckles went numb. The two ran down the hallway heading to the car. Sigyn took the drivers seat and typed in his code, 1195 and the car turned on. She made a quick turn right and sped out of HQ as fast as she could.

"Why are we staying in your room, daddy?" Helena asked with her eyes closed. She was still asleep and spoke very slowly.

"Because daddy wants to protect you. You cannot be out of my sight." He said, placing her down on his bed and tucked her under the covers. Noah and Victor were already tucked under the covers. Sigyn pushed the dresser against the door while Loki drew the shades to keep the dawn of morning from entering inside. The room was completely dark and Loki kept the weapons they had stashed over the past couple of months close to him. In their small pile on the floor, they had the old revolver, several switchblade knives and their Taser. It wasn't a good arsenal, but it would have to do.

"We should leave the country." Loki said. "We can call on Osborn, he can get us some passports."

"Yes, but that will still take a couple of days." Sigyn replied. "We'll have to leave. Look at us, we're acting paranoid."

"I'd rather be paranoid than ever letting them in here. We'll pack up the car, just take everything we can grab and leave."

"That's going to take at least an hour," Sigyn replied and began counting down everything she had to do. "I want to make sure the children do not get restless, so I'll have to bring some movies, games, music. Also, Noah is still in diapers mostly, so we need enough of those to last us for a while. Oh, and we'll have to have enough clothes so they won't be dirty and then I need to pack soaps and shampoos—"

"And that's going to take at least an hour? It sounds as if packing will take an entire day. I will give them benadryl the children will be asleep for eight hours or more." Loki sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. Sigyn placed her hand on his cheek.

"I will be quick about it. We should do this at night. It's already too bright out. They could see us. They'll be asleep just long enough to get us out of the state. Now, you should get enough rest because the children will be up soon and should know how much Noah and Helena hate watching you sleep." She kissed his forehead.

"I won't sleep a wink."

"Try for me."

"So, they waltzed right in, took some files, knocked out the cameras and waltzed back out?" Maria Hill asked Clint Barton.

He shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Seems so. It's strange, isn't it?"

"I don't buy your story." Her arms were folded against her chest and her eyes narrowed. "I think you're not telling the full truth. Have you been compromised again?"

"Last time I checked I was aiming to kill all of you the last time. I can assure you that is what happened. I'm on the Sigyn and Loki shit list now."

"That is still not sufficient enough evidence to keep away suspicion."

"Maria, she decked me in the face twice."

"You're a skilled fighter, you couldn't fight her off."

"She's a goddess with budding immortal strength. I was out cold."

Maria shook her head. "I don't know. That will be up to Fury, but he's away at the moment. Until further notice I have to hold S.H.I.E.L.D down and make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong. They're gone and they'll probably leave the country soon. They'll be someone else's problem. They might even go back to their own world."

"That's not good enough." She said in a stern voice.

Natasha was listening in. She eyed Clint suspiciously, but eventually turned to Hill. "I think we may have to track them down. Make sure that they do not start anything."

"That will start something between them." Clint said. "Loki is paranoid and Sigyn doesn't have all her screws in place. If we walk in there, they'll be prepared with everything they have."

"So, that means they're a threat?" Hill asked, walking toward Barton. Clint forgot she was a tall woman and the two were nose to nose with each other. "If there's a threat against S.H.I.E.L.D we need to contain it."

"Obviously, but they didn't seek out to kill everyone, they went to look at their history. Maybe they just needed to know something." Clint rationalized.

"And since when did you start defending them, Clint?" Natasha asked. Her eyes narrowed and her voice was very low. "A few years ago you would've led the mob. What's gotten into you?"

His eyes darted to hers. He wasn't getting soft. He was trying to be logical. He knew S.H.I.E.L.D's procedures. They didn't have the same protocol as police did. Most of their crimes were covered up to make it look like accidents. He only feared what they would do.

"What are you suggesting, Natasha?" Clint asked. "I'm not weak for them—"

"Not even her?" She hissed. "They are dangerous and they have to be dealt with. It's Maria's call anyway. Not yours."

"If you do not understand it, Natasha, do not open you stupid mouth about it."

Natasha seemed unmoved by his sudden stance and looked up to Hill. "It's your call, Hill."

Hill did not take another moment to spare. She turned to Victoria who had her feet up on the table and her head back. Natasha rolled her eyes and Hill slammed her hands down on the desk to wake her up.

"Hand!" Hill exclaimed. Victoria's eyes shot open from behind her glasses. She placed her feet down on the floor and rubbed her eyes.

"I apologize, Director Hill." She said. "I was up late getting Sigyn's file together for Fury and he isn't here."

"You can give it to me." Hill said. "I think we'll need all the background we can. But I need you to look up any possible addresses that they could've taken in the past five years."

"I already have an idea." Victoria mumbled and got up to leave.

"Maybe Victoria was leading into something." Clint urged. He wasn't going to give up that easily. "We should wait until Fury knows—"

"Forget it," Hill said. "Fury placed me in charge when he was called away, Barton. Now, Natasha, set up several agents and a few foot soldiers and we leave tonight."

"But Hill—"

"We're done here." Hill said. "Suit up and get doing and do not make us late."

Natasha's lips curled slightly, but when she spotted the devil eye glare of Clint, it was almost gone. Only left was the knowledge in her eyes that she got her way. Clint forced himself down the lockers to get ready.

Loki hadn't slept a wink in the last two days. His eyes were heavy and when he happened to pass the mirror in his bathroom he caught a glimpse of the dark shadows under his eyes. There was stubble on his chin and he finally changed out of the clothes he had worn for over a week. When the children had awakened earlier that day, he had to explain several times why they had to stay in the bedroom while Sigyn prepared their bags to leave and prepare food.

He was relieved when they all fell asleep around the late evening. He sat up bed with the revolver close to his side and moved Helena's arm from around him so he could leave. He cracked his neck and back before looking at the clock.

"12:01 am." It said.

They had less than four hours until they left the state. He passed the time by taking a shower, shaving and cutting down his nails. And even when he had finished that, he still had only let an hour pass. He rested on the bed next to Sigyn who was holding Noah on her chest. Loki kissed the top of his son's head and ran his thumb up and down her arm.

"I hate that aftershave." Sigyn whispered. Loki looked down at her to see her eyes were still closed.

"It's all I had left." He whispered back.

"It's still horrible. It's strong."

"Sorry," He replied.

She looked up at him and shrugged. Her lips curved into a deep smile and she blinked up at him. "Where should we settle?" she asked.

"I don't know. I'd rather go—" He was going to say home to Asgard, but that was not an option. "How does California sound?"

"As long as we could get a home near the ocean. It'll remind me of Vanaheim."

Loki smiled at that. She took his hand in hers and kissed his wrist. "You should sleep. You'll have to drive in a few hours."

Loki nodded, but kept his hand wrapped tightly around the revolver and his eye on the door. His eyes started to become heavy and his head tilted downward with his chin in his chest. He wasn't sure how long he had drifted off for, but he felt someone shake him gently.

His eyes shot open and he caught the blue of Sigyn's eyes. "I hear someone." She whispered.

He listened for a moment and heard their door open. "Stay with the children." He replied.

"But—"

"Stay." He said, walking slowly toward the door and opening it slightly enough for him to slip out. He saw a group of bodies making their way through the house. The one leading the pack was a large built man. His eyes went around in the dark until he was staring straight into Loki's eyes. It would've been unwise to shoot now he had to get them away from the bedroom.

"What are you doing in my home?" he asked pointing the gun at him.

"He's armed!"

_That's right. It's just me, crazy little me._

Loki pushed past him, only turning back to shoot him in the knee as he passed. The other agents attempted to tackle him, but he slipped from his grip. One pulled his gun out and shot Loki in the side.

He didn't feel the hot burn of the bullet until several seconds later when the burn penetrated through his skin. He stopped and saw the blood soaking the side of his shirt. Then the pain came. He hated his mortality. He looked between all of them who fired the shot. He spotted a man with black hair and his gun still directed toward him.

He aimed for him and fired again. He missed and by then another bullet struck him in the shoulder and the next one in the chest. He fell to the floor, his own blood dampening his front and hair. The pain was incredible, but he wouldn't let them have a chance to hear him cry in agony. His vision began to blur as the taste of iron in his mouth became too strong.

The agent who shot him looked down at him. "Get Blue to the hospital immediately." He said. "He'll make it." He said. "Shoot him again."

"What? But sir—"

"Do it!" He barked. "And you all on my left go upstairs and help Natasha with the little woman. Just remember, they fought and we had to defend ourselves."

His voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it. His last thoughts were of his wife and children. He heard a female voice scream and then several shots being fired. He exhaled roughly and closed his eyes. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

He didn't hear the next shot.

The children awakened at the sound of the first shot and Sigyn covered them with her arms. She held the Taser out in case she needed to use it. Her skin was wet and clammy with sweat and her whole body was shaking with fear.

"Is daddy okay?" Helena whispered.

"I don't know." Sigyn said. "Mummy and daddy loves all of you." She said before letting several tears fall down her cheek. Her mind wouldn't accept the possibilities of her husband being killed. She began to get flashes of her past. The classic saying of life flashing before one's eyes wasn't an exaggeration. She began to remember what they did as children, her wedding, their first fight, them lying in the grass and gazing up at the stars. She was regaining what she had lost, but the price was too great.

Victor's eyes began to tear as they gazed out the window. He saw a woman with wavy red hair for a brief moment before she disappeared.

"Mum?" He said.

"What is it?" She asked her eyes toward the door. She tried to

Victor watched as a woman appeared again as she entered through the window. Helena screamed and Sigyn shot the Taser at the woman. She missed by inches. The woman barely had time to react before Sigyn threw the Taser at her. The young children behind Sigyn caught Natasha off guard. The oldest one had his arms wrapped tightly around the younger ones. It gave Sigyn just enough time to pull out the knife and make a jab at her cheek. Natasha caught her senses and ducked out of the way.

"Come quietly and I won't have to hurt you."

"Not a chance, bitch. Stay away from my family!" Sigyn made another jab for her, but Natasha's skills were far beyond hers. The heard another shot and Sigyn froze. Natasha twisted Sigyn's arm behind her back and pressed her down in the floor.

"Everything is clear—" The woman said before a rush of men came in. "It's under control."

"Move!" One said, pulling Natasha out the way. Sigyn used this opportunity to get up and rush for her children. Several shots rang through the air. She felt a small pinch on her hip, shoulders, chest and legs. Her vision went black as she felt her entire body fall.

Clint held his arrow steady on the building opposite of the apartment. For the first time in his long career he was shocked. He didn't want to believe he saw the woman his friend slaughtered by his team. Did Natasha tell them to do so? That wouldn't be. He didn't care about calling in, he packed up his arrows and bow and rushed down the stairs to the apartment.

He wasn't prepared for what he walked into.


	12. Chapter 12

Sigyn was in agony as she lifted her head up to smell gun power and blood. She wanted to throw up, but it only made her wounds hurt more. She was soaked in her own blood. The red had stained through the carpet.

"Babies.." She managed to groan. She heard arguing downstairs, but where was her children. Her arms were bleeding and it hurt to move her body, but she pressed on. She had to fight for her children. There were several bullet holes in the wall and the bed was covered in blood. Victor's body was slumped over. His shirt was stained red with blood and several holes were punched through his back. Helena was slumped over with her hair in her face and Noah's eyes were open like a baby doll and a bullet hole through his chest.

Sigyn's heart dropped through her stomach. Her jaw dropped and her head was shaking. "No." She said as several droplets of blood exited down the side of her mouth.

"Vi-Victor? Helena? No-Noah don't—no—babies—my babies—"

"Mummy?" She heard Helena cough. Sigyn moved as quickly as she could. She checked for any signs of life in her boys. There was none. She moved the stray hairs from Helena's face. "Hi, mummy." She said.

"Baby," Sigyn said. "Mummy's here, mummy's going to get you out of here."

The memory flashes became stronger and more intense. She remembered every details of her life that had once felt like dream. They were coming quicker by the second. She remembered Vanaheim, Asgard, earlier travels to Midgard, Loki's short funeral—she was the only who was weeping hysterically, her marriage, the experiment, Loki being chained with a muzzle attached to the bones in his jaw. She remembered it all. She felt stronger and her vision was had strengthen. She hoped it would transfer to her only living child. She wanted to stay with her dead babies, but she had to save her daughter. She picked Helena up and hugged her tightly.

Her rage was building inside of her as she dragged the two of them out of the room. The arguing became louder and louder the closer she got. She felt rage boiling inside of her. The same rage she felt toward Sif as she made fun of Sigyn's mother. That uncontrollable rush of ice through her veins and the fire in her palm of her hand, those feelings returned. That magic she had kept locked was being released. Her heartbeat was in her ears. Every step was agony, but it was worth it. She had made her way close to the stairs. She expected to see Loki sprawled out on the floor like their children with crimson rubies still falling from his wounds and his eyes staring up into nothing.

"How the fuck did he survive that?" She heard one agent say. His voice was familiar, especially with the ton of panic in his voice. She knew that voice much better than she had wished to know. From the corner of her eye she saw black hair that looked messy and dirty. Helena coughed up blood that spilled in her front and on Sigyn, but she didn't notice. Clint was the first to see her.

"Holy shit, you're alive."

Sigyn's rage blinded her resolve for a moment. She looked around the room to see a room full of hunters who slaughtered her family. She tossed a bloody hand in front of her.

_Remember the spell._

The warm heat released from her sending flames throughout the room. The agents scattered like ants. She wanted to see Clint's skin melting off his face, but he had ducked in time and scattered amongst them. Loki stood up injured, but he looked well considering the hole he had between his eyes. Dried blood stained down the side of his face.

"Daddy?" Helena said. "I can't see."

"Ssh," He said, limping toward the two of them. Their house was burning around them, but it was as if they were moving faster than the world around him. He picked Helena up and cradled her to his chest. "We're going to help you."

"I feel cold." She said.

"I know. Hang on for daddy."

"I can't see. It's too bright."  
>Sigyn put her head close to Helena and placed a small kiss on her bleeding lips. No matter how hard they tried it would be too late.<p>

"I think I'm going to sleep now." She coughed.

"Sleep peacefully." Loki said rocking her in his arms like he did when she was a small premature baby.

"We love you." Sigyn said, kissing her child's temple.

"Love—" Her eyes drifted off to stare at her father and her pink lips parted. Sigyn could not see anymore. Her whole world became mute and her legs gave out of her. She fell to her knees and screamed her pain. Tears, saliva and blood fell from her. Her whole body felt as if it were stronger than it had ever been. Her whole body ached and her vision blacked out for a moment. The fire began to spread and it became harder to breathe. And then she felt the bitter cold of night air fanning her skin. She opened her watery eyes to see blonde hair fanning over a woman's face. Her black and green striped dress was stained with blood. Sigyn assumed it was more than likely not her own.

The ground was far from under her. She was flying. Surrounding Amora was green wisps that resembled cloth that moved with her. Loki was sitting on the curb absent from this world, but still cradled Helena tightly to him. Amora placed Sigyn on the ground when she became aware of small crowd of people who stepped out of their beds to watch her.

"Is she a mutant?" She heard one boy say. She thought he was referring to Amora.

"Well, she looks normal." She heard another say.

"Are you alright?" Amora said cupping Sigyn's cheek. "Were you hit in the head? Answer me."

"Get my children." She said. "They're gone, but do not let their bodies turn to ash."

Amora nodded. Sigyn grabbed her arm. For ten years she could not do magic, but now she could. It was her training, her purpose, and the bind that tied the trio together. "Thank you, blood sister." She said kissing Amora on the cheek and making her way down the street. She had only realized that her bloodied feet were bare.

"Sigyn!" Amora called.

"Get my children and watch over my husband." Sigyn said. She thought she heard a snicker coming from the crowd. She turned her head and saw the warped faces of the crowd smiling, snickering and staring at her.

"Why are you filthy mortals laughing at me?" She mumbled. There had always been laughs and chuckles. The Warriors Three made her the butt of all their cruel jokes when it came to her courting Loki. There were jokes the Aesir made about the Vanir being slaughtered along with the head of her Father, King Kolgrim rolling before Odin's feet. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" she screamed, pulling the glass from windows to fall on the crowd. The screams, scatters and glass piercing the skin and bodies of the crowd made her smile. The ice rush made her feel greater, more powerful.

She flipped over the car to land on several people running out of the way. The spells and incantations rushed through her mind so quickly she couldn't decide what to do next.

_Frenzy._

She blew the spell into the and let the frenzy and insanity take it's place in the air. People were screaming, running in all directions. She was lost in the chaotic world before her. She had hit her rock bottom and she would be damned if she would suffer it alone.

"SIGYN!" She heard. She turned to look over her shoulder to see Clint holding his arrow aimed straight for her. "Do not make me kill you."

"After what you've to my children!" She said. "They're dead because of you! You had to take everything from me! I will not rest until each and every single one of you has suffered!"

"Then your business is with me! Not them!"

"Very well then." Sigyn said charging toward him. He had perfect aim. He never missed a shot. He could kill her if he wanted to, but he couldn't bring himself to do something he had done several thousand times before. She wasn't a paid kill, or a homicidal serial killer, she wasn't well, she wasn't thinking, but she wasn't going to stop until everyone paid. He shot her in the arm. It was a clean shot, only enough to slow her down. She ripped the arrow out and tossed it aside.

"Disappointing!" She said tossing a ball of fire toward him. He dodged to the right to avoid it, but caught his left shoulder in the fiery heat. He could feel the skin sizzle and his flesh exposed. He grit his teeth through the pain and aimed another arrow to wrap a rope around her. She reached her hand up to touch the ropes until they turned into snakes and slithered into the gutter. She exhaled a battle cry so fierce it made the hair on Clint's neck stand up.

"I'm trying my best not to kill you!" He screamed at her.

"A goddess is not easily subjugated."

She focused on the spell to fly. She felt her body lift in the air and clumsily flew toward him and snatched him up. She went high into the sky where she couldn't see the buildings only dim lights.

"I'm sorry, Sigyn!" He called up to her. "For everything! I am truly sorry."

"You're not sorry. The ones you love are still living and breathing! My children are gone!" She held him by the throat while her other hand reached into his chest. His heartbeat was against her palm and with a single squeeze she would see the light leave his eyes. "It's all your fault!"

"I DIDN'T ORDER THEIR DEATHS!" He said through his contracted throat. "I CARED ABOUT YOUR KIDS!"

"Then join them!" she said tossing him with all her might back toward the city and falling through the air. Clint knew he couldn't survive a fall such as this. His mind was going back to the other times he was staring down the barrel of a gun held by death. He never felt guilt for what he's done. He was always taking out the bad guys of the world, but Sigyn was one of the few things he regretted doing. It crossed the line.

Sigyn watched, as Clint became a smaller and smaller dot. Her rage hadn't dimmed, but she began to think. His punishment should be more severe than a fall to death. She flew toward him focusing on maintaining her balance in the air. She grabbed him by the collar and heard him groan in pain.

"No, no," she said. "You're not going to evade your punishment that quickly. "

"What are you going to do?"

"Maybe I'll pay a visit to your little ex wife that you love so dearly. Maybe I'll gut her like a animal."

"If you hurt her—"

"You'll what? Kill me! Go on and do it! I do not care about living any longer! You'll be doing me a favor so I won't have to do it myself!" Clint looked up to see the stray moment of vulnerability. It was her or Bobbi. He reached into his pocket to remove his knife. He could get her in the ribs and it would be an easy kill. He knew how to slit a throat.

"Sigyn," he said. "You do not belong here. I can help get you home. I swear on my life, but if you hurt Bobbi—"

"As long as it hurts you, I'll do it!" Clint stuck the knife in her already injured hand and she immediately let go of him. He attempted to grab the side of a building or a clothesline like he had seen in plenty of movies to save his life. He felt his ribs crack as a large arm caught him. He groaned in pain and knew he would pay the price for his action in the morning.

"Barton, are you wounded?" Thor asked holding his hammer tightly and delivering him to safety at the top of a rooftop.

"No. Except my ribs." He groaned, holding his side.

"Do not worry. You should go and find Bobbi. I will handle my sister." Thor told him.

"She just lost her children. She needs to wake up before she hurts herself along with everyone else. We need someone who can calm her down." Clint explained, his mind was racing, but there wasn't anyone they could trust with this task.

Thor gave him a grief stricken look. "Where's my brother?"

"Somewhere back there. I don't know. What about Amora?"

Thor shook his head. "Amora would enjoy this."

"But Amora cares about Sigyn."

"You're right. If she keeps up this anger, her magic will backfire and she'll be damaged or dead."

"Then we need to tell her."

Sigyn was levitating in the air watching Thor interact with Barton. She shoved a stream of fire at Thor. It threw him from the building Clint was on. He flew back, but kept his distance. The wind had picked up and the streetlights and electricity in the inside of the building began to flicker with the intensity of her anger.

"Sister," Thor exclaimed. "Stop this madness before you harm another living soul."

"YOU DARE!" She said, tossing a large fire bolt at him. He deflected it with his hammer. She charged at him until they were nose to nose. "AFTER THE MORTALS YOU CARE SO DEARLY ABOUT MURDERED MY CHILDREN! THEY MASSACRED THEM! YOUR BROTHER SHUT ME OUT!"

"Sister, I know you are in pain and I know you feel this is my fault. But I never wanted you to be hurt. You know only a portion of the story. You know not the reason why."

The wind became more intense. "Because you always hated Loki and you hated that we were married! YOU HATED ME!"

"I loved you and Loki!" Thor shouted. "I will always love both of you, no matter what you do to me. It is tragic, isn't it? I welcomed you into our family, into our home. You are my sister."

"I am not your sister and Loki is not your brother. You hated us!" Her voice was cracking with every word. She sounded as if she were trying to convince herself more than him.

"Please, Sigyn, let me take you home. We shall go home where you and Loki can recuperate from this tragedy."

"What is your definition of home, Odinson?" She saw two black birds fly past her nose and called to her. She gave them a glare and tossed a spark of electricity at them. Thor touched her cheek gently. He looked into her eyes to find the girl with the curls in her hair, always smiling and chattering away in her strange Vanir accent. He wanted that girl back, but a monster replaced her.

"Home is where your family is. Odin will not punish you or Loki. It was an error in judgement. I will explain—"

"Perhaps I should just kill Jane and your brat too. You would leave us be."

"You will not touch her!" Thor raised Mjolnir. Sigyn touched the muscular arm that held the hammer.

"Kill me! Do it! I want you to do so!"

"Give up! Any attempt to hurt someone to bring your children back won't work."

"Perhaps not." She said. Several large pieces of iron she gathered with a wave of her hand, she tossed at Thor. The first one caught him by surprise, but the others he deflected with the hammer. When they metal was gone so was she. The wind had calmed and the flickering of the lights stopped. He feared where she was next.

On the ground Loki watched the chaos unfold with wide eyes, but he was not fearful. His mind was beyond comprehension. The building was burning behind him, but he refused to move. It could collapse and crush him. It didn't matter. He hoped if anything it would be quick and painless death.

He felt his arm be jerked up by Amora who shook him. "Loki!" She screamed. "Can you hear me."

He looked up at her and then to his dead Helena. Amora placed her hands on each side of his face. She was screaming at him over the noise of the building collapsing. He couldn't hear her voice. He couldn't hear anything. He saw the bodies of his children being zipped in a body bag and led away. He couldn't save them, but he wouldn't let them have Helena.

A man walked up to him and tried to take away Helena from his arms. A pain in his chest erupted and he clenched onto her limp arm.

Amora pulled him away with all her strength, but he held onto her. "There's nothing we can do." She said.

He was becoming increasingly aware of everything. He felt another pair of hands force open his and the material of her shirt came from his hands. "No." he said. He looked up to see his brother pulling him away.

"Come, brother."

"Get off of me!" Loki screamed. The pain in his chest increased. He smacked Thor in the face with all his might. Caught off guard Thor nearly stumbled backwards, but caught himself.

"Brother, stop this! This is not about us—" Loki tackled him down and wrapped his arms around his neck. He was going to break his neck. He was responsible for this. Loki's rage made him determined. This was what he wanted. He wanted to be the one to break the the mighty Thor. Thor pulled Loki off of him, tossing him into a parked car.

"Brother, Sigyn is out of control! You need to listen!"

Loki stood up and grabbed the car behind him tossing it at his brother. Thor knocked it out of the way with his hammer. With Loki's next spell he threw a black ball of energy at him, hitting him in the chest.

Amora was the only one who listened. She tossed a spell at Loki paralyzing him. Loki fell backwards and onto the curb.

"What was it about Sigyn?" She asked Thor as he brushed the dirt off the front of his clothes.

"She's entered a rage. I don't know if she can control her magic for much longer."

"She could kill herself."

"Can you calm her down?"

Amora shrugged. "I-I don't know. I never had to. Loki can. He's done it before."

Thor leaned over his brother. "I need you to do this, please brother. You do not want your wife to perish."

Loki would've shaken his head if he had the ability. He would have to agree to do this. It was for Sigyn. He never would've forgiven himself if he lost her.

Sigyn landed herself on the ground. Her head was dizzy from the magic and she felt weak. She leaned against the brick wall of an apartment complex. She assumed she was in Brooklyn by the look of it. She placed her hand to her head and groaned. She was tired. Her whole body was aching and the magic made her body feel as if she was laying on needles.

"Stay right there." She heard. "Don't move."

She turned to look over her shoulder. Several men in police uniforms were pointing their guns at her. She turned around and made her way toward them. She could feel her rage boiling again.

"Put your hands on your head—"

She ran toward him as fast as she could, breaking his arm and snapping his neck. The cops began to fire at her. She used the dead police officer as a shield before setting their cars on fire to explode before them. One landed on top of a few of them. She took off, running down the street as fast as she could. She couldn't run for long when she saw S.H.I.E.L.D trucks in front of her.

"Sigyn Laufeyson," A woman with her brown hair pulled back appeared. "Surrender now."

"You—you—animals!" Sigyn stuttered. "You murderers! You butchered innocent children."

Hill frowned and spoke into her microphone again. "Sigyn, this is your last chance."

"No, this is your last chance. If you want to live another day of your wretched life, you'll get out of my way!"

"You've been warned." Hill said before giving her agents the nod that it was okay to fire at will. Before any member of S.H.I.E.L.D could lift their weapons she released a frightful wave of power she did not think she could muster causing the trucks surrounding the woman's to explode. Many agents jumped out of the vehicles and began to run for cover.

"Back up! We need back—" Hill called into her earset. She felt the truck lift up into the air. The bloodied face of the goddess was the last thing she saw as she tossed the truck. Hill jumped out at the last minute before the truck collapsed onto a pair of buildings. Sigyn spotted the woman with red hair who she now recognized as Natasha or Black Widow. She and several agents including one with black hair were taking cover inside a boarding house that had been evacuated.

Sigyn crawled into the window of the same building and rummaged through the closets and dressers of the rooms looking for anything as a weapon. She found the boardroom of an old fire fighter by the uniform in his closet. She picked up the axe leaning against the wall next to his helmet. She didn't know how, but the axe began to glow a fiery orange with her touch.

She pressed her ear to the door for any sign of movement.

"Clint?" Natasha called into her earset. She spoke in a strained whisper. Sigyn had disappeared moments ago and she could be anywhere. "Clint, are you there? Do you copy?"

There was no response.

"Hill? Hill, do you copy? Maria, do you copy? Someone answer!"

Once again there was no answer.

"Someone has to make sure there was survivors from the crash."

Telly brushed his black hair out of his face. "Yo-you know, she could be out there."

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him. "Or she could be in here." His eyes widened and he swallowed thickly. "If you have no qualms with her, you should have no problem, wouldn't you?"

He tagged along with the other agents when he heard they were going to the apartment that he paid for. He didn't count on Loki firing first, but he didn't waste the opportunity. He had to make sure they were dead. He could not take living in fear. He hadn't counted on their children being shot, but it was an added bonus. For several moments he felt relieved. He hadn't slept in months. He should've known that they would survive and now she had loose ends to finish.

"Of course." He said.

Natasha examined the wreckage. "I'm going to look for survivors. Do not move from this location." She said in a warning voice before leaving the boarding house. The room was deathly silent. The only sound echoing in the room was the heavy breathing of the agents and the hum of the fan blowing cool air on the back of his sweating neck.

His shoulders were tense and his eyes rushed from one small house sound to the other. Several minutes had passed when he heard the bang of the door. Another agent opened it slowly. Natasha carried one other agent while Bobbi Morse carried Maria Hill.

"What are you doing here?" Telly asked Bobbi.

Her blue eyes looked up at him and her lip tightened. "Maria called for backup. So, I'm here. Is there a problem?"

"None at all."

"Very well then. We didn't see any survivors and Maria is unconscious. She has a broken arm and a broken leg. She would've gotten much worse if she had waited a moment longer to jump out." Natasha nodded and checked Maria's pulse once more.

"I haven't heard from anyone else." Natasha replied.

"Do we know where she is?" Bobbi asked, reaching into her pocket to remove her cell phone and located any nearby S.H.I.E.L.D members.

"No. We had a tracking device in her for this reason, but she was smart enough to remove it."

"We need to have Nick Fury here right now. Where is he?"

"He didn't say." Natasha sighed. "I believe it had something to do with Osborn. It was more than likely one of his organizations."

"H.A.M.M.E.R?" Bobbi replied, looking up from her phone to look at the other woman.

"Possibly, he did not give me the details. I have a vague idea that it had to do with Osborn. He's been giving us trouble lately. Clint—" Natasha paused. Barton was a sore subject for Bobbi and this was not the time to antagonize her. "Uh, someone spotted him associating with Loki and Sigyn."

"Right," Bobbi replied. "Agents are coming, but they won't be here for another half an hour."

"Damn." She sighed. "Well, thanks Bobbi. I know this was the last thing you wanted to do."

Bobbi shrugged. "Forget it. It's my job. Perhaps we should look for some bandages." She looked up at Telly. "You. Go fetch us some bandages, antiseptic, tourniquets, anything you can get your hands on and hurry."

Telly was hesitant to leave the group. He had seen enough horror movies to know that anyone who wanders from the group is always the first to go. But both women were trained to kill, quickly and messy. He agreed and dragged his feet around the boarding house. He rummaged through closets and shelves. He found band-aids, which were no help, but he grabbed the rubbing alcohol and an ace bandage. He heard the sound of footsteps. He turned around, dropping the alcohol in the process.

There was nothing in the dark hallway, but his own shadow on the floor. He sighed with relief and bent down to pick up the alcohol when he felt a scorching blow against his back. The pain was searing and the smell of burning skin hit his nostrils. He turned up to roll on his back to see the shadowed face of Sigyn.

"I thought you had a shred of intelligence to know to stay away. You should've known to never step foot near my family. You should've known that I would kill you, you sick perverted pig!" She raised the axe again. He held his hands up, squirming in his own blood.

"Wait, wait." Telly said. He tried to move, but the pain was too great. "You can't kill me. I had nothing to do with what happened to your children. I didn't. I just—"

"That's where you're wrong." She said looking at the sharp pointed end of the axe. She preferred that to the blade. She touched the tip of it to make it longer and the silver point sharper and red-hot. She smirked down at him. "I saw you at the scene and even if you had nothing to do with it, I would kill you anyway."

Telly looked into her eyes and saw a blackness that was like staring into the bowels of hell. There was not an ounce of humanity within those blue orbs. She was a cruel machine. These were the demons the Sunday sermons had preached about. The devils of Satan's expanding army, but as he saw the silver tip of the pick coming closer to his body, he couldn't help, but wonder if this could also be the wrath he had avoided all his days.

Sigyn slammed the sharper end into his shoulder. Telly screamed in agony when he was struck again in the side of the head.

"You had to take and take and it was never enough. I'm the one who's going to finish your little game!" She said as she stuck it in his skull. She ripped out the axe. A spit of blood struck her in the side of the face. She slammed the axe over and over until she could feel her clothes soaked in his blood. He was choking on his blood and groaning in agony.

"Is that Telly?" Natasha asked Bobbi. Bobbi looked up from her cell phone and sighed at the results.

"We still have twenty minutes." She looked up at the other able bodied agents and motioned to them. "Can you please make sure he's okay? We can't afford to have anything else go wrong."

"I'll go with them."

"Stay out of her way." Bobbi said, going back to trying to get communication to other S.H.I.E.L.D members and checking on Maria's vital signs.

Sigyn felt the presence of several agents working behind her. She let loose her battle cries that caused the house to shake and brought them to their knees. She sent a large energy of fire toward them. The agents screamed as some of them had direct hits to their faces. She heard the stealthy walks of another coming up behind her. She waited patiently for the person to draw closer before she swung the axe. The florid strands of the woman ducked with her swing.

The two fought exchanging and throwing blows. Sigyn swung the end of the axe, hitting the woman in the back of the head. Natasha barely recovered from the blow before she avoided another swing from the blade. She got a running start towards Sigyn, wrapping her thighs around her upper half and tossing her forward. The goddess was heavier than she looked and it took all she had to make her fall forward. Sigyn grabbed her leg and sent dangerous volts of electricity through her body. The other woman screamed in agony. The current passed through her raising her hair on ends and burning her skin.

Bobbi carefully walked closer to her removing the gun from it's belt, aiming and shooting Sigyn in the side of her head. Her damp blood stained hair fell in her face and Natasha's steaming body fell backwards. Bobbi couldn't touch Natasha in risk of getting shocked herself.

"Hang in there, kid." She said to Natasha.

She looked over to Sigyn who was motionless. Bobbi pressed her ear set. "I got her. We need an ambulance ASAP. The Black Widow is down."

"Rodger that, Mockingbird."

Bobbi reached out to her to remove the strands of curly hair. Her fingertips barely grazed the string of curls when he saw a piercing inhuman eye stare at her. She grabbed her hand and tossed her across the room. Bobbi dug her boots into the boarding house floor, but couldn't slow herself down before she fell into a glass case. Sharp pieces of glass stuck out of her back. It was agony to move. Sigyn's breathing became rough as she staggered toward her. Bobbi pulled the glass out of her back, but held onto the biggest one.

"Come on, bitch." Bobbi said to the goddess, wrapping her hand tightly around the glass. Her own blood dripped onto the floor. She ran toward her, but Sigyn was ready. She screamed as loud as she could releasing all her energy and magic.

Bobbi was brought to her knees in pain. "Stop it! Fight like a man!" She tried to scream. The building began to break around them. Glass figurines exploded upon impact and the walls were getting cracks in them.

She stopped, waiting for Bobbi to gather her strength so she could do it again and again until she grew deaf or her heart exploded. She grabbed Bobbi by the neck. The blonde recovered and dug her thumbs into the goddess's eyes. Sigyn let go of her immediately and looked up at her with blood tearing down her eyes. It only took a brief moment for her to recover.

"Damn you, Asgardians!" She said. Sigyn summoned the glass to her hand and smirked at Bobbi when she aimed to charge again. She felt the sting of an arrow hit her back followed by another and another. She ripped the arrows and turned to look for him. He had to be around. She spotted Telly attempting to squirm from his spot, He coughed up blood and groaned in agony.

"Forget my face." Sigyn said.

"It won't be that easy." Bobbi said. "You can't run forever." She could no longer stand up straight and had to slump her shoulders and ignore the rush of warm blood falling down her back. "You can't outrun us forever."

"I do not care what you do. Stay out of my way and you wont get hurt.'

Bobbi didn't say anything. She watched as Sigyn marched toward Telly and picked him by the back of his neck and lifting them both up in the air until they were high enough in the air.

"Look at me!" she said. "I want you to look at me! I want to be the last thing you see!"

Telly's eyes glanced up at her. His right eye was gone and the left was almost swollen shut. He coughed blood on her before she threw him down into the street. A small crowd of people began to form and watched as he fell. A couple women screamed as he came closer to the ground. He landed on his head. His skull and neck cracked loudly and his brain matter scattered over the pavement.

"Sigyn!" She heard. She looked up from her work to see Loki wobbling in the air.

"Flower," he said, he clasped a hand around the back of her bleeding head. He didn't mind the blood falling into his palms. "You've lost control."

Sigyn buried her head into his shoulder. "It doesn't matter."

"It does to me." He kissed her head and whispered. "Sigyn, you have to gain control."

Sigyn narrowed her eyes. "You don't care about these mortals now, do you?"

"No." He said coldly. "But you could kill yourself. Magical rage can be dangerous. You have to be in control."

"It does not matter. I know the carnage will not bring back what we have already lost." She said. She could feel the magic draining from her body leaving it weak and fragile.

The hateful aura around her had faded and she had returned to her old self. She was pale from the loss of blood and change in her body. Tears fell down her cheeks and she placed her free hand under Loki's chin so he'd look at her directly,"Let's end this." She said. "Let's end the pain. We can be with our children."

Loki bit into his bottom lip and his brow furrowed. He recalled a plan they had made several years back after his first failure to conquer Midgard. They had planned to take a special poison together. It would be like falling asleep, but he had no aspiration to die at the moment. He shook his head and brushed her hair from her face.

"Flower, it's not our time. Nothing shall be solved from this."

Sigyn gazed up at him with watery eyes. She sniffled and looked at the glass, cutting her hand. Her throat felt swollen and her body felt limp. She stared into his eyes for several moments before pressing her trembling lips against his. "I love you. Do not think of this as a tragedy."

"Sigyn!" he said.

Thor and Amora had found the two of them. Amora pointed to Sigyn drifting father from Loki as she took the glass and began slicing at her neck. Loki grabbed the arm that held the glass and pressed his hand to her throat to keep in the blood.

"Flower!" He said. "Do not do this to yourself." It was too late. Sigyn's eyes watered through the pain as she felt the pain of her torn skin fade away with her vision. She was scared of what was awaiting her. Would she find comfort in death? It did not matter, it would've been more painful to live without the support of her children. She hoped she would never be brought back, but she wanted the last thing she saw was to be his eyes. The eyes she fell in love with.

"Look at me." She gargled, touching his cheek. When she was pregnant she hoped her children would have his eyes. She felt her eyes grow heavy and se curled into his chest. She felt her body be handled and moved, but she couldn't open her eyes. Was this dying or was she already dead?


	13. Chapter 13

Loki stared at the handcuffs around his wrist as he waited in the emergency room. He had refused water, food, cigarettes and even coffee until he knew his wife was safe. There was a change in shift of who watched him, but the job was pointless. He didn't move or even look up. He only waited.

She had been shot and stabbed multiple times and was still breathing. The doctors had seen nothing like it before. They were surprised she had lived, but they had never had an Asgardian under their care before. The bullets dissolved in her body except for one. The doctors told him she has a bullet in her brain that they're not sure if it could cause severe internal bleeding and they had to remove it. However her bones were thicker than that of a normal human and they had to call in for special S.H.I.E.L.D tools to remove the bullet. It would only a matter of time before they called him and tell him the news, good or bad.

Thor sat on the other side of the room watching his brother stare forward into the ground. Clint placed Thor's coffee in front of him until the other man grabbed it.

"Thank you." He said, sipping it.

"Yep." Clint said swallowing his coffee slowly to not aggravate his injured ribs. He wished he wasn't apart of a government organization. These days he wished he were the same punk kid who had a knack for bows and arrows. He would've lied in bed, chugged a couple of Vicodin down his throat, nap for awhile, hit the bong, nap again, make some food, and repeat the cycle until he was well enough to move around.

"Has he even blinked?" Clint asked.

Thor blinked in confusion. "Well of course he has, Barton. He—" he paused when he read the look on Clint's face that read "get-a-grip" Thor took a long sip form his coffee. "He's awaiting the news on Sigyn."

"Any news so far?"

"The doctors are surprised how quickly she has recovered from her injuries, but they want to remove one bullet completely. They repaired her throat—well, it repaired itself before she lost too much blood, but they plan to keep her on suicide watch, if I am correct."

Clint nodded. "I see."

"How is Natasha?" Thor asked.

Clint nodded. "She's a tough woman. She's got severe burns on her leg and back. If Bobbi hadn't saved her—" He stopped. "Bobbi is going to be okay too. She's at home resting."

"At your home, Barton?" Thor inquired.

"Yes. Where else would she stay? I'm going back in another hour to change her bandages." Clint was silent for several moments. "I didn't want this. Everything's turned to shit. I shouldn't have gotten involved."

"Barton, everything happens for a reason." Thor said. "Do not be discouraged. It could have been much worse if you were not there. I should have been the one to help them, but I have failed. You should be rewarded for your bravery."

"No." Clint said. "Her children are dead, she tried to off herself and killed forty people in the process."

"Any man who takes it upon himself to save a life should be rewarded beyond his dreams. It's not the number of lives that matters. You saved your wife's life."

"_Ex_ wife."

"According to the law," Thor said. "But if you didn't love her, you wouldn't have chose her life over Sigyn's." Thor placed the coffee cup to his lips and took a big gulp of coffee. "I am not an idiot. If you loved Sigyn, you would've hesitated, but you didn't. Bobbi means a lot to you."

"I knew it would've have killed her. I knew what I was doing, I was one the opposite building." Clint explained. "I—" He couldn't make up excuses any longer. It was because his Bobbi was in danger. He wouldn't let anyone harm her if he could prevent it.

"But you saved her life. You saved the lives of other's. You are a hero, Barton."

"I'm already getting a shitty medal for the shit I've done, the people I've killed. I don't deserve it." Clint sighed. He sipped his coffee slowly and groaned in pain. "I reckon you'll want to keep her here?"

"No." Thor said shaking his head. "We have to take her home. She wouldn't do well in a Midgardian cell. She is in mourning and I believe she'll want to have her children laid to rest on Vanaheim soil. I am sure Father will understand and if not, I will make him understand."

Clint nodded. "I guess I should say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Thor asked.

"To Sigyn. I'll do it when she's still asleep. She won't want to see me if she was awake."

"That is up to you." Thor said. The doctor finally walked out with her chart in his hand. Loki looked up quickly and awaited the news. "Here we are."

"Well?" Loki said.

The doctor nodded. "She's doing very well. As we said, we were worried about that bullet in her head, but it has been removed and she's in recovery. You can see her if you wish."

Loki did not need another second to waste. He stood up and walked into her room. She was still asleep. A white bandaged had covered her throat and her head was completely shaved and her stitches were visible on her skin and on her back. She had a breathing tube up her nose and her skin was bruised and pale, but she was still gorgeous in Loki's eyes.

"Flower," he said kissing her temple. "My beautiful wife," He took one of her hands in his handcuffed ones and remained by her side. "Stay strong, I'm here, love."

Hours later she woke up to see the bright lights and the strong smell of disinfectant and fresh bandages burning her nostrils. Her sore eyes met Loki's. She was disappointed she had lived, but her body was too sore to dwell on the matter. It was no use in crying over something she did not do right. If she did, she would've tried to kill herself several times.

"Lok—" She managed to utter through a raspy voice that sounded like she swallowed razor blades.

He smiled and kissed her hand. "Are you feeling alright?"

She tried to speak, but it hurt to do so. She attempted to nod her head, but she could barely move. "Can you speak?" he asked running a hand down her cheek.

"Kind of." She forced out.

"I don't want you to strain yourself. Rest."

She let her fingers glide up and down his hand. She attempted to show some affection towards him. Her thin pale lips curved into a crooked smile. She didn't want to look at herself. She probably resembled the epitome of hell. She could feel her cool hair on the back of her head, but she was too tired to check. She eventually fell back asleep.

Clint decided not to bring her flowers. His presence was already a painful reminder to her and to Loki. Flowers would add salt to the wound. He had done what he thought was right and it was time for him to let go of a good friend. In a way, she came to him at the perfect time in his life. She made him realize how imperfect he was and now what he did all those years ago did not haunt him anymore. He had done his part to make up for it, but he couldn't demand her to stay as much as he loved her company. She was going to be different now, especially after the loss of her children.

He wanted to be angry with her for hurting Bobbi and Natasha—his friends. He wanted to hate her for the cruel things she said and acts she's done, but he couldn't. He understood her rage. There were many nights where he couldn't sleep with all the people he killed on his mind. Regardless if they deserved it or not, he was a killer of men and women. What made him any different from Loki or Sigyn? He could admit they were murderers, thieves, cheats and all around nasty and selfish people, but they were honest. He hid behind an organization of murderers and thieves. Who was the better of two evils?

He opened the door slowly as to not wake her. She was bald, but small hairs began to sprout from her head. Hair must grow fast on Asgard. He sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand in his.

"We have our differences, but you'll always be a good person. You just need to remember that." He leaned forward and kissed her hand. For a moment he thought he saw her blue eye peaking from under her bruised eyelid, but when he looked up the blue glint was gone.

"Take care of yourself." He said. He expected to say something long and deep with emotional thoughts, but that wasn't him and she wouldn't listen anyway. He kissed her forehead and left her room without stealing a glance to look back at her.

A couple of days later she began moving around her room to go to the bathroom and began eating solid food. Loki would visit her as often as he could. He was supervised, but she was happy to see him.

"Why didn't you have surgery?" She asked him slowly not to aggravate her throat.

He shrugged. "I was shot a few times. You were shot over and over again. The bullet here," He said, gesturing to the middle of his forehead. "Is gone."

"Your magic is more advance than mine." Sigyn said stroking the bandage around her throat. She should feel something. Perhaps it should've been regret of the act, determination that it would succeed next time, and sadness that she would ever think of doing such a thing. But she didn't feel any of that.

"Jotuns also heal quicker." He said with a bittersweet smile. He had to force the words past his throat. He hated to think he was a son of a savage nation. Sigyn nodded slowly, wincing in pain at her wounds.

She was aware of everything now. Her suicide attempt did not stir remorse within her. She didn't feel anything. She now considered it embarrassing for all these people to witness the weakness she had locked inside of her, but it was necessary to unleash this. Something needed to shake her out of her state. She was still living, breathing, she could feel physical pain, but her emotions were turned off. She was numb. She felt like one of her daughter's dolls, made out of material, but behind those blue painted eyes, she simply was not there and she had no wish to return.

She wondered what S.H.I.E.L.D expected from her during her time in suicide watch. She expected countless people to be checking in on her to make sure she hadn't ripped off the sheets to tie a noose around her neck, but they only went to check her vital signs and carefully listen in to the conversation, but it wasn't as she planned.

"Do you know when I can leave this hospital? I am completely fine now." She said dryly.

"I don't know when. The mortals are too naïve to take into account our bodies are far more superior."

"Mm," she said, wrapping her lips around the straw of a juice box and sucked the juice out until it caved in on the sides to resemble the curves of a woman's hourglass figure. "We'll have to wait and see then." She examined him up and down. His face seemed thinner and his eyes were sunken in.

"I'm worried about you." She said. "When was the last time you've eaten?" She placed the back of her hand to his forehead.

"Last night, I think. I can't digest their food. I do not know what's in it. I eat, I vomit."

"You need your strength." She said. "Keep trying, please. You are already skinny enough."

"I told you a thousand times, I have a fast metabolism. I can't put on weight."

"Well eat enough." She placed her hand on her stomach as she thought about her children. Loki had the same look on his face that Vali did when he was sad or in deep thought. "How are you handling the—"

"Let's not discuss that." Loki said, grinding his jaw together. He looked away for a brief moment to push back the tears in his eyes. Sigyn was relieved. She did not want to think about it either. She'd rather remain emotionless than weepy.

They were disturbed with a knock at the door. An older man with silver hair walked into the room. He had a brown suit with an expensive gold watch on his wrist and a leather bound notebook cupped in his hand. A woman with black hair and red walked in carrying a box in her arms. Another man was with her. One of his hands was wrapped around the gun made by Stark Industries. It was suppose to stop magic for a certain period of time. It would weaken him long enough for him to be arrested.

"Ms. Laufeyson," The man in the suit said. "Do you remember me?" he asked. His thin dry lips curled into a grin.

Sigyn didn't say anything. She did not even look at him. She placed her hands on her lap and stared straight ahead.

"Yo, Loki," The woman said. "I'm Victoria. Do not call me Vic or Vicki, its just Victoria. Come along."

"I will see you soon." He said, kissing her lips.

Loki looked in her eyes. Her mind fluttered with warmth and she heard Loki's voice in her head. "Roses bloom by midnight. The dust has settled and their victorious trumpets shall play. The green leaves of summer welcome a new day."

She didn't need to think about it. She knew what it meant. It was their code phrase. The only other person who knew of it was Amora. It did not make any sense to the average person, but it meant something to them. She had to be prepared for something, but she didn't know what it was yet. She decided to remain awake and aware as much as she could.

Sigyn nodded and Loki left her one more kiss before he was taken away. Her eyes were fixed on her husband until he was far from her sight. She glanced over to Dr. Larrson who pulled a chair to the side of her bed.

"I was informed of your recent episode after the tragic death of your children," He scribbled something into his notebook. "My condolences," He spoke dryly. He didn't mean it. "Now, do you want to discuss this?"

Sigyn didn't say anything. She watched her bruise hand rest on her bed. She clenched her teeth tightly together.

"We can skip that for now. Let's start on the excessive use of your magical powers."

Once again, Sigyn was silent. Dr. Larrson leaned back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other. "According to eyewitnesses your mental state was beyond rational and sane."

Sigyn spoke in a voice void of any emotion. "According to your previous record of me, I suffer from various mental illnesses." She began. "I suffer from an anti-personality disorder and I am a possible sociopath. You also go on to say that I'm mentally incompetent."

Larrson's face became serious and stern. "And you remembered such information despite your massive head injuries?"

"Do not forget my mental incompetence, doctor." Sigyn pointed to her head. "I do not forget anything."

"Apparently so." He said. He scribbled down on his notes. "Do you think of yourself as mentally incompetent? Consider that you also killed forty people in your rage."

She didn't respond. Asking if she was mentally incompetent was a foolish question. He was trying to set her up. She knew their tricks. If she said yes, she thought of herself as mentally incompetent, they would accept the answer and lock her away in an asylum. If she said no, they would consider her to be in denial and they would lock her in an asylum for the rest of her life. It would be easy for them to just pass her off for the rest of her days.

"No answer?" Larrson asked. "This rage was because of your children's death, was it not?"

_Obviously._

She remained silent and withdrawn. She should've tried to act normal, but it didn't matter. They were going to try to get her to remain in their asylum for life.

"This is a very serious matter," Larrson began again. "Do you realize this? Can you comprehend that if you were to ever have another fit, many would die? We might have to call the Hulk on you next time." His lips curled into a smirk.

Sigyn looked up at him and narrowed her eyes at him. Her nails dug into her bedding and she pushed her jaw forward.

"And then you attempted to commit suicide? What was going through your mind at that time? If I can be frank, I'm surprised you made it. You had already lost a lot of blood, but you Asgardians are different, aren't you?"

_Leave me alone._

"Do you have anything to say at all or am I wasting our time?"

Sigyn turned away again and he scribbled into his notebook. He nodded his head and began again. "Detaching yourself from reality or are you disassociating yourself from your actions?"

Sigyn slammed her fist hard on the bed. The guards on the outside of the room were holding their guns and waiting to see what she would do next.

"You win, Son of Larr. I'm a psychopath. Is that what you want to hear?" She said turning her head to look at him. "I'm a loony, a sociopath, a homicidal, uncaring, unfeeling, human meat devouring leech with a god complex! Is that what you want to hear? I'm a monster and should be properly destroyed! If that's what you want to hear then it shall be known! But know that I do not mean a single word of it! Now, shove your medications down my throat to make me tame and throw me in a padded cell. That's what you want, yes?"

She reclined back into the hospital bed. She didn't say another word and she refused to do so. She did not want any more emotion to leak through. Larrson wrote in his notebook and closed it.

"I think we had enough for today. Does tomorrow at the same time sound fair?"

_Piss off._

"What's this?" Loki asked Victoria as she placed the box in his cell.

"It's some odds and ends that were found in you apartment once the flames were in control." Victoria replied. "If you want them you can have them and if not that's fine. We'll throw them out."

Loki didn't say anything, but he looked into the box. Victoria cleared her throat. "You're wife is cute, even with the bald head."

Loki looked up at her, but didn't say anything. It was true, but he was in no mood to entertain mortals. Victoria cleared her throat and crossed her arms. "Right," she clasped her hands together. "Right, well enjoy."

She left his cell and locked him in. He waited until he couldn't hear her the clacking of her heels before he placed the box on his lap marked 'Laufeyson' in black marker.

He picked up old pictures. The first was on his wedding day to Margot. They had gotten married at the spur of the moment. He was wearing a leather jacket, an old shirt and pants. Margot was wearing hot orange pants and a torn white shirt with her hair teased up. When Helena was two she pointed at the picture and laugh.

"Funny mummy and daddy." She would say.

His lips curled into a small smile. The second was when Margot was eight months pregnant with Victor and Loki snapped a picture of her sitting by the beach.

"Do not take anymore pictures of me. I look like hell."

"You look beautiful." He said and sapped another picture.

The third picture was of Helena walking for the first time. Margot had suspicions she wanted to learn to walk so she could get to him faster when he walked through the door.

The final picture of taken by Victor. He had passed out on the couch after working the nightshift and Noah had taken the empty beer bottle from his hand and tried to drink from it. Loki wiped the tears from his eyes and placed the pictures by his bed. The next was wrapped in aluminum foil with a note attached to it.

"_This wasn't in your house. But you should have it._

_-Clint_."

He opened the aluminum foil to see two silver rings shaped like a snake. He thought they would've thrown it out years ago. He placed the ring on his ring finger and the snake tightened round his finger. He placed the other ring on top of the other pictures and opened a burnt folded piece of paper. It was the drawing Helena had done of the stories Margot told to her.

He held the drawing in shaking hands and his eyes burned. He sniffled and pushed the tears back. Crying wouldn't bring his children back. One tear escaped down his cheek and he placed the drawing under the pictures and the ring.

He rested on top of his bed and stared at the wedding ring on his finger. He couldn't wait to leave here.

Clint finished his cigarette before he flicked it onto the street and walked inside. He held a Chinese food bag in his hand and placed it on the dinning room table and threw his keys on the table.

"Bobbi?" he said. "I've got munchies for you."

"Thank God!" she called from their bedroom. "I'm staving. Can you come here and change the channel? I've been watching the news for the past hour and the remote fell on the floor."

"Get up and grab it."

"You know I can barely get to the bathroom without my back hurting!"

"I'm only teasing." He said picking out her food and some chopsticks from the bag. He kept his food in the bag and walked back to the bedroom. Bobbi's feet were propped up on a body pillow as she lied on her front in front of the television. He could see the bandages on her back under her tank top.

"Right." She said. He bent down and picked up the remote and handed it to her. "Thank you." She said. "Maybe it's the doses of painkillers that I've taken, but you've always had the most delicious butt."

He smirked and bent his bottom near her face. She pushed him as hard as she could. "Get out of here."

He handed her the sweet and sour chicken and rice she ordered and a side of sauce. "So how's Maria and the red headed fat head?" Bobbi asked.

"Two broken legs and a broken arm, but she is still ordering people around." Clint said digging into the paper bag for his food.

"Of course. The last time she had an injury, she swallowed a painkiller and fought through the pain." She rolled her eyes and placed her chopsticks around a piece of chicken and chewed quietly. "And the Russian fat head?"

He shrugged. "She has a cool white streak in her hair and she should be back on her feet in no time."

"Humph." Bobbi said chewing her food.

Clint placed his finger under her chin and she gave him a smile. "So, I was thinking—"

"Oh really? That's a change." She laughed.

"Listen," he said. "I've been thinking about what you said about choosing side and especially with Sigyn—"

"You choose S.H.I.E.L.D?" Bobbi said raising her eyebrows.

"No."

"So you choose Sigyn?"

"No." He said shaking is head.

"No? Then who did you choose?"

"I wanted to get her away from you! So I choose S.H.I.E.L.D, but I tried to help her at the same time and make it up to her."

Bobbi shook her head. "That made absolutely no sense."

"Technically I decided on your side. I saved your hide from any further Asgardian ass whippings."

"I held my own for awhile. " Bobbi said. "And don't you forget that."

"Yes, Bobbi, that's why I married you." He said. "You could kick anyone's ass and look good doing it."

She smirked and nodded her head. "I cannot help, but agree."

"So, this brings me to my point." He said. "I realized that I do like Sigyn as a person, but you've always been number one in my eyes." He ran a finger down her cheek and she looked up at him. "So, I was wondering do you want to start over? I don't think our marriage is through. I think we hit a rough patch."

"Rough patch? You were sleeping with someone else!" Bobbi narrowed her eyes at him and turned away from him. "That's hardly a rough patch."

"You're right. I did, but I do not want it to happen again and it won't. I promise you. I will not fuck this up."

Bobbi frowned. He knew she was weighing the pros and cons of them getting back together. He was serious about his complete commitment to her. She was right. He had been on the fence about everything, but shooting that arrow into Sigyn's back gave him a lot to think about. He loved Bobbi more than anyone else he'd ever known. He loved her beauty, intelligence, skills, and her attitude. She was perfect for him and they were meant to be together.

When she didn't say anything he pursed his lips together and nodded. Maybe she wouldn't forgive him. "I understand." He said. "It was a thought though."

"Clint?" She said. She reached her hand out to touch the top of his. He looked into her eyes and she gave him a half smirk. He leaned forward and kissed her hand. "I have a favor to ask, beloved. Will you do me the honor of putting my cream on my back?" she asked with a smirk. "Some of my wounds are getting crusty."

"Anything for you," he replied and kissed her hand once more. He looked up at her, examining her eyes and eventually her body.

"You have that look in your eye," she said. "And I am in no mood to cater to your libido."

"I wasn't thinking that! Sincerely I wasn't!" Clint lied through his teeth and Bobbi was not a fool. She could see right through his act.

The beautiful female newscaster with straightened blonde hair pressed her fingers to her ear. "It appears we have breaking news," she said. "Norman Osborn has been found dead in his London office early this afternoon. His cause of death is still unknown, but there is little indication that it was a homicide.

"What?" Bobbi said, when her cell phone began to ring. Clint's rang only a second later. Victoria, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, and Jane texted him at the same time and left him the same message.

"VICTORIA:

Did you hear? Osborn's kicked the bucket."

"PEPPER:

Call me. Tony is too excited."

"JANE:

Osborn is dead? Thor has suspicions. Call me."

"TONY:

Come have a drink with me. Osborn is not a problem anymore." He left a smiley face at the end of the text. Clint was not in the mood for a drink. He was confused.

The businessman's death was sudden. Osborn was a healthy man. He ate expensive dishes from even more expensive restaurants that were in every popular health magazine in the country. He had several vitamins that he took every day, the best doctors, and he had a gym room in his home. He would have to wait for the autopsy results to determine if he was right to suspect homicide.

"I know that look." Bobbi replied. Clint turned his gaze and shook his head. His shoulders shrugged lightly.

"I don't have a look."

"Yes, you do. Didn't we just discuss this?" Bobbi rolled her eyes. "Do not get involved right now?" Clint wasn't listening. His mind was too active. Bobbi slowly brought her arms up and snapped her fingers in front of his nose. "Clinton Francis Barton, do you honestly think Loki and Sigyn had anything to do with this?

"I didn't say that." Clint said. "Osborn had plenty of enemies."

"Do not get involved." Bobbi warned. "I mean it, I'll leave you."

"We haven't even announced our relationship and you're already threatening to leave me?" Clint kissed her cheek. "I've missed you."

The agony from Loki's chest made breathing almost unbearable. He was dreaming. To call it a dream would be a severe understatement. He was trapped in a nightmare. He watched in wide eye terror as his children came to life from their own body bags. Victor's wounds were bleeding severely and his eyes were white. Noah's little cries were gargled and his skin was so deathly pale it had a green tint. Helena on the other hand had her arms wrapped around his neck. The blood spilling from her mouth dripped onto his shoulders and into his hair. Her skin was so cold and clammy while the other side of her body was warm and living. He wanted to throw her off him, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She exclaimed in a poor attempt to have her heard over Noah's gargled cries.

He woke up in a cold sweat. His eyes were watering and his hair stuck to the back of his neck. He spotted the woman who identified herself as Victoria earlier staring back at him. He gave her a dagger glare before turning his back to her.

"Loki," She said in a loud whisper and whistled at him. "Loki, come here. I have something to tell you."

"Go away, mortal."

"No," she pressed her lips against the thick glass. "No, I have to tell you something. Please listen."

"No, you listen well, mortal. I do not care about anything you have to say and I wish to be left alone."

"I have to give you something, but I cannot let anyone else see. Please come here."

"I shall not."

"Loki, it's about your wife!"

Loki looked over his shoulder and sighed heavily. She was a determined little mortal. He decided to humor her. It could be his undoing, but he could not risk any news on his wife.

"If this is a cruel joke at my expense you are—"

"Loki, roses bloom by midnight. The dust has settled and their victorious trumpets shall play. The green leaves of summer welcome a new day." She said. Loki could've broken through the glass and break her neck for uttering the phrase so precious to him. Unless this was not what it seemed to be.

The brown eyes from behind her glasses flicked a bright grin and Victoria's lips curled into a smile. "Don't be a fool, it's me." Amora said.

"Ah," Loki said and his once tense shoulders relaxed. "You've fooled me."

"This is why we have secret codes. Now, place your hands wrist together and let me get you out of there. I'll make it seem like you wanted to see Sigyn and we will get out of here. I've discovered a way back home."

"Have you?" he asked raising his eyebrows. She adjusted her glasses and nodded.

"It took some time, but I have found a spell that will work, but we have to do it quickly."

"Wait," Loki said, motioning to her to wait. Amora/Victoria rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Loki grabbed the photographs and colored pictures before tucking it to the side of his waistband. He placed the ring to the side of his mouth and was careful not to swallow it. When it was properly covered and fit well to his side he nodded to her. "Right, let's go then."

She opened his door and placed the handcuffs along his wrist loose enough for his skin to have proper breathing room. He was relieved about that. His wrists were still bruised from the last couple of days of being chained as he visited with Sigyn.

He kept his eyes forward and watched as Amora attempted to act like Victoria. He did not know the mortal woman well enough to make a fair impression of her, but he did know Amora wasn't as a good of an actress as she claimed. She was decent in short parts, but for an extended period of time, he almost felt embarrassed for her.

One of the guards passed by and looked at Loki and then at Victoria. He nodded to her.

"Victoria." He said. "How are you?"

"Uh—" She paused and cleared her throat. "I'm fine, just fine. The prisoner was mopin' about his wife so I'm going let the two play."

"Oh, I see." He said folding his arms. "You know I don't care, Victoria, but Maria gave us strict rules about visitation."

Loki's eyes were on Amora. Her back was as stiff as a board and her neck was straight. "I know, but hey, cut him a break, man." She said slapping him lightly on the arm. "He just lost his kids and if it'll keep them from going loco, why not? I'll be watching."

Loki's eyebrows rose. He stood corrected. She could act when she had enough time to think. Then again, it had been ten years since he saw an exclusive Amora performance, and she played the part of a mortal for ten years.

The guard thought for a moment and he nodded. "You've got a point. Call if you have any trouble."

"Will do, " she said, saluting him with two fingers. She waited until they were far enough away before she exhaled. "That was close."

Loki's shoulders relaxed again. "You did well."

"Thanks." She said, smiling at him. They walked to Sigyn's room without much of a hassle from the staff. Amora/Victoria opened the door to Sigyn's room. The mask of appearance fell from Amora when she gazed upon Sigyn's face. Her eyes were closed and her skin even paler than before. Her lips were dry and white as her skin, but Loki wished to press his lips to hers. Amora shook Sigyn lightly. Her finger dragged along the curve of her high cheekbones down to the tip of her pointed chin. Amora leaned forward and whispered her name.

"Sigyn, Sigyn, wake up."

Sigyn's eyes opened hazily. Her blue eyes were blank and her face as cold as stone. She placed her slightly bruised pale legs and kicked her feet slightly. "Are you true?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "Or am I mad?"

Amora unlocked the handcuffs and Loki placed his free hands on her hand and reached into his mouth and pulled out the ring.

"How romantic." She said dryly. Loki smirked and rubbed the ring on the back of his pants.

"Do you remember this?" he asked.

Sigyn's eyes slit and then widened. "This ring shall never leave your finger." She whispered under her breath. She gazed up at him and held out her left hand for him to take. He slipped the ring on her finger and the snake tightened its grip on her thin finger.

"We're leaving." He said, placing a hand on her back. The hospital gown opened in the back and his touch was warm against her. The brief brushes against her skin made her spine shiver. She was relieved she could feel physical sensation with her mind completely numbed.

"I have everything ready for you," Amora said. "I'm going to transport you to Vanaheim."

"You're not coming?" Sigyn asked.

Amora hesitated for a moment and shook her head. "No, no," she said. "I have spent most of my time on Midgad. I wish to be left alone in my own grief, but if you ever need me."

The blonde woman grabbed Sigyn's hand and squeezed it tightly. She felt the contact of flesh together and she understood the meaning behind it. Amora was telling her that if Sigyn needed her for moral, or emotional support she would be there, but Sigyn could not feel her own broken heart warm to her gesture. She did not know how to proceed anymore, so she did nothing. She let her hand hang limp in Amora's. Her eyes averted down and she nodded. The taller woman was obviously hurt, but understood.

Amora held her hands outward and she mumbled several incantations before an oval of bright light entered the room. Sigyn held tightly onto Loki's hand and clutched the front of his shirt. She looked into his eyes. The warmth from the portal and the climate of Vanaheim brought heat to her fuzzy haired head. She could already feel herself begin to sweat.

"LOKI! SIGYN!" They heard a booming voice say.

Loki turned around on his heel and Sigyn looked over her shoulder to see the broad shoulder Thor standing before them. His hammer was placed down on the hospital ground and his hands were held up in surrender.

"I am not going to fight you, brother."

"Go away." Sigyn said coldly. "We do not want to see you—"

"This is between my brother and myself, sister." Thor said.

Sigyn brow furrowed, but she crossed her arms and watched the two of them. Her ice blue orbs were moving back and forth between the two foster brothers. Thor shook his head and let hair fall in front of his eye. It only moved with the slight breaths of air he would take.

"I will no longer fight you, brother." He said. "I've been fighting you, this—" he paused for a moment when his eyes caught Sigyn's. "—monster in you has taken the Loki I've grown up with. I can help you, we are not made to be your enemies."

Loki shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "And then I'll come quietly and you'll have my memory scrambled again."

"No, never again! That was a mistake!"

"A bloody mistake that cost me everything. My children were not involved in this and yet you took my punishment on them. I am the one who should be dead, not the other way around." Loki's anger was rising, but his emotions weren't revealing. He kept his mask of calmness tight.

"I know, but you do not know the reason why, brother. I will not fight you. I will not force you to do anything else that you do not wish. You win."

Those were words no one expected to hear from the mighty Thor. He had never given up so easily. In fact, he had never given up at all. If Loki had heard those words over ten years ago, he would've been overjoyed, but it felt meaningless to him. He won the fight and then what would happen? His children would still be dead, his wife left in complete utter disregard to the world around them and he would still be the lowly trickster. He was born from the womb of Jotunheim, raised in the shadow of the glorious Asgard and left alone in the streets of Midgard. Sigyn had been his only saving grace. Other than her warm love, he was alone.

He raised his eyebrows for only a brief moment before he stared blankly at Thor. "What do I win?" Loki asked. "What is there left to gain? I have nothing."

"So you—" Thor paused. "You wish not to harm Midgard?"

"No." Loki said. "I wish I had the strength to destroy it. I wish you all had one neck and I would slit its throat and be done with it. My only wish is to be left alone in my own despair."

"And—you had nothing to do with Osborn?" Thor asked. He was caught off guard. Sigyn suspected Thor was planning on a long fight, but Loki had no plans on it and neither did she.

"What?" Loki asked. "I haven't seen Osborn for awhile. I don't care about him."

Thor paused for a moment and said. "I will let you go, but swear that no more blood shall be shed by your hands."

"You do not know me well enough, brother." Loki scoffed.

"Swear to it."

"You would love to believe there's an ounce of pity in my heart." Loki continued his eyes fierce with contempt. "But since you are so insistent, I promise, no more blood shall be shed by my hands alone." He said with a false smile.

"I will try to convince Father not to punish you or Sigyn—"

"_Your _Father may plot his punishment for me as he desires, I will not beckon to his call." Loki turned his back to Thor and walked forward. He paused and turned to look over his back at his once beloved older brother. "You are smarter than I have given you credit for. You're not a stubborn oaf." Thor did not say anything. Loki assumed the taste of defeat and cowardice left a bad taste in his mouth. "A fool continues to beat a dead horse until his own heart gives out. A smart man realizes he cannot win a battle and gives in."

"No," Thor said. "It is gutlessness."

Sigyn grabbed Loki by the hand and stepped through the open portal and into the grass of a Vanaheim field. Sigyn gazed around the distance. She was afraid it was only her delusions, but if it was she was happy she was home. She ran her hands through the green grass and lifted her head to feel the air blow on her head and her back. She pressed her cheek to the grass and closed her eyes. She could feel another body resting beside her. She opened her eyes. He was still there. She took his hand and placed it on her hip. She closed her eyes tightly and whispered.

"Don't ever leave me again. Do not, please."

And then tears fell from her eyes. This weakness she could easily repressed in front of others managed to bleed through her, but only in front of him. She was sobbing into his shoulder and he was sobbing too. He grabbed her tightly and she held him. Her nails pinched through the fabric of his garments and her shoulders were soaking wet with his tears. Their eyes were red and puffy when they were finished.

"This is unbearable." Sigyn said with a deep breath.

Loki nodded and clutched his chest in pain. Sigyn helped him stand up and she took him by the hand. In the distance was a small cottage. Sigyn didn't bother to knock on the door. It was unlocked and dark inside. If someone had been there it was long since abandoned.

When Sigyn found a lantern and candles to light their room, she was shocked with all their old clothes, robes, spell books, paintings, and memories in one house. Sigyn decided she would have time to explore later and threw off the hospital gown and set herself up for a bath. She slumped into the hot water. Her thoughts went back to her children at every turn. She wanted the love of her husband and needed his comfort. Loki came to the bath several minutes later. His nose was still running and his eyes were dry. She placed herself between his legs. Her head was on his chest and her hands placed on each of his thighs.

"There has to be a way." She mumbled.

"Perhaps." Loki said.

"I'll find a way." Sigyn nodded to herself and looked up at him. "Until then, comfort me, my love."

Loki wrapped an arm around her and kissed her neck. His thumb ran up and down her abdomen. "We're mad, aren't we? We're insane."

"No." Sigyn said shaking her head. "We're just broken."

**END**


	14. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE: **

Norman Osborn threw back his head and laughed. "Oh, Fury," he laughed and wiped a tear away from his eye. "Let me get this straight, you think that I purposefully caused problems with H.A.M.M.E.R to keep you away from the two disasters that are Loki and Sigyn? Did you really think I knew you would come and she would tear up the city while you were away?"

Fury didn't say anything, but stare at him with his good eye. His fists were curling and his shoulders tensed. This was the last place he needed to be, in London with a psychopathic billionaire. His second in command was injured and he was looking at millions of dollars in damage and two criminals he had to look after.

Osborn clapped his hands together. "Bravo, Fury. You have really snapped this time. I merely helped them in their time of need."

"That maybe so, but your motives are suspicious."

"I'm a child of divorce. All my motives should be questioned." Osborn joked, but cleared his throat. "But anyway, I think an accusation like this is beyond paranoia. It's delusional."

"That does not mean it's not true.

"But where's your proof?" Osborn smirked. Fury knew he was caught. He had no proof against Osborn, or H.A.M.M.E.R and more than likely he would get away with it. Fury stood up from his seat.

"I have nothing more to say."

"Come back anytime." Osborn said waving at Fury until he left. The businessman cracked his neck and took a sip of scotch. His British secretary, Lara came in with a notebook in hand.

"Your next appointment is here," she said. "A Helen Diamond. She is interested in investing Osborn Industries."

"Send her in." Osborn said.

A woman with a long curled side bang and a brown hair that reached past her chest walked in. She had bright green eyes and a pointed face. She was thin, but muscular and tall especially in heels. She pulled off her gloves and held out hand.

"It's actually Helen Daimon." She said in a silky voice. He was unsure of her accent. He did not recognize it.

"Ah, I see." He shook her hand. "My apologies. Please have a seat."

She sat down and crossed her legs. When he was staring at her into her face he wondered if he ever saw her before. There was something about her demeanor and her facial construction that was very familiar.  
>"Do I know you?" he asked. "Have we met before? The German Gala two years ago?"<p>

"I'm afraid not." Helen said with a smile.

Osborn placed his hands together and thought for a moment. "Would it happen to be one of the nude beaches in France?" he asked.

Her lips curled into a slight smile. "No, I do not frequent such locations."

"Perhaps you just have a familiar face." Osborn clapped his hands together. "Now, you picked the right time to invest in Osborn Industries. Business has been doing wonders since—"

"We shall discuss that in a moment, if you do not mind." Helen said adjusting her raincoat to her slim frame.

Osborn nodded. "Please, by all means."

"I find it odd you wouldn't recognize me." She said. "My father was quite," she stopped for a moment to smirk. "Popular with your crowd. I believe I was wrong. Luke Daimon and Sigourney Daimon? Are you sure you've never heard of them?"

Osborn sighed and shook his head. "No. I'm afraid not. I've always been better with faces rather than names."

"Oh dear," She said, sucking her tongue. "They're long gone now and ever since they passed on, I had to clean up the family business."

"Ah, your father wasn't a wise businessman?" he asked.

"No, he was very wise, he was surrounded by other's who did not have his best interest at heart only their own gain."

Osborn stared at her high cheekbones and her pointed nose. He had seen someone with those features and they were vey prominent, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He had to think back to all his associates over the past and there had been plenty. He placed his fingers to his lips and exhaled heavily.

"I am sorry," Helen apologized. Her eyes remained on him at all times. It was alarming to Osborn. He felt as if he were so close that he could taste it, but something was missing. "I thought you would have known my parents. They were very special to me and ever since they passed away I could not function, but I will bring the Daimon Empire to its former glory." Her lips curved into a smile. Osborn could feel himself coming closer to a name, but it was still on the tip of his tongue.

She placed her fingertips together. "The others who treated them so cruelly found some nasty little buggers within their Empire. Do you understand?"

Osborn frowned and nodded slowly. She turned her head for a moment and he saw it. But that couldn't be. How could this happen unless there was some way she was the product of an affair. Helen looked at and smirked again. She stood up and held out her hand.

"Mr. Osborn, thank you for your time. I shall send you a check soon and we can further discuss our business arrangement, but I see now is not a good time." She said. Osborn was in shock for the first time in ages. He slowly stood up from his chair and shook her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Daimon, it was a pleasure meeting—"

He paused for a moment and felt his heart stop. His lungs had paused in their regular breathing and he could only stare into her eyes.

"I knew you wouldn't forget my face. It is his face after all. I bid you adieu." She said letting go of his hand, grabbing her gloves and walking away. Osborn still could not breathe. He took two steps forward before falling into his desk. Scotch and papers fell on the floor with him.

Helen Daimon didn't look back as she passed Lara and several employees who rushed into Osborn's office. Her smirk became wider as the panic in the room began to increase. She placed on her sunglasses and her gloves as she stepped into the elevator and the doors closed in front of her.

...

_Thank you for reading. :) I don't particularly like this ending now that I look back at it. But I thought it would be unfair to not post it since it's Hela who kills Osborn. *cough cough* I would like to go back one day and re-vamp it now that I'm older and wiser than I was two years ago. Maybe one day in the future? _

_Anyway, thanks for reading. _

_-V_


End file.
